Naruto: The Fox Sage
by GreyKing46
Summary: Naruto has had a tough life even at age nine, but when a 'Fox Hunt' goes too far he nearly dies. He is saved by the Fox Summons, taken in as family and trained. How does this change ripple throughout his story? Naruto/Harem.
1. The Beginning of the Legacy

Hello everyone, here is a new story.

Naruto has had a tough life even at age nine, but when a 'Fox Hunt' goes too far he nearly dies. He is saved by the Fox Summons, taken in as family and trained. How does this change ripple throughout his story?

Strong!Naruto

Fox-Summoner!Naruto

Smart!Naruto

Yandare!Sakura

The Harem:  
Hana  
Ayame  
Hinata  
Samui  
Temari  
Anko  
Tayuya  
Kurotsuchi

Sasuke bashing.

Civilian bashing.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Legacy**

* * *

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf's.

Home of some of the strongest ninja to ever live. The home of the 'Will of Fire'. A home meant to be about sacrifice, protecting others and unity...

That was all, a way, bullcrap.

For right now, on the nine year anniversary of the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox known as the Kyubi, we find at least twenty if not more people chasing after a small boy. The people ranged from civilians to low level ninja, and they were chasing an innocent 9 year old child in order to end him.

This child was one Naruto Uzumaki, and today was his birthday. He was a bit short and fairly skinny for his age with a mop of sun kissed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. On his cheeks where six marks, three on each cheek, that almost looked like whisker mark scars. He was wearing a pair of green goggles around his forehead and a 'Kill Me Now' orange jumpsuit that had some blue accents and brown patches on his shoulders that had a spiral pattern on it

Or at least that was his normal appearance. Right now his goggles where hanging around his neck, the plastic thin and cracked, with one of the lenses smashed. His jumpsuit was covered in slash marks and tears, the left arm of his jumpsuit completely gone with similar damages all over the gaudy outfit. His blonde hair was shining with sweat, dulled from dirt and almost orange from the blood.

Yes, blood. His left eye was nearly sealed shut from the amount of blood that poured down his face, bleeding wounds all over his face and arms and chest. He looked like he had gone through a war. And these wounds?

They were all caused by the people chasing after the child like he was the devil.

He panted while trying to keep ahead of the crowd who were screaming at him.

"Get back here fox!"

"Die for your crimes demon!"

"I'll make you pay for taking my family from me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto called, crying

The reason these monsters called people were chasing Naruto was because they saw the child as the Kyubi reborn, when in reality he was the container holding the beast back. And speaking of the beast, it was in a panic

 _ **'Shit shit shit! Not again!'**_ growled a large reddish orange fox locked in a cage which looked like it was in a sewer area. This was the Kyubi, and this place was Naruto's seal. _**'Those bastards are at it again!'**_

The Kyubi, despite being a malevolent being, was not heartless. Once the child started using his power, started treating him like a slave, THEN Kyubi would hate the child and make his life hell. But there was also the fact the seal that kept the Kyubi trapped within Naruto linked their lifeforces.

So Naruto dies? Kyubi dies. And Kyubi could not let that happen.

There was a problem with this, however. That problem? While Kyubi could heal Naruto with his charkra, Naruto was too young to handle too much of it and Naruto was too injured. Without extra, external help Naruto... the Kyubi... both of them would die. _**'If that damn old man hurried up then maybe he'll be fine.'**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as a Kunai suddenly stabbed into his shoulder

 ** _'Oh for FUCKS SAKE!'_ ** Kyubi screamed before he noticed something. He remembered this area... He knew this area... 'It's here!' he thought before he closed his eyes and focused, basically screaming as loud as he could

"Th... That way." Naruto whispered, running away as he changed direction lightly as he ran deeper into the forests

"You can't hide from us fox!" laughed one of the people as they followed him in.

"Now this is really a fox hunt!"

Naruto cried as he ran, moving as fast as he could... But as he lost his footing and tripped, he crashed against a tree

 _ **'Quickly! The tree! In the tree! Get the scroll!'**_ Kyubi screamed as loudly as he could

Naruto groaned while holding the tree and heard the people before he reached up into the tree and grabbed something. "W... What?" He whispered, pulling his arm back and seeing a scroll in his hand 'Why's there a scroll in a tree?'

 _ **'SIGN IT! SIGN IT! USE YOUR BLOOD AND SIGN THE CONTRACT!'**_ Kyubi ordered

Naruto jumped at the sudden yell while rushing to unfurl it while he heard the people catch up to him.

 ** _'QUICKLY! QUICKLY!'_** Kyubi screamed

Naruto shook a bit but nodded, using his bloody fingers to write his name on the scroll. He was then surrounded by smoke, disappearing as he lost consciousness

* * *

*unknown location*

Naruto poofed back onto some ground with a thump and with some of his blood dripping onto it. He was inside a giant forest, the leaves a soft glowing blue with the tree's nearly twenty to twenty five feet tall. Several foxes of different colours with different numbers of tails began to emerge from the woods he had appeared in, sniffing him before they carefully dragged him away. They headed towards a large tree with a burrow right underneath it.

"Mother!" one of the foxes, a white one with two tails, called into the burrow

 _"What is it?"_ spoke a female voice that sounded deep and big.

"We found a boy who's injured!"

 _"A boy?"_ the voice repeated, now very curious

 _ **'Hurry up!'**_ Kyubi yelled, taking a risk and forcing some more Charkra through Naruto to hope to catch the voices attention

 _"Wait... I know that Charkra..."_ the voice said in shock, Kyubi's gambit having worked apparently as loud stomping footsteps echoed from the burrow as a large creature emerged

It was a pure red fox with eight tails that moved closer to the boy and narrowed her eyes before they widened.

 _"Kurama..."_ the beast whispered, its voice showing it was female before turning to the others _"This boy is Kurama's host! We must save him!"_

"Yes mother!" the foxes nodded, getting to work

They carried him over to another burrow with several other foxes running out as they set him down and the other foxes taking his jumpsuit off to get a clear look at the wounds.

"Who did this to the little guy?" an older sounding fox said in shock, the foxes healing him

"I'm not sure, but it was no accident." spoke another sounding younger as their paws glowed with chakra. "I mean it was like several people were after him." The foxes all nodded, the wounds on Naruto slowly healing

"Will he make it?" asked a smaller one that was a girl.

 _"With Kurama? Yes. We just need to help."_ the large fox nodded

Slowly the wounds closed up with the smaller foxes getting wet clothes to help clean the blood. "Uh... ur..." Naruto mumbled, awakening slowly while seeing fuzzy images over him. "Oh...no..."

"Hello!" the white fox from earlier smiled

He blinked and saw the foxes clear as day before going wide eyed and tried sitting up, but winced and groaned. "O... ow..." he whimpered in pain "W... where am I?"

 _"Our realm."_ spoke the older fox. _"You were found injured and bloody and we did our best to patch you up."_

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he saw the giant fox, jumping back

 _"Easy there."_ she spoke while Naruto hissed in pain. _"Your body is still needing time to rest, those were some nasty injuries."_

"W... who are you? W... what is this place?" Naruto asked in fear

 _"This is the realm of the Fox Summons."_ the fox explained _"This is Mugeinomori Forest. And I am Kumsha, the mate of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox."_

Naruto looked at her while confused 'Mate? Kurama? Wait, the fox?!' his eyes then widened, recognizing half of what that meant "You... You mean you're with the fox that destroyed my home!" Naruto yelled in fear

 _"What do you mean?"_ she asked confused.

"N... Nine years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha and destroyed the place!" Naruto called "The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to kill it!"

Her eyes widened along with the other foxes in disbelief _"Kurama... Would do NO such thing!"_ She yelled in near outrage _"And your fourth Hokage could not have killed my Mate... In your human terms, you would call him my husband. The Kyubi is a construct of pure Charkra, no mear mortal can kill him. He would just reform."_

"But he did attack Konoha! There is a whole day to celebrate it's defeat!" Naruto argued

 _"Yes my mate held a grudge against your village, because of an incident that went back to the times of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but even then he was not pretty enough to take revenge. Especially because of how long ago it has been!"_ Kumsha explained with slight annoyance _"But again, your fourth Hokage did not kill him. From what I have sensed, he has been sealed inside you."_

Naruto's eyes widened while looking down at his body and put a hand on it. "In... inside... me?"

 _"Yes."_ She nodded, lowering himself so she was laying on her stomach . She did this so she was as close to eye level as possible _"_ _I can smell him inside you, I know my mate is inside you. I have not seen him for a few hundred years."_

"So... So they are right?" Naruto whispered "I... I'm a demon?"

 _"Who are right, kit?"_ Kumsha frowned in worry

"The villagers. They...they chased me." he looked down with sadness. "They always call me a demon, a mistake, a bad omen ever since I was born. They were the ones who chased me and..."

"They did this to you?" A yellow furred fox, the only one with a single tail, asked as she rubbed her head against his hand lightly "They hurt you?" He nodded while noting how soft her fur felt and gave it a small rub.

 _"THEY are the monsters, kit."_ Kumsha said gently _"My mate is sealed inside you. You are it's container, NOT my mate himself."_

"To us, you're just a child hurt by fools." spoke one of the male foxes

"Th... thank you." Naruto whispered, feeling... welcomed

Kumsha was silent... Before one of her tails moved and pressed it against Naruto's forehead. Naruto gasped, his eyes shrinking into nothing. When his eyes regained focus... He found himself in a sewer, the giant eight Tailed fox in the same position

 _ **"Kumsha, it's good to see you again."**_ boomed a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and span around quickly. There he saw Kurama behind the cage and felt the air leave him "... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while trying to back up with Kurama not moving at all.

 _"Kurama. I have missed you."_ The red furred eight tailed fox smiled at the caged beast, unable to get too close

"What is going on?!" Naruto yelled

 _ **"You two were brought into the seal that keeps me inside you."** _ he replied _ **"This is your mind."**_

"My... My mind?" Naruto blinked as he looked around "But... Why is it a sewer?"

 _ **"It's meant to represent your inner self. It's dark, bleak, and dreary because of the life you'd had to endure from those bastards."**_ Kuruma explained simply, a small hint of sadness in his voice

"But... I don't want it to be dark." Naruto whispered

 _ **"Well I can't change it since this cage is keeping me and my chakra restrained."**_

"You... Don't sound mean." Naruto said suddenly, looking up at the Kyubi

 _ **"That's cause I'm not."** _ he huffed while laying on his stomach _**"I am a neutral creature. Yes my Charkra feels malicious but I am neither good nor evil. If I feel like it, I will help someone. If I feel pissed I might smash something.**_

"Then... Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously, getting closer to the cage

 _ **"Honestly? Don't really remember."**_ Kurama shrugged _**"I was chained up in my seal when suddenly I was ripped out of your mother. I didn't even realize where I was, since I was so disoriented, but I did see... Those eyes. And then everything went black. Next thing I know? I'm in here."**_

 _"Those eyes... You are here taken control of by the Sharingan, again?"_ Kumsha blinked in shock. He nodded while Naruto looked at him shocked at the part about his mom.

"Y...You knew...who my mom was?" Naruto whispered in hope

 _ **"She was my last jailer."**_ Kurama nodded _**"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and her husband was the man who put me in here."**_

"Wait... What?!" Naruto gasped "M... My f... Father w... Was the fourth Hokage?!"

 _ **"That's right."**_

"W... Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto whispered "W... Why does everyone hate me?"

 _ **"Ignorance. Those that people don't understand or choose not to end up fearing or hating it."**_ spoke Kurama. _**"They hate you because of what I did, they don't see you as a child, they choose to blame you and pretend you're me just to feel justified in what they're doing."**_

 _"They are idiotic mortals who do not understand that a scroll that holds a sealed Kunai is not the Kunai."_ Kumsha explained before she looked at the nine tails _"... I missed you."_ She said suddenly

 _ **"I missed you too. I never thought I'd see you again after I got put in here."**_

 _"This is what you get for walking away from the den."_ She lightly chastised him before she looked at Naruto _"I guess he is fit to wield our contract then?"_

 _ **"I'd say he has the potential, but whether he does or not is up to him."**_

"H... Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Naruto shouted angrily making the two codes chuckle

 _ **"Well gaki, what's it gonna be? You put your blood on our scroll, but I urged you to do it so it would bring you here. Do you have what it takes to be a fox summoner?"**_ asked Kurama.

"... What?"

 _ **"... I forgot how those stupid villagers stunted your growth."**_ Kurama snarled _**"Ok, I'm gonna explain what a summoner does, so listen closely."**_

"Okay." Naruto nodded, looking exited about learning something cool

 _ **"If you smear your blood on a summoning scroll, that means you've made a contract with the summoning animal. Doing this means they'll help you in battle, but some of them tend to want something in return like meat, sacrifices, or even something minor like rice. It depends on which summoning breed you're trying to make a deal with."**_ Kuruma explained slowly and as simply as possible

"What do I have to do with the foxes?" Naruto asked

 _"For us you don't need to do anything big."_ Kumsha shrugged _"You just need to take some of the younger foxes on pranking sprees once every two months. They are very mischivious by nature."_

"... Did you say prank?" Naruto asked with a large grin

 _ **"Yes, learning the best ways to prank on regular humans is always something foxes need to do. It helps them with later lessons."**_ spoke Kurama. **_"And with your history it should be as easy as breathing for you."_**

"Hell yeah it will!" Naruto called with a proud grin making the two foxes grin

 _"You can stay in this forest with us, kit."_ The mother of the foxes said _"We will train you and treat you like our own. We will help you be great."_

 _ **"You better."**_ Kurama grumbled _ **"I will not have a weak container."**_

"Really?" asked Naruto with hope and joy. "I can stay."

 _ **"Didn't you hear her? She said yes."**_ Kurama rolled his eyes, only for Kumsha to hit him over the head with one of her tails _**"OW! The hell vixen?!"**_

 _"Don't be so mean to him, my Tod."_ she said with a frown

 ** _"Yes dear."_** Kuruma mumbled under his breath making her smirk

 _"Good."_ she nodded before looking down at Naruto _"We will look after you, Kit."_ The mother smiled _"The one human big among a den of foxes."_

"Thank you...thank you." he smiled while feeling some tears in his eyes.

 _ **"You two should go now."** _ Kurama sighed

 _"Alright, come along Naruto."_ Kumsha nodded, looking at her mate sadly. And like that the two faded from the sewer.

Kurama sighed, laying down again and preparing to sleep. Both happier than he had been for a while... But also the saddest he had been

* * *

*outside Naruto's body.*

Naruto blinked and looked around, seeing the foxes asleep "How long were we gone?"

 _"Not long."_ Kumsha explained _"But it is very late. The little ones needed sleep."_

"Does that include me?"

 _"... Yes Kit."_ She smiled lightly, joy in her eyes She laid down on the ground while using one tail to usher him closer to her side. _"You can rest beside me tonight."_

"Thank you..." Naruto smiled weakly, snuggling into her fur "... Good night mom." He whispered as he fell asleep against her surprisingly soft fur

Her eyes widened before she smiled and gave a small rub to his head with her nose before curling her tails around like a blanket before closing her eyes. She fell asleep gently, smiling _'Good night. son.'_ she thought as she drifted to sleep

* * *

*Time so that, back at Konoha*

Back in the village we find ourselves with a pink haired girl walking down the street. It had been a few weeks since Naruto left, or disappeared as everyone else thought. The kids in Naruto's class noticing and, like any kids in this situation, where all scared the same thing would happen to them

This girl, Sakura Haruno, was the same age as Naruto without roughly the same height. She had a neon pink shade of hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her eyes where a bright, emerald green. She was dressed in a red sleeveless dress that went to her knees. And unlike the others, she was also a little curious on what happened. The adults seemed happy lately and if it was something scary that took him, wouldn't they feel scared too?"

So for the past few days she had been looking into Naruto, asking people about him and trying to get some answers but all they did was reassure her that everything was fine and that they could all relax for once. Like the truth didn't matter or they didn't wanna say.

It was making her mad!

She sighed, entering her own home "Mom, I'm home!" she called

"Ah, good afternoon Sakura." Her mother smiled "Are you okay?" Sakura's mother asked as Sakura herself sat down at the table with a frown

"No. No one's telling me anything about Naruto!" She huffed

"... You shouldn't be talking about that demon brat dear, just be happy he is gone." Sakura's mother frowned

"But why? I mean sure he can get annoying, but he didn't do anything that bad so why'd he vanish?"

"I'm sure he did something bad no one saw." smiled her mom. "Besides, why worry about him when there's more important things?"

"Like what?"

"Well you are in the same class as Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you? Wouldn't it be great to have him be your boyfriend?" Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, smiled happily

Sakura sighed. "Mom, I'm not into him. He just seems so...moody all the time. Besides, when I was walking home I noticed something about the fourth hokage's head. It looked just like Naruto if he was older."

"DO NOT INSULT THE FOURTH LIKE THAT!" Mebuki snarled in anger while standing up in anger

"But it's true!" spoke Sakura who was too caught up to stand down. "If you think about it, why doesn't Naruto's parents ever show up? They can't be busy cause wouldn't we have seen them?"

"Sakura! Stop right now!" Her mother snapped "Stop and I will tell you why the demon brat is hated!" Sakura reeled back while her mom let out an aggravated sigh and sat back down. "You remember how, nine years ago, the Kyubi attacked and nearly destroyed our village?" Mebuki explained "And how it... It..."

"Killed daddy?" Sakura whispered sadly "Yeah, everyone knows about that."

"The Fourth Hokage, the hero he was, killed the demon at the cost of his own life." Mebuki continued "But the demon didn't give up. It brought itself back in the form of a child, preparing itself and biding it's time to kill us all. The demon took the form of the child you call Naruto. He is the Kyubi, reborn." Sakura was silent with wide eyes, looking down at her hands "Do you understand now Sakura, dear?"

"... That doesn't make sense." Sakura said suddenly

"Excuse me?!" the mother asked in disbelieve

"It doesn't make sense." she spoke up again. "I mean, if that was true, and everyone knows that, WHY would it stay and let everyone attack him? Why not just leave for some other village? Or, why change into a person at all if he lived? Couldn't he have just destroyed the rest of the village?"

"Because the Fourth weakened it! It couldn't go anywhere and was weak! Which is why we have been trying to kill it, before it regains it's power!" Mebuki snapped/ argued back

"Then why try to kill him! I mean, why make itself look like the fourth if it knew everyone would want revenge? Why make it walk around on its own to begin with if everyone wants it dead?"

"Because it knew we would find it eventually, someway! It was mocking us!"

"But it still doesn't make sense! What if it didn't happen that way? What if Naruto really IS the fourth hokage's son?"

SLAP!

Sakura reeled back and held her cheek while looking at her mom with shock who glared at her.

"You go to your room young lady! And don't let me hear you talk like that again!" Mebuki frowned

"But mom-"

"I SAID GO!"

"B... But mum... If Naruto IS the son of the fourth... Wouldn't he be a better boyfriend than Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she cried, trying to understand and reason with her mother while take a step back and looking away

Suddenly the room went cold and Sakura shivered, feeling like she should not have said that "Sakura, saying that FILTH is the son of the Fourth OR that the monster is better than Sasuke is where I draw the line. And you have done both."

"M... Mum?" Sakura blinked in shock, taking a step back only for her back to the hit wall as her mother looked at her in rage

"I'm going to make sure you NEVER have thoughts like that again!" Mebuki said darkly.

Sakura's screams of pain soon filled the house

* * *

*elsewhere*

We move away from the house and go to the top of the village, into the office of the third Hokage. He was an elderly man with a white robe on and a red hat on his head with the kanji for leaf and he was in the middle of doing paperwork. But his mind was not on his paper work right now, but on his surrogate grandson. Naruto. He had been missing for nearly two weeks and the old man was worried about the blonde he was as family

He sent anbu out to try and find him, but they found jack squat. It made him fear for the child's life and was praying he was alive and safe somewhere. "Naruto... Please be safe." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha and the man dubbed as 'The Professor', whispered in hope and worry. As he resumed writing, a sudden cloud of smoke poofed in front of his desk. In the blink of an eye several anbu, the Hokage's personal guards, emerged from their hiding places with swords drawn and Jutsu ready to be performed.

After a few seconds the smoke vanished to reveal a blue furred three Tailed fox "Greetings, I have come here to deliver a message to the Third Hokage, are you he?" it asked in a female voice

"I... Yes." Hiruzen blinked but quickly gathered himself, his guards still ready to strike especially as the creature was a fox which brought up memories of the Kyubi's attack "I am sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Sapphire, a three tailed kitsune of the Fox summons." The fox bowed as best as a four legged creature could, the fox having a feminine voice and about the size of a large dog "I bring a message from our summoner and youngest brother, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Sarutobi and the others all widened their eyes in disbelief, the anbu not being seen behind their masks, before he stood up. "What did you say?"

"Little brother Naruto says he is not angry with you keeping his parents secret, or about being unable to stop those monsters you call citizens of your village. He will be staying with the Fox Summons, his summons, to train and grow stronger. He promises to be back for the Genin Exam, on the day, and to make you proud." Sapphire explained, almost as if ignoring his question

"I say keep the demon." muttered one of the anbu, which the fox picked up on.

She snarled and slashed her tails, chains of a glowing purple energy appeared around the anbu and began to crush him "Do not insult our leader or little brother Naruto or I will crush you and your inner organs human."

"I say crush him." The Anbu with long silver hair and a dog like mask

"N-No." wheezed the anbu restrained in fear while feeling the binds get tighter.

"Enough!" spoke Sarutobi. "Let me handle him, I'd rather your kind not have to deal with more problems, and killing one of my shinobi would just make the villagers more scared. Trust me, I'll make sure he gets whats coming to him."

Sapphire just scoffed and made the chains vanish before turning to the dog masked man "Little brother likes you. Says you are one of the ones who helps him when they can. Thank you." She bowed lightly with genuine respect and thanks. The anbu bowed back while touched to hear that before Sapphire turned to Sarutobi. "I will be honest, Lord Hokage, myself and a good third of the older fox summons wish to punish this village for their cruelness it showed a child, it does not matter that the child was welcomed into the skulk. But Naruto asked us not to." Sapphire explained "But we shall protect Naruto. We shall help him grow strong and happy. The Fox Summons swear this. And to us kitsune's, our word is something we do not break."

He wanted to ask more, but nodded. "I thank you for doing this. I might not know your clan very well, but I have a feeling you might be able to help him more then Konoha can at this time."

"Do any of you wish to relay a message to Naruto? For, unless some dire situation emerges, you shall not see him or any Fox Summon until his return." Sapphire asked "This is your one chance to contact him."

All of them were silent before the silver haired one raised his hand. "I have something to say."

Sapphire nodded, turning to him "What do you want to tell him?" She asked

"Tell him...I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him."

"Okay." Sapphire smiled sadly and nodded before turning to the Hokage "Anything you wish to tell Naruto, Lord Hokage, or should I leave now?"

"Yes, I want you to tell him the same. I apologize for failing as his friend, I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him, and let him know I'm going to make sure that when he takes the exams that no one will hinder him or try anything."

Sapphire nodded with a wide smile "You are a kind and great man." She praised before disappearing in a plume of smoke

"Hokage-sama, are you sure we can trust that fox?" asked one anbu.

"She gave us no reason why we shouldn't." He said "But let me make this clear. No one, NO ONE is to mention what was said here. Anyone who does will suffer a great punishment." The Anbu all froze in fear and respect towards the Professor "This is an SS-Class secret. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" They all called as one

"Besides Dog, you are all dismissed." Hiruzen nodded, all other Anbu vanishing into the darkness

"Yes Lord Hokage?" spoke the anbu.

"Take a seat Kakashi." The old Hokage asked, using the man's real name

He nodded and sat down in the chair while Sarutobi sat back down behind the desk. He also took off his mask revealing his face... Which had a second mask covering the lower half of his face

'Even now I don't know why he has that.' thought Sarutobi before he got to work "Kakashi. I wish to ask you a favour for when Naruto comes back." The third Hokage sighed "I ask you, if he passes the Genin Exam, to be the Jonin Sensei of his team."

"Me? You want me to take on a team?"

"He needs your guidance. The lessons his father passed down to you. And he needs kindness to help shape him into his own man. Kakashi, you saw Minato as a second father. You should be there to help his son make Minato proud." Hiruzen said passionately "Plus there is no guarantee that his Jonin Sensei will see him as Naruto, but as the fox, and therefore hinder his progress."

Kakashi let that sink in and nodded. "I agree, they might even attempt something and make it look like an 'accident' just to try and get rid of him on a mission."

"I do not ask for you to retire from the Anbu now. But I ask that you be his team's sensei when he returns." Hiruzen smiled sadly "And be the big brother figure I stopped you from being."

Kakashi looked at the hokage with his lone eye widened before bowing his head. "I will Lord Hokage."

"Thank you." Hiruzen nodded 'Please be okay, Naruto.' he thought carefully

* * *

*With the Fox Summons*

With the foxes, it was day time and Naruto had woken up with the others.

"Thank you for telling me the messages, Sapphire." Naruto smiled, crying lightly. Over his few week stay with the foxes so far he had spent the time doing some basic Charkra exercises and learning the Summoning Jutsu, in order to send Sapphire to the Hokage as no member of the Fox Clan had been there before

"It was no problem little brother." Sapphire smiled

"Hey, mother." Naruto called up at Kumsha

 _"Yes kit?"_ The mother of the summons smiled

"What is with you all having different amounts of tails?" He asked, making the large fox chuckle

 _"It is rather simple. The amount of tails a fox has reflects it's age and power. It goes from 1 to 7."_ She explained

"But you have eight tails." Naruto pointed out the obvious

 _"Because of Kurama."_ She explained _"He trained me himself. And when we first mated, he passed some of his Charkra to me. It gave me my Eighth tail. When I am ready to pass on, which I am a long time from might I add, I will pass my power on to my successor, giving them their eight tail. But I still have a LONG time left inside me."  
_

"So what would say I am?"

 _"One tail."_ Kumsha said, the foxes snickering lightly

"Damn." Naruto mumbled

 _"But don't worry, by the time you return to Konoha you will be at LEAST a three tail."_ The fox summons boss smiled _"Meaning we should start now."_

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered "What first?"

Kumsha smiled, her tails wagging gently

* * *

*Time skip- years later, Konoha*

As the years passed so did a horrible life for Sakura.

Sakura and her mother's arguments had continued and grown, her mother's treatment of her daughter getting worse as a result. Beatings and such having become a common occurrence for the pinkette. Mebuki had focused on her back and places where most people wouldn't see, focused on 'purifying' her daughter 'of the demons spell' so she would be 'perfect for the last loyal Uchiha'

Unfortunately this had the opposite effect. Sakura had looked more into Naruto and she was confident Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage. And she knew she could get him to be her boyfriend, as his crush on her had more or less been public knowledge. Because of this she had become obsessed with Naruto in order to suffer though her mother's torture, seeing the eventual ends being worth this pain. She also grew to HATE Sasuke Uchiha, the one her mother wanted her to get with. This was because she blamed him for what she had gone through, which had gotten worse from a simple choice she made

She trained.

Squire was smart, and because of that she knew that being with Naruto would be dangers. So she trained. This, however, gave her mother the opportunity the up her daughters 'purification'. Cutting her arms and legs, using hot metal and pushing it against her skin. To put it simply, she hurt her daughter more with wounds that could be excused from her training.

This leading to the girl wanting nothing more than to make her mother and Sasuke pay dearly and suffer more then she had. Sakura was currently hiding it well, but she was one wrong moment from mentally snapping. But that did not mean that she was ignorant to getting the attention of boys. Her mother did give her money to get good looking cloths and make up as well as books about picking up guys

Now she her pink hair that reached her chin. Her fringe was curved and went down in several roles, looking like a few curved spikes going down her forehead. She wore a black top that reached an inch past her hips. The shirt looked to be silk but was actually a high-class, free breathing ninja material as to not weigh a ninja down but also keep them well cooled. The shirt had an almost kimono-esk style to it with red accents around the neck and the hem in the style of sakura pettles.

The red also went down the shirt, connecting the neck and the hem of the shirt. Over the chest of her shirt was a small diamond shaped hole which lightly showed off her b-cup cleavage, the red accents around the diamond. She was also wearing matching tight red shorts that hugged her waist and butt, hugging her curves while allowing free movement. She was wearing black, fingerless gloves with her fingernails painted red. She had a weapons pouch tied around her right upper thigh, full over Kunai and Shuriken.

She was confident. Today... Today was the Genin graduation exam.

Today she would be on her way to being a full-fledged shinobi, meaning she could start missions. Meaning she could prove herself for Naruto!

A near insane grin spread across her face as she picked up the pace 'Maybe I can even FIND him and bring him back.'

* * *

*elsewhere*

We go back to the Hokage's office, where Hiruzen was hard at work against his mortal enemy once again 'Whoever invented paperwork is probably having a field day.' The great Shinobi thought in irritation, finishing signing another form when a blast of smoke filled the room. He looked up and was greeted by Sapphire.

Sapphire had grown in size, now about the size of a normal dining table with four tails flowing behind her. And speaking of behind her, a figure stood there. The figure was a teenager with blond hair that was not very long but not super short either and bright blue eyes. He wore a black fishnet shirt with an open black jacket on top, the jacket having orange accents down the arm and a large orange spiral on the back. The teen was also wearing black Shinobi pants and a weapons holder on either thigh "Hey old man." The older Naruto greeter with a cheeky, get familiar, smile "Miss me?"

"Naruto." Hiruzen smiled as he sat back "It is good to see you again."

"Sorry it took a while, I had to make sure my new look was all together. That and Sapphire here wanted to grab some lunch."

"Please, you wanted to be dramatic." She rolled his eyes

"Says the one who said an entrance helps make an impression on people." Sapphire smacked him over the back of the head lightly .He stuck his tongue at her before turning to Sarutobi. "So, am I late?"

"No, classes have yet to start." He assured

"Sweet, then if you need me, I'll be getting my new headband." Naruto smiled, waving, before he seemingly disappeared

"That Naruto was an Illusion Clone, which is similar to your Shadow Clones. He summoned himself near the academy." Sapphire explained

"I'm impressed; I didn't expect that at all." Hiruzen commented

"My little brother has grown." Sapphire said proudly

"I can see. Want some tea?" Hiruzen asked with a smile as Sapphire jumped onto the chair opposite him

"I very much would, thank you." Sapphire nodded as Hiruzen poured two cups of tea

* * *

*at the academy*

The class where all sat down ready for the class, scattered around at their own desks. Sakura herself felt more excited and scanned around the others before spotting the last Uchiha and had to keep herself from scowling. He was sat near the window at the back, looking out the window with a moody scowl showing how he thought everyone else didn't matter. Sakura forced herself to ignore him and looked around the class, looking at her other classmates

There was Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with a grey jacket with black fur lining around the hood and sleeves with a small white dog on his head. Then there was Shino Aburame. Shino had black hair and wore sunglasses, wearing a massive white coat that covered half of his face. Next was Hinata Hyuuga, she had blue hair with bangs going past her face with pupiless eyes and large overcoat. Sakura had to admit she was a bit jealous of Hinata, knowing she had large breasts for their age

She glanced down at her chest for a second while looking at the others.

Sitting near Sasuke where a bunch of random civilian fangirls that just disgusted Sakura. But among them was a girl that was once Sakura's friend, Ino Yamanaka. A blonde whose hair is in a ponytail be she wears a lot of purple clothing. Sakura use to really like Ino, the two great friends, but when Ino started fangirling over Sasuke Sakura began to hate her.

'If she wants to throw herself at that bastard, she can have him.' She thought in annoyance

Another person in the class was Shikamaru Nara, a VERY very lazy guy with a pineapple style hairstyle Besides him was a slightly portly boy with brown hair and eating chips, his best friend Choji Akimichi. Sakura sighed, looking back to the front of the class.

That's when she saw their teacher enter. He was a slightly scared Chunin called Iruka Umino, Iruka dressed in the classic/generic Chunin attire "Alright class, today is a big day for you all. The day you graduate as Genin."

Sakura actually sighed at that. Less than a quarter of the class took the idea of being a ninja seriously, that being her, Sasuke, Shino... She things... And Hinata. The rest seem to act like they think being a ninja will be all fun and games or super easy. Add to that the fact Hinata is a very shy and gentle girl, not suited for the Shinobi life, and Sasuke is a brooding emo with an obsession with power and killing his brother making him untrustworthy as a ninja. This was made worse by the fact that the notable ninja in her class where clan heirs and they thought being a ninja was a walk in the park 'No wonder this village is full of dumbasses who tortured pour little Naruto.' she thought bitterly

"Now I would like to introduce a new student to the class..." Iruka began which threw the class into disbelief and yelling

"That's not fair!"

"We had to go through years of your boring lectures! Why does this newbie get to skip it all!"

"Sasuke should have been able to skip if this looser has been!"

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled with his famous Jutsu, the Big Head Jutsu. It did as it described, make it look like his head was nearly ten times its size and amplifies his voice three fold making all of them immediately shut up.

Suddenly smoke began to fill the classroom from several small smoke bombs Everyone was confused while Iruka looked ready for a fight.

Then the smoke disappeared they saw Naruto standing atop Iruka's desk with a lot of foxes around him, posing lightly "Naruto Uzumaki has arrived." Naruto called proudly, small colourful puffs of smoke going off around him and the foxes

The class was shocked into silence, staring at Naruto and the foxes in shock and amazement with the girls staring for an extra reason. Sakura herself felt her body get rigid at the name and how much he had changed since she last saw him. 'He's... He's perfect.' Sakura thought, almost drooling as she looked at him 'So hot... So sexy... there is no argument, he is the 4ths son.'

'That... That's Naruto!' Hinata thought as she looked at him, remembering Naruto saving her from bullies when they were 7 'He... He looks so handsome.' she thought, a small nosebleed forming

'THAT'S Naruto?' thought Ino in shock 'He looks so sexy!'

"So, where do I sit?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smirk as he jumped off the desk, the foxes going onto his shoulders. Well, the youngest went and sat on his head and took a nap

"Right there." spoke Iruka with a sweatdrop at the entrance, but surprise and joy at seeing Naruto after so many years.

"Thanks!" Naruto waved before he ran up the steps in excitement, sitting next to Hinata

'He's sitting right beside me!' Hinata thought, blushing as she pushed her fingers against each other

"Here are the tests." Iruka informed, putting written tests in front of the class "Keep your eyes on them and don't even try to cheat. I see anyone do that and I'll fail them on the spot."

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked

"Because it's part of the standard test and if you all wanna be genin, then you're gonna have to stick to the basics until AFTER you graduate."

"But we are ninja." Naruto pointed out "If we cheat and you don't know until later we should be praised."

"Agreed." spoke one of the foxes on his shoulders.

"Naruto." Iruka sighed "Look. These are the rules set by the counsel. They need to know you have the base knowledge down to a reasonable level. You won't have the answers with you all the time. There are tests based on information gathering later in your Shinobi carrier. But for NOW you need to do this with your own knowledge."

"So... I should give this back then?" Naruto said, holding up a sheet of paper... It was the answer sheet

"What the-how'd you get that?" he asked in shock with the others looking at Naruto with surprise, except for Sasuke.

"When we were on the desk." Naruto shrugged "Why did you think we appeared ON it when in front of it would have worked just as well? You were all focused on me and my upper body while these little guys at my feet grabbed it."

"We're that good." snickered the fox on his other shoulder.

"Yea you are." Naruto smiled, scratching them behind the ears "So what do you say sensei?"

Iruka sighed and took the answers off Naruto, walking back to the front "You are getting a few points extra credit Naruto." He grumbled

"Thank you sensei."

"What's with the foxes, looser?" Kiba scoffed "Trying to copy me and my clan?"

"Don't insult big brother!" A two tailed, orange fox snapped "We're better than any mangy mutt!"

"He means you." smirked the fox on Naruto's other shoulder.

"Why you little...!" Kiba snarled, standing up

"Kiba! Sit down!" Iruka snapped

"Are... Are those foxes talking?" Ino blinked

"No we're using telepathy, what do you think?" spoke the other fox on his shoulder. This fox had black fur and just one tail

"Now now Onyx, I don't think most of these guys have seen a summon before." Naruto chuckled

"Summon?" spoke Choji in confusion.

"We can deal with this another time." Iruka interrupted "We are late with starting the test anyway. Naruto, can you send your summons away now so we can start the test?"

"Yes Sensei." Naruto nodded "Sorry guys, I'll see you later."

"Remember your promise big bro!" One of the foxes giggled

"Will do. Foxes always keep their word." Naruto smiled

"Bye!" The foxes called, disappearing with small puffs of smoke

"... Well... You have an hour to finish your tests." Iruka ordered his class as they took a few seconds to calm down

'This'll be a synch.' Naruto thought, spinning his pencil. Time ticked away, pencils scrapping paper being the only sound that filled the room. Besides a few mumbles, frowns and mutters under people's breath

Sakura herself tried to focus on the paper, but she kept glancing up near where Naruto sat 'He's here... He is finally here...' she thought 'My future husband is finally back, and once I pass we might be on the same team!' She was so excited she almost snapped her pencil

Naruto himself smiled and filled in each question with ease. He soon put his pencil down and flipped his paper over, sitting back in relaxation. Being bored, he looked around the class to think of what he thought of everyone 'Alright, one rude boy with a dog, a silent one who I swear has some buzzing going on around him, a dude who looks ready to pass out, another one who looks hungry, some emo who looks like he has better things to do, and a girl who is glancing at me." Naruto thought before he blinked 'Wait... A girl glancing at me? Is... Is that Sakura?'

'He looked at me!' Sakura thought, holding back a squeal joy

'Wow, she really looks different.' Naruto thought before he looked at the purple haired girl next to him. She quickly looked away and he had to smile a little at the shy and cute nature. 'She's kind of cute. What's her name again?' Naruto thought

'Wait... Why is he looking and smiling at Hinata?!' Sakura thought in shock and anger. She gripped her pencil and gritted her teeth.

"Alright class, tests done." Iruka called with a clap of his hands "You all of outside and relax, chat and wait for the next exam. Mizuki already has it all set. I will gather all your papers and grade them. We will start when I join you outside." All of them stood up and started making their way out.

'This is my chance!' Sakura thought as the class stood outside in the afternoon sun 'I can show Naruto how much of a real kunoichi I've become!' She took a few breaths and coughed, walking towards Naruto with a smile "Hi there Naruto." she greeted with a smile

"Huh? Oh, hi Sakura." He greeted with a small wave "How are you?"

"Good!" She smiled "I've been defending you since you left!"

"Defending me?" Naruto blinked

"Yea! From all the people who spoke bad about you!" Sakura grinned, expecting him to start thanking her 'And maybe even give me a kiss!'

"Huh, thanks Sakura. You're a great friend." Naruto smiled before he walked off to talk to Hinata

"F... Friend?" She blinked, feeling the world around her starting to break 'Friend...as in...not girlfriend?' She began to hyperventilate, feeling like the ground was falling out from under her 'No! Anything but THAT!' She closed her eyes and shook her head, calming herself down. She... She just had to prove herself to Naruto! She had to show him she returned his feels and she was worthy of standing as his lover! She had to show her skills, her power and her womanly charms!

Slowly the genin stopped near a large space with a silver haired man in the chunin attire walked out.

Mizuki was one of the two Chunin instructors of the academy. He had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna "Hello everyone." He greeted "Right now we're going to do a taijutsu test to see if you can handle yourselves physically." Mizuki explained "You will be facing me one on one in Taijutsu. You must last for five minutes without me throwing you out of the ring. You get bonus points if you knock me out of the ring. First up is Sasuke Uchiha." The emo walked up with the civilian fangirls already cheering for him as he stood in the ring.

"Mizuki is going to throw the match." Sakura grumbled as she sat next to Naruto and Hinata

"Huh?" Naruto blinked

"He always shows favoritism to that bastard." Sakura explained simply

"He sounds like a great guy." Naruto rolled his eyes

"Alright, begin!" Mziuki called. Everyone watched as Sasuke attacked, the silver haired Chunin putting up a sloppy defence before he was knocked out of the ring at the two minute mark "Nicely done Sasuke." Mizuki praised, Sasuke scoffed and walking away with an arrogant smirk "Alright, next up is Sakura Haruno."

"Alright!" Sakura cheered as she ran into the arena 'Watch me Naruto! Watch what I have become for you!'

Mizuki stood up while Sakura got into a ready stance. "Alright, begin!"

Sakura roared as she charged and began to rapidly punch and kick at Mizuki, her strikes having tremendous power and speed behind them. Mizuki was surprised and tried to dodge her due to the size difference. Sakura gave a power punch which hit Mizuki in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him out of the area at the three minutes mark "I win."

"Yes you did." He flinched 'How can a civilian girl punch that hard?' Mizuki thought in slight anger

'Did Naruto see that?' Sakura thought, looking behind her to see Naruto chatting with Hinata. She gritted her teeth while glaring daggers at the girl. 'THAT SLUT!'

"So, Hinata, what are you into?" Naruto asked her, the girl seeming nice

"W-What do you mean?" she asked with a blush and slight stutter.

"Eh, hobbies and such." He shrugged, sitting back in relaxation. "Personally I love relaxing. And pranking."

"Oh. Well...I do like walks." Hinata said shyly "A... And flower pressing."

"Flower pressing? Sounds nice." He nodded. While he talked with her Sakura glared while Mizuki went on to test the rest of the class till it was his turn.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Mizuki called

"Sounds like you're up, good luck." Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded, walking to the small ring. Naruto took the time to look around for someone else to talk to while watching Hinata lightly. He spotted Shikamaru sitting on the ground while Choji sat next to him while eating from a bag of chips. "Hey." Naruto greeter as he sat down next to them

"Yo." greeted Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Sage of the Fox Summons and future Hokage. Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted, holding out a hand

Shikamaru looked at him before shaking his hand. "Shikanaru."

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Naruto chuckled

"It's too much of a drag for me."

Naruto shrugged, turning to the slightly chubby classmate "Got any extra?"

"Nope, already ate it."

"Damn... Feel like going for ramen after the tests?" Naruto offered

"Sounds good to me."

The two shared a smile, turning their sights to the ring and Hinata's fight. She was having trouble hitting Mizuki who kept dodging her open palm strikes. Her movements where a bit strict and blocky, unsuited for her frame. And while she wasn't doing much damage to Mizuki, he was too focused on defence to counter her. But then he saw an opening and tripped her off her feet.

"And time." Mizuki said, Hinata pulling herself up slowly "You lasted five minutes, very good."

"T-Thank you sensei." She quickly got up and hurried off to Naruto, Mizuki glaring at Naruto

"Your turn." the Chunin said bitterly

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to?" he frowned.

"Okay, if you want." Naruto shrugged "You just didn't call my name, which you did with everyone else." He walked into the ring, relaxed

"That's because not everyone you face in life will bother to know your name. Do you think an enemy nin is going to want to know you before slitting your throat?"

"This is a test. And you called EVERYONE else's names." Naruto scoffed "Well, let's do this."

'Damn demon bastard.' Mizuki thought, trying to stay calm "Begin!"

Naruto smirked and, unlike what everyone expected, Naruto didn't take a fighting stance. He instead had his hand in his pocket, relaxed, and began casually walk towards Mizuki

'What's the idiot doing?' thought Kiba.

"W... What are you doing?" Mizuki blinked, shaking a bit in confusion and nerves as Naruto got closer. He was feeling creeped out from how... casual he was acting

Naruto smirked, almost chest to chest... When Naruto suddenly moved, thrusting a palm out. Mizuki's eyes widdoned and dodged as best as he could by leaning back, which allowed Naruto to kicked Mizuki's leg out from under him. The Chunin twisted, trying to readjust himself when Naruto's foot slammed into Mizuki's gut sending the silver haired men out of the ring "And out you go."

Everyone was silent, staring in shock. Not even thirty seconds. And he did it so relaxed, so casually... And so strangely. Mizuki was stunned and pushed himself up to see Naruto walking away and gritted his teeth in anger. 'That... That... DEMON BRAT!' he roared mentally

"The Fox Summons fighting style." Naruto smiled, not saying anything 'Manipulating your opponent and tricking them. Using their confusion and instincts against them.'

'So cool!' Sakura thought, wide eyed with sparkles around her. She looked just like a fangirl, but sbe did her best to control herself

"That... That was amazing N... Naruto." Hinata whispered

"Thanks Hinata."

"You are going to be very troublesome." Shikamaru commented

"That was pretty cool. How'd you do that?" asked Choji.

"He expected me to charge. To kick ass. I did the opposite. Caught him off balance. And with that opening, he went flying." Naruto explained simply "Anyone could do it."

"That is... So creative!" Hinata gasped

"Why thank you." he grinned while doing a mock bow.

Sasuke was snarling, glaring at the one who over shadowed him 'How did he manage to do that?' Sasuke thought in anger 'That power should be MINE! He doesn't need it! I need to kill Itachi! That power should be mine!'

Naruto felt like someone was glaring and spotted Sasuke. 'What's with him?'

A few minutes later and the entire class was finished, everyone walking back inside the classroom "Alright class, you've finished the written part, the taijutsu part, now there's one last part before you can be considered genin." spoke Iruka.

"Iruka and I will call you into the back room one at a time and you will be asked to do the three academy Jutsu." Mizuki nodded "Do all of them and you'll have passed."

Naruto sat back and relaxed in his seat, noticing how Sakura would occasionally look at him... He had to admit, it was starting to get creepy. But add to that she also glared at Hinata every now and again to 'What is with her.' he thought before shrugging "So, Hinata, want to hang out sometime?" He asked the shy girl

'He... He's asking me on a date?!' Hinata thought in shock with a blush

'THAT SLUT!' Sakura mentally screamed

"As if a girl would want to go out with you, looser!" Kiba laughed, but also growling as he saw himself as an alpha and he wanted Hinata as his

"Sit boy, the grownups are talking." spoke Naruto waving him off.

"Why you!" Kiba snarled, stashing up ready to attack Naruto

"Kiba knock it off." frowned Iruka. "Since you seem riled up you can go first." Kira snorted and went into the backroom with the two teachers, leaving the class alone.

"Has he had his shots?" smirked Naruto which got some of the others to snicker.

One by one student's went into the room, some coming out with headbands and most without, most of which were mainly civilians. Naruto shrugged and briefly considered a nap but as he was about to lay his head down on the desk to sleep... A certain Emo was standing in front of him "You. Tell me." he ordered.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked, blinked

"Where did you learn that fighting style? Who taught you?"

"... The foxes I arrived with?" Naruto deadpanned "It's not overly complicated. Just hard to control your fighting instincts."

"Teach me how to do that. And explain how you got them as your summons."

"No." Naruto said simply, shocking everyone

"I had to learn how to use it, they picked me as their summoner, and everything they else taught me I had to work for. So if you were thinking of me to just give them to you without hesitation, then your fangirls look like they have more brains then you."

"I... Do you KNOW who I am?!" Sasuke snapped in anger at being denied what he wanted

"A spoilt child?" Naruto said, bored

"NO! I am Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What's the difference?" He smirked while looking close to taking a nap.

Sasuke growled, ready to attack Naruto...

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called for the next contestant. The 'avenger' sent the blond one more glare before heading to the room.

"What a brat." Naruto said without hesitation, the class still staring at him in shock "What? It's true."

"That... Was cool." Ino mumbled, voicing the thoughts of the entire class. But it was also the wrong thing to say, gaining the glare of a certain pink haired teen

'Quit staring at MY Naruto hussy.' Sakura thought but she said, overly sweetly "What do you mean Ino? Don't you spend all day sucking Saskgay's two incher?"

"Wha-No I don't!" she cried out with a blush and indignation.

"Well considering you are normally a useless, gaga fangirl with the bastard you can excuse my confusion." Sakura said in a sarcastic apology "But now that Naruto is here you've jumped ship to a new piece of eye candy. Well... You can see why I thought that." She ended that with a near evil smirk, Ino staring in wide eyed smirk at Sakura's very indirect way of calling Ino a slut

"Sakura, that's not nice." Naruto frowned in Ino's defence, shocking the two girls "She was just saying it was cool, that's it."

Sakura's eyes widened at that, angry Naruto was taking Ino's side, while Ino was staring at Naruto happily and thankful 'W... what?' she thought

"Can you apologize to her please?" Naruto asked gently

'W... Why isn't Naruto on my side?' Sakura through

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka called, interrupting the scene

'Why is he that slut's side?' Sakura thought, getting up and walking sadly into the testing room

Ino was silent as she got up and walked towards Naruto, the class silent as they payed attention to this. Ino came to a stop, silent... And then bowed "Thank you for that Naruto Uzumaki, you had no need to defend me like that and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for defending my honour."

"You're welcome." Naruto chuckled and shrugged "It was no big deal."

"I would not be near that looser Ino, it might jinx your test." Sasuke said, almost threateningly with a Konoha headband around his head before he left

"Wow, they actually gave you one?" smirked Naruto. "If that's the case I'll pass it with my eyes closed."

Ino was silent, looking away from everyone... Before she sighed "I choose who I am." She whispered before she kissed Naruto's cheek "Thank you again Naruto." She smiled, walking back to her seat

"No problem." he replied with surprise

Sakura the emerged from the test room, headband around her head "Naruto I passed!" she called with a smile, showing off her headband

"Cool." Naruto nodded

'He said I am cool!' Sakura mentally squealed, leaving the class 'YES!'

"Ino Yamanaka." Mizuki called

"Wish me luck." Ino smiled before she ran into the room

"I think she'll pass." Naruto smiled

"I... I think she... she likes you N... Naruto." Hinata stuttered while feeling dread just thinking that.

"You think?" Naruto chuckled nervously with a blush 'Wow, I didn't expect that.'

Ino soon came out and cheered, holding her headband in her hand and holding it high before she ran out of the class with a wave

Time past, more students going in and out. Soon all that was left was Naruto and a few random civilians, leaving Naruto with this thoughts mostly 'So far everything's been fine. Minus the emo, the civilians who look like they're ready to just give up, there's some pretty interesting kids here.' he thought

"Naruto." Iruka smiled "Your turn."

"Sweet." he stood up and made his way down

He saw Iruka and Mizuki behind a table, each holding a clipboard, with the table covered in nearly folder Konoha plated headbands "Now you have VERY good scores with the rest of your exams Naruto." Iruka smiled "All you have to do is preform the three Jutsu and you pass."

"Question. Am I allowed to do variations of the techniques?" Naruto asked

"... It isn't common but it IS allowed." Iruka nodded after a second "And if you somehow know advanced forms of the techniques then you get extra credit."

"Sweet." Naruto smiled "Which first?"

"First up is the substitution jutsu." Mizuki said with a slight snear

"Understood." Naruto nodded and in a puff of smoke he had swapped places with Iruka

"Alright, very good." Iruka praised, writing the results down

"Next is the henage." Mizuki said, trying to hide his hate as Naruto walked back around the table and Iruka took his sear again

"Easy." Naruto nodded. His body looked distorted for a second, like you where looking at him from the other side of the waterfall. In less than a second a woman with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a green dress, white shirt under the dress and an apron atop the dress took Naruto's place

"V... Very good Naruto." Iruka stuttered as he looked at Naruto 'K... Kushina? H... How?'

"So, what's next?" Naruto asked as he ended the transformation

"The clone jutsu." Iruka explained

Naruto just gained a mad grin and brought his hands together in a simple handseal **"Fox Style: Illusion clone Jutsu!"** As he said that the air around him distorted like he was surrounded by steam and super heated air. In less than a second the air returned to normal revealing ten Naruto's surrounding the original

Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened in shock at the different variant of the jutsu while each of the Naruto's gave fox-like grins.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei!" a clone smiled, poking Iruka's cheek showing it was solid

"Will this work?" asked another leaning on another's shoulder.

"..." Mizuki was silent, dropping his pen

Iruka chuckled, smiling and shaking his head "You never cease to amaze Naruto." he commented

"It's why I'm awesome." he shrugged

"Congratulations Naruto." Iruka nodded, a proud smile before he started listing off his scores "You scored 60% on your written test, your Taijutu was beyond top marks, you got bonus points with swiping the test answers, you preformed the three Academy Jutsu and your variation of the clone jutsu scored you even more points."

"So?" Naruto asked, his clones vanishing in poofs of smoke

"You pass." Iruka smiled, holding out a Konoha headband

"Yes!" he grinned taking it and tying it around his forehead. "Thanks Iruka-sensei." He grinned, giving a thumbs up before he ran out of the room 'Look out world, here comes Naruto Uzumaki!' he thought with determination

* * *

 **END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

THAT was a VERY long chapter... you can see why this story will be so long to update. I hope you all like it.


	2. Team 7 Is Formed

**Red the Pokemon Master** : Possibly.

 **Shadowolf** : Wow... I didn't know you where such a big fan of mine.

 **Kael Hyun** : I won't. Read my message.

 **Fox Boss** : I am welcome to any ideas you've got.

 **troutman30** : I am not bashing Sakura here. She is getting more character than being obsessed with Sasuke.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 2: Team 7 Is Formed  
**

* * *

 **Okay, before I start I want to make sure that EVERYONE understands this: Sakura is NOT going to be in the harem. And I am NOT being cruel for her for no reason.**

 **Sakura is taking Sasuke's place as a duel protagonist while ALSO being the antagonist. She is meant to be tragic, an interpretation of the Yandare pushed to the villain side of the spectrum.**

 **You are suppose to feel sorry for her and she is doing everything because of her love.**

* * *

Naruto leaned against a tree while lightly touching his headband. He smiled proudly. He had done it. After years of training with his new family it was all worth it. He was a ninja. He passed.

"... I'm awesome." He joked while the foxes on his shoulders slowly opened their eyes.

"Hmmm... Big Brother Naruto, you're so loud." The fox yawned

"Sorry guys, but take a look at my forehead." Naruto explained with a smile. The foxes a gasped and smiled at the headband, cheering

"Woohoo! Way to go bro!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"Mother will be so proud when we tell her!"

"I won a deer!"

"Ye-wait what?"

"Made a bet about if you'd choke or not. I won so I get a freshly hunted deer." The fox grinned

"Figures you guys would make a bet." Naruto chuckled, rolling his eyes as he looked around the small area in front of the academy. Those who passed where being congratulated by their family, smiling and chatting away. 'Hmm, I wonder if I should see if any of them still see me as a demon.' He thought, noticing how the families all looked at him at least once. Either because of the foxes with him, which Konoha has hated since the Kyubi's attack, or because their children were telling them about their new classmate

 ** _'You sure that's a good idea kit?'_** A familiar dark, grumpy voice echoed inside Naruto's head

"Oh calm down you fluff ball." Naruto smiled "It's fine, so calm down. Okay dad?"

 ** _'Whatever brat. I better not need to heal you until your first mission.'_** Kuruma grumbled from within his seal as he went back to sleep

'Someone's getting soft, last time you said third.' he snickered.

 ** _'And my mate would kill me if I tried that.'_** Kurama deadpanned **_'Now let me sleep while you bug those families.'_**

'Sure pops.' he started walking over while noticing some of the parents glare at him in an instant. Those families' he ignored, looking around calm and relaxed. He spotted Shikamaru talking to a man who looked like him, but older and a woman with black hair and a purple apron before walking over "Hey Shika!" Naruto grinned as he walked over

"Oh, hey." he greeted with a small wave. "Come meet my folks."

"Sure." Naruto nodded

"So you're Naruto huh?" responded Shikamaru's dad in the same bored tone as his son. "He told us you sure gave off a show."

"Well, I'm awesome." Naruto nodded, joking once more as he relaxed "I guess I just for some good training is all."

"Well it sounds like all the trouble you put up was a big drag."

"So?" Naruto asked "Sometimes you gotta make a big entrance and catch people off guard."

"It's fun seeing some of them squirm!" A fox on his shoulder laughed. Shikamaru's parents were surprised to hear the Fox speak up. "Hi." The foxes waved

"I've never heard of a talking Fox." remarked the mother.

"They are summons." Naruto smiled "You can pet them, they won't bite."

The mother raised an eyebrow and rubbed the fox's head gently. He gave a hum while his tail swished.

"Those are cute." Ino smiled as she walked over with her parents

"Hmm, never knew there were fox summons." remarked her dad who had darker blonde hair in a ponytail while looking like the kind of father who could be angry when needed.

"I'm their only summoner." Naruto nodded "They've been training me for a while... They saved me."

"Well from what we've heard it seems they're doing a better job watching over you then the rest of this village." spoke Ino's mom who had light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which was tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands framed both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She was fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consisted of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine colored gem below the collar.

"Yea." Naruto smiled, scratching the chin of a fox "They're my family."

"They are runts are what they are, copycat." Kiba growled as he walked towards the small gathering

"Kiba." growled an older woman with red marking on her cheeks like Kiba while wearing the jounin attire with scraggly brown hair.

"WHAT?! The nindog partnership is our clans specialty! He is trying to copy us with those dirty rats!" Kiba snapped in anger/surprise as he expected his mother to be on his side

"Just because he has foxes as his summons who stick close to him DOESN'T mean our speciality is some kind of property!" she growled bonking him over the head.

But their argument was interrupted by a growl, Naruto's head was lowered with his hair covering his eyes and an aura of rage and hate flowing from him "If you wanna discipline your son, do it like a real parent." Naruto growled as he raised his head, his eyes cold as ice as he glared at Kiba "Because NO ONE insults my family! And if you won't discipline him, then I will!"

"Oh no..." One fox whispered

"Naruto's mad." A second added

Kiba, his mother, and the others were taken back by the sudden change in mood "... I am sorry for my son's insult, Genin Uzumaki." Kiba's mother sighed, grabbing her son by the back of his shirt "He will apologise. Won't you, pup?" She snarled gently

"Y-yeah." he nodded nervously "I'm sorry."

"And he's grounded." Kiba's mother added

"Yea... Wait what?!" Kiba nodded before gasping and yelling in anger

"You heard me, you can stay at home till your teams selected for being riled up and being rude." His mother growled with authority. Kiba snarled to counter but didn't do anything "I'm Tsuma Inuzuka, and I agree, seeing foxes as summons is a first for me."

"As I said, I'm the first of summoner." Naruto smiled as she calmed down "Now I have your name, but not the rest of you." He said, turning to the other parents

"I am Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. It is nice to meet you." The blonde man smiled "And this is my wife, Bala Yamanaka."

"Hello young one." The woman nodded with a slightly proud smile at his obvious strength

"Introductions are always troublesome." Shikamaru's father sighed "The name is Shikaku Nara kid."

"Don't be rude dear." His wife said with a glare, the man taking a few steps back in fear and Shikamaru sighing in irritation "I am Yoshino Nara, Naruto." She smiled, bowing lightly to which he returned the gesture

"Hey Naruto, meet my folks." spoke Choji walking over with a new bag of chips.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, turning towards him and his parents

The man was plump like Choji with purple markings on his cheeks with red hair and wore a black samurai-like armor with a white hachimaki tied around his head.

Next to him was a full-bodied woman with short, black hair and eyes which are accentuated by orange markings at each corner. She also wear a light shade of lipstick, a pair of red, stud earrings along with a high-collared Chinese purple blouse which has gold trimmings and the clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on the back, a pair of pants, and heeled sandals "Hello, you probably already heard me, but my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto greeted with a slight bow

"I'm *munch munch* Chōza Ak *munch munch* Akimichi. Nice to *munch munch* meet you." The plump man said, eating a snack between words

"Choza put that down." spoke the woman. "I'm Tedsa Akimichi, and you'll have to excuse my son and husband, they didn't eat a big breakfast."

"It's fine." Naruto chuckled "I had some time to research the clans on this place so I understand the clan has a big appetite."

"They do." The mother smiled "And if you'd like you can join us for a celebratory dinner to honor you and Choji becoming genin."

"Thank you but I must decline, I have other plans." Naruto smiled "But I appreciate the offer."

"N... Naruto." Hinata mumbled as she walked over

"Oh, hey there Hinata." Naruto smiled, the foxes snickering as they saw Hinata and how she looked at Naruto "It feels great to be an all-time genin don't it?"

"Yes, it does." Hinata nodded shyly

Naruto noticed a tall man with similar eyes to Hinata standing behind her with a stern expression and long hair while wearing a traditional kimono. "Hello sir, I guess you are Hinata's father?" Naruto asked politely

"Yes, you may call me Hiashi." he replied with a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto bowed again

 ** _'Kumsha really beat in that 'respect your elders' bullshit into, didn't she?'_** Kurama snickered

'She did... And it only sticks when it 'needs to'.' Naruto thought back with a mental grin "Well, I should get going." Naruto smiled "It was nice talking with all of you."

"Same." Ino's father smiled as they watched him walk away from the academy.

Naruto waved a bit, chuckling as he walked through the village. But as he did he saw more people glare at him or scoff as he walked passed him. Although he didn't care 'I wonder if they'll get tired of hating me and start hating on each other for a change of pace.' Naruto thought 'It would at least be entertaining.'

 ** _'True.'_** Kuruma thought

"Man, this place hasn't changed a bit." Naruto whispered

"Which is bad." A fox said next to him "It means stagnation culture, technology and population." The others nodded in agreement, taking in the sights

Meanwhile, a familiar pink haired girl was following in the shadows with a mad look in her eyes and a hungry look on her face one would associate with a killer in a horror movie as they stalker their pray 'Naruto... Naruto... My Naruto...' she was chanting in her mind 'He's here. He's really here... Naruto... Naruto... My Naruto... I... I want him... Love him... Mine mine mine...' she thought, giggling madly to herself

* * *

*Time skip*

"Man I missed this place." Naruto smiled as he arrived at a Raman card/stand that was VERY important to him "I wonder if the old man and Ayame still run it, it'd suck if they sold it." Naruto sighed, walking through the curtains He took a seat before seeing a brown haired girl come out in the usual uniform. "Ayame!"

"N... Naruto?!" She gasped, her eyes watering "Is...is that really you?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled his classic grin before seeing Ayame quickly reach over the counter and pull him closer into a hug "Gah!" He gasped, his face ending up between her breasts as she hugged him "Ayame?!"

"Oh Naruto I'm so happy! I...I thought you died..." she spoke up while feeling tears down her cheeks.

"You... You did?" Naruto asked, feeling guilty. She nodded without pulling away from him "... I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, hugging her "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Dummy." She whispered, pulling back while wiping the tears away. "Why didn't you tell me where you want?"

"I thought the old man would tell you." Naruto said guiltily

"Figures." scoffed one of the foxes while Ayame's eyes went wide

"Did... Did that fox just talk?" She asked, looking almost like she would faint

"Oh yeah, say hi to my brothers." Naruto smiled "I lived with these guys while I was gone, in fact they even trained me."

"T...trained you?"

"Yep! They're my family!" Naruto smiled "In the first Fox Summoner! And one day? The first Fox Sage ever!"

Ayame was stunned while feeling nostalgic at his energy. She had missed this. That was when she began to look up and down, actually taking in his appearance and hoe he had changed. She held back a gasp, her eyes widening a bit as she blushed 'He's... He's become so handsome.' she thought

"So is the old man still around?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her thoughts

"Oh... Oh yes, he's here." She nodded, blushing lightly "Dad! We have a customer!" she called back a second later

"Good. We need as many as we can get." The old man grumbled as he walked out to the front

"Don't worry, my brothers here and I can eat twice as much." Naruto grinned, the old Raman chef freezing as he recognised the voice

"N...N...Naruto?"

"Hey old man." Naruto greeted

"You're...you're alive! Oh thank Kami!"

"Hey, I'm not dying that quickly." he gave a thumbs up. "Otherwise how can I be the best fox sage ever?"

"And only." muttered the fox on his left shoulder with a snicker.

"Hey!" Naruto huffed

"I could dye your fur again, remember last time?"

"No!" The fox squeaked "Please no! Everyone laughed at me for a month!"

"That's what I thought." Naruto grinned as he sat down "Well, looks like it's Ramen time!" He called "I'll have the same kind I had last time."

"Of course Naruto." Ayame smiled

"But twice the amount!" Naruto grinned, shocking the two "I've been starving all day." Suddenly the old man beamed, running into the back and cooking "And if you two are good I might share." teased Naruto as the foxes got off his shoulders to rest on the seats on both his sides. That made them grin in excitement while their tails wagged and Ayame stood there, still stunned.

Before she chuckled and calmed down a bit, smiling at Naruto "You really have grown up."

"You to Ayame, you've become real pretty." Naruto complimented with a smile, trying to be nice

"Oh you." she blushed. Ayame sighed, looking down guilty "It is a good thing you are here Naruto. For the last few years we have barley been able to keep out of the red."

"Not many customers? But the food here is amazing."

"Exactly. It's your favourite food. Plus, my father and I like you." Ayame sighed

"Sounds to me like other people were bearing a grudge." remarked one of the foxes. "Stick away from your food just to spite you or maybe they figured you were 'helping the demon' in their heads."

"We know. But their reason doesn't matter; our store was barley staying afloat. This will save us?" Ayame smiled that last part seems like its missing a word "We know. But their reason doesn't matter, our store was barley staying a flout. This one visit will save us for a few months." Ayame smiled "We owe you so much."

"No problem Ayame-chan."

"Naruto. What can I do to repay you?" Ayame asked, taking his hands gently

He was surprised at the sudden move, but smiled. "Nothing, just stick around and keep serving good food."

"You sure?" She asked with a slight frown "There must be some way besides just food." A small blush spread across her face as she thought 'You know, like... A date.'

The foxes took note of her read cheeks and smirked while Naruto didn't seem to grinned, chuckling

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto blinked

"Alright, first round of foods ready." Ayame's father smiled, putting down several bowls of ramen in front of Naruto

"Ah man. I can already feel my taste buds opening up." Naruto grinned "Thanks for the food!" He called before he dug in, devouring the noodle dish like he was a starving man as each bowl emptied out one after the other.

"... Wow..." Ayame blinked 'I never get tired of that.'

Meanwhile, outside the stand, a familiar pinkette gave a deep love filled sigh 'Naruto-kun's appetite is magnificent.' Sakura thought 'He's so cute eating like that.' But when she looked at Ayame she started letting out KI. 'What... Is she doing, the slut?!' she thought with a snarl 'Is she trying to get him by using his favorite food? I could cook better than that whore!' Her fists clenched, pulling a Kunai out in anger

One of the fox's ears twitched, something she noticed before putting it away and quickly darting away.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he stopped eating

"I thought I sensed someone nearby, but it's not there anymore."

"So, Naruto, how about you tell us about what you've been up to?" Ayame smiled

"Well it's sorta long, but I figured I was gonna have to talk eventually."

"Please?" Ayame pouted

"Don't worry, I was going to." Naruto smiled "So... Where to begin?"

"How about where you ended up?" suggested Teuchi, Ayame's father

"That would be the home of the Fox summons." He shrugged "Really it was like a big forest with burrows around and filled with all sorts of foxes."

"It's fun!" One fox grinned

"But it sticks when this guy sleepbarks." spoke the second pointing to his brother.

"No I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Naruto was ignoring them, chatting with Ayama about everything that had happened to him "And I ended up getting a ton of siblings, a few dozen or hundred, I lost count."

"Wow." Ayame whispered in amazement but also sadness "I... I'm glad you've been safe."

"Plus I've gotten training I bet they never showed the others at the academy."

"I am sure you will be amazing." She nodded with a smile "You might even be a chunin before you go on any D missions."

"I doubt that." Naruto blushed "I've still got a ways to go."

"Don't talk down about yourself like that." She frowned as Naruto put the money on the counter for his meal "I know you can do it."

"Thanks Ayame. Later." Naruto waved, walking away with his brothers hopping on his shoulders.

"Bye Naruto." She smiled while staring a little bit. She sighed, chin resting in her palm with light blush 'He's all grown up, to a point. I wonder what he'll look like when he gets older.' She thought happily, licking her lips lightly

* * *

*Time skip*

Naruto was sitting back at his desk in the academy while waiting. It was the next day, everyone who graduated being there bright and early "Hope you get a good teacher Hinata." Naruto smiled at her, his fox brothers and sisters all back at the their home

"T-Thank you...N-Naruto." she spoke with a smile and stutter "I... I hope you d... Do to."

That was when Iruka walked in with a proud smile "Alright class, I have the list of your teams." Iruka smiled "I would like to tell you this. I am so proud of all of you. All of you have come so far, and now you all will help carry on the legacy of the village through hard work, and effort." Everyone was smiling proudly, nodding "Now then, time to call up who your team is and who your sensei will be."

That was when Naruto zoned out as the first lot of teams where random civilian teams 'I hope I don't get paired with that emo brat.' Naruto thought while glancing at said male. 'Otherwise I might as well bang my head through a wall.'

"Now for Team 7, Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued

'Hey, I know him.' Naruto thought, the name being familiar 'But where from?'

"First up is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka read off

'I'll remember when I see him.' Naruto thought

"With him is Sakura Haruka." Iruka continued

"YES!" The pink haired girl screamed happily "I'm with Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed as she bounced around in excitement

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished as the room went silent

'Oh come on.' thought Naruto with a frown. He began to hit his head against the wall, Sakura screaming in anger

"What!? You're kidding me!" Sakura screamed "You are putting us with that emo fuckboy?!"

"Calm down Sakura." spoke Iruka who had to admit that was pretty funny. "I'm just reading what was decided by the council and hokage." Sakura growled, sitting down in annoyance

"Now for Team 8." Iruka continued "Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto sighed, rubbing his bloody forehead which was healing

"Th... thank you N...Naruto." She whispered

"YES! I'm with Hinata!" Kiba roared with a grin

"Your teacher is Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka explained "Team 9 is still in rotation from last year so we will move to Team 10."

'A lot of teams must graduate or get kicked out.' Naruto thought 'But that's what you get with being a genin.'

"Team 10 is comprised of Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Sweet, we're on the same team." spoke Choji to his friend while eating another bag of chips...that came out of nowhere.

"But with a troublesome blonde. Just great, another bother." Shinkimaru grumbled

"Hey! I heard that." frowned Ino. Before she sighed and smiled "You better not expect me to just be my family's Jutsu. I'm planning on creating some of my own, be my own person." Both looked at her confused before shrugging.

"And now you must wait for your Jonin Sensei to arrive and collect your team's. It has been an honour teaching you." Iruka finished before walking out of the room.

Everyone sat there, the concept they graduated finally hitting them. One woman with black hair, red eyes, and wearing clothing that looked like bandages walked "Team 8?" She called "I am Kurenai Yūhi. Follow me." She ordered

"Wow, hot." muttered Kiba with a grin as he, Shino, and Hinata got up and followed her out.

"Yeah she was!" A brown furred fox grinned as it appeared next to Naruto, wagging it's three tails as it panted like a wolf even making a few wolf howls "I wouldn't mind seeing what's under t-gah!" Many of you may be wondering what happened to the pour fox. Well, you see... He was currently getting his face stretched out by Naruto who's eye was twitching.

"Shut up." Naruto said, releasing the fox "Don't go staring at every women you see." Naruto chastised, sitting down calmly

He huffed and crossed his forearms. "Killjoy."

That was when another man walked in. The man had brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. "Team 10?"

"Here!" Ino called as she stood up and pulled her two team mates up by their arms

"Looks like I'll be training the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio." he chuckled while they left the room.

"Good luck Naruto!" Ino called like a friend, waving as they all left

Naruto waved lightly, relaxing in his seat. Eventually it was just the three of them, much to Naruto and Sakura's , Sakura didn't mind being with Naruto so she moved over and sat down beside him. "Hi Naruto." She smiled, blushing "Isn't this great? We can work together now."

"Kinda." Naruto nodded "But it sucks with...him."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, the two looking at the weakest 'link' of the group

Speaking of Saskgay... I mean Sasuke... He stood up and walked towards them

"If you're gonna start demanding for my skills, then keep your mouth shut." Naruto said without hesitation

He scowled and sat on the other side of Sakura. "You'll tell me what I want to know one way or another."

"Never." Naruto shrugged as he stood up and summoned a few foxes

"Sup bro." The foxes greeted, Sakura and Sasuke shocked at their appearance

'I need to be able to do that. I need to summon animals!' Sakura thought in determination 'That will show him I deserve to be by his side and no one else!'

'That... That power should be mine!' Sasuke thought in anger, wanting power even if he didn't understand it

"Why did you call us?" A black furred two tail asked

"Prank time." Naruto smirked evilly, his summons joining him

 ** _'This'll be good.'_** Kurama smirked

A few hours later Kakashi Hatake opened the door only for an eraser to land on his head... Followed by a bouncy ball, a fish, feathers and finally a bucket filled with pink paint. The one eyed Jonin just stood there, having taken all the bits since the eraser to see what else was going to happen, Naruto and his small team of foxes falling over in wild laughter while Sakura giggled lightly at the sight of their sensei covered in feathers and bubble gum pink paint 'Well, it's good to see he hasn't gotten tired of pranks.' he thought with annoyance, but also joy at seeing the young boy looking different and seeming more happy from how much he was laughing. He kept himself calm though and coughed, taking the bucket off his head "My first impression... I hate you." Kakashi said nonchalantly "Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"That guy has no humor." remarked one of the foxes.

"Agreed." Another nodded

'Oh that bastard! He didn't laugh and hates MY Naruto-kun?' thought Sakura with a scowl 'I will crush him for that!'

Sasuke himself scoffed before all three of them headed out and went to the roof.

"You're late." A paintless Kakashi said, reading an orange book

"You didn't give us a time limit, so how can we be late?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book "Just sit down." The three did as they were told, Naruto sitting in the middle "Now then we'll go around telling each other a little about ourselves." Kakashi informed calmly

"Can you give us an example if the format please, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked logically "So we don't ramble and know exactly what you wish to know."

"Like your name, likes, dislikes, and goal." Kakashi explained "For example: I am Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of different things, same with dislikes. And dreams? Never really thought of that." He explained with an eye smile

'That didn't tell us anything.' the three thought in deadpan

"Now, Pinkie. You first." Kakashi nodded

"It's Sakura Haruno." Sakura glared before calming down "I... I like..." She whispered, looking at Naruto and blushing before she coughed and calmed down "And... And I HATE Sasuke!" She snapped in anger "I also hate Kunoichi who are blind and stupid, not taking their training or job properly!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my family, and people who aren't blinded by hate. I dislike ignorant people, Sasuke, and I plan to be the best Fox sage ever." Naruto introduced with a happy smile

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Said emo mumbled in a very deep and dark time he probably thought was a cool tone "I don't like much. Hate most things. And I do not have a dream. No. It is a goal. To kill one person."

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke just ignored him, as if he thought he thought he was a badass

"Anyways all of you will he tested to see of you will stay genin or fail." Kakashi continued, frowning at Sasuke

"But I thought we already passed?" Sakura asked

"To a point, but it takes more than minor tests and stuff to be a real shinobi." Kakashi explained "The test you took where to weed out the lowest of the low. Now is to see if you deserve to be REAL Shinobi."

'Clever, I didn't see that coming.' thought Naruto.

 ** _'You REALLY should have.'_** Kurama mocked **_'I mean it WAS obvious.'_**

'Oh stow it furball.'

 ** _'Only when you finally get layed.'_** Kurama mocked once more. Naruto blushed in reply at that while Kakashi turned his back to them.

"Get some rest and meet me at one of the training grounds. Which one is something I'll let you figure out to see how long it takes, but don't take too long. Oh, and I recommend not eating anything for breakfast." Kakashi informed before he disappeared in a swearl of leafs

'Not gonna happen.' thought Naruto standing up.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." He waved before running off

"Wait Naru-" Sakura stopped at seeing he was long gone. Her eyes where wide, her arms dropping as she sighed

'Tomorrow I'll prove you who's your better and make you tell me all you know.' thought Sasuke heading off the roof.

'Your power will be mine. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll stand by Naruto's side...' Sakura thought as her hands began to bleed from how tightly she clenched her firsts 'We will pass... And he will love me!'

* * *

*The next day*

The team headed out and had to be quick and efficient to find out which training ground was the right one. They soon arrived at training ground 4... And Kakashi was nowhere in sight, Naruto sitting down and pulling out a boxed lunch "What are you doing?" frowned Sasuke.

"Eating." Naruto shrugged, digging in "Why? Want some?"

"But Naruto-kun, shouldn't we be looking for Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"He will show up in a few hours. I looked into him a bit and he, apparently, has a tendency of being late for anything except missions." Naruto explained while biting into a rice ball. "Want one Sakura?"

"Please!" She 'asked' in excitement without hesitation. He held it out while she snatched it and eagerly bit into it. 'Naruto's food!' she thought insanely 'It was made by him, and it's amazing!'

Naruto looked at her oddly but shrugged and got eating "Besides, if we don't eat, we won't have the energy for this test." Naruto explained "And I would rather pass and throw up afterwards than to fail because I was too hungry to fight properly."

'He's so smart.' thought Sakura with a blush.

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed

"Well... More for us then." Naruto shrugged as he and Sakura ate

* * *

*Later*

"... WHERE IS HE?!" Sakura screamed after they had waited two hours. "He's suppose to be here!"

"I told you he was always late." Naruto shrugged

"And you were right as always Naruto-kun." Sakura said in over exited joy, sitting next to him. Sasuke scoffed before they saw said man appear in another whirl of leaves.

"Yo." Kakashi waved before noticing what Naruto and Sakura were doing. "Didn't I tell you not to eat anything?"

"We finished already." Naruto grinned "Besides, it is better to have the energy now and regret it later than to fail from a lack of energy."

He looked at them before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"So... what's this test?" Naruto asked, clapping his hands

Kakashi pulled out two bells on strings. "Simple. You three must try and get these bells from before the time runs out. If you fail you go without lunch and one of you gets tied up to one of the pots over there." he pointed to three posts "Anyone without a bell when times up will be sent back to the academy."

"Wait." spoke Sakura. "But there are two bells, and only three of us."

"I know." he grinned "When the timer begins you may all come at me and use any attempts to try and capture them." He pulled out the timer, showing it off "And fair warning. Come at me with the urge to kill."

'Gladly.' thought Sakura with a glare. 'You'll pay for risking Naruto-kun's career as a shinobi. I'll get them both and make sure he gets one. Then he'll be so thankful he'll kiss me and make me hers while that emo bastard is sent back from the start!'

'Oh? So THAT'S your plan, is it?' Naruto thought with a grin, his body relaxing and losing all tension

'I'll pass no problem.' thought Sasuke.

"Begin." Kakashi nodded, Sasuke and Sakura running into the threes... with Naruto not moving "I said begin."

"I know." Naruto shrugged as he pulled out a kunai and span it while walking towards Kakashi nonchalantly

"So you do realize your idea is not going to work, right?" Kakashi warned but Naruto didn't reply. He just walked towards Kakashi casually, whistling and spinning the Kunai 'I doubt he'd do this and think it would be easy. He must be up to something.'

Naruto was growing closer and closer, not even hesitating and never slowing down. Kakashi narrowed his lone eye while reaching for his kunai pouch...only to pull out an orange book "Wow, who knew you were a pervert." Naruto shrugged, throwing the Kunai from a small flick of his wrist

Kakashi was quick though and tossed a shuriken that knocked the kunai away. "I've heard that before." But his eyes widened as Naruto disappeared without even smoke 'What the-'

"Gotcha." Naruto said from behind him, kicking him in the arm Kakashi moved a little before skidding as he quickly put the book away and tossed two kunai at Naruto… but he wasn't there, his Kunai hitting a tree "That guys real tricky, isn't he?" Naruto commented, leaning against Kakashi's shoulder. The former anbu moved his arm out and managed to grab the front of Naruto's head before tossing him as far as he could throw. "Wow. That was quite some distance." Naruto nodded from behind him, looking very impressed

He whirled at Naruto and was blown away. "What the...how did you do that?"

Naruto grinned and flicked Kakashi's forehead... The fingers passing through Kakashi's forehead like Naruto wasn't there. Naruto then faded away, Naruto standing where he was when the test began **"Fox Style: Ghost Endless Army Jutsu."** Naruto explained, relaxing "Basically you would fight 'me' endlessly but whenever you hit them or killed them, they'd disappear and you'd keep fighting. It is a mix of Shadow Clone like technique with a Genjutsu around them is you don't see them waiting or see them disperse."

'Astounding. I've never seen a technique like this before. To think he's grown this much and learned something like this.' Kakashi thought, getting into a serious fighting stance "No more 'tricks'. First lesson: Taijutsu."

"That I can do too." Naruto said, jumping up and down a bit to keep his body loose and ready while staying in his relaxed state….. And the two ran at each other at high speeds

"Incredible." Sakura whispered as she looked at the battle "Naruto-kun's so powerful and strong."

"... This stupid village." Sasuke whispered in anger, feeling like he was being held back "I should have been taught that technique already."

"That technique wasn't taught in the village." A red fox said, sitting next to Sasuke. He jumped from the surprise with the fox not turning towards him. "Now Naruto has a plan..." The fox said

"A plan?!" Sakura gasped, happy to help as she talked with a white fox "What is it? Can I help in anyway?" The fox sweat dropped, actually being creeped out. Naruto and Kakashi jumped away from each other, ending their clash and fourth of attacks

"Why should I do what that Dumbass wants? No one orders an Uchiha." Sasuke scoffed

"Because the hint to how to beat Kakashi is clear as day. Unless you work together, how do you expect to pass?"

"I am an Uchiha. An elite. I can do this myself." Sasuke glared before he ran off

"Idiot." The fox scoffed

Sasuke was quickly flashing through handseals as Naruto and Kakashi fought, taking in a deep breath. Naruto noticed and went wide eyed before jumping back just as Kakashi turned and saw a fireball coming at him. Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a wooden log, the log being hit by the fire and being reduced to ash 'A high level technique for a genin, but he'll have to do better than that.' Kakashi thought as he ran, dodging Kunai and Shuriken that Sasuke was throwing at him

'What's that idiot doing?!' thought Sakura with a glare. 'If he takes a bell then Naruto-kun will fail! I won't let him ruin this!' And so she charged in

Kakashi saw Sakura who chucked several kunai at his head. He sighed and easily blocked her blades, using her momentum to basically 'throw' her into Sasuke. The two of them went down with Sakura shivering in disgust.

'I touched him.' she thought in disgust

'Great.' Naruto thought, facepalming

"You three sure aren't doing well." Kakashi deadpanned

"It was a SIMPLE PLAN!" Naruto snapped lightly, facepalming

"Which fell apart." remarked Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Shut up! Wasn't talking to you!" Naruto snapped, walking over to his team mates in annoyance

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." spoke Sakura looking away with shame.

"Sakura, you panicked and reacted without thinking AFTER Sasuke charged in. What you did was stupid but the plan was already ruined so no harm no fowl." Naruto sighed, making Sakura feel better, before he glared at Sasuke "But you?! You ruined a SIMPLE plan: set up traps while I distract Kakashi, once you were ready we would then lure him into the traps. If they don't get him while we still attack then, by fighting as a team after that trap hell, and we would have won!"

"Very clever." Kakashi mumbled 'That might have worked.'

"But what did you do?! You shot a fireball, which not only nearly hit KAKASHI but it also nearly hit ME and you ruined our plan!" Naruto added as he glared at a clearly annoyed Sasuke

"Tch, you were the one in the way." he scoffed before Sakura decked him in the face with a scowl.

"You're lucky I had a backup plan." Naruto sighed "Oh and thanks for trying Sakura."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed

"What other plan?" Kakashi blinked and took a step forward... Suddenly he was encased in threads of ninja wire, several foxes holding the wire taunt with a second and third Naruto helping them

"That plan." Naruto smiled

"Got him!" called one with a snicker.

"... How..." Kakashi whispered

"I made them and summoned the foxes while you were distracted by my ghost technique." Naruto examined and took the bells from Kakashi's belt "They and I were in near constant silent communication. When Sasuke launched the fire ball I quickly signalled them for the emergency plan. While the heat of Sasuke's fireball distorted the air they set up the trap with their own illusions shielding them from view." As Naruto finished his explanation, he through the bells to Sakura and Sasuke "My 'arguing' with these two distracted you from noticing that the air wasn't right in front of you. It helps that I was being honest with my feelings and what I said, keeping the setup from being noticed as you were paying attention to the performances in front of you."

"So you were expecting they'd falter?" Kakashi asked critically

"No. It's called a backup plan incase something went wrong. Like if you caught on to the first plan. Or if I failed to distract you. Or if SOMEONE..." Naruto explained, pausing to glare at Sasuke before continuing "...Went against the plan. Team work is important and we do need to improve on it but even the best laid plans need a backup. Otherwise a prank would fail."

"Well in that case." he eye smiled. "You passed." Naruto smiled, Sakura and Sasuke staring in shock "The trick was to work together as a team. If you can't learn how to work together, then becoming a shinobi who will be doing missions outside the village could lead to your death." Kakashi explained, looking sad "Meet here tomorrow, same time, and we shall start missions."

"Sweet." grinned Naruto. He nodded and his clones disappeared, the foxes releasing the ninja wire and freeing Kakashi. He turned and walked off while Sakura followed and Sasuke walked off on his own.

'Well... Looks like my life will be a bit more lively.' he smiled as he reached for his book...And found the pouch empty "Huh?" He blinked

"Looking for this?" A fox grinned, waving the book in its tail

"Sorry, but you snooze you lose."

"Get back here!" Kakashi yelled, chasing the laughing fox


	3. Journey To The Wave

**Dracoessa** : Is that a good laugh or a bad laugh?

 **The Wolf Paladin** : EXACTLY! SOMEONE gets/pays attention to what I am doing with Sakura. And yes, that is the plan of the fighting style

 **Mighty TAB X:** Yes I know. Hiruzen asked Kakashi to teach Naruto, trusting him to actually teach Naruto. But the council forced Kakashi to teach Sasuke because of their Sharingan

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 3: Journey To The Wave  
**

* * *

We see the Hokage sitting calmly at his desk, almost all of the Jounin Sensei with him "So, what can you tell me on your progress?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said calmly and calculating

"So far Shino and Hinata have worked well together, but Kiba is a bit headstrong and stubborn. He charged into my test without talking to them." spoke Kurenai calmly and simply "But they passed so team 8 is ready."

"What about you Asuma?" The elderly leader asked, turning to his own son

"Shikimaru is very lazy; he had to be forced to take part in the test. But he is a genius; he worked out a way to complete it in less than five seconds. Choji was also VERY impressive, but he was still hindered by his need to eat. Especially as he has picked up his Shikimaru's lazy aspects. He was happy to sit around and eat. Ino was very eager to pass and basically forever them to work, motivating them to pass the test." Asuma explained "They passed with impressive team work."

"Do you feel they might truly living up to how their fathers were in regards to teamwork?" Hiruzen asked for extra information

"At the moment? It's hard to tell." Asuma admitted

He nodded and turned to Kakashi. "And how's team 7 coming along?"

"I believe that Sasuke Uchiha will be a problem." Kakashi frowned "He should have been removed from the academy and put into therapy during his first year. He has no care for team work, yes he has some impressive skill but no concept of seeing 'underneath the underneath'. And I don't understand why I need to 'focus on teaching him' when his Sharingan aren't even active, which is when I can actually help him."

"Well what about Naruto and Sakura?" Hirusen asked, rubbing his forehead

"Sakura and Naruto understood the test and did their best to use team work, very effectively as well." Kakashi nodded "Naruto has some dangerous techniques. But I believe he needs to learn how to fully work with a team, instead of trying to do everything by himself to protect them. Sakura, I believe, needs to expand her jutsu repertoire but she is very skilled. They passed the team."

"So then it seems the team might have to get a replacement then." Hiruzen admitted. The two sighed though, knowing the hell they would get. That's when the doors opened to show several members of the council walking in "Ah, hello. Is there a reason why you are here?" He asked the members of the civilian council "I am busy with a meeting with my Jounin."

"It's regarding one of the genin who became of Kakashi's team, Naruto Uzumaki." A Councillor, Sakura's mother, glared "We are calling a meeting."

"Can it wait?" frowned Sarutobi with a sigh.

"No." The civilian council members said arrogantly

He groaned and stood up before looking at the Jonin. "You're all dismissed." The ninja nodded and left, all but Kakashi because he felt like he was going to be needed. More of the council members walked in with most looking as smug as usual. Sarutobi sighed, sitting back in his chair and waiting them to talk about their nonsense

"Sarutobi, we need to talk to you about a certain genin who shouldn't be allowed to get any farther." A random civilian councilman said with a smirk

"May I ask who this genin is and why?" Sarutobi asked with a frown

"The demon!" yelled one with several others agreeing.

"He has a name." frowned Sarutobi. "It's Naruto Uzumaki. Now, what did you wish to ask again?" He glared

"We believe it's in the village's best interest if he be removed from his status as a genin. We can't allow something like him to be free to move about as he wants." Sakura's mother said with a disgusted tone

He took a puff from his pipe and shook his head. "That won't work. Naruto completed the requirements needed to graduate and actually performed very well from what Iruka has told me." He explained in a calculating tone "He, in fact, passed as the top ninja of the year. And his team passed Kakashi Hatake's test thanks to him. Add to the fact you have no say in Shinobi matters and I see no reason to do as you requested."

"Are you mad?! If that demon is allowed to progress he'll destroy this village just like it tried to all those years ago!"

Kakashi frowned in annoyance, grinding his teeth 'These idiots don't know what they're talking about.'

"And we also feel as though Kakashi's time should be better put to training Sasuke privately." Another civilian said with an 'authorized' node

"That will not happen. He has been assigned a team, and Naruto and Sasuke will learn to work together. Neither will get special training and neither will be dismissed from being a genin unless a situation calls for it, and considering they have yet to go on a mission, this is jumping ahead." Sarutobi explained

"Besides Sasuke should not have even been out on my team." Kakashi frowned "It should have been the top male and female of the class with the dead last. So Naruto and Sasuke should have been with the dead last... I do believe that was a civilian born again." He added as a subtle jab

"That doesn't change the fact that letting that demon free and be a shinobi was a foolish choice!" the last civilian

A kunai suddenly stabbed into the man's head, killing him "He broke the law, which the Hokage had been polite enough to let slid the first three times you have all broken it this meeting." Kakashi glared at the civilian council, explaining himself before one of them started telling about murder

"Look. The bottom line is you don't have any say in this matter." Sarutobi told the civilian council with finality "And Naruto Uzumaki is loyal to this village; because despite the hell you all put him through there are a few people here he loves with every molecule of his being. And he calls this place home. So there is no danger of the 'fox'. Meeting adjourned."

"But Saru-" the person was cut off as Sarutobi stood up with a dark aura around him…. And civilian council grumbled and left

"Kakashi, go back to team 7 and ignore what the council says." Sarutobi informed

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed, leaving

* * *

*Time skip*

We find ourselves in Naruto's room, the blonde sleeping happily... And not knowing a certain pinkette was sitting on the bed, staring at him 'So peaceful...so handsome...' she thought with a grin while so, so tempted to reach out and touch him. But she also wanted just look at him forever, like he was a piece of art. She looked at the dirty apartment and pondered on maybe offering to clean it up to make him happy 'Maybe dressed as a sexy maid?' she thought naughtily while imaging her bending over and having Naruto start rubbing her butt. Then he would flip her skirt up; pull her thong down and... Sakura moaned happily, falling back with a nosebleed

Naruto gave a small groan as his eyes started to slowly open. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and ran away out the window and landed on the ground before hugging the side of the building, hoping he didn't see.

Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly. He looked at the side of his bed and blinked seeing some blood there. "How did they get there?" He mumbled before he shrugged and got up to prepare for the day

* * *

*Later*

The sun was high, the air clear...And several figures where hard at work in the training ground

Sakura pulled several shuriken out and chucked them at the training dummies. Sasuke was shooting different fire techniques. And Naruto was busy sparring with Kakashi on taijutsu "Very good Naruto." Kakashi nodded while blocking a kick before twisting it and threw him towards a tree. "But not good enough." Naruto landed on the tree, his feet glowing as he stuck to the tree "Looks like your chakra control is growing too." Kakashi nodded, very proud

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled as they saw Naruto

"What? I had some free time and wanted to get a head start on it." Naruto shrugged

"How can you walk on trees?!" Sakura yelled in amazement 'So cool!'

"All you gotta do is apply chakra to your feet and make sure you have enough to stay attached to a service." Naruto shrugged "Where they not taught this in the academy?"

The two of them were silent, which easily answered Naruto's question

"Suspected that." Kakashi sighed "Well, then that's going to be tomorrow's lesson."

"I could show them now and get it over with." Naruto suggested

"Well it would cut on time, plus this could be a good way for you three to trust each other. Alright Naruto, give it a shot." Kakashi nodded, pulling out his book with a kunai whizzing by and nearly pinning it to a tree.

"Okay, let's get to this." Naruto nodded, clapping as he walked down the tree. "You two, pay attention to what I'm gonna tell you."

Sakura nodded eagerly with a smile while Sasuke just crossed his arms trying to look cool

"Alright, so it's not as easy as I said. You can gather the chakra to your feet, but you need the right amount. If you use too little, you won't stick and will fall. If you use too much, you damage the area you're trying to stand on instead." Naruto explained, pacing back and forth lightly as he focused on what he was saying so it came out clearly and made sense

'Wow, Naruto is such a cool teacher!' Sakura thought with hearts in her eyes, imagining that she was Naruto's sexy student getting a detention and she giggled perversely

"This is no challenge for an Uchiha." Sasuke scoffed, walking towards a random tree. He put his foot on it and closed his eyes to start gathering chakra.

 **CRACK!**

The bark under Sasuke's foot cracked under it, splintering a bit

"See? That's what I meant." Naruto deadpanned "Your turn Sakura. Remember, be careful. Too much and it won't work, too little and you will take stick."

"Got it Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled as she ran over and focused. She set her foot against the tree and tried moving up the side. She managed to get up two and a half steps before she lost her grip and fell on her back "Ow." She mumbled

"See? That's how you do it. Just keep practicing and you'll get it." Naruto praised

"Very good Naruto." Kakashi nodded "Just be careful of you'll take my job." he joked.

"Maybe." Naruto chuckled

"As a reward for helping your teammates, however, I think you deserve a reward." Kakashi said, pulling out a piece of paper "This is Charkra Paper, if you channel your Charkra into it you can see your elemental affinities..."

"I already know them." Naruto shrugged

"With fire it will... You already know them?" Kakashi blinked "Seriosuly?"

"Yeah, the foxes have a shrine for that so they know how best to teach them." Naruto nodded "I am mainly a Wind element with some water potential, I have been training that as best as I can but there are not many water foxes and thanks to... What makes me special; I have a fire affinity that is almost as strong as my wind one."

"... How much did those foxes teach you?" Kakashi asked with a combination of shock, annoyance, intrigue and pride

"Not much technically." Naruto chuckled "They taught me how to walk on trees because of my high reserves, it really helped with my Charkra control, but it also a useful tool. They showed me my affinities and helped me understand how to use them as best as they could. They taught me Bostonians Fox Techniques and that was it. The rest was me going through trial and error with them throwing out ideas to me to help improve what I was trying to do or for something new to work out."

'Kyaaa! Naruto-kun is even cooler than I thought!' Sakura thought with hearts in her eyes

'That weakling does not deserve that power.' Sasuke thought in anger

"I see." Kakashi nodded, and that made sense. The foxes taught him the basics and guided him as he went his own way "Well in that case, Sakura and Sasuke, you two can try and check your affinities if you feel up to it."

"Please!" Sakura smiled

Kakashi pulled a second paper out and handed one to the two. "Just channel your chakra in them and we'll see who has which."

Sakura nodded and did so, thinking about how she could get a really cool one and impress Naruto 'Come on! Come on! Give me a super awesome and powerful affinity, make it so that Naruto knows I am perfect for him!' she thought as she channelled her Charkra. The paper in Sakura's hand turned into dirt and crumbled away, dirtying her shoes

"Congrats, your affinity is earth." Kakashi nodded with a smile, Sakura grinning and cheering lightly

Sasuke huffed and copied Sakura. This time his paper burned, but a little of it wrinkled "What does that mean?" Sasuke glared

"You have a very strong fire affinity with a weak lightning affinity as well." Kakashi nodded, finally closing his book 'I would have preferred focusing on team work but beggars can't be choosers.' he thought. And for some reason he thought team work lessons wouldn't help too much either

* * *

*Time skip*

"This is Fox, target is in sight." Naruto whispered a few weeks later, hidden in a tree

"This is Cherry Blossom, in position." Sakura said over a headset

"... Tch. Emo in position. Next time I am choosing the code names." Sasuke's voice said over the headsets

"Not on your life." Naruto snickered "Everyone, move in!" he called as he jumped out of the trees and towards... A cat wearing a pink bow?

"HISS!" it hissed out before quickly running off as they landed and started running after it.

The three ran as fast as they could, keeping as close as they could with the cat without out running it. They were forming a block around the cat and the reason was clear when the cat ran around a corner...

A small army of foxes holding a giant net was waiting for it, the cat running into the net which spring closed around it "Ha! Gotcha ya little furball!" Naruto laughed, the foxes cheering lightly. The cat hissed before reeling back as all the foxes growled at it "Let's get her... It... Home." Naruto nodded. He picked the net up with the cat in it. "Thanks guys."

"Welcome bro!" One fox smiled happily

"Show off." scoffed Sasuke as they walked back to the village.

"Shut it!" growled Sakura before hitting him over the back of the head. "Naruto-kun managed to get it better than you baka!"

"You want to try that again you pink haired bitch?!" He snarled

"I dare ya." she growled cracking her knuckles with a dark look. 'Come on bastard; give me a reason to 'accidentally' kill you!'

"Knock it off you two." Kakashi scolded, not looking away from his book as he walked past them "We need to return this little guy back to his owner."

"Fine." They grumbled, watching Kakashi walk away before they glared at each other

"You would be perfect to help me repopulate the Uchiha clan." Sasuke growled "But that stupid attitude of yours is a problem."

"Don't even try it emo bastard. I'd sooner let a bunch of wolves eat me alive then let you touch me with a pea sized dick. But then again, maybe that's too big even for you." Sakura snarled, pulling out her kunai threateningly. Sasuke scowled at her and scoffed before walking away "Only Naruto can touch me." She whispered to herself with a creepy grin. Team 7 soon arrived at the Hokage's office, actually feeling sorry about the demon cat

"Oh my sweet little Tora!" A very fat woman was squeezing the cat rightly, cheering happily

'Heh, serves you right.' thought Naruto with satisfaction.

But the foxes? They were a bit upset 'No wonder he ran off. With a whale like her as an owner we would too.' The foxes thought, the fat woman walking away

"Excellent work Team 7." The Hokage nodded proudly, smirking as he sat back "Now for your next mission..."

"Can we have a C-Rank mission please Hokage?" Sakura asked 'Naruto deserves more than these chores!' she thought darkly

"Sakura, you can't just get a C-Rank one already. You all still need to work your way up and not jump ahead." frowned Kakashi.

"We've already done a dozen D-Ranks. And that's because you won't let me use clones." Naruto frowned

"Because if you don't use your own body you won't get that much exercise. Clones work, but they can't help your own body out from getting lazy if you don't participate." Kakashi frowned

"But we could have finished a lot more jobs if I did." Naruto groaned

"I am an Uchiha!" Sasuke snapped "I demand a real mission! Not these... These... CHORES!"

"Shut it baka!" snapped Sakura hitting him over the head again.

"That's it!" Sasuke snarled, ready to attack her

"Enough." The Hokage ordered with a glare at them which made them stop. "I'll be the one to decide, so settle down or you can do D-Rank missions for the next three months." The two shut up, Naruto sighing "Now then, you all will work your way up and prove to me you can handle a C Rank, but until then, you will continue to do these ones." The Hokage explained simply and seriously "The only way to get one 'early' is if your teacher asks for one and believes you are ready."

"And I say no." Kakashi said with finality

Suddenly the doors opened and an old man walked in. He had a sake bottle in one hand while already seeming a little tipsy from the expression on his face. The man had grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He was also carrying a towel around his neck and finally he wore a pointed hat on his head

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hi! I'd like to order an escort to take me back to my home in Wave; I am a bridge builder in the middle of a project." The man said, everyone able to tell he was at least slightly drunk as he walked in and took a sip from his bottle while the others sweatdropped.

"I see." The Hokage frowned, resting his elbows on the desk with his hands clasped in front of his face in thought 'Hmmm, perhaps this is simple enough to have these three work together.' The elder Hokage thought "Kakashi, I believe you and your team should take this mission."

"Yes Lord Hokag... Wait, what?" Kakashi nodded then looked confused

"If they believe they should go for higher rank missions, then I'm willing to let them take this one. However, if something goes wrong then you will continue doing D-Rank missions until I say so, understood?" The Hokage frowned

"Yes sir!" Naruto grinned quickly. "We'll make sure not even a rabbit gets close to him."

Sakura felt a weird shiver at that comment, as if it was somehow ironic on the universal scale but shrugged and instead smiled at seeking Naruto so happy 'I will protect Naruto… from _everything_.' She thought eerily

"Wait, you're gonna have a group of brats do this?" asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto isn't a brat!" Sakura yelled with a scowl. "We're trained shinobi and know what we're doing! Minus him." she pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her and huffed

"Fine." Kakashi sighed "Meet up at the south gate tomorrow, nine AM."

"We're on it." Naruto nodded, leaving

Sakura quickly followed. "Naruto-kun, what if we both got our stuff ready together?"

"But we live on opposite sides of the village Sakura." Naruto reminded

"Well I mean we could just go to one house and then the other to help make sure neither of us is missing something important." Sakura said quickly and eagerly, hoping he will say yes

"Uh, well that's nice of you to offer, but I think it'd be quicker if I did it on my own." he replied.

"But..." Sakura mumbled, however Naruto had already ran off waving at her

"Stood up?" smirked Sasuke while walking past her.

Sakura growled as she suddenly moved. She grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and slammed him against the wall of a nearby dark alley as she slammed a powerful punch into his gut and a knew to his crotch before she pulled out a kunai. She had an insane murderous look in her eye, waving the kunai back and forth lazily near his jugular. Sasuke gasped from the punches and went wide eyed seeing where it was aimed "You know, for a supposed 'Great Uchiha', I could kill you here, and now, and blame it on some thug with a drug. I could drive this right through your neck and watch you bleed out all over the ground." Sakura said with a sickening sweet tone, licking the kunai with a sadistic and insane grin "If you insult my Naruto-kun or me again then I just might do that. Or maybe I will cut out those pretty thieving eyes of yous and give them to Naruto has a wedding present." she threatened as she giggled almost like a mad man

Sasuke paled and felt fear in his gut. 'She's insane! She's completely insane!'

She pulled the kunai away and put it away while slowly walking away. "Tell anyone this, and not only will I make sure you suffer, but I'll ensure the Uchiha bloodline ends without a single heir. And I'll keep that from happening by burning your family jewels and every single bastard sperm cell." She then turned around, the sun shining around her like a halo as she smiled innocently "Okay?" she asked cheerfully with a cute head tilt. He gulped and gave a slow nod. "Thank you!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked away happily 'I should get some new panties for the trip. If me and Naruto get close and alone then he might...' that thought made her blush with a small nosebleed. She giggled pevertedly, smiling

Sasuke fell to his knees, shaking in fear 'Oh god, I need to find out some way to tell Kakashi without her knowing.' Sasuke thought, his world having been turned upside down in fear

* * *

*with Naruto*

We find our hero walking through the village, entering his favorite food stall "Hey Ayame, Old Man!" Naruto called happily

"Hey Naruto, taking a break from missions?" asked the girl.

"Nope, here to have a big meal." He smiled "Because tomorrow I'm going on my first C-Rank and I'll be gone for a few days."

"Oh." Ayame said sadly

"That means I gotta stock up on as much ramen as I can." Naruto nodded with a smile

The girl nodded, forcing a smile "What's your order?" She asked

"Ten orders of the usual and ten of the beef." Naruto called proudly

"Right away." The brunette nodded, she and her father getting to work. Naruto licked his lips while feeling his stomach grumble 'This will be delicious!' he thought

'Naruto.' Ayame thought sadly, having fallen for him beyond the light crush she had on him when they were younger while she chopped the ingredients up. 'I hope you'll be alright, I don't want you to get hurt on your first real mission.'

"Just tell him already girl." Her father rolled his eyes while seeing Ayame in deep thought, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?!" She gasped with a bright blush.

"You can't hide it from me Ayame, I know how you feel about him." Teuchi said simply "I know you like him."

She looked away and sighed. "I...I'm just worried it won't be a big deal to him."

"Honey, this is Naruto." Her father sighed "He'd run across the village just to get your spirits up if you were crying. I doubt he'd be cold or be mean if you told him the truth."

Ayame flinched a bit at that cheering her up bit, because it was true. Naruto did run across the village when he was five because he heard she was sick and came back hurt and scuffed up, but smiled when he gave her dad the stuff she needed. "... Your right." She grumbled, upset with herself

"Just go up and tell him straight to his face." Teuchi urged

She nodded with a serious expression. "Alright, I will...right after the orders."

"Good." He smiled. Naruto hummed as he sat at his stool, waiting for his food, as Hinata walked in shyly. She was caught off guard seeing Naruto there, but tried to be brave and walked over before taking a seat a few seats away from him. "Huh? Oh Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled noticing her. "You here for lunch too?"

"Y... Yes. M... my team has taken a b... beak from training f... for an hour." She nodded shyly

"Cool, tomorrow me and my team go on our first C mission." Naruto boasted, unable to help himself

"A... A c... C-Rank? Already? W... Wow." She blinked in amazement

"Yup, meaning we'll be gone for a few days." He nodded proudly

"O... Oh." She mumbled, disappointed while looking at the counter.

"You okay?" Naruto blinked

"Y...Yeah." she nodded trying to smile. "Just tired."

Naruto nodded, Ayame arriving with his order "Here you go Naruto." she smiled brightly. "Eat up and enjoy."

"Thanks Ayame." He smiled, digging in happily while Ayame kept her smile before noticing Hinata.

"Oh hello, can I help?" She smiled

"U...Um...one shrimp...please." Hinata said nervously

"Right away." She nodded. Hinata watched Naruto eat and smiled a little. She found him so cute, blushing happily while trying to keep from looking weird "Here you go." The young Ramen chief smiled, giving Hinata her ramen

She noticed the girl blushing and saw her glance at Naruto, putting her on edge. 'Oh no.' she thought, quickly realising the girl had feelings for Naruto 'If I tell him with her here, will she be heartbroken or get mad? What if she tells him first? Then he might focus on her instead.' She was beginning to panic gently, feeling self-conscious

Naruto himself didn't notice, but Hinata did 'She... She saw me looking at Naruto?' she thought in shock as she blushed brighter 'Oh no! Will she tell him? Is she going to talk about me in front of him?'

"Man this is good!" Naruto called with a smile as he finished his ramen

"Yeah it was!" A fox smiled as it poked its head out of Naruto's jacket

"I wondered why there seemed to have been less." Naruto teased

"What? Are you implying I would go and steal your ramen? For shame." The Fox said with a slightly sarcastic tone

"Yeah yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked at the two girls and smiled, summoning two foxes "Hey guys, I need a favor." Naruto said, smiling at the two

"What is it bro?" One fox asked

"While I'm gone I want you to keep an eye around here and help out when you can." Naruto asked with a smile "You see the people here are very precious to me and I have heard people are real mean to them while I was out of the village so I need you guys to look after them." The two foxes grinned almost sinisterly as they nodded, plotting with each other quietly as they ran off "Don't worry Ayame-chan, they'll get the job done." Naruto smiled at her with his wife grin, giving her a thumb up and making her blush

"Thank you Naruto." She nodded lightly

"Well, bye! Thanks a lot for the ramen!" Naruto nodded and ran off, waving with the fox in his jacket making kissing noises

'Naruto...' Ayame thought with a smile, hearing him say that she and her father where precious to him. She felt her heartbeat increase before realizing she forgot to tell him her feelings "Noooo..." She whimpered lightly, crying anime tears

Meanwhile Hinata was looking at Ayame in shock. She recognised those signs 'She likes Naruto to!' she thought while feeling an anvil drop in her stomach. She looked down, feeling a small amount of despair wash over her 'Then it's too late.' She thought 'She is older than me, cuter than me and more beautiful.'

* * *

*With Sakura*

Sakura hummed as she arrived home; unlocking the door to the hell she has been forced in. She headed to her room while hoping her mom didn't ask her what was happening before she left. She quickly and quietly ran to her room, silently opening and closing the door behind him "Sakura? Is that you?" her mother's voice called

Sakura froze at her mother's voice. The hell?! She had been silent as a ninja! 'Crapcrapcrap!' she thought, memories of pain flashing in her mind

"Oh! I thought I heard you enter." Her mother said from the other side of Sakura's bedroom door

"Uh, yeah mom I'm back." Sakura called out cautiously as she bought out her clothes and ninja tools, planning about what she would need

"How was your mission today? Did you get closer to Sasuke?" her mother called in excitement

"No, he wants nothing to do with me." Sakura said casually. She gave herself three pairs of alternate cloths, some deodorant and soap and a toothbrush. That all fit into one small rucksack, Sakura putting survival gear into a larger bag and getting extra weapon pouches ready

"What? Then you gave to work harder!" Her mother snapped, banging the door

"Mum, he is gay!" Sakura called through, technically lying. Sasuke might be gay, but she didn't know for sure "I heard him whisper that he wanted something up his ass!"

"I highly doubt that!" her mother said arrogantly

"He totally did!" Sakura called through, holding back her laughter perfectly even if she wanted to slit her mother's throat "Anyway, I am getting ready for my mission tomorrow! It's a C-Rank, I will be gone for a few days!"

"Really? That's perfect! Now you'll be alone with him and show him how great of a wife you'll be. Just make sure that demon doesn't get in the way. But if 'accidentally' died, that make everyone happy!"

'... That's it.' Sakura snarled, making plans for tonight

* * *

*With Naruto*

"Done." Our hero nodded, having finished packing "Now I'll be ready for anything." He smiled and closed by a bag, some foxes littered around his room sleeping

"Unless a missing non shows up." remarks one still awake with red fur and black that was mainly around his eyes.

"Like that would happen." Naruto laughed

* * *

*later*

Naruto hummed as he was waiting at the front gate of the Village of the Leaves "Where are they?" Naruto said aloud, getting bored

"Naruto-kun!" A voice called happily and loudly

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, looking to the source of the voice and saw Sakura running up with her own pack over her shoulder "Oh, hey Sakura." He waved lightly "You ready?"

"Yep!" She grinned before pulling out a rice ball from almost nowhere "Want it? I had some time and thought you might like a snack."

"Really? Thanks." He blinked accepting it and biting into it. 'That was nice of her.'

'She is eating my food!' she thought happily giggling

'This tastes weird.' Naruto blinked as he ate, noticing a weird... Metallic taste to the rice ball

'I am inside Naruto!' Sakura thought insanely, giggling and hiding a small cut on her hand with her glove

"Hey Naruto, Sakura." Ino called as she walked down the road, spotting the two. She ran over, smiling "What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting to head out on our mission." replied Naruto while Sakura frowned at their moment being ruined.

"Oh? So... You're going out of the village?" Ino blinked, sounding sad

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Well, good luck. You'll do great." She smiled, cheering up outwardly

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" He asked

"I just delivered some flowers someone ordered from my family's shop, it was a surprise for the person's wife." Ino said with a smile, clasping her hands next to her face as she sighed happily "So romantic." She said wishfully

"Wow, sounds like someone's a romance fan." he chuckled.

"Damn right I am!" Ino said passionately, pointing at him and winking happily "I want my boyfriend to at least try and be romantic every now and again, it shows they care."

'Quit winking at Naruto! He's mine!' thought Sakura glaring and trying to keep from shoving a kunai into her face. Even if Ino was clearly not being flirty in this situation and instead just emphasising her point/joking Sakura didn't care, she was it as a try to steal Naruto from her

"So you only like a guy being romantic?" Naruto asked with confusion

"No no, trying to be." She elaborated, standing tall "I don't mind if he fails or forgets, as long as it is clear he had tried. It is the thought that counts. And every now and again, or the special feeling of your lover being romantic is spoilt. Like having your favourite food all the time, it becomes less special because you have it so the time."

"Wow. I didn't think about it like that." Naruto blinked

"Ino. Don t you gave somewhere else to go?" asked Sakura with a sweet smile. 'Like far away from Naruto-kun!'

"Not really." Ino shrugged 'My team isn't meeting until 12, really."

'Damn it!' Sakura thought angrily

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Shikimaru has clan stuff while Choji is helping at his family barbeque place." Ino explained "So our teacher is letting us have the morning off."

"Lucky." Naruto laughed

"I will see you in a few days then." Ino smiled at him

"Maybe save a flower or two." joked Naruto.

"I'll save you a whole bouquet." Ino smiled and kissed his cheek "Bye!" Ino called as she ran off. He blushed at that while Sakura started seeing red.

'Bitch! Bitchbitchbitchbitch! Just kill!' she thought erratically, mental images of ripping Ino apart flashing in her mind

"Yo." Kakashi waved as he walked over

"Bout time you showed up." Naruto frowned, neither paying attention to Sakura's small mental breakdown

"I had to help an old lady who got lost." Kakashi shrugged while reading his book, Tazuna with him

'Bullshit.' thought both genin. Sasuke grumbled as he walked towards the group, fear filling his eyes as he saw Sakura

"Looks like everyones here." Kakashi nodded "Let's go." All of them turned to the gate and walked through it. The group of five walked out of the village and into the forest, walking towards the land of wave "Civilian speed." Kakashi reminded as the small group walked down a dirt path

"We know we know." Naruto sighed

'That bitch Ino!' Sakura thought darkly 'Trying to steal Naruto from me! I'll kill them! No one will take him from me!'

'I need to warn Kakashi without Sakura seeing me do it.' Sasuke thought in fear 'But how?'

'Can't believe they still had wet behind the ears genin take this job.' Tazuna thought bitterly

They walked in silence while Kakashi noticed a puddle up ahead with Naruto's nose twitching 'It hasn't rained in days.' Naruto thought as he smelt, there was no real 'feel' or rainfall in the air. The scents where all strong and clear, while rain would make the air damper and make the smells less prominent. He looked at his teacher and knew he noticed we well

Sakura noticed Naruto get a firm expression and grew nervous. 'Did he find out what I put in the riceball? Oh no! He's mad! Now he'll hate me, be disgusted and never want to see me again!' she thought erratically, feeling like ice was encasing her heart

Suddenly chains burst from the 'puddle', the chains wrapping around Kakashi seemingly tearing him apart. And it took less than a second.

The genin jumped back while Tazuna looked horrified as two figures appeared wearing masks and had clawed gauntlets with one of them wearing a cloak over his body. Sakura was frozen in fear, although she stood in front of the bridge builder protectively. Sasuke stood wide eyed, shocked that his teacher was killed so suddenly before he got ready to fight. Naruto didn't even hesitate, drawing two kunai and getting ready to fight. He saw what Kakashi did, especially as he was paying attention. But all he could do now was fight these guys

"Looks like we got a few kids trying to play ninja." One of the masked men laughed

"They won't five seconds. I'll play with them, you deal with the bridge builder." spoke the other holding his claws up.

"I don't think so." Naruto frowned "Sakura, Sasuke, you two able to fight? Or should I deal with it solo?"

"I can handle them easy." spoke Sasuke.

"I... I'll protect him." Sakura said, guarding Tazuna

"This is just pathetic." laughed the first man. Naruto frowned and charged while Sasuke charged at the second one. In a slight blur, a slight shimmer, of light Naruto was surrounded by three clones. The man he was charging at was surprised before swiping at one of them, only to see it went right through it. The four Naruto's where a blur, moving quickly as they jumped around him and each other. The masked ninja was yelling in pain as the real Naruto, wherever he is, slashed at the ninja each time he passed. Sasuke however clashed his kunai against the other one's claw who laughed before he jumped on the arm and swung his other leg up, which met the guy in the mask. The man grunted as he was knocked back but he quickly returned blows

Sakura herself felt useless and wished she had a chance to actually fight. She was shaking in anger at herself but also their opponents. She wanted to just abandon the person she was guarding and help Naruto, but she had to protect him and seeing Kakashi get killed so easily scared her to the core

'We're dead.' thought Tazuna seeing Sakura shake in what he assumed was fear.

Naruto stopped moving, as did his clones. They stood still, their kunai all in a reverse grip, in a square formation. Suddenly the masked ninja fell to his knees with his legs and arms cut all over with deep powerful cuts, none of which were life threatening but they would be if he was left to bleed out which he would as he could not treat his injuries in this state

"Gah...damn it...how did you do that?" The man mumbled in pain, he couldn't even move his fingers without pain shooting throughout his entire arm

"Slashed at your nerves but also just normal slashes into the muscle while avoiding veins and arteries as much as possible. And with you seeing four of me, you had no chance." Naruto explained, his clones fading away

"You damn...gaki." The man snarled

Naruto ignored him, looking up at Sasuke... And he sighed, seeing the battle still facing on "Hey!" Naruto called, holding a kunai to the throat of his opponent "If you don't stand down then your friend here is going to lose the rest of his blood!" The man turned and glared seeing the situation.

"Meizu...don't give up..." groaned the cut up man "We...gotta finish...the job." However this distraction allowed Sasuke one good punch to the now named Meizu's face, knocking him out

"Good job Sasuke, you actually kept from killing him." Naruto joked "You can come out now sensei!" Naruto then called out

The others looked confused before Kakashi walked out from behind one of the trees "Well done Naruto. You could tell I substituted out just before they got to me." Kakashi smiled

"It also helped that I noticed the puddle, and realised you knew it was wrong to. So I was paying close attention. You are lazy but you are too good to be taken out by such a simple trap." Naruto shrugged "It was nothing special, I just knew what I was looking for."

"Very well done." Kakashi nodded before he walked towards their client with a glare "Tazuna, is there something you'd like to say? Because I doubt this is a simple C mission if there are shinobi apparently coming after you."

"W... What?" The old man said nervously, laughing awkwardly "T-That was just one thing, the rest of this is just gonna be a cake walk."

"Liar." spoke Naruto. "You've not convincing anyone here."

"You are hiding something." Sakura nodded

"If you don't talk, then we'll turn and go back, and you can explain it to the Hokage." threatened Kakashi

"F... Fine!" The man flinched "You see, a C-rank mission is all I can afford. Our village has been taken over by a madman called Gato, he controls the shipping industry and basically controls the place. We can't import anything unless it's through him for an insane price; my townsfolk are dying of starvation and dehydration! I am building a bridge, which would free us but..."

"Gato doesn't like that and is trying to get rid of you." Kakashi finished, the situation easy to work out

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied, but my village needs that bridge." The elder man mumbled

'Damn it, this isn't a situation for a team of Gennin.' Kakashi thought in irritation, looking at Naruto sadly 'I can't let sensei's son die so young and...'

"It's alright old man." Naruto nodded sadly "If my family was in trouble I'd do anything to help."

Tazuna looked at him with relief and hope while Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, this is above what you three are ready for."

"We were hired for a mission; I am not leaving it unfinished." Naruto frowned

"And I'm saying as your sensei we are." Kakashi snapped lightly

Naruto and Kakashi where now glaring at each other, sparks flying lightly... Before Naruto smirked "Well then, looks like I will be helping him solo as the last Uzumaki of the Land of Whirlpools." He said cheekily "Finding those books about my mother's family wasn't that hard." He shrugged, subtly hinting he might know more than he was saying but also being clear with his message

Kakashi's eye widened while Sakura and Sasuke looked lost 'Oh no.' Kakashi thought

"So if you wanna turn and leave, I'll get this done and come back alive. But be careful, if that happens, I might be upgraded to chunin." he chuckled.

"... You cheeky brat." Kakashi sighed, but some part of him deep down was proud "Fine."

"If Naruto's staying so am I." spoke up Sakura.

"An Uchiha never runs away." Sasuke smirked arrogantly 'Plus this'll be a good test to show this fool who's superior.'

"... Looks like I am outnumbered." Kakashi smiled softly, shaking his head "Okay then, we will continue. However you let me deal with any enemy ninja who attack, understood?"

"No promises." smirked Naruto... And Kakashi glared "Kidding kidding."

"What do we do about them?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the maksed ninja

"Go on ahead, I will deal with them." Kakashi ordered They agreed and started walking ahead. Kakashi waited until they were out of sight, pulling out a kunai "You two are the Demon Brothers of Mist." Kakashi said to them "You have a bounty on your heads." He finished sadly as they screamed, Kakashi slashing with the kunai

* * *

*with Naruto's team and the client*

'Damn it, I wanted it to just be Naruto and me.' Sakura thought angrily as she glared at Sasuke, spinning a kunai in her hand. In her mind she wanted it to just be her and Naruto, walking through the trees as sakura petals falling around them. They would walk through the trees, soon stopping where Naruto would hug her and look deep into her green eyes with his shining green ones. Then he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how amazing she was

He would then run his hands over her body, looking taking in her scent, and telling him how much he loved her before he kissed her deeply and then take her right then and there

'Now I'll have to deal with him.' She smiled darkly as she imagined killing Sasuke after dropping off their client, remembering how she 'dealt' with her mother the night before they left...

* * *

*Flashback*

 _It was the night before the mission and Sakura was silently moving throughout the house, her hands covered entirely in gloves and a random kitchen knife in her hand. She hummed while slowly heading to her mother's room. With a light push the door opened and she walked inside, never making a noise. In her bed Fubuki was sleeping away while Sakura grinned, showing her teeth with dark eyes._

 _Fubuki yawned as she awoke slowly, hearing a noise... but found she couldn't move! She blinked and looked to see chains wrapped around her limbs tying her to the corners of the bed. Her eyes widened but when she tried to yell she found a ballgag in her mouth, muffling her voice 'What is going on?!'_

 _"Aw, looks like someone's finally awake."_

 _"Babuwa?!" Her mother called with her voice muffled, what she said was a muffled cry of 'Sakura'_

 _"Yes, I thought it was time I did something I've wanted to do for a while." she smirked while looking over the blade. "A little something called revenge." She walked around her mother's bed, waving the knife casually as she looked down at her mother's terrified form "Oh I have waited YEARS for this day, you bitch. After all the hell you put me through, just because of whom I love." Fubuki gave a muffled scream of anger and fear while tugging on the chains "And before you ask, no it's not that pathetic emo bastard Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, stabbing the bed next to her mother head. Less than a centimetre from her ear. Her eyes widened while she tried speaking through the gag. "Oh hush now, Mummy Dearest, its lesson time." Sakura taunted darkly while lightly moving the blade across one of her arms._

 _"Now first, let me tell you what I will do to your precious Uchiha." Sakura snarled "I am going to make him wish he had been slaughtered that night. I am DISGUSTED by what he is! A miserable, pathetic, waste of flesh who thinks he's all that. And he hasn't even been a genin for a month yet. Naruto-kun though spent years with the foxes and trained HARD! Can you say your precious Uchiha did that? Nope, he just moped and acted like he was important." Sakura ranted in angers pressing her knife threateningly against her mother's throat when she tried to argue "Not to mention this whole village is a joke! They praised the wrong one! It should be Naruto-kun they worship! Naruto-kun who is the fourth Hokage's son! All of them can burn and rot for daring to harm MY Naruto-kun!"_

 _With each yell she began to stab the knife, barley holding herself back so the knife missed her mother slightly and caused small cuts. 'Sakura stop this please!' Her mother thought as she cried_

 _"That's why when the time comes, he'll die, and I'm going to make Naruto mine. I don't care if everyone is disgusted, we'll just move far, far, far, FAR away and start a family." she grinned while moving the blade near her throat. "I might even persuade him to make love to me on your grave so I can get pregnant. Won't that be lovely?"_

 _Fubuki's eyes widened larger, beginning to scream her lungs out 'NO! NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' she thought as she cried_

 _"Don't worry, I'll make sure your grandkids know about their obaa-san, how she was a cruel, cruel woman who hurt her own daughter." she scowled. "I'll run your name through the mud for all to know just like you and everyone did to Naruto-kun. And the best part? I'll get away with ending you scot free."_

 _'You disgusting child! I should have killed you when you showed signs that the demon had corrupted you!' Fubuki screamed mentally as she cried_

 _"Oh Naruto-kun, I can't believe this!" cried Sakura in fakeness while covering her eyes. "I can't believe my...my mom...is dead." she looked her mother in the eye and grinned sickeningly. "What do you think? I've been practicing." She slowly raised the knife to her own face, nearly licking it but she held herself back. Oh she wanted to, but she didn't want anyone to know she did this. And so, she moved her and higher. Higher. Over her head, hands holding the handle tightly as she began to laugh_

 _"Bye bye kaa-san, and say hi to hell for me." Sakura said as a farewell, a fake sad tone to her voice_

 _Sakura grinned... And then the knife went down. Again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. The entire time her mother was screaming into the ball gag, shaking to try and get out of her bindings, as she was stabbed again. And again. And again. All she could do was cry in pain as her son's flashed before her eyes, which where gradually going dull her life left her body. Sakura long since lost track of how many times she stabbed before she released the knife, leaving it in her mother's chest. She panted a bit as she stumbled back, looking at what she had done._

 _But she didn't feel sick; she didn't feel a surge of regret or horror at actually killing someone. No._

 _She just laughed, smiling._

 _She just... Laughed_

* * *

*End flashback*

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped, breaking Sakura from her memories

"Huh? What?" spoke Sakura in annoyance

"You are zoning out. That is not a good thing." Kakashi frowned "Pay attention."

"Oh, sorry." she nodded. 'Not, I was in the middle of a nice daydream.'

"Yeah Sakura, we never know when an enemy ninja may be hiding in the shadows." Naruto said, staying calm and keeping his eyes and nose focused

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'll stay focused right away." she beamed while he found it weird at the sudden change in attitude.

'... Okay.' Naruto thought, looking away in fear as he felt creeped out

'She is dangerous.' Sasuke thought bitterly, angrily 'I need to get rid of her first chance I get!' As they walked more and more they saw it was beginning to get foggy.

"This is weird." Sakura commented. Naruto frowned... And three a kunai into a random bush

"What are you doing dope?" frowned Sasuke

"I heard something." Naruto frowned, the group walking towards the bush... And seeing the kunai stabbed into a tree, a terrified white furred rabbit under the kunai while Kakashi quickly noticed SOMETHING was wrong with this situation

"A rabbit." Sasuke deadpanned "You attacked... A rabbit."

"Don't look at me like that; take a closer look at its fur." Naruto scoffed, knowing what he smelt and heard wasn't a rabbit so he worked out what happened quickly

"What?" Sasuke scoffed "Stop trying to pretend to be a tough guy, dobe."

'White fur.' Kakashi frowned as he realised what was wrong here "He's right, this isn't an ordinary rabbit around here."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"The white fur shows that it was kept indoors, otherwise it would have changed due to the different climate season." Kakashi explained "Meaning this rabbit was used for a substitution jutsu."

"Someone's hiding, watching us." spoke Naruto. Kakashi nodded... Before he pushed his team down as a massive sword that looked like a butchers knife flew through the air, nearly cutting their heads off

It embedded itself in a tree before a tall man with bandages around his mouth appeared with pale skin and had black white camouflages arm and legs guards appeared on it. He landed on the sword, which had stabbed into a tree

"Zabuza." Kakashi mumbled, sweat dropping in slight worry


	4. Visiting Wave

**marquis . shax** : This story is not marked as finished, I have no idea what you are coming from. Naruto got the 60% because he did not have the books, he used his common sense. Plus he could not get EVERYTHING right after he stole the test answers.

 **J-Spark** : Who said that I was making Sakura an _anti-hero_? Sakura is not going to be any sort of hero. I said she was going to be a duel PROTAGONIST, a protagonist being the person you follow for the story not the hero. Also, who said we where going to redeem her? She is supposed to grow into a villain you hate to hate, you WANT to be sympathetic for her because you know what she has been through but you also know there IS no coming back for her.

Mebuki/Fubuki thing was a mistake on our part

So... you mean like he was in cannon? Also Sasuke is not a villain in this, he is not even close to a main character.

Civilian Council Bashing is a popular theme because it works to explain how Naruto was treated so cruely while the Hokage DID care for Naruto. To boil it down to the most basic it can get- it is convenient

 **Banjo the Fox** : And... how was Naruto supposed to know about the torture?

 **Guest chapter 3** : No it wouldn't. A yandere in a harem? She would slaughter them all.

 **Mighty TAB X** : She DID put thought into the knife. Using a random knife? Could be anyone. A kunai? People will be suspicious.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 4: Visiting Wave  
**

* * *

The Ninja of the leaf where silent, glaring at the form of Zabuza. It was supposed to be a simple mission: escort a bridge builder back to his home village. It became complicated where it was revealed that a businessman called Gato wanted said bridge builder dead. Now the three Genin and one Jonin where standing in a protective formation in front of the client with the Missing-Nin from the Mist called Zabuza, nicknamed the Demon of the Mist "Honestly if this is the kind of protection he got, then this is just sad." Zabuza, the killer, said with a dark grin

Tazuna himself felt his spine go cold while Kakashi stood in front of them with a kunai drawn "My my, Zabuza. Working for a guy like Gato?" Kakashi asked casually "Doesn't that seem like small fry compared to your skills? I would have figured you'd be taking a lot higher paying jobs."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan and three pretend-Ninja." Zabuza with a slight cruel smile "I heard you were a great shinobi, and yet here you are babysitting three kids."

"Well, you know, everyone enjoys a good chilled experience now and again." Kakashi shrugged "How much did you get just to kill one man?"

"Enough." Zabuza said as he jumped down, pulling his ridiculously large sword out of the tree with one hand and resting it on his shoulder like it weighed nothing "Just let me kill the old man and you and the brats can walk away with your lives."

"... You three stay back. I'll deal with this." Kakashi ordered his students with a frown as he walked forwards seriously

'Man, I didn't expect we'd run into a guy like this.' thought Naruto. 'Things just got interesting.'

'He... He's terrifying.' Sakura thought, the air thick with killer intent

'Damn it, I should be fighting.' thought Sasuke's who's sheer stupidity kept him from feeling too much fear.

Kakashi was silent and moved his headband out of the way. His other eye slowly opened to show it was red with a black pupil, the eye having several spinning tomes

"Ah, the famous Sharingan." Zabuza said with a smirk "So you are taking me seriously, are you?"

'Sharingan?!' thought Sasuke in confusion and surprise while seeing Kakashi get into a stance.

"It never hurts." Kakashi said seriously with a focused look. The two ran at each other while Naruto felt disappointment.

"Darn, I can't fight." He grumbled, although watching this right could be good

'Oh no, Naruto-kun is sad, I need to make him happy.' Sakura thought in shock before putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto-kun, you'll get your chance."

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged

Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's swing before getting in closer with the kunai aimed at his side. The kunai missed, Zabuza giving a strong kick to Kakashi's chest only for the white haired ninja to use his other hand to push the leg out of the way and slashed at Zabuza's throat. Said man though bent back just barely missed before swinging his sword above his head and brought it back down from above. Kakashi jumped back, dodging the sword while throwing a few shuriken. Zabuza pivoted using the handle to the side to dodge them while slamming his foot against Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi was spent flying back a bit, flipping in the air and catching himself

'He's good.' Kakashi thought, his Sharingan focusing on Zabuza's every move. The white haired ninja began to quickly flash between hand signs, shooting a stream of fire from his mouth. Zabuza however jumped back and landed on the water while using his chakra to stay afloat before going through his own hand signs. Kakashi frowned, a mist appearing out of nowhere and making it harder to see from the mist's thickness

"Hahahaha, I hope you said your prayers Kakashi." laughed Zabuza all around him.

"You think some fog can save you?" Kakashi asked before hearing something and turned his head before a kunai whizzed by and nearly stabbed his eye. He managed to dodge at the last second, frowning

"You forget Kakashi, my mission isn't to kill you, it's to kill the old man." Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist "And I am a master of the silent kill."

Kakashis' eyes widened turning where the others were. "He's coming your way!"

"Move!" Sakura yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way and tackling him to the ground

"You idiot!" Sasuke snapped at Sakura, pulling the bridge builder back

Zabuza's sword nearly hit Tazuna before he grabbed it and swung downward towards him this time. The blade was blocked by Kakashi using another kunai with some difficulty. "Nice try, but you won't get past me just yet." Kakashi grinned

Sakura panted with a blush, lying atop Naruto. She was basically straddling his waist, her small-ish chest in his face 'Oh god! If I stayed here would Naruto-kun mind?' She thought, Naruto having hit his head as they hit the ground making his head fuzzy as Sakura lay atop him

"Get back!" Kakashi called out to them while trying to shove Zabuza's sword back. The two trained Ninja jumped back, trading blows as they neared the water

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die." muttered Tazuna to himself in fear. Sasuke, seeing this battle, began to feel fear him. He shakily pulled out a kunai and held it against his neck in fear

"Sasuke, don't even try it." Kakashi snapped lightly "I will protect all of you."

"Bold words for someone who can barely land a wound on me." laughed Zabuza.

"I could say the same to you, but I'm still warming up." Kakashi smirked back. The two moved farther on the water before Zabuza jumped back and began going through handsigns but he looked in shock as he saw Kakashi going through the same hand signs

'I never imagined the power of the Sharingan could actually allow him to copy me this fast!' He thought in fear

"It's more than just that fast." Kakashi grinned as if he read Zabuza's mind

"What? How did you-"

"Know what you were saying? Stop that!" Kakashi said at the same time that Zabuza yelled those words

'Is this a fight or a fight between kids?' Tazuna thought in shock

'They... Are so strong.' Sasuke thought, realizing just HOW large the gap between he and his brother was... And he hated that

"Oh yes Naruto, I would love to have a one-hundred and twenty seconds child with you." Sakura whispered with a happy get insane whisper, rubbing Naruto's chest and face as she snuggled against the unconscious blonde when he groaned

"What... what happened?" He grumbled as he noticed something heavy on top of him with someone whispering "W... What?" He mumbled, everything slowly clearing up

"And then we can make our own town and raise all of them with love and make sure no one could EVER hurt us." Sakura continued to mumbled madly

"Sakura?" He asked, sitting up and making Sakura jump as she realised he was awake

"N-N-Naruto-kun! You're awake!" She gasped

"Yeah." Naruto nodded with a slight frown "Why are you on me? And was that you mumbling all that?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked "And you were knocked out, I was staying low to protect you!"

"Well can you get off? We're still on a mission." Naruto asked gently

"Okay." She mumbled but she pulled away as slowly as she could

He sat up and spotted Kakashi and Zabuza fighting before two dragons made of water rose up behind them and crashed into each other. "Whoa!" He gasped

'Damn it! If he keeps copying me then this won't turn well for me.' Zabuza thought, their attacks finally cancelling each other out

"Care to give up? You might live longer." suggested Kakashi.

"Never." Zabuza snarled as Kakashi cut Zabuza in half... And Zabuza turned into water

'Damn, a water clone.' Kakashi thought... Before water suddenly shot up and wrapped around him, trapping him in a ball of water. His eyes widened while he saw Zabuza held onto it with a grin under his bandages.

"I've got you now." Zabuza grinned, turning to the Genin. He thought he saw the bushes near the blonde one move like something was inside it, however he did not sense and Chakra and he knew there were no other ninja in the area. So ignoring that he summoned two water clones who marched towards the three Genin. Sasuke stiffened up while Naruto and Sakura pulled their own kunai out.

"Stand down kids." Zabuza frowned "Just walk away, stop playing ninja, and you I will let you live."

"We're not playing." frowned Naruto "WE got here through hard work and if we back out now, then we're insulting all the others who wear these headbands."

"You are children; you don't understand what it means to be a ninja." They all said darkly "Ninja are killers, tools. This is your last chance."

"... Okay." Naruto said suddenly with a shrug and dropped the kunai casually

"Huh?" they blinked while Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, sure, I give up." Naruto shrugged casually as he walked towards the water clones

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke snapped

"What? We are facing a Jounin and we aren't even half a year out of the academy. I don't know about you but I don't want to die." Naruto shrugged, acting as if he did not have much skill

Sakura was stunned and confused, but that's when it clicked in her mind 'His fox fight style, tricking people!' she thought

"Really we were biting off more than we could chew." Naruto shrugged, his arms hanging casually behind his head

"Well, good to see at one of you kids has some sense of how the real world works. It's no place for some brats who are trying to play ninja like it's a game." Zabuza said simply

"Yeah, let me just get rid of my weapons." Naruto said as he dropped his weapon pouch into the water...

And a massive blast of electricity shot out of the water from under Zabuza's feet, electrocuting him "AHHHH!" he screamed in pain from the shock while the clones dispersed and the sphere Kakashi was in broke while he fell backwards. He caught himself and jumped back

Meanwhile two large yellow furred wolf sized foxes with four tails jumped from the water, one catching Kakashi and the other holding Naruto's weapons pouch in its jaw as the two ran to Naruto's side "Here ya go bro." One said with a deep tough male voice

"Thank you Rai. You to Jin. You okay Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, taking his weapons pouch back and reattached it

"Yeah, good thing I didn't drown." he remarked while nodding to the foxes. "Thanks, I owe you two."

"What... Was that?" Zabuza mumbled as his body shook gently, walking onto the shore again

"I would like Rai and Jin, two of the strongest lightning type Foxes in the Fox Summon's family." Naruto explained, patting the two's heads "I summoned them as you just caught Kakashi, the two hiding under the water while I did my performance." He bowed a bit

"How'd you like our **Collaboration Fox Technique: Lightning Style Endless FoxStorm**?" The two asked as one with cocky grins

Zabuza growled and glared at them. "You damn foxes, I'm gonna turn you into a pair of slippers, AFTER I'm done butchering the others."

"... You do NOT threaten my family." Naruto snarled, he and the two foxes getting ready

Zabuza put his sword on his back before quickly going through hand signs again…... When some senbon went flying and stabbed into his neck, Zabuza's eyes going wide as his body went limp and collapsed. The team and bridge builder were confused before seeing a figure with a white mask with no mouth and slanted lines appeared with blue and green clothing as they walked over towards Zabuza.

"Who are you?!" Sakura snarled at the feminine figure

"I apologize, I'm a hunter nin who's been tracking this man for weeks." the figure replied picking Zabuza up while bowing their head. "Thank you for the help, now I'm going to get rid of him."

"Wait." Kakashi frowned as he put his fingers against Zabuza's neck. "... He is dead." He nodded

Rai was silent, sniffing the hunter nin with a frown while Naruto rubbed Jin behind the ear. The nin disappeared with Zabuza while Kakashi let out a relaxed sigh "Thanks a lot you two." Naruto smiled at the foxes when Kakashi fainted

"Sensei!" Everyone gasped, gathering around him

"What's with him?" asked Jin.

"Chakra exhaustion, it looks like." Rai hummed

"Great, we're gonna need to find someplace to camp so he can rest." spoke Naruto.

"We are nearly at my house. If only we could get across the water." The Bridge builder frowned, while inside he was amazed at what these ninja could do

"... Wait a minute!" Naruto gasped, looking at the foxes

"... Fine." They grumbled

"What?" spoke a confused Sakura

"They are going tinker us ride on their backs." Naruto said as he picked up Kakashi and got on Rai's back "Tazuna, sir, you ride with me and give Rai directions. Sakura, Sasuke, you ride on Jin. Jin, just follow your brother."

"You got it, but if this emo starts monologue I'm tossing him off." Sakura frowned, getting on the other foxes back

'I wanted to hold onto Naruto from behind, and now I'm right behind this bastard!' She thought, considering stabbing him with a kunai as the rode Jin but the fox would tell Naruto if she did 'I'll wait and see what happens when we get to the house, maybe we can share a bed instead!' Sasuke frowned as he got on the yellow fox, trying to stay away from Sakura

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked, helping the elderly man onto Rai's back. After a few nods the two foxes took off running, the two actually running ON the water

"Wow! I didn't know these things could do that too." spoke Tazuna in surprise.

"We are Chakra users to, like all summons. Of course we can walk on water like these ninja." Jin scoffed

"Hey Dobe, these foxes are much larger than the ones you normally summon! What gives?" Sasuke called with a frown, flinching as he was elbowed in the gut by Sakura 'Should have seen that coming.' he thought but he didn't trust sitting in front of her, he wouldn't turn his back on someone clearly insane... Pot, needle kettle, you called it black.

"Because the ones I summon are around our age or so, or younger." Naruto explained "The most they normally have are 2 tails, they aren't super strong but they are fast and very stealthy. Rai and Jin are around 60 and have four tails, nearly on five. They are REAL power houses."

"You should see our old lady, a few hundred years old and 8 tails. A real force of nature." Rai chuckled

"Careful, otherwise she might get mad if she heard that." joked Naruto.

"..." Rai was silent in fear, gulping. And that made both Sakura and Sasuke curious about how powerful THAT fox was

"Good boy." he chuckled while Jin and he shared a laugh.

"Up there!" Tazuna called, pointing ahead at the end of the river where a small home sat.

"Right." They both nodded and ran as fast as they could/ When they got there everyone got off before they poofed away and Sakura helped Naruto with carrying Kakashi.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at Sakura, the two nearing the house while Tazuna opened the door

"Tsunami! I'm home, and I've got guests with me." The old bridge builder called

A woman with long black hair walked out with an apron on herself and looked surprised. "Oh, I didn't expect this; I'll go make some room for them.

Naruto blinked, looking at the woman and admitted she was very beautiful but he had other things to think about right now. Sakura however noticed him looking and inwardly glared at the woman as she headed back to the kitchen "Hey, is there somewhere we can leave our sensei?" Naruto asked the woman kindly

"Yes, you can set him down in one of the extra rooms we have upstairs. Oh! That reminds me, Inari! Come down, we have guests!" The woman explained with a smile before she gasped and called upstairs

"Coming." came a boy's voice as the team headed upstairs and passed a small boy with a neutral expression and hat on while glancing at them. Inari was a small boy with spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat

"Say hi to these shinobi who helped your grandpa." The woman, Tsunami, smiled at her son

"... You're going to die." He frowned at the ninja before storming off

"...no duh." spoke Naruto bluntly. He walked upstairs, putting Kakashi into a futon 'Hopefully he doesn't sleep too long.' Naruto thought with a frown, sitting next to Kakashi... When Rai reappeared "Hey Rai, what are you doing back?"

"That Hunter Nin. She smelt VERY heavily of the masked man, even before she picked him up." Rai explained "Plus she attacked with senbon."

"Yeah, aren't those used mainly to render the body relaxed or just stop someone? They're not used much for killing unless they were dipped with poison." Naruto frowned

"You're right." Rai nodded "But they CAN be used to hit nerve clusters to force the body to react a certain way."

"... Oh crap." Naruto groaned "Zabuza isn't dead, he and that hunter nin are working together."

"Bingo." Rai nodded "Meaning they might be coming back for you guys." Rai nodded "You want to summon some earth foxes and have them go on a hunt?"

"No, we should train." Naruto shook his head lightly "This is gonna go down, especially if Kakashi doesn't wake up, so we need to try and be prepared while we can."

"Remember, we are here for you." Rai nodded "And Jin said to keep your eyes on the pink haired one, he said he felt something off about her. Dangerously off."

"Sakura? Well...he's not off. I have noticed something different the last time I remember her, but I'm not quite sure what that is, at least not yet." Naruto frowned

"Just be careful kid." Rai smiled before he disappeared in another puff of smoke. Naruto smiled before giving Kakashi and thumbs up and headed out, going downstairs. He saw Tsunami and Tazuna sitting at a table with Sakura and Sasuke, talking

"So you all are really genin? But you're still children." spoke Tsunami.

"So?" Naruto asked as he sat down "We ARE Genin. We are beginner's. Yes we are young, but this is our choice in life. We have studied and we trained hard. We have determination to get stronger and protect our village."

"I'm just saying from what my father told me happened, it sounded scary." Tsunami explained

"We're shinobi, we can handle it." scoffed Sasuke.

"We have been training since we were 8." Sakura nodded

"Relax Tsunami, I saw their sensei fight, he managed to fight pretty good. And if he can do that and still be alive, then having them around just might be what helps for me to get that bridge finished." Tazuna assured with a smile

"Well...alright." His daughter frowned, looking at the three in worry "Well I guess I will cook dinner, will your teacher be okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs some sleep." spoke Naruto. Tsunami nodded and walked off into the kitchen

Sakura herself scooted to where she sat beside Naruto and smiled while inwardly mad. 'She better not try to seduce Naruto-kun with those cow udders.' She thought as she glared at Tsunami's mature chest 'When I get bigger I'll have Naruto do all kinds of things with them.' She thought as she began to fantasies, giggling pevertedly as she did

Naruto and Sasuke noticed with the first scooting away and the other getting a shiver.

Sasuke thought he had to do something soon. That girl was insane! 'I hate the dobe and need all that power of his, but if I can warn him about her she can get taken away and I'll use that as my chance to discover his secrets.' He thought as he began plotting

'I wonder what Tsunami is cooking.' Naruto thought simply

* * *

*With Zabuza*

Said man was in a bed as the hunter nin yanked the senbon out of his neck. Shortly after the last was removed, Zabuza's eyes slowly opener "Ugh...my head is pounding." Zabuza frowned as he sat up "Thank you Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." nodded the nin while holding out a canteen of water. "Even though they believe you are dead, you still need to take it easy to regain your strength."

"How long will it take?" He asked

"About a week." The girl said as she removed her mask Her face was rather youthful and androgynous which could lead to being mistaken as a boy or girl. But no matter your gender, she looked attractive. Meaning that if you thought she was a guy? You would be thinking 'I have the weirdest boner right now'

"Great." Zabuza grumbled in annoyance "Now I gotta wait to rip those foxes and brats a new one."

"That child is a summoner." Haku warned "If he can summon foxes like that then I'm concerned on what others he can bring forth."

"Then you deal with him Haku." Zabuza frowned "I will deal with Kakashi, we have a score to settle."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku bowed before he began to tend to his wounds

* * *

*Time skip, with team 7*

The three were out back to do some training before supper. Naruto had convinced the two to practice their tree walking while Naruto was training with his water walking. Sakura gritted her teeth as she focused the chakra on her feet up the bark. She was doing okay but no massive progress 'I have to master this!' She thought 'For Naruto! I need to prove myself to Naruto!'

Sasuke, meanwhile, was not doing as well. He was used to getting what he wanted by demanding it, by forcing it. So being gentle and holding back? Not his strong suit. He kept breaking the bark underneath them him, leading to him falling down again and again. That's not to say he was bad/not doing better, but it was against his nature and each time he failed he got more angry and thought back to how easy this was for Naruto.

Naruto was jumping around the water, practicing turning the Chakra on and off in his feet as he hits the water while disturbing the water as little as possible. So far he was managing to keep his chakra supply from dwindling the faster he kept going. But now he needed something to distract him from his full focus "Now!" He called As he gave the order a small army of foxes began to throw some weak elemental Jutsu at him or kunai/shurikens at him, He started to duck and weave around them while keeping his focus on the water. He even had to use his hands to springboard himself as he dodged his siblings attacks, his attention focusing on dodging so he had to force himself to walk on water via instinct

"Come on bro! Go faster!" A fox called, shooting small fire jutsu

"Is that all you got? Lame!" taunted another sending out several bursts of wind.

"Oh haha." Naruto scoffed, dodging the attacks

"My my, what's going on here?" Kakashi smiled as he walked over using a crutch

"Hey Kakashi!" he called over without stopping. "Just doing some training!"

"I can see that." Kakashi nodded, looking around the area "And you all seem to be taking it quite serious, I'm impressed."

"Well Zabuza isn't dead." Naruto shrugged

"So you worked that out, have you?" he asked

"Yeah, meaning if we don't try to hone our bodies before we meet him again we might not come out alive." Naruto nodded

"I see." Kakashi nodded, pride filling him

'He managed to keep from any of themselves to slack off even when there's nothing happening, good head on his shoulders.' He thought 'Sensei, I am sure you would be proud of him.'

 ** _"You're still a bit slow."_** A familiar dark voice said from inside Naruto's mind ** _"You might want to do some running tonight, basic speed training."_**

'Huh, good idea.' Naruto thought back to Kurama

 ** _'Just don't die.'_** The fox deadpanned

'Please. As if I would.' Naruto thought 'If I died than mother would kill me.'

"I did it Naruto!" Sakura called from the top of the tree, waving in excitement

"Cool." He nodded while seeing Sasuke still struggling "Need some help Sasuke?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke growled, kicking the tree in anger

"Okay." he shrugged

'Bastard.' Sakura thought angrily 'Stealing my Naruto's attention!'

* * *

*with Zabuza and Haku, a few days later*

Zabuza frowned as Haku worked on his wounds, their employer frowning at him "I can't believe you let that old man escape!" The employer said angrily. This, was Gato. Gato had puffy brown hair and wore a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie. He looked like a very creepy and arrogant man

"If I stayed he might have killed me, then your previous bridge builder would be breathing." Zabuza scoffed

"Excuses, excuses, and here I thought I hired a demon, not a secondary genin." Gato mocked, crossing arms

Haku frowned, seemingly disappearing and stabbing Gato's men in the throat and killing them. Said man was shocked before Haku appeared in front of him with senbon. "Leave." She warned simply. He gulped and walked out with a huff "I do not trust that little man." She growled

"Neither do I, but a job's a job." Zabuza shrugged before he groaned

"I will go and gather herbs." Haku sighed "You are still wounded Master Zabuza."

* * *

*Time skip*

"Thank you Tsunami, dinner was delicious." Naruto smiled

"Thank you Naruto, I wanted to do my best." Tsunami smiled

'Deaddeaddeaddead! She's dead!' Sakura thought madly

That was when Tsunami's son yelled and sat up quickly, punching the table "What's wrong with you people!" The child yelled "Gato is going to kill you all! You can't win!"

"...and know this how?" Sasuke frowned

"Because it's true! All he cares about is making people suffer! You're just kids who are nothing but talk! You don't understand what it's like to suffer!"

 **SMACK!**

The child fell to the floor, holding his red cheek as Sakura stood over him having clearly slapped him "YOU SHUT IT YOU SNOT NOSED BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, crying

"Sakura-" spoke Naruto before she cut him off.

"You have no idea what I had to go through with my own mother and here you are whining like a shit stain!" Sakura yelled "I lost my father as a child! And my mother, she HATED me because of my opinion! She... Helped me as little as she could. She and I can't stand each other. At least you have your mother and grandfather! You have friends in your village! And that... That's NOTHING compared to what Naruto has gone through! He is an orphan! He doesn't have ANY family! And our village HATED him! So until you have gone through the same hell, PISS OFF!" she yelled before she ran off

Everyone was silent and blown away.

"Sakura." Naruto called weakly and sighed "I'll go talk to her."

"Don't, she should calm down first." Kakashi encouraged "Just wait for half an hour before going out."

"Alright." Naruto grumbled before he walked off, going to the roof

'What would she know? I lost my whole clan!' Sasuke thought in anger. Now if you asked him to NAME one member of his clan he wouldn't know the answer because of his hate boner for his brother, but let's ignore that for a moment

Inari was stunned while the others were silent. He was silent, looking down in almost in shame

"So why exactly does Gato want you dead?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder

"Gato controls us." He sighed "He controls the shipping industry, the only way we can really survive. But if I make my bridge, then we break his hold on us."

"The village is slowly dying and won't make it if my father can't finish it." spoke Tsunami.

"Good thing we are guarding you then." Kakashi assured

* * *

*with Naruto*

Naruto sat atop the house, looking at the stars and the moon

 _ **"You okay kid?"** _ Kurama asked

"Just thinking." Naruto sighed

 _ **"About?"**_ Kurama asked with surprisingly no sarcasum or a comment mocking/teasing his host

"Eh, just my life over all." He shrugged "I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I never met the fox summons."

 _ **"Probably be dead."**_ Kurama shrugged inside his cage

"Yeah. Hey, how's my mind looking? Still a stupid sewer?" Naruto smiled

 _ **"No, it's actually been pretty nice in here."**_

"That's good." Naruto chuckled before he jumped off the roof "Well, time to look for Sakura."

 _ **"Like Jin said, be careful."**_ Kurama warned

"I know, I know." Naruto nodded as he jumped down before he took off running into the forest. However, little did he know, Sakura was returning at the same time as he left with the two unknowingly passing each other

'I should rip that brat's throat out.' Sakura whispered as she arrived back, walking in silently 'But if I do that Naruto will find out and hate me!' She thought as well, closing the door behind her as she forced herself to be palm 'Relax, maybe Naruto-kun will come and try to comfort me.' She thought with a giggle. Little did she know how long she would need to wait

* * *

*The next morning*

Naruto had fallen asleep, falling against the grass after looking for Sakura all night while unaware of a figure nearby picking out herbs.

"Huh?" Haku, wearing a kimono, blinked as she noticed the blonde sleeping. She walked over and saw it was the same boy from the bridge. She frowned, debating if she should kill the child or not. She reached her hand out nearing his throat... but moved it to his shoulder and lightly shook him. "Excuse me, wake up." She urged gently

He mumbled and slowly started opening his eyes... And he saw the face of a beautiful girl 'Huh? Is this some dream?' Naruto thought as he blinked, looking up at the beautiful girl's face

"Hello? Are you okay?" She asked "You will catch a cold sleeping there."

"Oh, sorry, I was out looking for a friend of mine." Naruto said as he shook himself out of his shock and sat up "Who are you?"

"... I am Haku." The girl smiled after a seconds thought "You said you were looking for your friend, correct?"

"Yeah, she's got short pink hair and might have been crying, you seen her?" Naruto asked in worry

"I am sorry, I have not." She shook her head "Is she one of your precious people?"

"... Kinda?" Naruto scratched his chin "I mean she's my teammate, but we're nothing real REAL close."

"I see." She nodded lightly

"What are you doing out here?" he asked back.

"My... Father is sick. I am gathering herbs to make medicine for him." She informed while not technically lying, but not being all the way truthful.

"I see." He nodded with a smile "Let me help."

'You don't have to do that, maybe you should try finding your friend again, she might be nearby." Haku informed gently

"She's tough." Naruto shrugged "I am sure she is back by now."

She sighed. "Alright, you can help if you want."

"Sorry, am I annoying you?" Naruto asked nervously, Haku admitting she found it cute

"No no, not at all." She smiled gently "I'm just use to doing this on my own a lot of times."

"Well, I'm happy to help." Naruto smiled as he stood up "What herbs are you looking for?" And so the two got to work gathering herbs in... Well not silence, but they just did small talk and getting to know each other

"So you are a ninja?" Haku asked with pretend awe

"Yeah, a genin to be exact. Do you live around here or in the village?" Naruto asked

"No, my father are here visiting." Haku said, half lying "But then he fell ill. If you are a ninja you must be very strong!"

"Well a little bit, but I'm still learning and my sensei's more experienced then me or my teammates." Naruto shrugged "And even then there are a lot of stronger people in other villages. Yeah I have my specialties and one day I hope I'm great but right now I am nothing overly special."

'Hmm... He's modest.' Haku thought curiously "What about your team?"

"Well Sakura's pretty good, but Sasuke...he's an emo." Naruto deadpanned "All he wants to do is kill his brother but that boils down to the fact his brother is better than him AND humiliated him. Plus he is beyond arrogant."

"That's just sad." Haku frowned "I believe you are only strong if you fight to protect your precious people, not yourself."

"Exactly, cause what's the point of being strong if you don't have friends and family around you?" Naruto agreed with a smile and a shrug

"Me and my father have been traveling around since I was little that it's just been me and him." she looked down sadly with a smile. "I know it's hard, but as long as I can help him that's what matters."

"You are a great person, Haku." Naruto smiled

"Thank you." Haku nodded, blushing a bit "Well that is all of the herbs I need, thank you."

"No problem, tell your dad I said hi." Naruto waved

"I shall." Haku nodded before she smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you." She nodded before she turned around and walked away

"Y... You're welcome." Naruto mumbled as he put his hand to his cheek with a proud smile on his face

 ** _"Way to go Kit."_** Kurama snickered inside his seal

"Oh, by the way!" Haku called back with a cheeky grin "I'm a boy!" She called before she ran off, quickly out of Naruto's field of vision

"... WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Naruto yelled, his mind boggles in disbelief while Kurama fell onto his back and laughed wildly

* * *

*Back with team 7*

"... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Naruto's voice echoed from the forest

"... Was that Naruto?" Kakashi blinked as the team heard Naruto's yell in the distance

"Who cares if it was." scoffed Sasuke before feeling Sakura's leg swing up and kick him under the table. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" Tsunami asked gently, Sakura smirking but hid it with a drink form her cup

"Just kicked the stupid table." Sasuke lied, looking at Sakura with a frown. If he had his Sharingan he could kick her ass!

"You should be careful, you might break your toe if you're not careful." Tsunami warned

"He'll have more to worry about than a broken toe when we fight Zabuza again." Kakashi frowned 'I need to up these kids training.' he thought

'Damn bitch.' Sasuke thought in anger, trying to plot of a way to get rid off her

A few minutes later Naruto returned, looking confused "Hey, is it supper time already?" He blinked

* * *

*With Haku*

She arrived back at the base and headed to where Zabuza was resting and saw he was sleeping "Zabuza-Sama." She whispered with a smile, preparing her herbs 'I'm surprised that a genin like him would take being a shinobi so serious.' She thought, honestly impressed

'I was expecting him to think it was all a simple game.' She smiled lightly. And she had to admit, he was fairly attractive. From his whisker marks being cute, the hair being an eye catcher, and the blue eyes going well with it and his joyful attitude matched his looks, his smile was infectious

'A shame he's an obstacle, the world could use more people like him.' She thought sadly with a smile

* * *

*Time skip*

Naruto yawned as he awoke a few days later, hearing banging downstairs. With a frown he rushed downstairs seeing some wannabe Samurai harassing Tsunami and Inari

"Get out of here! Leave us alone!" Inari yelled, only to be backhanded by one of the thugs

"Stupid brat." scoffed one while they looked at the scared Tsunami. "Hey, what say we have a little fun before killing her?"

"And now I am pissed." Naruto growled as he walked towards them "Yo douchebags!"

"Huh?" The two Samurai wannabes turned to Naruto... And before they even registered him he had jump kicked one guy in the jaw, breaking it, stabbed the other guy in the hand with a kunai, so he could not use his blade, snapped the first guys arm with an axe kick, also stopping him from using said arm, and finally slashed them both in the legs with kunai so they fell to the floor in pain and bleeding out

Tsunami's eyes widened at seeing that happening all at once while they cried out in pain on the floor "W... What?" She stuttered in fear and shock

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her. She nodded before moving over to Inari and held him while relieved they were alive "You two need to get out of here." He instructed "I think Gato is making us a move."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Inari seeing him head out the door. "He'll kill you!"

"Please." Naruto grinned "I don't die that easily." They watched him rush out and head down where the bridge was. 'Damn it, I'd like to know who decided it was better to let me sleep that long.' Naruto thought in anger

 ** _'Remember kit, they have seen you use the foxes. You need to be unpredictable.'_** Kurama reminded ** _'It is time for you to get serious. Time to hunt your prey.'_**

"Right." Naruto nodded

* * *

*At the bridge, five minutes ago*

"I hope Naruto is sleeping happily." Sakura whispered with a smile "He is so cute when he sleeps."

'Hopefully he's having nightmares.' thought Sasuke.

"Oh no!" Tazuna gasped as they arrived at the bridge, which was covered with the dead bodies of his workers "W-What happened?!"

Kakashi frowned as a deep mist covered the bridge and neared the group "Zabuza." he frowned


	5. Battle of Wave and Eyes

**Tigerclaw97** : Yes that is the point. Also, THANK YOU! Someone who can actually see what I am trying to do!

 **Guest chapter 4 . Aug 6** : I upload this fic, roughly, once a month. Also Ghost does not have any involvement in this story. It is all YF and I.

 **jtcookie96** : Haku is not a boy, she was pranking him.

 **xXHashirama-SenjuXx** : Yandere's do NOT act like that.

 **troutman30** : That is the moral grey area of Ninja's.

 **Dante3142** : WOW! It is ALMOST like she is a YANDERE!

 **raw666** : The fight happened off screen.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 5: Battle of Wave and Eyes  
**

* * *

The air was tense, a mist covering the bridge as death seemed to fill the air. Kakashi and Zabuza held their gaze with the genin looking at Haku through his mask "Sasuke, you hold off the Hunter Nin." Kakashi ordered "Sakura, protect the bridge builder. I will take on Zabuza."

"Tch, whatever." muttered Sasuke, crossing his arms

"Don't mess up." whispered Sakura with a frown 'If we fail then Naruto-kun will fail!' she thought in fear

"Will you shut up about your crazy fangirl obsession!" Sasuke yelled before Sakura slapped him and focused on the two nin ahead of them.

"Aww, look at the children pretending to be ninja." Zabuza rolled his eyes "Haku, when you kill them go right for the bridge builder, Kakashi's mine." The masked ninja nodded and ran off towards them with Sasuke doing the same as Kakashi and Zabuza vanished from their spots.

"I will show you the power of the Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled, throwing shuriken. Haku responded with senbon that knocked them off course while one or two scratched Sasuke's shoulders "Ah!" Sasuke flinched at the slashes, growing as he pulled out his kunai. When they got close he swung his kunai which met a senbon Haku held and surprisingly the needle didn't break 'Come on Sasuke, think!' the black haired teen thought as he pushed against the senbon with all his strength… When suddenly his opponent began to flash through hand signs with one hand! 'What?! How can he use hand signs with one hand? That's not possible!' Sasuke thought in disbelief, quickly jumping out of the way to avoid a water jutsu but what he didn't expect was Haku stamping her foot down a f making the water splash up before they froze into hundreds of needles "What?!" Sasuke gasped, jumping back and backflipping to dodge the needles

"Impressive speed, but it won't save you for long." Haku mocked, her tone being the only way you could tell how she felt

"Ice? How?!" Sasuke glared

"It's my kekkei genkai, I was born with this ability." Haku explained "I am able to combine wind and water to preform ice techniques, a lethal ability. So I recommend you stay down."

"Do NOT underestimate the Utchiha!" Sasuke growled, quickly flashing through hand signs and firing a fireball

"You're too prideful." Haku frowned "I cannot believe a child like you are a ninja." She jumped to the side while going through one handed hand signs again before Sasuke had time to send another.

'What's he doing?' Sakura frowned before seeing dozens of ice mirrors forming around the two 'Oh god! How?!'

"What is going on?!" Sasuke gasped, feeling agitated

"This is the end." Haku slowly went into one of the mirrors with reflections appearing on each one. The mirrors of ice had formed a dome around Sasuke, very small gaps between each piece with no way out. He looked around while we see Zabuza and Kakashi clashing and trying to one up the other but he could not get a clear view from the gaps between the mirrors

"Which one are you?!" Sasuke yelled at the mirrors "Where are you?!"

"All of them." The mysterious ninja said, running through the mirrors

"I will kill you!" Sasuke growled and ran at a random one and tossed shuriken at it. The shuriken hit the mirror and bounced off harmlessly, covered in a small layer of ice

"Futile." Haku held up senbon in one hand before throwing them, but it felt like several hit him from behind to the Uchiha.

The raven haired teen yelled in pain, falling to a knee in pain 'H...How did he do that?' Sasuke thought as he stood up. Looking around he saw images of the masked ninja in all of them, each image holding several senbon 'This time I'll see him and catch the bastard!' Sasuke thought, preparing for a fire blast but once again senbon went flying, and this time from the front. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to dodge, failing miserably which lead to senbon his arms. His eyes widened as his arm suddenly turned limp, unable to move

With Zabuza, he ducked under Kakashi's swing and kicked him in the gut "I'm not going to fall for that eye of yours again." Zabuza frowned, slashing his large sword

"That's what they all say, guess what happened." Kakashi frowned. But it was true, Zabuza was avoiding looking at his face and aiming his blade for the copy ninja's chest and legs 'If I can catch him at just the right moment this battle is mine.' Kakashi thought. He just had to disrupt Zabuza's sense of time. Or balance. Not a lot, just enough.

Zabuza ran and tossed several kunai at Kakashi's covered eye while lunging from the other side. The white haired ninja dodged the Kunai, kicking a leg up to kick Zabuza in the shoulder and push the massive sword away from him

He skidded back while reaching into his kunai pouch, but stopped. Fighting head on like this was getting him nowhere. Zabuza was a highly skilled fighter with a large weapon he can weird effortlessly, giving him the range advantage and making Kakashi's Kunai and shuriken next to useless thanks to the large blade being able to be welded like a shield. Plus he saw a lot of Kakashi's fighting style last time they fought. If the white haired Jounin wanted to win this, he had to use more of his large collection of Jutsu and other techniques that Zabuza had not seen before. Catch him off guard and end this, quickly

'Time to pull out the big guns.' Kakashi thought as he bit his thumb "Summing Jutsu!" He called, slamming his palm against the ground. In a large poof of smoke appeared while Zabuza looked surprised, but cautious. Several dogs stood in front of Kakashi, growling. Each one varying breed and size with a similar blue coat on them.

"Puppies?" Zabuza frowned "You're going to try and use a bunch of mutts to try and beat me?"

"Do not underestimate me." Kakashi frowned, charging with his dogs

"I feel useless!" Sakura growled, forced to be on the side lines 'If Naruto-kun was here he'd have beaten these two in no time!' She thought in determination and confidence. If only she did not have to protect this stupid old man, she could be beating that ice bastard and show Naruto how strong she really was!

With said blond he was running down the road while hoping things hadn't turned dark for the team. 'I'm on my way.' he thought, nearing the bridge. He was going to have to show more of his skills, not something he was a fan of. Yes he enjoyed showing off, as a ninja the more secrets you have the better but when he got there he saw Sakura and Tazuna not moving and was confused "Hey!"

"Huh? N... Naruto!" Sakura gasped, smiling in joy as she saw him

"Why are you two just standing there ins-" Naruto asked only to freeze as he saw a dome of ice mirrors as well as the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi, his jaw dropping for a second 'What the?! They're already making a move!' Naruto thought, quickly working out the situation "Sasuke fighting the masked ninja in the disco ball?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded, hugging Naruto and pushing her body against his "N... Naruto, I'm so scared! These guys want to kill us!" She cried, blushing as she felt his body against hers

He blinked and patted her on the back. "It'll be alright Sakura, but I don't think now is the best time to get cold feet." He said awkwardly

 ** _'She stinks of arousal.'_** Kuruma thought inside his seal, put off by the strange girl

"You're right." Sakura nodded, pulling back reluctantly "Kick ass and promise me you will come back."

"Well I wouldn't be much of a shinobi if I died too soon." Naruto nodded before he ran into battle

"So cool~!" Sakura squealed

"Naruto?!" Kakashi gasped, seeing his student while managing to keep Zabuza busy as his canines were keeping his attention.

"Sorry I'm late, overslept." Naruto joked, jumping between two mirrors... And landed to the entertaining sight of Sasuke getting owned by so many needles and looking like a hedgehog "Wow Sasuke, you trying to be a porcupine instead of a real shinobi?" Naruto laughed lightly

'Naruto.' Haku thought gently, stopping her assault as she stared at him sadly

"Fuck...you." groaned Sasuke in pain.

Naruto calmed down, looking around the mirrors with a calculating eye even as he was still laughing. 'Hmm, if this guy is meant to go around in each of them, it's to keep all the blind spots covered so he doesn't have a chance to miss no matter where Sasuke goes.' Naruto analysed 'And the mirrors... They are BEYOND cold. You need some real strong fire to melt these mirrors.'

"Get away dobe, I can handle this bastard without your help." Sasuke snapped

"Yeah, sure seems like it." Naruto snarked as he sniffed the air, mostly because he smelt something familiar. The water vapour of the ice was masking it... But he still had it "... No way..." Naruto whispered lightly before he sighed, smiling sadly and closing his eyes "I'm glad your 'father' is doing better Haku." He called

Haku's eyes widened while Sasuke didn't know what the hell he was talking about. 'He knows?!' Haku thought in shock 'How?'

"Oh, and that lie about being a boy was REALLY mean to." Naruto frowned

"The hell are you talking about Dobe?!" Sasuke snarled

"Haku here is a girl, not a guy; I thought I just made that clear." Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring Sasuke as he walked into the middle of the dome "Haku, why are you doing this?" He asked calmly

"Because I must." Haku said coldly "I am but a weapon, to strike where Zabuza-Sama points."

"Oh yeah? Well that's way off course." Naruto frowned "But, if we have to fight, no hard feelings." He said, his mood flipping like a switch as he gave a charming smile

Haku narrowed her eyes before pulling her arm back and tossed the senbon at him. Naruto did not bother to dodge, the senbon passing through him like he wasn't even there "What the?!" Haku gasped, eyes widening

"Now that wasn't nice." Naruto frowned as the smiling Naruto disappeared, the real Naruto sitting on a mirror "You could have at least nodded, I thought we were friends." He joked, jumping down

'How did he do that? I didn't see any indication that was a fake.' Haku thought in disbelief

"Now... Shall we take this seriously?" Naruto frowned as he lowered his body stance. He was in a fighting pose that felt primal, animalistic, like a hunter ready to pounce on their prey. But even then the stance was not too ridged or wild, it was flexible and adaptable

"I won't hold back, as Zabuza-sama's weapon it's my duty to crush his enemies, and you will be considered as one." Haku explained with a frown

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun." Naruto winked despite his serious body language and tone "My turn." There was a small moment of silence... And then Naruto was off. He struck a mirror, shattering it as Haku jumped into another, if she had been a second slower she would have taken that hit dead on. He spun on his heel before smashing another one with his elbow.

'How is he breaking my mirrors?!' Haku thought in shock as she continued to jump from one mirror to another

'This hurts.' Naruto thought, hiding his pain. He was punching ice, using Natural Chakra and Wind Chakra to form small drill-like gusts as he hits the ice. The wind digs into the ice, splintering it lightly so his fists have a chance to shatter the damaged structure, but that didn't mean he was immune from the force since the ice was still pretty thick.

"How... How dare he?" Sasuke whispered in pain and anger 'This was MY time to shine!' Sasuke thought in anger 'This was to be my first victory! Where I showed my strength! Where I showed the power of the Utchiha!' Sasuke's eyes began to sting from his anger, his rage filling his body and mind at how Naruto was showing him up

Soon all of the ice mirrors where gone, leaving Naruto and Haku facing each other in the flesh "Now we can fight for real." Naruto smiled "This is getting me exited! Why don't you take that mask off Haku?" She frowned and held a senbon in each hand before running at him "Whoa!" Naruto's eyes widened, leaning to the side and dodging "What's wrong? You look pretty without the mask."

'W… what?' She blushed hearing that and kep trying to get him.

'What did he say to her!?' Sakura thought in a rage, seeing red 'How does she know about MY Naruto-kun?!'

"Come on Haku, you can see my face." Naruto rolled his eyes "No hard feelings on who wins, so why can't you show your face?"

She stopped moving and let out a sigh before taking the mask off "Happy?" Haku frowned, her attractive face visible to all once more while clearly looking a bit uncomfortable

"Yep." Naruto smiled, folding his arms behind his head

'SHE'S CUTE?!' Sakura thought, fire shooting from her ears

'Beaten... by a girl.' Sasuke thought in anger

"Now we can fight all out, but be warned, this is a bad idea." Naruto said, pretending to be cocky while winking again. Haku blushed before lunging at him. Naruto leaned to the side, the senbon cutting his cheek while he grabbed her by the upper arm and twisted around her holding her in a very simple arm lock. But that wasn't all as he grabbed her free arm and pinned into her side while also hitting her in the back of her knee. Haku flinched but slammed her head back, hitting him in the nose "Ah!" Naruto gasped, grasping his nose and releasing Haku from his grip only for her to spin around and kick him in the face... Or hand, as he caught the kick and held her by the ankle "Dat was cheeky." Naruto grumbled, holding his nose which caused the slightly mumbled voice, before he threw her

"Uhg." Haku grunted softly as she easily caught herself, flipping between several handseals as she prepared for another ice Jutsu attack

"Not this time!" Naruto called as he charged in, throwing a punch that forced her to block instead of completing her Jutsu. He swung his leg up to her side which she blocked with her knee before jagging his free fist against her chest. Haku stumbled back, glaring as she rubbed the spot that Naruto struck and then they blurred, increasing their speed and the fought around the bridge

Zabuza noticed and was stunned while crying out as two of the dogs bit into his legs with some grabbing his arms "Get off you muts!" He growled, hitting them 'That kid is actually keeping up with Haku?!' he thought

'I can't event follow their movements!' Sasuke thought in blind rage while feeling his eyes hurt more. 'He's making me look like a complete fool!' Slowly his eyes began to morph and change. The eyes turned red with the pupil staying black, and a single comma symbol slowly forming around it… and suddenly... He could see MUCH clearer! 'What the? What just happened to my eyesight?' Sasuke thought, picking up a share of shattered ice and looking at himself in them before his eyes widened 'The Sharingan! It's finally here! I've unlocked it!' He was shocked... And then he began to laugh

Said laughter was heard by Haku and Naruto who turned to see his new eyes focused on them "... Seriously?" Naruto sighed, putting his hands on his hips "What's so funny Sasuke? You're interrupting my fun fight with Haku. I was winning!" He said childishly at the end

"No you were not." Haku frowned, unable to help herself from saying such a thing from Naruto's childish act

"Was so." Naruto grinned

"Was not." She countered

"Was so." Naruto sang, wrapping an arm around her shoulders playfully

"Was not." She said, lightly pushing him unable to stop herself from smiling

"Was so."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

Sasuke slowly stopped and smirked while pushing back up on his feet. "Now I'm going to show you both the might of the Uchiha!"

"Huh?" The two blinked as they saw the 'avenger' pull a kunai out and force himself to run at them.

"Is... Your team mate insane?" Haku blinked, the two dodging

"You just NOW noticed?" joked Naruto while kicking Sasuke in the back and making him fall on the front, pushing some of the senbon into his body.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain

"Be careful, you hit the wrong senbon too deep and you could cause serious damage." Haku warned

"Eh, he can deal with it." Naruto shrugged "So, why are you working for Zabuza? I'm curious while we are having fun messing with this dumbass."

Seeing how this was becoming less of a fight and more a casual chat she let out a sigh. "Fine, years ago there was a bad war, something that caused fear in people who managed to survive since many people who were in the war had kekkai genkais. My parents had me after it, but I soon found out about my ability and my mother had it too, but when my father heard of it he gathered a small mob to try and have us killed."

"Your FATHER gathered a mob to kill you and your mother?! The asshole!" Naruto snapped, jumping casually over a charging Sasuke. His sentiment touched Haku, making her smile softly "What happened next?"

"Before he could though, my powers awakened and I killed them, but my mother couldn't be saved." she looked down while gripping her hands

"Good." Naruto sighed "Otherwise I'd be killing him."

"It wasn't long after that Zabuza-sama found me and took me in, he gave me a new purpose for my ability, he helped me become what I am. His loyal weapon." Haku said, a gentle and sad smile on her face

"Please, don't talk that rubbish." Naruto scoffed, getting annoyed now and just punching Sasuke hard in the face and knocking him out "We both know that isn't true."

"Yes it i-" she was cut off when Naruto put a finger to her mouth, his act gentle and caring

"If you were a real weapon, you would have killed me the sec you found out who I was. A weapon has no emotions or life, but the fact you talked and spared me showed you still have all that. Also, if that were true, then why take the time to listen to me and tell me your origins?" Naruto explained gently "Plus I knew you were not fighting seriously, no matter what you said. Because I wasn't either. And I know that if we fought seriously if I landed one hit, I win, but you have the speed and ability to take me out before I even got that hit. If we fought for real, it would be a 50/50 on who would win. And finally if you were a weapon, when we first met... You wouldn't have called Zabuza your father in your lie."

Her eyes widened while shutting her eyes and feeling conflicted 'But… I…' she thought in conflict, only for him to interrupt again

"You care about him. You see him as the father that bastard wasn't. Which means he cares about you to." Naruto explained gently, rubbing her cheek softly "You are not a weapon. You are Haku. A beautiful snow maiden with a badass dad and killer ice skills. You also aren't bad with those needles of yours." He smiled, joking gently at the end

She looked at him surprised while also blushing at the compliment "Thank you." She whispered, blushing gently and smile

"No problems." Naruto shrugged, his eyes widening lightly as she kissed his cheek

'KILL THE BITCH! KILL THE BITCH! KILL THE BITCH!' Sakura thought, almost attacking blindly

"... Oh..." Naruto blinked, a bright red blush quickly spreading over his face

"It was my thank you." She shrugged like it was no big deal before they both heard the sound of thousands of birds chirping. They turned to Zabuza and Kakashi to see said silver haired chunin holding one arm down to the ground as electricity was gathering in his hand and Zabuza was being held by his dogs all over "ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku yelled, about to run to his side but Naruto grabbed her wrist

"Go!" Naruto called, quickly summing two large dog sized foxes who took off at Kakashi in the blink of an eye

"IT'S OVER!" The masked Ninja called, Kakashi himself running towards the nin. He aimed his lightning coated hand at the Missing Nin's chest... Only for a wall of stone to appear out of nowhere and get in his way, a large stone dog like creature charging into his side

"Oh no you don't!" one shouted before they jumped up and tackled him. The two foxes now had Kakashi pinned to the ground, one looking like it made of stone

"Trust me." Naruto whispered in Haku's ear, getting to work

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Kakashi snapped, the stone fox returning to normal

"No need for violence Kakashi-sensei, I don't want Haku to lose her father." Naruto explained, ninja wire wrapped around Haku in a way that would clearly decapitate her if she struggled or if he pulled "I am sure Zabuza is willing to give up with this." He smiled at the injured man

"What? That's crazy!" Zabuza spat while groaning since the dogs didn't let up and their teeth were digging into him all around but seeing Haku in that state... He sighed, saying a multitude of curses under his breath. He was in no condition to keep fighting and Haku's life was in danger….. "Fine, I give."

"Cool." Naruto smiled, the ninja wire around Haku disappearing into thin air showing the wire had been fake "Now we just gotta get this bridge finished and the mission's complete." Naruto smiled before clapping could be heard

"Well well, seems the nins I hired turned out to be weaker than I figured. Shoulda saved my money by hiring a couple of pit bulls." A high and mighty voice mocked from inside the most

"Gato?!" Zabuza growled. Walking into view was a short man in a suit with shades on and a cocky smirk on and behind him where a hundred men carrying random weapons "Gato, what the hell is going on?" growled Zabuza.

"Missing Nin like are so expensive, not worth your price." Gato shrugged "I was planning on having these guys kill you after you've finished your job and you where all weak and tired. These guys, even all together, cost less than you. But it seems as if the Demon of the Mist is really a puppy." He and his men began to laugh, Zabuza snarling in anger

"It seems we have a common enemy now Zabuza." Kakashi said

"I can do this alone... Give me a Kunai." Zabuza snarled

"Actually... Why don't you let Haku and I deal with this?" Naruto smiled at the two Jonin

"Huh?" They and Haku blinked

"You're both tired and Haku and I never decided who won out match." Naruto smirked, looking at the female ice Jutsu user "What do you say Haku? Whoever kills the most mercenaries wins, looser does whatever the looser wants. Within reason, as judged by their Jonin." He challenged, stretching lightly

She looked at him and then the crowd before pulling out several senbon "Remember those words when I win." She mocked gently, a gentle smile on her face

"Oh-ho! Someone's full of themselves!" He laughed with a wink, throwing a kunai up and down

"Enough of this." Gato glared, clicking his fingers "Attack! Kill them all! But leave the woman alive, I want some fun."

"YEAH!" The thugs roared out and ran at them.

"... You're going to pay for that last line." Naruto snarled, chakra and natural energy forming around his fingers as he charged. He and Haku where dancing around the battlefield, taking out every mercenary with one hit each in less than three seconds. Blood flew out as one by one they fell to the ground without a word.

Kakashi and Zabuza watched in a mix of pride and shock at their students skills, Sakura watching Naruto with hearts in her eyes and the older bridge builder looking in awe. Soon Gato was the only one left, his mercenaries

"50." Naruto and Haku said at the same time as the last one fell, the two freezing and looking at each other. It was a tie... And Gato was the only one left and the small buisnessman knew that to. The two slowly looked at him with glints while he felt his blood run cold with fear, darkness covering the two's faces while their eyes shone red almost like they were demons themselves

"St... stay back!" Gato yelled, backing up in pure terror "D... Don't hurt me! Please! I... I'm sorry! I... I'll pay you!"

"Money won't save you ya midget bastard." Naruto snarled...

Suddenly three senbon hit Gato in the neck, blood pouring out of his mouth and dying "I do believe I win." Haku smiled teasingly, pointing at said killer senbon

"Wha- Hey! No fair!" Naruto gasped and glared "He was busy monologuing!"

"I killed him, I won." Was all Haku said "I have 51, you have 50."

"Fine fine." Naruto signed and crossed his arms, clearly giving up in the argument "What do you want?"

"Is now the time for this?" Sakura snarled a bit, wanting to attack her 'Stop being so friendly with him hussy!' She thought

"I guess." Naruto nodded... As the villagers arrived, armed to battle, and where shocked to see the dead Gato

"Gato?"

"He's dead...he's dead!"

"Oh thank you Kami!"

"They did it!"

The cheers where near deafening, Zabuza groaning and leaning against a wall. The dogs let go while he could feel the blood loss getting to him "Well done kid." He mumbled 'I can't believe he managed to do that.'

"What happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi blinked

"Oh, he spouted on and on about his new power or something, I tuned him out after the first minute." Naruto lied

"I think he has Chakra exhaustion." Haku explained, lying as she shared a sneaky smile with Naruto

"We better leave him alone to rest." smiled Sakura. 'And let the buzzards eat him.'

"Why don't we just go back to my place?" Tazuna suggested, he definitely needed a drink and a good before he finished the bridge after today

"Sounds good to me." grinned Naruto.

* * *

*time skip*

Naruto was laying on the grass with his eyes closed as he was enjoying the sun, Tazuna busy on building the bridge. It had been a week since the bridge battle and Haku had guilt tripped Zabuza into staying and helping **_'You impressed me Kit. You really did.'_** Kurama said from inside his seal, smiling

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, enjoying the sun

"You seem comfy." A female voice said from above him, Naruto opening an eye to see Haku standing over him mostly blocking out the light which also concealed her in the shadow she cast

"Hey Haku." He smiled, the girl moving back a bit so he could see her in the simple green kimono she was wearing "Wow." He mumbled, the plane outfit looking very good on her

"Thank you." She smiled with a blush, sitting next to him "How are you today?"

"Well I was enjoying the sun for a bit, but I think I might be enjoying something else." Naruto shrugged

"What is that?" She asked curiously

"You." he smiled while tapping her nose with his finger.

"Are... Are you flirting with me?" Haku blushed

"I don't know, you tell me." Naruto shrugged with a smile

 ** _'Go for it Kit! Go for the kill!'_** Kurama called, cheering the blonde on **_'Take her! Fuck her! Get a mate!'_**

"I... I do not know what to say." Haku blinked

"Well I know, why don't you tell me what you want me to do. After all, you won the bet, so I gotta do what you pick." Naruto asked with a smile

"First I... I would... Like you to kiss me." Haku whispered with a blush

 ** _'You heard her Kit, take her breath away!'_** the nine-tails encouraged, very eager and excited to see how the child of the foxes would progresss

"If you're sure." Naruto smiled as he cupped her check, slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Haku closed her eyes while marvelling that this was actually happen, her first kiss. Their lips pressed together gently, both clearly a bit clumsy and unskilled with kissing but they followed their instincts and just kissed each other sweetly 'Wow, her lips are so soft.' Naruto thought in slight surprise

'He is so gentle.' Haku thought

 ** _'Now add some tongue kit.'_** Kurama instructed, laughing

'I don't want to scare her off you perverted fox!' Naruto thought back in annoyance. Before an argument could break out Haku broke the kiss, smiling

"That... was very nice." She smiled "Now for the second half of what I want you to do... I want a date."

"My, someone wants to be spoiled." he teased.

"I'm serious!" She frowned, pitting his chest lightly

"I'm kidding, consider it done." Naruto promised with a smile, rubbing the spot where she hit him. She smiled back while moving closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Zabuza frowned from behind the two, an aura of evil and a promise of pain in his tone

"... BYE HAKU, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Naruto yelled as he took off running as fast as he could to get away from the Mist Demon

"Zabuza-Sama." Haku frowned

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Sasuke was training hard in the woods, determined to master the Sharingan. He was currently having a moment of rest, believing he was now the strongest ever "Soon I will take everything that the fool knows! Not even that psycho can stop me." he muttered with a smirk before feeling a presence behind him.

"Oh really?" A dark voice said behind him

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked as he turned around, only for a rock the size of a large dog to hit him in the face. Thanks to the strength and durability he had built up as a ninja so far that did not cause TOO much damage, just knocking him out with a small cut on the side his head... Revealing Sakura standing there

"You think you can steal Naruto-Kun's techniques? His power? You think you're BETTER than him?" Sakura snarled as she pulled out a bottle of green liquid, opening it with a pop. She got on her knees, ironically straddling his waist. She reached a hand down, forcing his eye open despite him being knocked out "Let's see how much love and respect you have without your precious eyes." She snarled, holding the bottle up... And dropping three drops into each eye. The SECOND the liquid hit Sasuke's eyes he let loose a bowl of agony, awakening from his unconscious because of the utter FUROSITY the pain he felt was. However with the liquid in his eyes he could not see who was above him... And his vision was fading

As soon as the drops had left the bottle Sakura took off running as fast as she could, throwing the bottle with her full strength as she ran making the small bottle fall onto a mountain hundreds of miles away. She was near the house and turned around so she was running back towards the pain filled Utchiha, still able to hear Sasuke's screaming, as Kakashi arrived with Zabuza. Naruto and Haku joined half a second later, the five running to where Sasuke had been screaming

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" asked Kakashi crouching down while said male covered his face.

"My eyes! They feel like they're on fire!" Sasuke howled in pain, kicking and thrashing on the spot showing his pure agony

Haku frowned and started using water jutsu to clean his eyes. When she moved her hand away his eyes looked foggy and glossed over. They looked like clear balls of crystal almost; some burnt red flesh around the edges hidden by his eyelids

"I... I can't see?" Sasuke whispered waving a hand in front of his face "I can't see! I… I CAN'T SEE!" he was having a panic attack, the horror of what happened to him hitting

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked

"Someone attack me you idiot!" Sasuke yelled, although he was looking in the wrong direction

"I mean; what did they attack you with. I'm sure Kakashi can work out what happened to you." Naruto frowned, but he knew Sasuke was not thinking straight

"I don't know! All I saw was a rock and then everything went black!" Sasuke yelled, shaking in rage

"It looks like someone poured some sort of acid into Sasuke's eyes. I say acid but it was more a chemical that degraded Sasuke's retinas until there was next to nothing left. If we left him for a minute it may have caused worse damage as it got into his system but that is just a small comfert in knowing we got here in time." Kakashi sighed as he picked up "I'm going back to Konoha as fast as I can, hopefully they can fix him... Sakura, Naruto you stay here and be careful, I'll be back as soon as I can." He informed

"You got it." spoke Naruto with a nod.

"Be safe sensei." Sakura said in worry. As he went off Sakura cheered in her head for a job well done. She had removed Naruto's biggest obstacle! 'Now to ensure that that floozy is dealt with before we head to the village.' She thought, glaring at Haku

"Let's pack up and go to Konoha." Naruto nodded, smiling at Haku

'NO!' Sakura screamed mentally, hugging 'We can't bring this ice hearted floozy! She will try to take you away Naruto!'

"Should we, Zabuza-Sama?" Haku asked her father figure but it was clear she wanted to go. To have a home, maybe have a chance to be with Naruto

"I don't know, how do we know we can trust your Hokage?" he asked Naruto with a frown. "We're both missing nin, the last thing I want is to wake up tied up and find out we were sold."

"1, the old man is like my grandfather. If I say you can be trusted he will honestly consider it. 2, I have a lot of power in the village that most people don't know. 3, Haku was never registered as a Shinobi so she is not TECHNICALLY a missing-Nin and they cannot deny her entry or take advantage of her. 4, again for Haku but she as a bloodline so they won't turn her away. And as you are her guardian, in a way, the old man won't want to separate you. And finally, if you want even further reassurance I can give you diplomatic immunity." Naruto listed off

"Zabuza-sama, perhaps we should take it." Haku suggested, clearly looking slightly hopeful

He looked between her and Naruto who gave a small smile and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Fine, but I won't put my guard down for anything, got it?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded

'Nooo! Don't come with us! Take your bitch of a daughter and get away from us!' thought Sakura trying to keep her hands from twitching near her kunai pouch. However she knew she could not take Zabuza. She believed that she could beat Haku, but now was not the time to test it. She had to be patient.

Like with Sasuke.

Like with her mother.

"Well, we should pack." Naruto clapped, quickly taking off to the cottage house they had been staying in since this mission had began

"I'll help!" called Sakura running after him.

"Something seems...off about her." remarked Zabuza. "I'd keep my eyes on her Haku."

"Of course Zabuza-Sama." Haku nodded seriously "I suspect that she was the one to do that to the duck-haired boy."

"Until we know for sure let's just go along and don't draw too much attention or she might try to stab us in the back." Zabuza ordered, knowing all of the signs that Haku pointed out and noticed

"Yes sir." She nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

"Thank you for all your help!" Tazuna thanked the ninja, Zabuza and Haku waiting in the background

"We did our best." Naruto nodded, noticing the child crying "Inari, whats wrong?"

"I... I don't want you to go big bro." the young hat wearing boy cried

"I'll come visit Inari." Naruto smiled, hugging the kid lightly

"Promise?" the kid asked

"Promise." Naruto nodded

'You live.' Sakura thought, the two leaving with Zabuza and Haku. As soon as they left the village they took off at Shinobi speed while the village waved

"What should we call the Bridge, father?" Tsunami asked gently

"How about the Great Tazuna bridge?" the elder Bridge Builder grinned and laughed, the village booed

"How about we call it the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari asked, the crowed thinking for several moments and nodding

"Perfect!" Tazuna grinned "Named after our hero! The Great Naruto Brudge! Haha!"

* * *

*time skip*

"Well, it's been a blast." Naruto smiled as the group were making their way to the gate.

"One way of saying it." Zabuza scoffed

When they reached the gate two shinobi showed up "Halt, state your business." One guard ordered

"Hey guys." Naruto waved "We're the Team 7 Genin, and guests, retraining from our mission. Our Sensei and third team member already arrived because of an injury the later received."

"Can you show us some ID first? We need to be completely sure." One guard asked with a frown

"Sure." Sakura nodded, showing her ninja registration. Naruto showed his while they looked them over before handing them back.

"Do your guests have any ID as well?" the other asked

"No." Naruto laughed nervously

"I can verify them." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere "They're interested in joining the village and I was just going to introduce them to the Hokage." He passed the two a note from the Homage himself, verifying them

"Alright, go on ahead." The second guard sighed

"Thank you sirs." Haku smiled They walked into the village while Zabuza and Haku noted how warmer the air was and how much more sunny it was 'This place is rather nice.' Haku thought with a smile

"Big Brother Naruto! Save me!" A voice yelled, a fox running over and jumping into Naruto's arms who blinked in vonfusion for a second

"What's wrong?" Naruto gasped while looking down at the fox, which was one of the foxes he left to look after Hinata, Ino and Ayame, who was shaking in fear

"Save me! Save me from her!" The orange fox cried

"Come here Smoke... Naruto, you're back!" Ino smiled as she ran around the corner holding a dog-sized pink dress which made the group blink

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S HER!" the fix screamed, hiding inside Naruto's jacket "Keep it away! SAVE ME! SAV E ME!"

"Hey Ino." Naruto greeted as she ran over while Smoke shook more. "Dude relax, it's just a dress."

"SHE HAS TREATED ME LIKE A DOLL SINCE YOU LEFT!" the fox screamed

"I'm so glad you're back!" Ino smiled happily, hugging him

"The feeling's mutual." he smiled with a light blush while Sakura heard a crack in the back of her head with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Remember to come to my house later!" Ino laughed "You said you'd by a whole bouquet!"

"And I stick to my word. Oh right! I want you to meet our guests." he pointed to Zabuza and Haku. "They're gonna be joining the village."

"Nice to meet you." Ino smiled as she continued to hug Naruto, her arms around his neck while he had an arm around her waist

"Nice to meet you as well." nodded Haku, although a little annoyed while Zabuza just gave a grunt in reply. "I take it you two are very close?"

"Well, we're friends." Naruto chuckled

"I wouldn't mind being closer though." Ino added casually, a throw away comment most didn't notice

"Just keep that thing away from me!" spoke up Smoke inside the jacket.

"You would have looked cute in that dress." Ino pouted

"I see." Haku nodded, her eyes slightly cold

"Hey brat, are we gonna go or do you and your girlfriend need a moment?" asked Zabuza getting annoyed.

"G... G... Girlfriend?!" Naruto gasped and blushed, Kakashi chuckled

"Come along Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled, dragging Naruto away

"Later Naruto." Ino waved "Oh wait, can you leave Smoke behind? I have a bow that matches the dress."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Smoke screamed in fear

'Bitch.' Sakura thought 'Once I get my chance, you are dead.'

'Why do I feel very annoyed with her?' thought Haku. The group soon arrived at the tower, walking in calmly. After showing the secretary their IDs they headed to the main top floor and entered the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted

"Hello Naruto." greeted Sarutobi.

"The mission was a success." Kakashi nodded

"And I take it this is Haku and Zabuza as you mentioned?" The Hokage asked

"Yep." Naruto nodded with a smile "We talked them into joining the village!"

"Well I admit, taking in one of the swordsmen of the mist who's also a missing nin will be tricky to get through on paperwork." he admitted. "The last thing we want is kiri holding some grudge against us if they think we're getting into their business."

"They're in a civil war right now." Zabuza snarled "I was saving money to try and support the rebellion."

"the chances of them worrying about us won't happen for a long time, and by then it would be too late." remarked Haku.

"Besides, Haku was never a Shinobi so they can only complain about Zabuza." Naruto added with a grin "Loophole right there."

"It seems so." The elderly ninja smiled "I'd say after testing you two out to determine your ranks, you'd make excellent shinobi for Konoha."

"... How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sure he did not like the guy, but what happened to him was terrible

"He will never see again." Sarutobi sighed "He has been removed from the Shinobi corps for this reason, as well as so he can focus on adjusting to his new disability."

"That's horrible!" gasped Sakura while inwardly laughing to herself. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"Unfortunately, no. You just have to be there to support him." Sarutobi explained "Luckily he is still young and will be the head of the Utchiha Clan, so he will have all the money to be able to assist him and live a long and happy life. Which is not something every ninja can say. Kakashi, please take Zabuza away from his evaluation. And drop Haku off at the academy for hers."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi bowed, the three leaving

"Sakura. I have some sad news to tell you." The aging Hokage sighed "If you wish for Naruto to stay as emotional support then that is fine, but I will not pass on this information until you have decided."

"He can stay." She said quickly, grabbing Naruto's hand

"Very well." Sarutobi nodded "Sakura Haruno... I am sorry to tell you this but four days ago your mother was found alone in your home, dead."

Naruto's eyes widened while Sakura made a realistic gasp while slowly forcing her tears out "W-W-What?" Sakura whispered in horror, her tone perfectly hiding her real thoughts and opinions

"Someone broke into your mother's house in in fear of night and killed her with a kitchen knife. We have reason to believe she may have pushed a neighbour too far or someone targeted her out of hate. I am so sorry." The elder Hokage said sadly

"No...NO!" she screamed out while dropping to her knees and covered her face to keep up the appearance and to keep herself from grinning.

"It'll be okay Sakura." Naruto whispered as he knelt next to her, hugging her "We'll catch who did this and they'll get what they deserve. I promise." He soothed

She sniffled and cried on Naruto's chest while he patted her back and she squealed in her mind. 'All according to plan.' she thought evily, Naruto's chest hiding her mad grin


	6. Aftermath of Storms

**Specterchilypepper** : She is a Yandere. They are always extreme.

 **pedrofaria339:** Yeah. Naruto brings out her childish side, something she hasn't really been able to express.

 **Dzerx** : He knows something is wrong but he has spent most of his life with foxes... he just thinks she's weird.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 6: Aftermath of Storms  
**

* * *

Naruto sat next to Sakura, rubbing her back as they sat in a bench in the village "Feeling better?" He asked

She sniffled while holding onto him and slowly nodded "A... A little." Of course she was faking but she would NEVER tell him that, no matter WHAT anyone did. Getting this chance to be so close to him? She was taking it like she wished he would take her

'I hope she's gonna be alright, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or any of the others.' he thought talking to Kurama.

 _ **'And she needs some time alone now kit. Just keep an eye on her.'** _ Kurama sighed _ **'You don't want to come off as a clingy weirdo or give her the wrong idea that you are into her.'**_

'So just leave her be? Isn't that a bit harsh?'

 _ **'No. Ask her if she's alright and if she is say you'll see her later but to come see you if she need to talk.' t**_ he fox rolled his eyes _**'Seriously, you are sometimes crap with kitsunes.'**_

He rolled his eyes. "You gonna be alright Sakura?"

"I think so." She nodded, hugging herself and relaxing against his side while taking in his scent secretly 'He smell so good~'

"Well I'm glad to hear, but I gotta go do something, you can talk to me later if you need to talk though." He assured with a smile, standing up

She pouted and wanted to say something, but she didn't wanna seem TOO clingy or come off as much but she wanted him to be tied up in her home, never leaving her side "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" She asked with a puppy dog pout

"Hmmm..." Naruto mumbled, looking at his watch "I guess I can."

She smiled and hugged him while Kurama shook his head.

 _ **'This will only end in bad.'**_ the fox said, going to sleep... Again.

'If I had the right ingredients I could give Naruto-kun a sleeping drug and show him how good my body is to bare his children.' Sakura thought creepily, holding him tightly

 _ **'Kit, why'd you have to fall for that?'**_ Kurama mumbled, falling asleep

"I... Should probably go." Naruto laughed nervously "I really should get that stuff done."

"What stuff?" Sakura blinked before she noticed he was gone. She frowned and clenched her fists.

"Well, me and my siblings need to hang out! I promised them!" He laughed nervously, feeling an aura of anger coming from her suddenly. He turned and jumped onto the rooftops while Sakura ended up punching a hole in a nearby fence.

"He will be mine." She hissed lightly

* * *

*With Naruto*

"Finally." Naruto sighed, arriving at a familiar ramen stand... Where half a dozen foxes where waiting "What? Hey, save some room for me ya know." He frowned, sitting between the foxes as they snickered

"Sorry, but this ramen is great!"

"Seconds!"

"You started without me?!" Naruto groaned, seeing Ayame and her father working with smiles

"These guys keep coming and at this rate they might eat us out of house and home." chuckled Teuchi.

"Why do you seem so happy about that?" Naruto blinked

"Because it's going in your tab." The brunette nodded, showing the bill so far

"I see... Wait, what?!" Naruto yelled

"Thanks bro!" laughed one fox while two others were fighting over the same bowl.

"Why you little..." Naruto snarled, sighing "... One pork for me please." He ordered in slight defeat

"We should still have some, I think." Ayame assured with a smile, quickly serving him a bowl "Your brothers and sisters have been telling me... I mean us... some... 'interesting' stories."

"Like what?" Naruto blinked as he started eating his ramen

"Like how when you tended to always lose in hide n seek, they said you always missed them even when they were right in front of you." She smiled "Or how when you were home sick you'd mumble my name in your sleep."

He went wide eyed and blushed while hearing some of them snicker and gulped. "W-Well they like to be sneaky and mess with people, they're just making stuff up."

"Hmmmmmm... Ayame... Ayame... More ramen please... Mmmmm..." Naruto's voice came from a tape recorder one of the foxes had as they all laughed

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled as he sat up

"RUN AWAY!" one female fox yelled

"Abort!" A male added, the kits running off like a small sea

"I WILL DIE ALL YOUR FUR PINK!" Naruto roared after them, sitting back in his seat with a huff while Ayame chuckled at the sight "Not funny." he muttered with a blush.

"Kind of is." She nodded "And since you sounded about 9 there, cute to." She teased with a giggle

He covered his head with a groan while taking some chopsticks and started eating his ramen. 'I'm gonna get them all back for this.' He thought 'Bright, neo pink. All of them.'

* * *

*elsewhere*

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village, the Hokage sighed as he entered a very important meeting "Sarutobi, what is so urgent you had to call in the middle of the day?" asked Homura.

"Well, Elders and the council, I have some rather good news... And some bad news." The elder Hokage nodded as he took his seat

"What is it?" Danzo asked with a frown

"Which would you like first?" Sarutobi joked lightly

"The good news." spoke Tsume.

"Well it would seem we have two shinobi willing to become part of Konoha, both of which are exceptionally skilled and merely need to pass some tests to make sure they're fit for duty." Sarutobi explained "A young ninja with an Ice nature bloodline. And a very strong Jounin called Zabuza."

"Wait, as in Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist?!"

"Precisely." he nodded

"You want to let a missing nin like that join our ranks? Have you gone mad?!" A random civilian councilman yelled

He raised an eyebrow "No, I'm using my head, what's your excuse?"

"He's a killer and he is from another village! We should kill him!" The villager said. Anyone with any real tactical knowledge, who understand what being a ninja IS or even basic knowledge about the world gave the rather fat man a frown and a little glare minimum

"He's a missing nin, meaning he holds no more relation to his former village." Sarutobi said slowly and calmly "And all ninja kill, at least once in their carrier and that is only if they stay at a very LOW level their entire carrier. If this was not a time of peace then most of our current Genin would have already taken several lives."

"Still, allowing someone like him into our ranks is too risky."

"It is MY decision as Hokage! And he is being interviewed by the T&I department!" He glared "You question your Hokage?" That made all of the civilians shut the hell up.

"What is the bad news?" Hinata's father asked

"Sasuke Uchiha was attacked during the mission by an unknown assailant and his eyes were damaged beyond repair from a form of acid, despite his team's best case to treat him and his Sensei quickly returning him to the village for treatment."

That made the civilians gasp in horror before bursting into a loud conversation that jumbled together and made the shinobi half groan.

"At least the selfish child is out of our hair." Shikamaru's father said lazily

"How dare you call Uchiha-sama as selfish when your whole clan is nothing but lazy deadbeats?!" A civilian yelled

"We at least do our jobs." The Nara head frowned "That child demanded attention and power, insulted everyone and was pampered by you civilians. Well now he does not even have his Sharingan after acid got to them."

"Frankly maybe this will teach him a lesson." Ino's father said.

"If he can't learn how to cope with this and use it to his advantage, then maybe he should just stop being a shinobi altogether." The civilians were clearly annoyed and pissed

"And that is why at this moment and onward, he will not be continuing any missions and be required to stay in the village to continue healing until I say so." The elder Hokage said "He will be a civilian again but once recovery has been completed and we are sure he is mentally stable, he can be retrained to be a ninja without his sight."

"But Sarutobi-"

"No Danzo." The Fire Shadow glared "My decision is final."

Danzo frowned, but the civilians were plotting now

* * *

*Later*

It was nearing sunset, Naruto waiting outside the academy for Haku to finish her assessment. He was nervous for her and it showed while he paced back and forth. Soon the ice user emerged from the school with Iruka, a Konoha headband tied around her right upper arm "I passed Naruto." She smiled, even if she had a distrustful look in her eyes

"That's great!" he smiled before hugging her. "Congratulations Haku."

Haku hugged back lightly before breaking the hug "It was actually easier than I thought."

"Well you are Chunin level skill wise." Iruka praised with a smile.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Haku bowed

"Well, let's go! Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto called as he gently held Haku's hand and dragged her away

"Have fun you two, and good luck!" he called out with a smile. 'Good luck Naruto.' he thought

"This calls for a celebration." Naruto smiled, walking proudly "... Too bad I already had ramen or we could go for that." He added "What do you want to do?"

"Well I heard there was a hot springs in this village, is that true?" Haku asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He nodded

"I'd like to try it out, me and Zabuza-sama never visited one and I wish to feel just how warm they're said to be." Haku nodded

"Okay." He smiled "... I don't think it's mixed gender today though." He blinked

"I never mentioned it." she smiled. "Did you want to take a peek?"

"I... I..." Naruto whispered as he froze and blushed

"I'm just joking." Haku smiled, finding his reaction rather amusing

He puffed his cheeks while he started leading her "Meanie." he grumbled softly

"Why thank you." She smiled, finding this reaction of his funny

* * *

*Later*

Naruto yawned, enjoying the warm water of the hot spring when he heard giggling from the branches above "Huh, hey whose there!?" He yelled, getting out of the spring and wrapping a towel around his waist. Looking up at a tree he saw a man with long white hair looking down at the women's hot spring as he giggled 'He is staring at Haku.' Naruto thought and he saw red

Said girl was leaning back against the rocks while not hearing said man but she did hear the roar of anger from Naruto and seeing said man falling into the hot spring making the women in the hot spring scream and attack the guy

"Pervert!" The girls yelled, attacking him. Well Haku didn't, she noticed Naruto hanging from a branch while holding his towel as tightly as he could. She blushed at the sight while he turned and noticed her staring before turning red.

"... Help." He mumbled nervously because if he let go of the branch fall onto the fence between the two springs and if he grabbed the branch with both arms to help him swing down then... Bye bye towel

Haku shook her head while hearing a crack come from the branch.

"No! Nononono!" Naruto stuttered in worry

"Let go of your towel." Haku suggested casually, enjoying the sight and relaxing to enjoy the show

"What!? No way!" Naruto yelled

"Oh well." She shrugged while hearing the branch crack louder "It will be a good show either way." She smiled

"Damn it Haku!" He groaned "What do I have to do?!"

"What is your relationship with that Ino girl?" Haku frowned "You seemed awfully close even though you agreed to go on a date with me."

"What?" he blinked before gulping. "Well, we're friends; we use to take the same class with Iruka... For a few days and then my graduation. And she's a nice friend and... Ahahahaha..."

"So you where stringing me along?" Haku frowned, her tone ice cold

"NO!" Naruto called passionately, realising what she meant "No! I swear to Kami it's not like that!" He told her with honesty in his eyes "I... I felt like we understood each other, knowing the pain of being hated for what we could not help. Plus you are a gentle, kind person... Plus you're cute and badass. I wanted to try and see if this could work."

"Naruto." Haku whispered with a blush, her gaze lowering

"So you believe me?" He asked calmly

"... Your towel." She mumbled with a blush, but she did not look away

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he looked down and, indeed, his towel was gone. Leaving the women of the hot spring to stare at his glory, and they rather liked the view if the blushed and bit lips where any indication "Oh Kami damn it!" He snapped, letting go of the branch and laughing lightly so he fell into the male hot spring once more

'Naruto.' Haku thought with a smile

* * *

*With Sasuke*

The revenge obsessed, now blind, former ninja lay in his bed with bandages covering his eyes. He was just gripping the covers while fuming since all he saw was darkness with no colours or shapes. He saw nothing... Nothing! No light no faces, no matter how much he tried to squint or focus. There was no way he could get 'justice' now!

"Damn it all! This can't be happening! It just can't! I need my eyes!" He ranted in anger, hearing people walk inside his room

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The voice of the Hokage echoed though the room

"What?" Sasuke snapped hearing footsteps move beside the bed.

"I've come to tell you bad news. As of this moment, while you recover, until your eyesight heals, you will not be allowed to do any missions." The Hokage said "And the sad news is, your eyesight is likely to never recover after the damage you received. If this was twenty years ago we could have asked an elder Uchiha who would never return to battle to transplant his eyes with yours but..." He stopped there, not wanting to bring back those memories "However once you have recovered mentally and as much as you can physically, you can be retrained." He added, trying to give Sasuke hope

"What! But I'm a shinobi! I passed the test! I should be getting a doctor fixing my eyes!" Sasuke snapped

"You had ACID poured into your eyes, child! You are lucky to be ALIVE!" The Hokage snapped "There is nothing we can do short of transplanting new eyes into your head however they will not have the Sharingan and at this moment we do not have any doctors with the skill required for said procedure."

Sasuke growled and sat up while throwing his pillow to the side while Sarutobi sighed.

"I think he needs some time alone." A ninja said gently to the Hokage

"I agree." He nodded sadly, walking away

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sasuke hearing them walk away. "Get back here!"

Silence

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

*Back with Haku and Naruto*

"... Today's been fun." Naruto mumbled with a blush as the two arrived back at his apartment, which was where Haku would be staying

"Especially seeing your little fox."

"HAKU!"

"Okay okay." She smiled, arms behind her back "... It wasn't little." She winked, waking inside

He blushed crimson and groaned while walking after her and shut the door. 'I pray the others don't hear about this.'

 _ **"I think the entire village will know the monster you're packing by tomorrow."** _ Kurama snickered inside the seal _**"You'll have flocks of vixens chasing after you wanting you to breed them. Oh I'm so proud of you Kit."**_

"Oh haha, very funny." Naruto rolled his eyes when a Kunai suddenly cut his cheek and a tongue sexily licked the leaking blood from the fresh wound, the tongue belonging to a beautiful violet haired woman with a mad grin and Naruto felt LARGE breasts pushing against his back

"Why hello there foxy."

 _ **'Yeah, like that one.'**_

'Well, I haven't been able to bust this out.' Naruto thought, remembering what was taught to him by the elder foxes if the family "Hello sexy." He said in a deeper than normal tone, his voice a near animalistic purr, before he licked her neck slowly "What's your name?" The woman was clearly thrown off guard for a second but recovered so fast Naruto did not even notice his advance had the effect he wanted

"Anko Mitarishi, and aren't you the bold little guy."

"Says the woman dressed in just fishnets, no bra, pushing her hard nipples into my back." Naruto shot back, noting the material against his back and the two points pressing against his back in the centre of her breasts "Not that I want those breasts to be hidden, they feel rather nice."

She blinked before chuckling and pulled back while patting his back. "Not bad, not bad. Usually if I tease someone younger than me they just go slack jawed and can't say a word."

"Let's just say that I've had practice dealing with seduction and seducing back." Naruto shrugged, remembering how some of his elder sisters would transform into humanoid form to tease him and for him to tease so he could run seduction missions if needed without being swept away... Or just find a good mate "But I bet my skills wouldn't work on you, you seem like an expert." He shrugged, now able to turn around and look at her and only fuck was she gorgeous! 'The others would have her tease me for hours on end!'

 _'Aw, you're growing up.'_ teased Kurama with a chuckle. _'Should I start looking forward to a little or two with this one or with Haku?...or both? Maybe you will add that Ino girl to?"_

'SHUT UP FOX!' Naruto snapped lightly

"My my, aren't you sweet?" Anko laughed. She was a woman who oozed sex appeal with her curves and owned it. She was tall and slender, a perfect fighter's build but also an almost super model style build. Her chest a clear DD at least, her hair being a strange purple-black tied up in an almost pineapple like ponytail and her eyes where brown, pupil less orbs filled with mischief and her pale lips where in a smirk. She wore a mesh-fishnet body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over that she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch. Overall she looked sexy and deadly "I could just eat you up." She said with a strange tone that somehow mixed malic and sexiness into a sinful treat for the ear

"I am sure you could." He gulped "So… Why have you come to see me?"

"Well I am a Jonin, spending my time in my favourite Dango shop having some of the delicious food when I hear some strange news." Anko said, talking as if telling a story to a child "About a Genin who kicked the crap out of a pervert in the hot springs in the cost of his towel... And how 'gifted' he was." She grinned

"... I am sorry, you are very beautiful but I am not interested." Naruto shook his head "I am interested in someone else and I want this to work." Anko was silent for a few moments before she burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she gave a loud and genuine laugh from the pit of her stomach "Uh...did I say something funny?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Damn kid, this chick must have you wrapped around her finger!" Anko snickered as she calmed down "I mean to turn ME down like that? You got BALLS and are serious for this girl. Oh... That was good." She calmed down, whipping a tear from her eye "Anyway, you partially misunderstood me. Yes I am saying that I came to have sex with you, however it is not what you think."

"To go have some coffee?" he joked.

"That would be nice to." She nodded "But no. With your... Size..." As she said that she grinned and licked her lips, her voice a bit lustful "... You would be perfect for special missions which involve fucking your targets. So I came down here to offer to teach you as this is a skill very useful for Shinobi."

"Well my sisters kind of already taught me how to deal with seduction and missions where that might happen to me." he remarked, surprising her.

"Sisters? ... Kinky." She grinned "But they taught you SEDUCTION. There is more to it than that. Stuff they probably didn't teach you." She smiled, pushing herself against him with his face basically pushed into her chest "Like how to touch a woman to make her go wild. How to properly fuck them into giving away everything you want to know. How to hold back your orgasm as they scream under you until you have everything you need. How to trick your target into bed and keep her distracted until you can off her. There is still SO much to learn."

He blushed feeling her chest while trying to keep from popping a nosebleed 'Holy shit! They feel softer than the others when they did this.'

 _ **'Try giving her ass a feel, or maybe the thigh.'**_ encouraged Kurama.

For once Naruto did not argue and did as he was told, his left hand grasping Anko's ass and giving it a squeeze while his right slid between her legs and rubbed her inner thigh. Anko jumped at the move, but that just made her grin and keep his head against her chest while moving a hand down to start rubbing against his own chest. "My my, what muscles you've got kid." She purred, enjoying his touch while her hand slid lower down his body "So… What do you say?"

'I'm not so sure. I mean, even if it's for a mission what if Haku gets pissed off? I don't want her to think I'm some sleazy guy making up excuses just to bang some strangers.' Naruto thought

"... Look kid. The world is not all sunshine and rainbows." Anko sighed, seeing his hesitation "In the world we live in, the jobs we do? Yeah this nasty stuff comes up. If your girl is a mature ninja and not just a fangirl, she would understand. However if it makes you and your girl feel better, and since I am single right now, how about... A compromise?"

"... A compromise?" He blinked

"If your girl agrees I will join your relationship as a second girlfriend to teach you this stuff, as well as teach her stuff." Anko nodded "And as I am then 'part of the relationship' it won't be 'weird'."

'...holy shit. Did she agree to being part of a harem?' Naruto thought with a blink

 _ **"Well that makes three."** _ the nine tails shrugged _**"Haku, her and that Ino vixen."**_

"U-Uh...Um, I'd have to talk it over with Haku." he got out.

"Fine." She sighed "Come see me when you have an answer. And here's something to remember me by." Grabbing him by his blonde locks she pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning deeply the entire time. Said entire time only being a few seconds before she broke the kiss, winking and running off leaving a shocked and blushing Naruto

"W...Wow." Naruto blinked in amazement before he shook his head and walked inside his apartment, seeing Haku look through the fridge

"... You've only got one bed." She said casually, not looking up from her search for some food "If you get touchy, your hands will drop off." She threatened simply

He gulped since it sounded cold and nodded. "Duly noted."

"Good." She smiled "You've earnt yourself a second date."

* * *

*with Sakura*

The mad pink haired teen was in her home, it was now HER home! HERS! No mother, it all belonged to her!

She was alone in her room, laughing as she plotted and wrote in a notebook. She had started planning on how to get rid of Ino and Haku, Hinata as well but she was not a threat at the moment 'For that pig maybe I can have her die with an 'allergy' to a new flower, only I'd need to find out one that can kill her without any leads to me. Plus who knows how far it might take me away to get it.' She thought 'Plus she is an expert on flowers. Would she fall for it? She is definitely my biggest threat, especially with that mind walking Jutsu think her family can do. Maybe a poisoned needle hidden away in her drawers? No, no guarantee she'd be pricked by it. Fuck, why is this so hard? At least with the ice bitch I can just frame her for something and have her killed. Too bad I couldn't get Saskgay's attack blamed on her, that cow spending so much time around MY Naruto-Kun!' she snarled, biting into her pencil and snapping it

'And if I go after Hinata her family might either cover it up, which would be good for me since they might think it was one of them, or it would lead to the village going into high alert and that might lead to me being a suspect. I need to take out the major ones that are taking MY Naruto-kun, that way I can be the only one to comfort him and show that I'M the one he can count on.' By now she had stopped writing and had fallen back on her bed, hugging her home made Naruto toy she had stolen from Hinata. What, we said it was home made we never said it was made in Sakura's home 'Soon Naruto-kun, we'll be together, and I'll when we live together, you can use me over and over and over and over and over!'

She was soon laughing like a madwoman, rubbing the doll between her legs

* * *

*With Sasuke*

Our now blind village darling was snarling, he could not believe this village failed him SO dearly! He needed his eyes! To kill HIM! His brooding was interrupted as he heard several people walk into his room, making him sit up quickly "Who's there?" He snarled

"The civilian council, Sasuke-Sama." One of them said nervously "We have a way to help you."

"What is it?" Sasuke said, his eyes widening under his bandages

"You just need to sign these papers." Another said, giving Sasuke a pen and putting it against some paper

He slowly moved the pen while feeling himself smirk hearing that. "There." He nodded confidential

"Congratulations Sasuke-Sama, you are now marrying several of our daughters to rebuild the Utchiha Clan." The first civilian councilman smiled

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled

"You signed marriage contract, betrothing you to five of our daughters." The second smiled "Now you can repopulate your clan and produce more Sharingan users for the village."

"Giving you a small army to challenge your brother with." A third added as a way to try and make Sasuke accept it

"I don't need to repopulate it now!" he snapped with a scowl. "what I NEED is a doctor to give me my eyes back! Rebuilding the clan is pointless until I end that bastard's life!"

"Well it is a bit late no w Sasuke-Sama." A fourth said arrogantly "You signed it, you are currently a civilian and you have no way for your eyes to repair. Time for you to sit back and accept what life has given you."

"Think of the bright side, maybe one of your kids will be able to take revenge for you." A fifth grinned "Now you better rest up, your wedding is next week and you have five brides to satisfy and impregnate." The other that the five civilian councilmen left with smiles and cheers

"Come back here you bastards! I'm not getting married! FIX MY EYES!"

* * *

*with Ino*

The blonde lay atop her bed, moaning as she played with her body. She was rubbing her breast while one hand rubbed against her slit. She was moaning, bucking her hips against her hand in lust. She had walked into the hot springs as Naruto lost his towel and had quickly left, but she hadn't missed that stick between his legs. It blew her mind and made her rush back home and lock the door so she had privacy. First Naruto had to be such a fun and sweet and hot guy and now he had to show that juice piece of meat he was packing?! He was perfect!

"Oh god, yes!" she gasped while giving her nipple a pinch. Her back arched, her eyes rolling up lightly as she came. Her juices sprayed out onto the sheets while her legs twitched and she tried catching her breath "Oh... fuck that... that... felt good." she whimpered with a smile "Oh Naruto, I hope you'd consider going out with me."

"Ino! I'm home!" came her dad's voice which made her jump.

"DADDY!" she cried with a blush, pulling her covers close

* * *

*elsewhere*

A pair of yellow slitted eyes were looking at the Uchiha compound while the person overheard Sasuke yelling out in anger from inside.

"No." the being snarled gently in anger


	7. Preparing for the Exams

**Shadowkanji** : Maybe

 **MWRANDOM** : That's good. We where trying to make a character you would hate to like but also like to hate. That you'd find her enjoyable, creepy and threatening.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : To quote my PM to you "Or maybe I haven't updated the harem list to highten drama as they do not know of Haku or Ino will survive *wiggles my fingers while making an 'oooooh' noise*

Or maybe I am just messing with everyone

Or maybe I forgot they where not on the list and therefore did not remember I needed to update it

Or maybe I AM planning on killing them off

Or maybe I am adding random girls because I feel like it and want to mess with people

Maybe the harem list was a lie to make people think they know who will be in the relationship and who will survive based on clichés of harem stories

Or maybe I am messing with you right now with all these random questions and will never answer them.

Who knows!  
I certainly don't"

 **daniel2610994** : Yep. Heck, Naruto is gonna get LUCKY this chapter! *grins*

 **Narukushifan** : No, Anko is NOT a slut. And she did not sleep with everyone. She was simply stating that, as a fact, these sort of missions CAN happen and Naruto would have to deal with them. She is also she is open about her sexuality, she knows she is hot so she does not mind showing herself  
Also there was another reason why she wanted to train Naruto specifically which will be explained THIS chapter.

 **KuronoDono12** : That's the point

 **AXZ-Universe** : She did not see it, only heard rumours

Sasuke is actually useless to Orochimaru now.

She is taking her time, planning.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 7: Preparing for the Exams  
**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he awoke slowly, feeling the soft female body next to him. He slowly turned his head and saw it was Haku sleeping peacefully while her head rubbed against his own.

...

Panic suddenly filled Naruto as Haku was near naked in just her white bra and panties while he was just in his orange boxers, last night mostly fogged over in his mind from just waking up so he forgot she let him sleep in the same bed as him... And his morning wood was poking/rubbing her stomach... Yeah, Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute while scared he'd be killed any second 'HOLY SHIT!'

 _ **'QUIET! I'm trying to sleep!'**_ snapped the fox in his head _**'... way to go Kit.'**_ Kurama blinked as he saw what was going in through Naruto's eyes _**'After the first date to? I'm impressed.'**_

'It's not like that!' Naruto thought quickly

 _ **'SUUUUUUUURE it isn't. Look, I'm not judging. She's fine. I'm impressed and proud. Now bang more.**_ ' Kurama rolled his eyes before he assured before he mocked and laughed

Naruto turned more before feeling Haku cuddle closer with her breasts running against his chest "Warm." Haku mumbled in her sleep, draping one of her legs over his thigh to get more in physical contact with him. At this point Naruto was scared to wake her or she'd see his 'mini-fox'. Said 'Mini-fox' throbbing lightly at feeling her toned stomach against it

'I need to get away slowly.' He thought, reaching down to move her leg... As she opened her eyes 'Shit!'

"... Naruto?" Haku blinked tiredly before letting out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh...m-morning." he spoke up nervously.

"Morn..." Haku whispered before she realised that Naruto's hand was in her thigh and felt the hardness against her stomach "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he replied being absolutely still when he saw that serious look in her eyes.

"..." Haku looked into his eyes; her's being cold and silent

'Oh crap, she's gonna castrate me!' Naruto thought quickly

 _ **'Quick! Kiss her and make her remember how great it felt.'**_ spoke Kurama. Naruto's fear was interrupted by Haku pinning him to the bed, her hands holding his wrists down while her hips rested either side of his hips so her panty clad waist was pressed against his crotch. And she kissed him. His eyes widened while Kurama smirked _**'Or she could kiss you, that works even better.'**_

'What the hell?!' Naruto thought in shock while she gave a low moan as she slowly pulled back.

"Hmmmmm... That was a rather nice way to wake up." She smiled while looking down and rubbed against the morning wood making him let out a low groan "Hmm... Nice and big, feels good." She smiled and moaned

"H-Haku!" Naruto gasped and moaned

"Yes?" She smiled down at him

"Y-You're not gonna get mad?" he asked nervously

"Nope." Haku smirked as she suddenly stood up and walked away, ice around Naruto's wrists keeping him stuck to the bed

'What the-when did she do that?' Naruto wondered

 _ **'When she had her hands around your wrists and was dry humping you?' Kurama**_ shrugged

"Hope you like some blue balls." Haku teased, blowing a kiss before she walked into the bathroom where she swayed her hips lightly

Naruto inwardly groaned while Kurama chuckled. 'Not funny damn it.'

 _ **'Totally is. Shows she likes you to, otherwise she would have probably frozen your dick off.'**_ Kurama shrugged _ **'Now get to melting.'**_

'But if I do she might REALLY do that.' Naruto argued

 _ **'Maybe.'**_ Kurama snickered before Haku came back.

She was wet from a shower, a towel wrapped around her chest and covering down to her knees "Miss me?" she smirked while Naruto's face turned red and his morning wood felt even more painful.

"Yes." He mumbled while she walked over while swaying her hips before climbing on him.

"Hmm." Haku hummed, running her hand over his chest "How are you feeling? Warm? Cold? Both?"

"Both." He admitted, willing himself with all his might to keep looking into Haku's eyes and nowhere else

"Well then, care for me to help with that?"

"Would you?" He asked hopefully

"I don't know, I'm not convinced." Haku hummed

"What do I have to do?" He groaned

"Simple, beg." She smirked

"Beg?" He blinked

"That's right." Haku grinned, sitting in his lap and reaching for her towel "Come on. Tell me how much you want me."

He blushed and took a deep breath. "Bad, really really REALLY bad right now."

"You can do better than that." Haku teased slowly moving her hand down near his wood.

"Fine! Haku please let me touch you, please touch me, I need it so badly." Naruto groaned in both need and irritation

"Good boy." Haku chuckled and kissed him with him kissing back eagerly as she started to trail her hand over his cock. Her fingers slipped inside his boxers, lightly rubbing him making him groan while he tried to get the ice off. "You can melt it now." She smiled

"Thank god." he sighed in relief before grunting as he tugged harder and managed to break it just as Haku's hand grabbed his dick.

"It's warm." She said with amazement, feeling it throb in her hand as she began to rub it "I'll bet it tastes just as good."

"Maybe?" He smiled nervously before groaning when she fished it out of his boxers and started rubbing it up and down faster.

"Maybe I should find out?" Haku teased as she kissed down his body slowly and teasingly while Naruto gasped and gritted his teeth.

"H... Haku!" He groaned happily while trying to keep himself from tackling her and going nuts on her.

Haku began to kiss his member, finding that watching Naruto squirm was rather fun 'I should do this more often.' She thought as she began to kiss his manhood slowly and teasingly making Naruto jump.

"Your lips are soft." He said in genuine amazement

"Would you expect anything else?" she smirked

"I didn't think they'd be THIS soft." He moaned before feeling her tongue making him jolt.. Haku almost laughed, running her tongue over his thickness and taking in the taste 'Not bad.' She thought, focusing her licks around the cock head "Haku! Oh fuck!" Naruto moaned "You're so good!"

'And you're well gifted.' She thought, having to open her mouth wide to take the penis inside making him groan to the ceiling before she started to slowly take it in her mouth.

'So tight and wet.' he thought in amazement and moan while gripping the sheets and hearing Kurama try to give him advice.

 _ **'Come on Kit! Grab her hair and face fuck your vixen! Or push her down and mount her already!**_

'If I ruin her fun she might get mad!'

 _ **'Oh fine, be boring.'**_ huffed Kurama before Naruto groaned with Haku's head moving up and down faster on his cock.

"H... Haku! I'm close!" He grunted in surprise and that made her pull her head off and grip the bottom making him groan at the sudden stop. "W... What?" Naruto groaned in shock

"If you want to cum, then do it in me." Haku said passionately, looking right into Naruto's blue eyed without any form of doubt or hesitation

"B-But you might get pregnant."

"So? I might get pregnant, I might not." She said simply "We are ninja. Our lives are too wild to care. Besides, I'm going to be your first. Not that purple haired stripper who is going to be 'teaching' you." She said simply, losing her towel

Naruto blushed seeing her bare chest and picked up the hint of jealousy "Okay." He nodded, his hands resting on her hips "I'll make it special." He promised, kissing her

She kissed back with a smile before rubbing the tip against her opening 'Here I go.' she thought with slight nerves as she lowered herself, flinching for a second as her maiden barrier was broken

Naruto saw blood drip down and saw her bite her lip and tear up "It's your first time?" He blinked in shock

"Of course!" she cried out in pain.

Naruto flinched and held her close nervously while she shook and he tried rubbing her back. 'Fuck, I never thought of that.'

 _ **'Yeah, you'd think she would have broken it in all her training.'**_ Kurama agreed _**'Just go slow for a bit Kit, barley move; it'll help the pain fade.'**_

'If I don't she'll make it hell for me.' Naruto thought but followed the foxes instructions as he slowly bucked his hips

Haku hissed while slowly feeling the pain subside "Careful." She mumbled while feeling the dick slowly slide up and down inside making her pussy open up. Haku gasped as the pain of as finally gone, moaning as pleasure began to fill her. She started to move her hips up and down the cock as he bucked upwards making her let out a moan. "That feels good." She moaned gently while Naruto trailed his hands around her hips and gave her ass a squeeze.

"Yeah." He agreed, kissing her neck as he slowly increased his speed "You feel so warm and tight... it feels perfect, Haku."

"Naruto!" Haku moaned, increasing the speed of their love making by bouncing on his lap "Oh fuck yes!"

'So beautiful.' Naruto thought as he looked at her pleasure filled face, grunting as he thrusted away. They kept at this for what felt like forever before Naruto felt his limit nearing "Haku... I'm close!" He groaned

"In me!" She moaned and kissed him, cumming herself

"Haku!" Naruto moaned into the kiss, his penis kissing her womb as he moved his hips

"Hmm... Naruto..." Haku moaned in pleasure

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Hinata Hyuuga yawned as she awoke, seeing the sun entering her room. She stretched her arms out and started to get up and moved to get dressed for the day "Oh Naruto." She thought aloud, wishing she had the courage to talk to him properly. She also didn't have a very good night sleep as someone stole her hand made Naruto pushy that she worked VERY hard to make! Now she had to make a brand new one which was tough since she had to pay a hefty sum just for the tiny clothing. She wasn't finished though, however. She hadn't had the time to finish. She slowly got clean clothes on before heading out of her room. She blinked as she saw every member of her family walking around with bright neon green hair. Each of them looking pissed off and trying to not say a word about it "... What?" Hinata blinked, looking into the mirror and seeing her hair was still normal. Looking back at her family she noticed all of the male members of her family where talking strangely, like there was something uncomfortable about their waists 'What's going on around here?' She thought, activating her Byakugan in curiosity... And then wishing she hadn't as she saw every member of her family's underwear had been replaced with thongs! 'My eyes!' Hinata thought in shock and pain, covering her eyes and deactivating her Byakugan. She felt like she had to pour bleach over her eyes now before feeling someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Lady Hinata, is something wrong?" one of the Hyuuga family members

"I am fine." She nodded to one of her cousins and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. She was still in mental pain ... when she realised something might have happened to her underwear! In a panic she ran to her draws and opened her panties drawer... To realise nothing was out of the ordinary, all of her underwear was untouched.

There was, however, an orange rose placed gently atop said clothing

She carefully picked it up and briefly had an image of Naruto smiling before it all clicked into place and she found herself giggling. She picked the rose up and held it against her chest, blushing and smiling as she giggled. Hearing several young voices laugh outside she looked out her window to area dozen of Naruto's foxes laughing wildly as they had a dozen bags of underwear bulging to the max and easily a hundred cans of hair dye scattered all over the place 'Naruto...' she thought wishfully, deciding she WILL see him today. Nothing will stop her!

* * *

*With Sasuke*

Said emo sat up while trying to get out of bed to prove he could still do things as a shinobi with or without eyes. He was, of course, tripping over things and walking into EVERYTHING!  
He was slowly and slowly getting angrier and angrier when suddenly... It stopped. For the first time in his life since he lost his family, Sasuke no longer felt angry.

No, instead he felt a self-loathing and sadness.

He hated his weakness of being unable to slam two steps without hitting anyone or thing.  
He hated he was so weak he lost his eyes.  
And he was sad... That THIS was his life now. Unable to do anything himself, forever trapped in the dark.  
Sad he would never get his revenge on his brother...

And now he felt fear that he would forever be trapped in the dark

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed as he punched the floor, crying "Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!" He cried, punching the floor again and again until his hands began to bleed "What am I going to do?! I failed! I can't kill Itachi like this! I am! A! Pathetic! WEAKLING! A... A DOBE! I can't see! I'm a bat! My life is over!" He soon stopped his assault on the floor and just began to cry "I am pathetic..." He whispered

"Sasuke-Kun!" Five unknown female voices gasped, five sets of feet running around him and five sets of hands grasping at him gently

"Who are you?" He asked helplessly, falling back against one of the soft female bodies as they treated his hands

"We are your future wives." The one he was leaning against said, her voice soft and caring with a bubbly quality to it and from what he felt she was rather developed "I am Ayme."

"I am Katana." The one who was bandaging his left hand said, her voice having a slightly cold edge to it but it was still full of concern and caring

"Do you need help back in bed?" asked a third with a voice that sounded mature but also childish at the same time "My name is Tea by the way."

"Fine." He sighed, he felt no fight or energy anymore. He felt them slowly help him on his feet and guide him back over to the bed. Five bodies holding him close, supporting him "How did you get in?"

"It is a hospital room, Sasuke-Kun. We just walked in." A fourth voice, this one slightly younger than the others and slightly why, said gently as they put him onto the bed "My name is Magumi."

"And I am Yumi." spoke the fifth one who sounded more older with a seductive purr to it "So... What was going on when we came in Sasuke-Kun?" Yumi asked the blind Ninja, Sasuke feeling a very soft female hand run over his chest seductively

He frowned and looked to the side. "Nothing."

"Really? You looked upset." Magumi mumbled

"You can tell us Sasuke-kun, as your new wives it's our duty to help you with anything you might need." spoke Tea.

"Just leave me alone." He grumbled

"But you seem to be all stressed up. Maybe we can fix that." Ayme frowned

"Or we can force it out of you." Katana smirked

"Try it." he dared with annoyance.

"We will." Yumi giggled, undoing his belt and pulling his pants and underwear down

He jumped feeling that while Tea started pulling his shirt over his head 'What?' he thought in confusion

"Do not worry baby, we're here to make you feel good." Ayme grinned and kissed him. Sasuke felt soft lips pressed against his, a taste of cherry on them, before a slender tongue snaked its way into his mouth and battled his. He wanted to just push her off so he could wallow in his own misery...but then a part of him started to rise up from the move.

"I thought he'd be bigger." Katana admitted "But it's still average at least, could make us scream."

"I get first taste."

"No me."

"Me!"

"I got his pants down, so me!"

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped as pleasure sparked through his body, a soft tongue running over his s penis

"Tea!" The other girls gasped in shock, Tea running her soft tongue up and down the sides of his penis

"What?" she asked innocently

"Oh god!" Sasuke moaned as the other girls joined in 'Why does this feel so good?! I must get my revenge!' he thought, his determination returning

* * *

*With Naruto and Haku*

Haku moaned as she was face first against the bed, her ass raised into the air slightly. Her face and stomach where covered in cum as Naruto refused to cum inside her, so instead promised to cover her instead. Naruto, right now, had his face right next to her ear as he grunted like an animal, his hands holding hers as he slammed in and out as fast as he could causing loud slaps to fill his apartment. Haku could barely feel her body after three intense rounds with Naruto, moaning again and again

"Haku... Cumming." Naruto moaned as he pulled out and jacked himself off, his warm cum shooting all over Haku's ass

"Naruto." Haku moaned at the feeling, the blonde falling next to her

"That was... Amazing." Naruto panted, finally tired

"Mmhmm." Haku nodded, resting her head on his chest "... And I am willing to share."

"Hmm... What?" Naruto blinked

"Naruto, I could barely move half way through round 2." Haku admitted "You last FOREVER, your stamina is too much for me. I NEED you to have sex with other girls if I ever want 'us' to feel satisfied."

"Haku, that's ridiculous." Naruto frowned

"... You're hard again." She deadpanned, making Naruto sweat drop "Also... You are TOO lovable, Naruto. I know a lot of women could easily fall for you... I want you to be happy, I don't want to take you from them. Also you need to rebuild your clan, you need more than one wife for that."

"But I don't wanna make you feel like I'm choosing others over you. I know it's my duty, but still, what good is bringing my clan back if it means hurting you to do it?" Naruto said passionately only for Haku to kiss him

"That is why I will only allow you to be with women I think we would be happy with, with women I approve of. Also, as long as you treat all of us the same then you will not hurt me." She assured

"But-"

She put a finger over his lips "Trust me on this, it'll be different, but we can make it work."

"... if that's what you want." He sighed

"It is." She nodded before she yawned "That snake woman seems alright. Now I need... To... Sleep..." she said, mumbling at the end as she fell asleep

Naruto sweat dropped while hearing Kurama roaring out in laughter _**'Way to go! Now you just need about four or five more and you might be satisfied. Maybe you should tell your siblings about this too so they can get the wedding set up.'**_

"Shut up you perverted fox." Naruto grumbled as he went off to have a shower

 _ **'Haku, that Ino girl, that Ayame noodle girl and the shy Hyuuga. Plus sexy snake girl. You've got 5 girls in your harem already kit, I never thought I'd be so proud as a dad.'**_ Kurama mocked and sniffed

"If you keep that up I'm gonna learn how to subconsciously send you naked images of random men from all over the village. Try sleeping soundly with those in your cage."

 _ **'You! Wouldn't! Dare!'**_ the nine-tailed Fox all but yelled, clearly offended

"Wanna try me?"

 _ **'... You win this round.'**_

Naruto snickered as he cried himself and for dressed, kissing Haku's forehead before he left his apartment. He was hungry from his sexual escapades and there was only ONE godly food he wanted to fill that void with!

"I AM COMING RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he ran through Konoha, soon arriving at the ramen stand. He sat down and could already smell the food while his stomach rumbled. "Ayame! The usual!" Naruto called dramatically "But make it double!"

"You got it Naruto!" she called back. She smiled lovingly at Naruto as she served up his meal, wanting to work up the courage to finally tell him 'Come on Ayame, you are nearly ten years older than him. Stop being a shy bitch and just tell him!'

'Oh boy that smells so good!' Naruto thought, nearly drooling as several bowls of ramen where placed in front of him "Thank you for the meal!" Naruto cheered before he dug in, devowering the noodle dishes like a starved man

"Naruto... I... I need to tell you something." Ayame sighed

"Botsh vat?" Naruto asked with his mouth full, his words being 'What's that?' but the mouth full of noodles muffled his words

"You see... I..." Ayame said but was interrupted

"Hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata greeted, using her full courage to stay calm while the orange rose she found this morning was put into her hair

"Hi Hinata." He smiled, taking a breath "Can I get you a bowl or 2?"

"Oh, no thank you. I actually came here to talk to you." Hinata smiled gently

"Really? I don't mind buying you that bowl." He blinked

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, I haven't had breakfast yet." Hinata admitted

"Sweet! Ayame, get Hinata whatever she wants! On me!" Naruto grinned

"Right away." Ayame nodded, her eyes meeting Hinata's. For a moment electricity sparked between their eyes as they both knee what the other wanted to do but said moment quickly passed

"One pork ramen, please." Hinata asked as she sat down next to Naruto

"Right away." Ayame nodded, serving her as quickly as she could in hopes of getting rid of her so she could confess to Naruto

"So, what did you need to tell me?" he asked while looking at Hinata.

Hinata was filled with nerves again, doing everything she could to try and hold them back "Naruto-Kun... You see... I..."

"Hey Naruto, did you know the Chunin Exams are coming up?" Ayame said suddenly, trying to distract Naruto

"No way, really?" He blinked in shock

"Yeah, you feeling ready enough to join and take them on?" Ayame nodded happily

"You bet! I can't wait to try it out and show my stuff!" Naruto grinned

'Take that bitch.' Ayame thought as she grinned at Hinata

'... It's on.' the heiress thought as her eyes narrowed

* * *

*With the Hokage*

Saratobi was meeting with Jonin instructors, a serious look on his face "The Chunin Exams are upon us once more, this time they shall be hosted in Konoha. With of our Genin teams do you believe are ready to take these exams?"

"I volunteer Team 10 for the chunin exams." spoke up his son with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you sure they are ready?" The red eyed Kurenai asked

"Trust me, they might have their faults, but I'm sure they've got the potential to be the next ino-shika-cho trio like their old men."

"My team is ready to show their Power of Youth after their year of training!" A man with black hair in a bowl cut and an obnoxiously bright and tight green jumpsuit yelled overdramatically

"Considering he's got a mini clone on it I'm not surprised." whispered one Jonin to another.

"Team 7 are ready." Kakashi nodded calmly, shocking a few people

"Wait a second, what makes you say that? One of them is blind and can't qualify as a shinobi."

"Sasuke has been removed from my team and the Shinobi corps until he has recovered." Kakashi frowned "Meanwhile we have a new ninja, replacing him. An ice user. She, Naruto and Sakura are highly skilled. I know they can do this."

"But one of them is new to the village, and another just lost her mother."

"Haku has proven to be a quick learner and has passed the test to make herself an authentic shinobi of Konoha. As for Sakura, she'll recover, she has, she signed up to be a shinobi and learning how to deal with the death of a loved one is something anyone can go through, but that's no excuse to think she can't handle this."

"And Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked suspiciously

"He's more than proven he's well equipped to handle dangerous situations." Kakashi frowned "And I know h is still hiding his full potential."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, even when he fought Haku, he never pushed himself. He never got overly tired." Kakashi explained gently "And he tries to keep tricks under his belt, so people do not know all he can do and so people underestimate him. I have a feeling that if Sasuke had been able to fight Haku properly, Naruto would have gone all out against Zabuza."

"What about you Kurenai?" Saratobi asked

"... Yes, I believe that Team 8 is ready." She nodded

"Any other teams?" the Hokage asked once more. The Jonin of the civilian teams shook their teams, sighing as they knew their teams where fairly pathetic "Then if there's nothing else to come to attention, you're dismissed." The aged Hokage said, sitting back "Remember to give your team's the forms. And Kakashi, I wish to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes Lord Hokage." They bowed, most leaving

"What is it sir?" Kakashi asked

"Any leads on what happened to Sasuke?" Saratobi asked simply

"None at the moment." Kakashi admitted "The poison was washed off him, completely, when we found him. Without that we have literally zero clues. And the Uchiha have more than enough enemies. Although I am confused about why they blinded him instead of killing him."

"Meaning it could have been a personal attack." The Hokage nodded with a frown "I hate to even think of this possibility but... Do you think Naruto could have anything to do with this?"

"I don't think so." Kakashi shook his head, his eye showing no doubt about the blond

"I see you've grown fond of the boy." The Hokage chuckled

"True." Kakashi nodded "I guess I wish I could have been there for him growing up, like his parents wanted. But Naruto would not pull such an underhanded tactic to attack someone like Sasuke. He would prank him or fight him directly."

"Meanwhile this attack method is not Zabuza or Haku's." Saratobi nodded, knowing Zabuza preceded stabbing and Haku was MUCH subtler and wouldn't just pour acid in someone's eyes "... I ask you keep an eye on Sakura Haruno." Saratobi frowned "Something seems strange about the situation."

"Wait, you don't think she could have been behind it, do you?" Kakashi blinked lightly

"It seems farfetched I know, but do you recall where she was at the time he was blinded?"

"... No, she did arrive with the rest of us but until then I had not seen her the entire day." Kakashi frowned

"And you know how much her mother hated Naruto. In fact, from investigating her house some of my Shinobi believe that Sakura's may have been abusive." Saratobi sighed "And we have no knowing how long this may have been going on."

"She has always acted... Odd." Kakashi agreed, seeing where the Hokage was coming from "Do you believe she has gone insane?"

"I do not want to jump to conclusions. But there may be a problem with her psyche, yes." Saratobi nodded "Where she lashes out at those see sees as a threat of some sort. We cannot just rush into this and have a Yamanaka look through her mind. We have no idea what is going on, best to observe from a distance and work out if there IS a problem and if there IS a problem, what said problem is."

"Alright, I'll see what I can notice or find out from a distance." Kakashi agreed

"And make sure she doesn't know or she'll undoubtedly try to put up a mask to keep us in the dark." Saratobi reminded

"Of course." Kakashi nodded, flashing an eye-smile

"I shall be calling Jiraiya back to train Naruto before the second half of the exams." Saratobi nodded, informing Kakashi "If he has the secret skills you believe he has, then he might need this teacher."

'Hopefully Naruto's family doesn't have an appetite for toads.' Kakashi thought

* * *

*with Naruto*

"Achoo!" Our blonde sneezed

"You alright Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, someone must be talking about me." Naruto nodded as he finished his food "Thank you for the meal!" He grinned, putting his hands together

"No problem Naruto, you're free to come on by for anything you need, anything at all." Ayame smiled, holding his hand

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled with a light pink blush while Hinata frowned, which Ayame noticed and gave a smug smirk.

"Hey Naruto, how about we train?" Hinata asked as she grasped his free arm and hugged it, squeezing it between her breasts as she blushed brightly at her actions 'I'm really doing this!'

Naruto blushed himself while Ayame glared at the girl at the bold move. Especially as with Naruto's arm squeezed between her breasts it forced her tight costume against said breasts and showed how developed she was for her age 'Fuck! I'm older then her and I still look like I did when I was her age!'

"Sure." Naruto gulped, blushing

 _ **'WOW this vixens got like D's! Imagine how big they are gonna GET?!'**_ Kurama thought in shock and slight perversion _**'Especially if you got her knocked up! They'd probably double! Claim her!'**_

'Shut up.' Naruto blushed, putting some money on the table "Later Ayame." He waved, getting up and leaving with Hinata

"Bye." she waved, but she scowled when she saw Hinata glance back with a smirk making her grip the counter. 'Oh, it's on girl, it's on.'

'Okay Hinata. Don't lose your nerve.' The heiress told herself, focusing on Naruto as she blushed and smiled lovingly 'Just keep it together, he's blushing so that means he likes this, don't falter!'

"Well... Here we are." Naruto nodded as they arrived at a field "So, what did you wanna train on? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu?"

"Anything really." She shrugged "But maybe Ninjitsu, I don't have many."

"Ok, do you know what your affinity is?" Naruto nodded and asked

"Not really." Hinata blushed

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin 'Hmm, that's gonna be tricky, especially since I don't have any of that chakra paper. Any ideas fox?'

 _ **'I'd say use Fox Falls but she is not a Fox Summoner and you know the rules. Only your chosen mates and children can sign it until your clan is gone.'**_ Kurama shrugged _**'So unless you plan in marrying the vixen then that's out.'**_

He blushed hearing that before clearing his throat "Maybe we could try out Genjutsu if you need help with it."

 _ **'Says the kid crap at Genjutsu and has to use Fox Illusion Jutsu's instead. Not a diss, our illusions are MUCH better than Genjutsu! ... If you are a master.'**_ Kurama taunted

"You know what, maybe Taijutsu is more your style." he quickly said.

"... Okay?" Hinata blinked in confusion and blushed

"So, show me what your stance is like." Naruto nodded happily

Hinata nodded and quickly got into her family's famous fighting stance, however like always she was doubting herself 'Ok, keep cool and don't falter, show Naruto-kun you can do this.' She told herself 'You can do this. You CAN do this!'

Naruto himself took his own fighting stance. A few moments of silence... And he attacked. He charged in close with high speeds, kicking and large sweeping punches flying fast. Hinata quickly moved her palms out to try and block or direct them away. She was being forced to step backwards with each attack, Hinata shooting her arms forward with hard and sturdy palm strikes to try and block/push Naruto's attacks away. Unfortunately for her, it was clear she was uncomfortable with this style of movement. She was unable to extend her arms properly to give her attacks their full force which allowed Naruto to overpower her counters

'Come on Hinata! You can do this! Don't be useless!' she told herself, remembering her long hours of training and how much she had failed

 _ **'She looks uncomfortable in her own body. And her big coat isn't helping.'**_ Kurama thought and instructed Naruto

'Uncomfortable in her own body?' Naruto asked as he leaned back, dodging a palm strike to the face and preforming an axe kick which made Hinata unbalanced

 _ **'A fighting style like that, so ridged and strength based, is made for either much taller or shorter people.'**_ Kurama explained _ **'As it is made for their centre of gravity. Plus she is not one for physical strength, making the style less effective. And she also has large boobs, that affects her balance even more.'**_

He blushed and momentarily stopped before Hinata's palm moved out on instinct which hit his gut. Naruto gasped as the air left his lungs, Naruto stumbling back as he felt weaker and held his stomach "OMPH!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, running to his side

"It's okay." He groaned "... My Charkara feels weird. What was that?"

"Well it's my clans specialty, we can block chakra points to keep our enemies from using it." The bluenette explained

"That's awesome!" Naruto smiled

"I... I can unblock it for you if you want." Hinata offered

"Nah, I got it." Naruto grinned and pulsed his Chakra, breaking the single block.

"What?" Hinata blinked

"Hinata I have a LOT of Chakra." Naruto shrugged "Let's... Use ramen for example."

"... Okay?" She blinked

"If we take what you ate, a single bowl, as the average for ninja our age..." Naruto began "Then our Chunin teachers would have had about 6 or 7 bowls."

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded, producing a mental picture

"Our Jonin instructors, or at least Kakashi as I haven't really met the others, would have about 15 bowls."

"Okay." Hinata nodded, imagening Kakashi sitting on a bench with fifteen bowls of ramen in front of him

"And what I ate would be the amount I have." Naruto finished

Hinata was silent as her mental image moved o Naruto with a giant belly, lots of empty ramen bowls around you "But... But you had like thirty bowls!" She gasped

"Thirty three." He corrected "But just because I have a lot of chakra doesn't mean anything. It just mean I can use MORE Jutsu. I need a LOT of Chakra confirm to counteract the AMOUNT I have. Heck, I am literally unable to do a lot of the lower level Jutsu in their normal forms I cannot control my Chakra enough. It also makes normal Genjutsu VERY hard for me to do." Naruto further explained "Besides, an Anub would have like 40 to 45 bowls and the Old Man would have like 70 bowls at least." He added, expanding on his comparison

"W...Wow." she replied at the mental image.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded with a smile, rubbing his stomach "And you hit hard." he said, seeing how close their faces where but not pulling back

She blushed brighter while feeling her resolve crumbling. She tried to take a step back, only for her foot to slip on the ground and for her to fall against Naruto with her lips meeting his and in that moment time seemed to slow down.

Naruto was frozen, not knowing what to do. Hinata's eyes widened, unable to belive this... before her eyes closed, her hands grasping Naruto's hair and kissing him deeper. She moaned softly, not in lust but in just joy as she kissed Naruto. She did not use tongue or tried to deepen it, she just kissed him and showing her love. Naruto only hesitated for a second before he returned the kiss, his hands holding her hips gently

 _ **'Way to go kit!'**_ Kurama cheered

'Her lips are so soft.' Naruto thought, ignoring the fox as he kissed Hinata. As he kissed her, he opened his mouth lightly and slid his tongue out over her lips asking for entrance. She shivered and was conflicted before opening her mouth and felt his tongue go inside. Hinata shuddered and moaned gently as Naruto's tongue brushed against hers, sliding around it and rubbing it gently

'I'm finally kissing Naruto-kun!' she thought, her hands sliding down and running over his chest before slipping under his shirt and jacket

'Woah! I didn't think she'd be this much into it.' Naruto thought, wondering if he should move his hands at all

"Well well, isn't this a sight?" A familiar female voice snickered, Naruto and Hinata breaking apart blushing to see Anko smirking down at them "Don't stop on my account, keep on going." Anko smirked as she sat down cross legged near bye "It was getting hot, I'm happy to watch." She winked

"Anko." Naruto frowned, Hinata hiding her face in Naruto's jacket as she was blushing so much you could see it through said jacket

"What?" Anko shrugged, casually ripping her fishnet suit slightly so she could slip her hands under it "You two started swapping spit out here, no one made you."

"Hmmm..." Hinata whimpered in embarrassment

 ** _She's got you there Kit.'_** Kurama thought cheekily

'Shut it.' Naruto thought

"Maybe I could even join in? Help the shy lady out of her shell." Anko added, getting closer to the two and kissing along Naruto's neck

"Umm..." He blushed crimson while Hinata felt a pang of jealousy at the bold move.

"Aww. Don't be jealous." Anko smiled as she saw the look in Hinata's eyes, lifting her head by the chin and kissing her inches from Naruto's face and cue Naruto and Hinata's eyes bulging out of their skulls with Hinata's face looking like a tomato.

'I... this... is hot.' Naruto thought

 ** _'YES! YES! GO KIT! FUCK THEM BOTH! OH THIS IS SO PERFECT!'_** Kurama cheered

'M... My second kiss... she... she is kissing me in front of Naruto-Kun...' Hinata thought, feeling both embaressed because of the entire situation but also ashamed that she liked it as her eyes slowly closed and she kissed back

'Aaaaaaand I gotcha.' Anko thought with a smile, using her tongue to open Hinata's mouth with ease and assaulted her mouth with her long almost snake like tongue. Hinata was moaning, unable to do anything as she got wet and felt pleasure from the simple kiss showing Anko's skill

Naruto could only gulp at the sight when he felt Hinata's hard nipples against his chest and a wetness against his leg 'Holy shit!'

 ** _'DO IT KIT! TAKE THEM RIGHT HERE AND NOW!'_**

Naruto looked around, debating it lightly before he sighed. He reached down and grasped Hinata's leg, clad in dark blue pants. He ran his hand over her leg lightly, reaching up towards the junction between her legs

'That's it.' Anko thought happily, reaching up and unzipping Hinata's coat. Said girl moaned and felt even more wet feeling their hands while even more bashful.

Naruto gently grasped the zipper of Hinata's pants, pulling it down and then sliding her pants down her legs. Naruto gasped lightly, seeing her soft and pale yet toned and sexy legs being revealed as he pulled the pants lower. And her orange frilly panties "Orange?" he blinked

"Aw, she was thinking of you?" teased Anko breaking the kiss. She ran her hand through Hinata's hair, brushing against the orange rose put there. She then reached down and pulled the cost off, revealing Hinata's upper body clad in a black sleeveless shirt that went to her stomach and a long sleeve fishnet shirt "Wow, I didn't think you liked showing so much skin underneath. You must have come prepared."

"I... I always dress like this." Hinata blushed and shuddered, Naruto rubbing her vagina through her panties

"Oh? And do you always wear orange?" Anko teased, rubbing Hinata's large breasts

"Yes." Hinata moaned "I just... I love Naruto-Kun and wanted to be ready for him." And cue him blushing bright red hearing that while at the stand Ayame suddenly felt more annoyed.

"Well then, let's get to this." Anko grinned as she looked at Naruto "Strip Foxy, take those pants off."

He nodded and started to work his clothes off while Anko kept squeezing Hinata's chest with the girl moaning. Naruto quickly stripped naked, his cock facing the two and already rock hard as it pulsed slightly

"Oh my." Hinata gasped and moaned

"It's big, isn't it?" Anko licked her lips "Let's get to work."

"Okay." Hinata gulped

"Follow my lead." Anko nodded, making sure Hinata was sitting on her lap with Anko playing with the heiresses breasts as Naruto neared them. Anko leaned forward, licking along the side of Naruto's dick and flicking her tongue against the head as she looked at Hinata in the eyes

'You can do this.' Hinata thought, kissing the tip of Naruto's penis and down the side

'Oh fuck! Two at once?! It feels so good!' Naruto thought and he moaned, looking down at the two and seeing their love filled faces

 ** _'Try petting their heads to encourage them.'_** Kurama suggested

Naruto did as he was encourage, reaching out and patting the heads of Anko and Hinata

"He likes it." Anko praised "Lower your head, lick his balls. Maybe suck them. He'll love that."

Hinata nodded and did as she was being instructed, kissing down Naruto's penis and further until she reached his ballsack. She began to lick and kiss his testicles, the taste almost bitter as Hinata shuddered at what she was doing 'It is so dirty... But it makes Naruto feel good.'

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto moaned, his hands holding her hair softly but stroking her hair more

"Now for the expert." Anko said, stretching her jaw before taking Naruto's penis into her mouth and sucking

"Oh fuck Anko!" he jumped while groaning louder and trying to keep from falling since his dick felt like it was on fire.

Anko continued to suck his cock, bobbing her head in time with her sucks. She took more and more into her mouth, soon having the entire length down her throat 'So thick and tasty.' She thought

"Oh wow." Hinata muttered under her breath, looking at Anko's throat bulged before she jumped. Anko's fingers had slipped inside her orange panties and had began to finger the heiress, causing her to jump forward in surprise and take one of Naruto's balls into her mouth. Not even realising her situation, only feeling the large testicle in her mouth, she began to instinctively suck

Naruto groaned and gritted his teeth. 'It feels so good.' he thought

'So good!' Hinata thought as she moaned and sucked, feeling Anko fingering her

'They are both so innocent.' Anko thought cheekily, deep throating Naruto easily 'I'm gonna really turn them into nymphos.'

"Anko... You're so good!" Naruto moaned, the wet mouth sucking him so good

'It feels so good.' Hinata thought as she continued to suck Naruto's balls, which she could feel where swelling, as she felt her body shudder under Anko's fingers 'I'm... I'm going... Going to...'

"Not yet." Anko said, pulling her fingers from Hinata's panties and moving away from Naruto's cock making both groan in disappointment

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto growled lightly

"If either of you finish..." Anko said as she moved further back, lowering Hinata until she was lying down. She then reached down Hinata's body, spreading her legs and moving her orange panties to the side "It's like this." She added, using her fingers to spread Hinata's pussy lips apart "Stick it in Foxy!"

"N... Naruto... Please?" Hinata whimpered in need and blushed

'Oh... oh god.' Naruto thought eagerly. He stared at the pink folds and felt his dick get so hard it hurt before moving down and rubbed it against the spot making her moan.

"Seems like he wants to hear you beg for it." Anko teased "Come on girly, moan to be fucked by that big old dick."

"P-P-Please Naruto-kun, stick it in me." Hinata begged "I... I want to feel you inside me, ravaging me... Fu... Fucking me." She mumbled at the end, blushing "I want to be yours."

"Okay." Naruto nodded, pushing in slowly and breaking her hymen. The second he saw the pain he stopped, letting Hinata cry and adjust to the feeling

"It'll be okay." Anko soothed, using the fingers that held Hinata open to rub the girls clit to help her feel better "Naruto, taste." She added, holding up the fingers that had not long ago been inside the blue haired girl

Naruto nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean 'Sweet.' he thought 'Hinata tastes sweet.'

"I think he likes how you taste." Anko smiled, rubbing Hinata's clit more making her moan

"I... I'm ready." She moaned, the pain gone while happy Naruto didn't have her taste

"Okay." He nodded, starting to move in and out slowly

"N... Naruto!" Hinata gasped and moaned as her head fell back in pleasure

"If you taste good..." Anko smiled as she rolled her fishnet outfit a bit more and sat over Hinata's face "I wonder if you'll like my taste?" She looked down at Hinata, spreading her own pussy open

Hinata nodded, moaning as Naruto continued to fuck her before she began to lick at Anko's pussy. She moaned from the dick while hearing Anko hum. 'I really have Naruto inside! And I'm licking another girl at the same time too!'

"That's it, girly. Just like that. Deeper." Anko moaned softly, reaching back and running her hand through Hinata's hair

"Hinata... You are so tight... You feel so good!" Naruto moaned as he put Hinata's left leg over his shoulder, holding it gently as he moved his dick in and out of her quivering wet pussy

 ** _'Three girls in one day?! I am so proud of you Kit!'_** Kurama cried in joy

"Oh! Yes! Fuck!" Anko gasped and moaned "You're learning fast." She grinned down at Hinata, twisting one of her nipples gently as a reward. Hinata jumped and moaned into the folds while trying to keep her tongue going, but with how much Naruto's cock was making her feel good it was pretty hard "Yes!" Anko moaned deeply "Come here." She panted, pulling Naruto into a kiss

He hungrily kissed back with their tongues wrestling for control and started to speed his hips up. Hinata moaned, wrapping her arms around Anko's hips to pull her face closer to the snake mistresses pussy but it was too much. She screamed the older woman's vagina as she came around Naruto's dick, her body feeling like every nerve was made to feel ecstasy. Naruto grunted and felt kissed into Anko's mouth more hungrily while reaching out to give her breast a squeeze.

Anko moaned, breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting their lips "... My turn for a fucking?" She asked, seeing as Hinata came

"Well if she doesn't mind." Naruto said, looking down at Hinata

"Well Hina baby?" Anko flirted as she got off the blueneete's face

"O... okay." she nodded, her mind still a bit messed up from the pleasure she just felt

"Awesome." Anko smirked as she tackled Naruto to the floor "You heard the lady." she pured, holding his big throbbing cock and sliding it into her hungry vagina "Oooooh! Oh yes! So big!" she shuddered

"Fuck." Naruto groaned while reaching up to grip Anko by the hips and hissing since the insides of her felt like they were trying to coil around his dick.

"Oh yes, so nice and big. You feel amazing." Anko moaned deeply, kissing his chest and neck "Really get rough with me."

"Okay." Naruto nodded, thrusting up into her as hard as he could

 _ **'That's it kit, really drive her mad.'**_ Kurama encouraged and grinned, very proud and excited

"I chose you... For this specially." Anko moaned as she bounced against Naruto, putting one of his hands on her ass and making her spank her "Oh fuck! Yeah, that's good!"

'So she likes that?' Naruto thought, spanking her

"Oh fuck!" She moaned happily, bouncing faster "You see... You and I are the same!"

"The same?" Naruto asked, sucking on one of her nipples and biting lightly while he continued to fuck her and slap her ass

"Holy shit!" Anko moaned, her eyes rolling up lightly as she had a mini-orgasm "We are both hated... For what isn't our fault. You for... it... and me for my teacher." She nodded, holding his head against her chest "I want to teach you for this dirty side of the ninja world so I... I could have someone like me. Who cares about me." She admitted in the midst of passion, rocking against him as hard as she could

'Wow, I never expected that from her.' Naruto thought, now realising more about WHO Anko was. He began to feel for her, both sympathy and empathy, before he decided he would do it. He would give her everything she wanted. So he moved his hips harder and faster, using all his strength while he continued his rough assault on her nipples and her ass

"AAAAHHH!" Anko screamed lightly at the sudden increase of speed and roughness, loving it

'Naruto...' Hinata thought as she saw what Naruto had decided, having heard everything... She silently crawled over, watching the two make love roughly... And she began to push two fingers into Anko's asshole

"W... What?!" Anko moaned as her eyes widened, looking over her shoulder

"We will show you love, Anko-Chan." Hinata smiled and blushed, kissing her. Anko was surprised at the sudden move and moaned louder feeling Hinata's fingers wiggle as they pushed in deeper. Hinata soon added a third finger, her fingers moving faster and faster as she tried to get as deep as possible while kissing the older woman

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Anko gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling up a bit "Oh Kami! I... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum! Yes! Yes! YEEEEESSS!" Naruto grunted as he felt Anko cum around his cock, his limit close but not quit there. He let Anko rest against him for a few moments, Anko crying happily in joy and pleasure. She soon pulled off and got on her knees, pulling Hinata close and opening her mouth "Aaaahh..."

"What are you doing?" Hinata blinked

"He hasn't cum yet!" Anko said to Hinata quickly "I'm opening my mouth so he can cum on our faces, now open your mouth."

"Oh. Okay." Hinata nodded in understanding, blushing. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, letting her tongue hanging out of her mouth as far as she could while Anko did the same thing

"Oh... Wow..." Naruto blinked, looking down at the girls before he smiled and began to jack himself off as he stood up. He grunted, soon cumming over their faces as the girls moaned

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." grinned Anko licking up any cum around her lips.

"It's warm." Hinata whispered in amazement and pleasure, licking some from her lips "And it tastes good."

Naruto smiled, falling back again as he watched the two girls enjoying their facials and eating his own cum off their faces "That was amazing." He muttered under his breath, looking at the two lovingly

 _ **'Damn straight, wonder if Kumsha would be willing to let me do that to her the next time we go at it.'**_ Kurama thought happily

"You two are NOT doing it in my head." Naruto glared at the sky

 _ **'Cockblocker.'** _ Kurama grumbled

"Hey... Naruto?" Anko asked as she crawled up to him, laying on her side with her head on his chest

"Yeah?" He asked

"... Thanks for doing this for me." She sighed "I promise to do my best as a girlfriend, lover, fuck buddy. Whatever you want to call us. To make it up to you."

"You don't need to do that, I want to make you happy." Naruto smiled and hugged her close

Anko was silent as she closed her eyes, holding back tears... Before she grinned "Good then. Because I am a tough bitch to please." She said with a cocky smirk

"I'll do my best." Naruto laughed

"Naruto-Kun... I... Want to do my best to." Hinata whispered as copied Anko: crawling up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder "I love you."

"I promise Hinata." Naruto smiled and kissed her gently

"Hey, don't forget me." Anko mock pouted.

"Fine fine." Naruto chuckled, kissing her as well

 **POOF!**

"Well, if this isn't a sight." Kakashi said casually as he read his famous orange book, having Shunshin'd there with a small puff of smoke

"FUCK OFF YOU PERVERT!" Anko yelled, launching snakes at him while covering the three of them with her large coat

* * *

*Time skip*

"Well, that could have gone better." remarked Kakashi with scratches and bite , a dressed Naruto, Haku and Sakura where meeting at a bridge far from the training ground and the 'crazy women' with Naruto still glaring at him

"If you do that again I can't guarantee she'll let you run off again, and neither will I."Naruto said in a cold tone, his blue eyes turning red for a second

"Oh calm down Naruto, it was an accident." Kakashi said casually, like talking to a younger brother

"I take it something happened next?" Haku asked as she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, her and Sakura being collected by Kakashi's shadow clones

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, blushing "Anko and Hinata are now 'in'."

"I see." Haku nodded with a gentle smile "I approve."

'Three girls? Lucky.' Kakashi thought in some jealousy

"... Why did you call us here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth, being smart enough to realise what the two where talking back and doing her best to hold back her anger

"I wanted to let you all know about the chunin exams coming up pretty soon."Kakashi said seriously "I have entered you three into it. This is your chance to advance to Chunin. And this, right now, is your only chance to drop out. What do you all say? If even one of you are not willing to do this, then we wait for the next one."

"You've seen what we can do, remember?" spoke Naruto with a grin. "I'm not backing out at all."

"Zabuza-Sama is confident in my abilities. I am prepared." Haku nodded

"Speaking of, where IS Zabuza?" Naruto blinked

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Zabuza was laughing as he sat in a bar, his old headband replaced with a Konoha one. He was drinking from a bottle of sake, several attractive women hanging off his arms

* * *

*Back with the group*

"He is probably fine." Kakashi nodded "What about you Sakura?"

"I can take on anything it has." she spoke quickly. 'I'm not letting me backing out cost Naruto-kun this chance to get ahead, especially if it means keeping this hussy from trying anything with him if we wind up alone.'

"Very well." Kakashi nodded, pulling some papers out of his jacket and handing them to the three "Then just make sure you make it to the location on there in the next few weeks."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." The three nodded, taking the information

"And Naruto, don't have too much fun now." Kakashi teased before he Shunshin'd away

"Hey!" Naruto yelled

"Calm down." Haku smiled, holding his hand "I wish to get to know this Hinata more."

"Okay." Naruto smiled "Later Sakura!"

"Naruto, wai..." Sakura started only for the two Ninja to run off. Sakura was silent, her hair shadowing her eyes as she shook. She clenched her hands so much blood seeped down before she pulled out a kunai and and started to slowly stab it into the bench and make long deep cuts in it "That... Bitch..." Sakura snarled slowly, digging the Kunai slowly into the bench more and more 'First it has to be a girl to replace that fool, and she's already sunk her claws into MY future husband along with Hinata! The first chance I get, I'll make sure neither of them survive these exams!' she thought 'And that slut Ino! She is going to die!'

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Four figures where approaching the gates of Konoha. One adult male, two teenage males and a teenage female. The adult wore a jonin uniform that was slightly different with half his face obscured by a first teen male was dressed in all black, the outfit covering most of his body including his head with the cloth giving him almost cat like 'ears' atop his head. His face as as painted white with purple markings thanks to make up, the teen having a cocky smirk and a large amount of bandages wrapped up on his back. The other teen had short red hair with a cold look in his eyes, his arms crossed, and had a large gourd strapped on his back with a dangerous feeling around eyes looked glass like, empty, and he had the kanji for 'love' was tatooed in his forehead over his left eye. The girl had sandy blond hair in the style of two pig tails with a headband around her neck with a symbol on it that looked like an hourglass with a large black folded up fan strapped to her back.

A Sandstorm was coming to the Leaf


	8. Chunin Exams Part 1

**Power of Magic** : Right now

 **Mr . unknow** : Thanks a lot.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : Yeah, you could technically call last chapter filler. But hey, the story needed something to help stop everything BREATH a bit more.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Jiraiya will be proud.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Part 1  
**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in Konoha. The day after Naruto and his team had been entered into the Chunin Tournament. Naruto later found out that Hinata's team and a few others had been entered as well, making him excited. Right now Naruto was topless, doing some push ups to finish his training. He was focusing on the physical stuff as he was in no situation to learn new techniques at the moment, outside the Fox Summons home, and he didn't want to risk anyone finding out some of his secrets before he wanted to reveal them

 _ **'Come on kit, you're just about there, only ten more to go.'** _ Kurama encouraged

"Only ten? Give me a challenge." Naruto snarked as a blue haired girl walked onto the training field only to freeze and blush

"U-Um...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled as she blushed, staring at his sweaty naked upper body as he exercised

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto smiled as he looked up "Just give me a sec and I'll be finished, okay?"

"O... Okay." She stuttered

"Thanks." He smiled "What's up, by the way? Did I forget a date or something?" He asked, actually a big worried about that fact

"A-Actually...I wanted to know if you would like to...go for a walk." she got out bashfully.

 _ **'Ah, I see what she really wants kit, she wants another romp in some bush to see if anyone will notice you two, kinky.'**_ the fox laughed

'Shut up old pervert, Hinata is not like that.' Naruto chastised mentally, smiling in the physical world "Sure." He nodded, getting his shirt on

"Thanks." she smiled with slight disappointment seeing his body get covered up.

Naruto took her hand in his, chuckling as he saw steam shooting from her ears as she walked into the village "So, think you are ready for the exams?" Naruto asked

"Y..Y...Y...Y...Yes." she squeaked out.

"Any luck with those tips I gave you?" Naruto asked. What he was talking about was his discovery from their training the other day, that the Gentle Fist's normal style was not fit for someone of her body type, and most likely for someone with a fire or earth affinity when Hinata most likely had a water or wind affinity from what Naruto could guess, as it kept the body and arms as still/stable as possible while the arms are what do the fantastic sweeping movements. So he suggested to her to try and adjust the style, to make it fit a less 'grounded' style of body movement and instead a more 'flowing' one

"It-it is harder than you think Naruto-Kun." She admitted "I-I have to fight my own instincts because of h-how I was trained."

"You're right. I didn't think of that." Naruto groaned "I might have just wasted your time."

"N-No!" she spoke up quickly while gripping his hand tighter. "I-It means a lot to me actually."

"Really? Then I'm glad." Naruto smiled widely "I'm sure you'll work out the trick one day."

She nodded while feeling butterflies from his smile 'Nauto-Kun.' she thought happily as they walked through the village seeing new stalls being set up and the streets being busier than normal while a cardboard box designed to look like a rock, and by that it was painted to have a rock pattern on it, was following them "Er... Naru..." Hinata began but was interrupted

"I know Hina, its fine." Naruto smiled while giving her a wink as they kept going. "Just pretend you don't notice it."

"Okay." She blinked in confusion while they kept walking as the box followed them.

The two soon rounded the corner, hiding and saw it walk out and looked around in confusion with Naruto snickering "Hey Konohamaru." Naruto smirked, pulling the box up revealing Sarutobi's grandson along with two other kids making them go wide eyed.

"Big Bro! How'd you know?!" The boy gasped

"Rocks aren't box shaped." He joked

"I told you it wouldn't work." muttered the girl with orange hair in two pigtails.

"Who are your friends?" Hinata asked

"This here is my own team." he smiled before gesturing to a boy with a runny nose and glasses. "This is Udon."

"Hi." The kid sniffed

"And this is Moegi." he gestured to the girl.

"Hello." She waved gently

"Not bad, but mind telling me why you were following us?" Naruto smiled

"Who's this, bro? Your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked, dodging the question

Said heiress blushed while Naruto chuckled seeing her face light up "Yeah, she is." He smiled

"Wow, isn't she one of the clan heads?" asked Udon curiously.

"H-Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She bowed, clearly very nervous

"She's really shy." chuckled Naruto.

"She's cute." Moegi said making Hinata blush more.

"Yeah she is." He laughed as they rounded a corner with Konohamaru walking head before he bumped into someone and fell.

"Omph!" Konohamaru flinched as he was sent to the floor "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He glared up at a teen with paint on his face and in some black suit that made him look like a cat.

"Watch where you're going, brat." The kid snarled, lifting Konohamaru off the ground by the shirt

"Hey, put me down!" Konohamaru yelled

"Time for you to pay brat." The black clad guy snarled

"Kankuro, put him down." The blonde girl with a fan on her back glared

"Calm down Temari, I'm just gonna teach this brat some manors." The now named Kankuro laughed

"Hey! Put him down!" Naruto glared and charged towards the guy

"Hmm." Kankuro thought with a grin, pulling a single finger and a seemingly invisible wire tripping Naruto

Naruto's eyes widened as he tripped, falling towards the floor... However the second his hands touched the floor, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Kankuro's eyes widened as Naruto was suddenly behind him, Kunai to the neck while using a simple arm thrust to force Konohamaru from his hand "Sneaky bastard." Naruto snarled gently

"What the hell?" Kankuro muttered, he didn't even see Naruto move

Temari, Moegi and Udon's eyes widened while Naruto smirked 'Wow.' they thought

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to pick on kids?" Naruto scoffed, looking at their headbands "... You do know that this is the Grandson of the Hokage, Sand Ninja, don't you? You could have caused a war. Who are you anyway? And why are you here?"

Kankuro frowned and scoffed. "Can't you tell? For a leaf shinobi you're pretty dumb."

Naruto frowned and kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to a knee while pressing the Kunai closer to his neck "You should remember your situation." He warned, his eyes flashing for a second before turning to Temari "What about you, pretty girl? Want to be polite and answer the questions?"

Temari was surprised at the compliment before clearing her throat. "We came here on account of the chunin exams."

"I see." Naruto nodded, kicking the make up wearing male away "See, was that so hard?" He mocked the strangely dressed teen before turning to Temari again "I recommend keeping him on a leash."

That got Temari to smile and make Kankuro glare while Hinata felt a little irked slightly "Good idea." Temari commented lightly

"So... Want to get your friend out of the tree? He's being creepy." Naruto said casually. Temari and Kankuro went wide eyed while Naruto turned to a nearby try while putting his kunai away "If you stay up there I'll start thinking you're making weird faces to your pretty teammate, and not make up boy, I'm not talking about you." Naruto mocked

"IT'S WAR PAINT!" Kankuro snapped

"They are my brother's!" Temari said at the same time, feeling a bit disgusted. In a flurry of sand a red haired boy appeared in front of Naruto, frowning

 _ **'... Oh god no.'** _ Kurama thought in annoyance

'What is it?' Naruto thought

 _ **'This child is the host of my little brother.'**_ Kurama thought _**'The One-Tails.'**_

'And I take it that's bad?' Naruto questioned

 _ **'He's completely nuts, and I'm guessing from the rings around the boy's eyes he's been keeping him up with no sleep whatsoever.'**_ Kurama explained simply

'... That's it, we are dealing with this.' Naruto thought in annoyance, smiling "Hey man, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

The boy just stared at him without moving or flinching which made Kankuro and Temari seem to look more nervous with Hinata feeling scared for Naruto's sake 'He is dead.' Kankuro and Temari thought

"Nice to meet you little brother, I'm 9." Naruto nodded, walking up and patting the red haired boy's shoulder

Gaara's eyes widened slightly while in his head he could hear his 'mother' gasp in shock.

"And he wants to say something." Naruto added, putting his hands in his pockets before he backed up. Suddenly the sky turned black and red, the three Sand siblings looking around in shock and confusion while no one else seemed to react like they didn't see anything. And then Kurama appeared, standing giant over the Leaf village, however his fur was rougher and looked wild. His teeth was bared, snarling.  
Again, the Leaf didn't even react while the three Sand Ninja looked on in terror

 _ **"Shukaku..."**_ Kurama snarled before he let out a giant roar _**"LET THE BOY SLEEP!"** _ he roared with enough strength to rip trees from the ground, the world returning to normal seconds later

All three were stiff from shock and fear while Gaara could hear his 'mother' whimpering in his head…... And then Gaara's eyes rolled up, falling to the floor asleep

"Oh shit! What have you done?!" cried out Kankuro while Temari ran over near Gaara while putting an ear to his chest.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he glared while moving to take the bundle off his back.

"Please, that over stuffed sand-bag won't try anything now that he knows I'm here." Naruto waved off "He's scared of his big brother. And he and I are in good terms, heck he is basically a father to me, so he has a right to be scared. Meaning YOUR little brother can have a peaceful sleep FOR ONCE in his life. If what 9 is telling me is right, the seal that Gaara's 'friend' is locked behind is very badly made. Might want someone to have a look at it."

Hearing that really blew them away AND made them nervous while seeing Gaara's chest slowly rise and lower while he started snoring with the young kids and Hinata confused about it all "He... He's sleeping? Peacefully?" Temari whispered as she stared at her brother "He... He is ACTUALLY sleeping? He's safe?" She was actually crying a bit as she smiled

"That's right, and when he wakes up let him know if he tries anything underhanded during the exam then 9 is gonna make it clear to cut it off." Naruto smiled only for his eyes to widen as Temari suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug

"Thank you!" She said happily while now Hinata knew she felt a little irked, but at the same time saw the girl was close to tears from joy and didn't say anything.

 _ **'Wow kit, you're gonna owe me big time for getting you another vixen.'**_ Kurama laughed

"Oh shut up you fox." Naruto mumbled before he smiled at Temari and rubbed her back "It's okay Temari. Everything should be alright now."

She held him close before hearing Kankuro clear his throat and blushed before moving back. "Uh, thank you, but we should get going."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Naruto nodded and smiled as they carried Gaara off and turned to Hinata. "Sorry about the little interruption."

"It's okay." Hinata whispered, trying not to be jealous "You alright Konohamaru?"

"I'm fine!" He smiled "Wow boss, you are awesome!"

"Thanks, it's all natural." he smirked while Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Those Sand Ninja seemed all weirded out for a bit." Moegi blinked

"Yeah, and scared about something." remarked Udon.

"Oh, that was just an illusion. They were seeing what I wanted." He assured

"But what were you talking about with the numbers?" asked Konohamaru.

"... That's something to talk to your grandfather about. It's his choice if you're old enough." Naruto smiled, flinching lightly "Now why don't you three go off and play? Me and Hinata are on a date."

"Fine." Konohamaru pouted, walking off in annoyance

"Man, all of that happening is NOT what I wanted for this walk Hinata." Naruto apologised with a smile

"It's okay." Hinata nodded gently "... You seemed to like that blonde sand ninja."

He blinked while suddenly tensing up. 'Crap!'

 _ **'Oh boy, sounds like your vixen is getting annoyed like the snow vixen before.'  
**_ Kurama snickered

"Hinata... Yes Temari is pretty but I JUST met her! I don't even know her!" Naruto assured nervously, a bit scared at what the bluenette would do "It was just me helping her brother and she hugged me first, I swear!"

"I believe you." Hinata nodded without hesitation

"I mean I...wait what?"

"I said I believe you." Hinata said, smiling "I know you are not trying to get every woman you meet to sleep with you. You are not trying to do a power play, or messing with people's minds into loving you while still saying you are a good guy. You are just a nice guy. That's why I l-like you." She was blushing at the end of it, but she never looked away from his eyes "And that is the same for Anko, for Haku and for both Ino and Ayame. And if this Temari falls for you, it will be for that reason as well."

Narutodropped his mouth while swearing he heard celebration bells in his head due to Kurama.

Inside his cage Kurama was throwing a small party, celebrating his containers luck _**"Way to go kit! You'll be a dad by the time the exams are over!"**_

"And Naruto... I know about him." Hinata smiled, putting a hand on his stomach

His eyes widened while sighing. "How?"

"My Byakugan." She smiled "I see a strange influx of Chakra at your stomach area. Plus your birthday being on the day the Kyubi attacked... You confirmed it when you kept mentioning 9 just now."

He blinked and stood still...before facepalming. 'I can't believe I didn't think of that.'

"Trust me Naruto, most people would not realise that unless given a clue. Because no one will connect the dots unless they know there is something hidden there." Hinata assured

"Wait, if you can see in my body, then...have you been using that for something else I should know about?" Naruto asked

"W-w-w-what? N-N-N-no! I-I-I just s-saw it when I s-saw looking at p-people's Chakra networks!" Hinata stuttered in complete embarrassment while Naruto swore he could see a little blood leaking from her nose.

"Hey, it's okay." Naruto smiled and rubbed her neck "You can look however much you want." he joked. That made her face turn bright red with steam coming out of her ears. Naruto smiles, catching her as she fainted "Maybe I should ease up on teasing her...nah."

* * *

*elsewhere*

With Haku, she was busy training against her father Zabuza with said man blocking a kick with his sword before swinging at her face "Come on Haku, you can do better than that!" He grinned. She narrowed her eyes and wiped the blood from her mouth before forming a hand sign before a mist began moving in. "You think you can hide in my own environment? Seems like you're getting sloppy." he taunted.

"Or maybe you are just getting cocky?" she smirked while going through more hand signs before various ice needles formed from the water vapours and shot out at him from every direction. Zabuza's eye twinkled softly, using his sword to block and deflect the attacks while a few scratched his arms but when he looked down he saw Haku had run up close and held a kunai directly in front of his chest "I win." She grinned making Zabuza chuckle.

"Not bad, you played on my pride and used it against me. You've improved."

"You taught me well." She smiled while standing up and putting the kunai away.

"I'm proud of you." He nodded, patting her shoulder "You will pass. I know it."

"Thank you Zabuza-sama." Haku smiled, bowing gently

"Now go on and say hi to the gaki, just don't get TOO relaxed." Zabuza frowned "You need to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I'll just go and visit him for a little bit." Haku mumbled, blushing before walking off and hearing Zabuza chuckling.

'I need to give that kid a talk.' he thought simply

* * *

*Later*

Ino was walking home late at night, holding a batch of flowers, when a figure wearing a black cloak landed in front of her. The figure slowly pulled two kunai out making Ino go wide eyed and back up. "W-Who are you?"

The figure was silent and charged

Ino flinched and backed up, pulling out Kunai to battle her attacker while dropping the flowers as she couldn't see the person's face behind the hood. Their small blades clashed, Ino able to tell quickly that she was no match for this person in brute strength 'Damn it! I need to find help!' She jumped back, preforming a few quick hand seals **"Flower Jutsu: Petal Fog."** She said, the flowers she had brought with her springing to life. The petals flew off and began to spin around, obscuring her from view. The cloaked figure frowned before throwing the kunai in Ino's direction. When the petals fell to the floor once more, Ino was nowhere to be seen. The figure gripped their hands before turning and raced off as fast as they could.

The figure ran through the village, soon arriving at a house and ripping the hood off revealing a head of pink hair

"Damn that bitch Ino pig!" cursed Sakura clenching her hands enough to draw blood. "If I had just one more second to get in close she would be choking on my kunai!" She began to punch her wall, snarling "I was so close! Then there'd be one less threat to Naruto-Kun and my future!" She walked up to her room and turned the lights on to show several pictures of Naruto stuck to the walls and picked up the pushy before hugging it and sat down on her bed "Naruto..." She mumbled, seeing the pictures of Naruto all over the room. ALL over the room. Like there was no ceiling or wall visible from how many pictures there where She kissed the pushy and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe and sound from any seducing sluts and ensure you get through no problem. But that ice bitch will be trouble if she tries anything." "Don't worry Naruto-Kun. We will be happy."

 _"Thank you Sakura."_ She heard the toy say in Naruto's voice _"I love you so much."_

She blushed and leaned back while hugging it tighter "Oh Naruto-Kun I love you to." she whispered

* * *

*the next morning*

Naruto was waiting outside of a tall building, waiting for his team mates while keeping his breath steady and relaxed 'Stay calm. You can do this.' he thought

 _ **'Relax kit, you can breeze through this easy.'** _ Kurama encouraged

"Yeah yeah, I know." Naruto grumbled "Still, nerves."

"Naruto!" two voices yelled

"Huh?" He blinked, looking to the source of the voices and saw Haku and Sakura running over from opposite streets "Hey girls." He smiled

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you get plenty of rest? Eat a filling breakfast? If not I know this nice place for a quick bite." smiled Sakura before Haku could get a word in edgewise.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto blinked "I'm full right now, thanks, had breakfast with some of my siblings. And I got a good night's sleep, Haku and I had a picnic under the stars before we went to bed separately as we didn't want to risk staying up too late. Speaking of, did you get that thing you mentioned Haku?"

"Yep, Zabuza-Sama's present." She nodded, showing a sealing scroll she then put away

"What is it?" He asked curiously

"Tell me all of your tricks." She grinned making Naruto frown

"Meanie." He grumbled

Meanwhile in the background Sakura's eye was twitching as steam came out of her ears 'Picnic under the stars? A date?! Oh that ice bitch is gonna get it! And acting like she's so cool with some scroll, Naruto-kun is already amazing so whatever she has is nothing! I'll have to get him alone and try to show him I can make him any meal he wants when the time comes.'

"We better hurry up inside, don't want to be late." Naruto smiled, dashing in. The other two followed with Sakura making sure she got ahead of Haku as the team made their way through a hallway with other genin around. They saw a lot of Genin trying to get through a large pair of doors, but two Genin inside where keeping it closed

"Come on, let us in!" spoke one before getting shoved to the ground.

"No way, we don't want too much competition." One of the Genin keeping the doors closed smirked

"But even with all of you, there won't be much to worry about." remarked the other with his arms crossed.

Sakura glared at them with her hand twitching. 'Those two want to keep Naruto-kun from actually participating? I'll gut them like fish!'

"Sakura, relax." Haku said calmly "Look at the floor number."

The girl glared at Haku before looking up at the number and noticed something was off "Wait... This is..."

"It's a Genjutsu." She and Haku said at the same time

Naruto noticed and smiled while leaning in near their ears. "Follow my lead and don't say it out loud." Both girls shuddered at the feeling, one from intimately remembering it and the other wanting him to lean in and whisper dirty words to her, before they nodded and the threw quietly walked to the stairs. The two 'genin' at the door noticed and smirked while not saying anything as they kept up the act.

"What was with that Genjutsu?" Sakura whispered

"What they were saying was part of an act." Naruto whispered back. "They're probably there to try and weed out any teams who can't handle it and want to see just who CAN. I spotted it the second we walked in.

"Same." Haku agreed "It was a rather weak Genjutsu. Most of those Genin probably haven't even seen one before if they are being that naive."

"Wow Naruto-kun, you're so cool and smart." praised Sakura ignoring what Haku said.

"Not really." Naruto shrugged "Just being with my siblings, I look out for tricks all the time." The team were walking past a walkway with stairs leading to it before Naruto stopped making the other two do the same. He sniffed the air slightly and grimaced "Ok, whoever you are, you need to really cool down with the training, you're sweating too much and the exams haven't even started." he glared

Jumping down was a Genin with black hair in a bowl cut wearing a hideous skin tight green jumpsuit suit "I'm impressed, the rumours I've heard about you are true." he remarked standing up with a serious expression.

"Which would be what exactly?" Haku asked suspiciously

"How your skills and senses are above a natural genin." he replied while holding out his hand with his palm out and facing the ceiling with his thumb down and his other arm behind his back. "I am Rock Lee."

"... Okay... And?" Naruto blinked

"I wish to challenge you to a fight." the weird guy called

 _ **'Good Kami! How much green can a human wear? And with orange?'**_ spoke Kurama with a groan.

"Maybe later." Naruto frowned "We have an exam to get to."

"If we fight now it might cause a disturbance." spoke up Haku.

"Yeah! Out of the way Moron!" Sakura snapped. Rock Lee watched them go while blushing a little when he saw Sakura with said girl shuddering.

 _ **'Wow, I'm amazed he could even stand with those eyebrows.'**_ remarked Kurama.

'Yeah, they do look like they are made with lead.' Naruto laughed mentally. The three soon reached a door with Naruto pushing it open...only to see most of the teams inside turn with frowns on their faces while looking dead serious. Naruto frowned, letting his companion pour out a small amount of Killer Intent that easily over powered the room. The teams looked away quickly making him smirk and Kurama chuckle

 _ **'Yeah, back off you pussies.'**_ Kurama thought

"Naruto!" Ino cheered as she appeared out of nowhere, hugging him from behind making him blush with Hinata and Haku watching with cool expressions. Hinata had a cool expression because her team and Ino's team mates where all standing there as they had arrived before Team 7 Haku though internally felt annoyed, but Sakura...

Sakura wanted to murder someone!  
A certain blonde ponytailed someone!

"H... Hey Ino." Naruto greeted, the delay being because her tackle knocked him off balance lightly

"Looks like you guys made it, what a drag." sighed Shikamaru with Choji munching on barbeque chips.

"What? You don't want the competition?" Naruto smirked

"Nah, but Ino got us to join in by saying we needed to do this, said something else about getting to see you or something too." he remarked making Ino blush and frown at her teammate.

"Shikamaru!" She glared before she looked down at Naruto and smiled "I missed you and we never did get that date."

"Heh, sorry about that." he chuckled embarrassed. "Been busy getting ready for the exam, but I'll make it up to you later, promise."

"You better!" She grinned and kissed his cheek

"That's... Surprising." Shino said casually, with no real emotion

"Ino..." Hinata and Haku whispered in annoyance, getting her attention

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ino blinked

"We are Naruto's girlfriends. You need our permission before trying to get dates from him." Haku stated casually

That instantly made Sakura nearly foam at the mouth while Shikamaru's eyes widened, but not as much as Kiba who looked between them and Naruto with bewilderment.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THREE GIRLS AFTER YOU?!" Kiba snapped/yelled in a mix of shock, jealousy and amazement

Naruto casually shrugged making Kiba face fault while Akamaru barked and patted his master's head as sympathy. Ino got off his back, Naruto noticing the Sand siblings and smiling "I'll be right back." He nodded before running over

Said siblings didn't notice, but what was noticeable was Gaara had his eyes closed and seemed close to dozing off against since yesterday felt SO GOOD! He slept, REALLY SLEPT, for what felt like the first time in years. And suddenly the world felt more vivid, his body felt more responsive. Although it also made him want to sleep just a bit longer, but things needed to keep going for what was about to happen if they passed "Gaara... Are you okay?" Temari asked, concerned

"Yeah." he nodded before feeling something and turned to see Naruto walking towards them with a smile. "He's here."

"Hi everyone." Naruto smiled, sitting on a table with a wide grin "Who missed me?"

Temari sighed and shook her head, although she admitted he WAS cute 'He is crazy.' she thought with a smile

"How was your little sleep?" He asked Gaara, smiling

"It was... enjoyable." He nodded while still retaining a frown. "Are you prepared for this exam?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled before tapping the kanji for love that was tattooed on Gaara's forehead "The old sand bag causing problems?"

"No, mother let me rest and has been more quiet since we met." Gaara nodded

"Mother?" Naruto blinked, the Kyubi laughing his ass off in his mind 'Poor guy must think Shukaku is his mom!'

 _ **'Oh god that bastard is pretending to be a girl, hilarious!'**_ Kurama laughed

"Well I just wanted to come over and say hi, and maybe get to see you again." he teased to Temari.

"What?" She blushed while Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd get a Leaf Ninja interested in you before the exams even start." Kankuro said mockingly

"Shut up." frowned Temari.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll find a nice guy with all that make up you have, but you don't have to be jealous of Temari here." Naruto said with a smirk Temari froze before she grinned while her brother got pissed

"IT'S WAR PAINT!" he yelled with an eye twitch while a team was watching them from a distance with serious expressions.

"Thanks." Temari smiled gently

"Well I'll see you around." he smiled before heading back to his team while Sakura could feel her teeth grinding together.

"... He does have a nice butt." Temari said suddenly as she watched Naruto leave

'Bitch! Bitch! Gonna kill a bitch!' Sakura thought enraged

'... I suddenly have the urge to hurt Naruto.' Gaara thought, feeling brotherly over-protection for the first time

'Great, another one.' Haku thought with a sigh 'Why does he have to be so lovable?'

'Another blond, double the fun.' Ino thought proudly

"Seriously?! So you have pheromones in your pants?!" Kiba snapped loudly

"You know, you guys shouldn't be so loud." A leaf ninja a few years their senior with silver hair said as he walked up to the group "You are all making yourselves targets. I'm Kabuto by the way, and these exams are no joke."

"These guys? If they can't handle a little glare back they're not much danger." remarked Naruto.

"Don't be so cocky." Kabuto commented "I have failed this test six times."

"Six?! Bahahaha!" Kiba burst out laughing "Oh man, you're such a looser!"

"I guess you could say I'm a glutton for this kind of thing." Kabuto commented as a ninja who's headband had a musical note on it walked over arrogantly

"And someone who should just drop out if he knows what's good for him." said sound ninja glared/threatened

"Hey man, back off." Naruto frowned

"Oh yeah? Give me one reason I should." the ninja pushed Naruto gently

Naruto frowned, sparks shooting between their eyes

'This mummy bastard better step off!' thought Sakura.

The sound ninja punched, Naruto easily dodging... Before he was sent flying from some unseen force

"Naruto!" The others yelled and ran over

"Dosu, lay off." A girl with black hair, a music note head band and army camp pants scoffed

"Relax Kin, I say Dosu helped getting an amateur out from something he couldn't handle." The other Sound ninja scoffed

"Yeah, but he's just bullying a kid. It's sad." The named Kin waved off

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto frowned, trying to work out how that guy did that attack He rubbed his ear while hearing a ringing sound '... Sound?' he thought, blinking

"Alright you brats, knock it off." A tough voice snapped, a heavily scared leaf ninja walking in "Anymore rough housing and I'll kick your asses out of here." Everyone looked around and sat down cautiously "I'll be your examiner for the first part of the chunin exams, Ibiki Morino." Everyone was silent, almost scared "For this part of the exam, you'll be taking a simple test." he spoke as they noticed the face down papers on the desks. "This is going to help weed out any teams who don't have what it takes to go on, and the aim is to get the most points for each right question. But here's the downside, if any of you are caught cheating, you AND your whole team will be disqualified."

"You can't do that!" One snapped

"I can and will." he glared making the genin flinch. "And keep in mind, if even one of you ends up failing bad, then the whole team fails. And if you fail, you can never take these exams again."

All of the teams were shocked while Naruto felt that one make glance at where Haku and Sakura were sitting. He and Haku shared a look, already getting to work as their instructor continued listing off the rules

"Now, you'll be told when the time limit is almost up, so I'd keep your eyes on your own paper and you might have a chance." Ibuki explained "Answer the nine questions on your paper within the time limit. After that I shall ask the tenth and final question. Begin." Everyone flipped the papers over and began while Naruto looked at question one... It was gibberish he had no hope of understanding

'What the...great, if I knew it was gonna be a boring written test I would have at least TRIED to study.' Naruto thought, glad for his and Haku's plan. Haku had used her Ice Release to make ice mirrors all over the ceiling while Naruto had used his fox illusions to hide them, by making the constructs if Haku's chakra invisible. He discretely glanced at the jonin on the side of the room and looked up at one mirror before seeing the reflection of a few papers being filled in on it. He focused in on Sakura's paper. He knew she was smart and hey, team work right? He slowly jotted down the answers while being careful not to do it too fast or he'd look suspicious.

Haku was doing the same, although some answers she knew the answers to already. Looking around the room she saw most people where cheating 'Hmm, something feels off about all this.' Haku thought but even then, not much she could do

With Sakura she glanced at the ice mirror over her and frowned that she had to help the ice bitch, but knew it would help HER Naruto-kun and smiled. 'Maybe I can put down a small message to ask him out later after this part is over with, but I need to make sure that whore can't see it.' She thought, trying to think of a code while a kunai suddenly shot out and hit a boy's paper making him jump.

"Third time, you're out." Ibuki glared

"What?! But I didn't do anything!" the male ninja yelled

"Out." Ibuki growled without missing a beat. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The guy and his team left, sadly

'Damn, this guy's ruthless.' thought Naruto. 'Got to be careful.'

All the while others were doing their own forms of cheating "Pencils down." Ibuki ordered seconds later. Everyone put their utensils down while keeping silent "Now it is time for the tenth question." Ibuki continued "However if you get this question wrong, you fail. You fail, you never get to take the Chunin Exams EVER again."

"Say what?!"

"That's unfair!"

"We did all this work for nothing?!"

"QUIET!" he roared making them flinch. "If you're this whiny here then you'd shit yourselves the first sign of trouble out on the field." Everyone let that sink in, looking somewhere in thought "Now then, if you choose to drop out you and your team have a chance to try again next time, but if just one person on your team raises their hand, then the whole team goes." Ibuki explained "Any who wish to leave are now free to do so." All of them were silent before teams started to drop out one after another. More and more teams left, everyone looking at their own teammates

'Damn it! There's no way I'm leaving Naruto-kun alone and disappointing, but now if that ice bitch does then he'll lose his chance to be a chunin! Wait, if that happens, he'll be angry at her and I can swoop in to console him!' Sakura thought happily

'As if I'd run away.' Haku thought with a frown 'It takes more than a threat to scare me.'

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes before his hand started to raise up making Hinata, Ino, Haku, and Sakura go wide eyed...before he quickly slammed it down on the desk and smirked at Ibiki

"Are you pulling my leg?" He glared as he stood tall "You expect ANY of us that not only do you have authority to stop us from EVER becoming Chunin, your authority somehow stretching over MULTIPLE villages and our own Third Hokage, but that we'd actually run away, scared, just because we MIGHT fail? If we were that scared we wouldn't take this exam in the FIRST place! And we all know we could DIE in this exam! Death seems much worse than failure to me, don't you think?" With that Naruto sat down... And then disappeared into nothing... and then a bucket full of water crashed on Ibuki's head, Naruto walking past him and taking his seat

Everyone there gasped and were stunned this kid had the BALLS to do something like that.

Naruto sat back, relaxing

Ibiki took the bucket off his head while his eye twitched... before he laughed softly making the teams confused and scared. "Well, looks like we got talent here who isn't gonna crack under the pressure. Anyone else wanna drop out?" No one made a move to raise their hands. "Then congrats, you all passed."

"... What?" Was what every Genin left thought at once

"I said you all passed the first part of the chunin exams." Ibuki said "The tenth question was if you WOULD take the tenth question."

"...eh?"

"It is psychological warfare." Shikamaru explained simply

"Exactly, this was to see if any of you would take the chance for you and your team to go forward or drop out and give up without having a chance to talk it over because in a battle, you don't have the chance most of the time." Ibuki explained "And now for your..."

He was interrupted as a window shattered and a woman jumped through. She stood tall and proud, a stick of dango in her mouth and behind her was a handmade banner that said **'INTRODUCING THE SECOND ROUND EXAMINER! THE SEXY, SINGLE, ANKO MITARASHI!'** in black ink. However between the first comma and 'single' there was a clearly hastily written 'no longer' in red making the sign read, instead: **'INTRODUCING THE SECOND ROUND EXAMINER! THE SEXY, NO LONGER SINGLE, ANKO MITARASHI!'**

Anko just grinned, looking around the room while Naruto groaned and Hinata blushed "Hey there pipsqueaks! I'm here to take you to the next part of the chunin exams!" Aiko said before turning to Ibuki "Wow Ibuki. You let a lot pass this year. You must be losing your touch." She grinned and mocked

He pushed the banner up slightly and sighed. "Couldn't you have done this without being so flashy?"

"Hey, I'm me." She scoffed "Besides I almost forgot about it and realised I hadn't gotten a new one, had to modify it in a rush." She rolled her eyes "Alright brats! Follow me and I'll show you where the next part of the exams are taking place!" She said, locking eyes with Naruto and winking before she jumped out the window again

 _ **'Your vixen is crazy... I like her.'**_ Kurama laughed. Naruto groaned before the teams slowly got up and Sakura noticed Anko winking at HER Naruto.

'SLUT! KILL!' she thought in rage, forgetting Anko was a Jonin

"... FIVE?! SERIOUSLY?!" Kiba yelled

* * *

*With Sasuke*

Our resident emo was finally out of the hospital... At his wedding. It was taking place at a small building in the Uchiha district while two of the fathers were helping him get in a suit. "Get off me" He snapped while fiddling with the sleeves. "I can do this on my own."

"Nonsense son, you are still getting use to your lack of eyes." One man encouraged "You wanna look great for your wedding don't you?"

Sasuke glared, not even caring if he was looking in the guy's direction. HE had tricked him into marriage, he had no choice

"There! You look perfect for them, let's get going." The other father smiled, the two now pushing Sasuke down the hall

He grumbled, but complied and went in the direction. Soon he was just... Waiting 'I might end up married but I'm NOT going to let them do everything for me.' Sasuke thought 'I'm not some old crone, I can look after myself.'

"Hope you're ready son-in-law, here they come." spoke one of the father's at the altar.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, music filling his ears. He heard the sounds of footsteps on the floor moving towards him and inwardly sighed. Soon hands grasped his, the ceremony beginning. After some words that were traditional it came down to the 'I dos' part. Sasuke have his 'I do' VERY reluctantly, still trying to come up with a way to restore his eyes... And failing. So with a defeated sigh he gave his vow

"I now pronounce you man and wives, you may kiss the brides." the priest said happily

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was suddenly kissed five times in a row in quick succession

"You are now officially wedded, good luck on the honeymoon."

"Thank you!" The girls grinned and dragged Sasuke away

* * *

*with Naruto*

The Genin had arrived outside a giant fenced off forest, a training ground dubbed the Forest of Death "Alright maggots! Here is where the second part starts." spoke Anko with glee on her face. "Your teams are going into here, my own personal playgrounds. You will all be given a scroll at random, either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. To go to the final round of the exams you must get both scrolls and then get to the tower in the middle of the forest in three days. And be warned, some of the plants in there are poisonous and there are some rather dangerous animals in there to."

"How do we get the other scroll?" A random Genin asked

"That's simple." Anko grinned "You steal it from another team by either being stealthy or beating them in a fight! Or you could be sneaky and trap them, or kill them! You just need to sign a waiver before you enter, saying if you die in this part of the exam onwards it is not the fault of the Hidden Leaf."

"What do we do about food?" called out Choji.

"Simple, learn to forage for it on your own, either that or be real quick and get to the other scroll and reach the tower before any other team can stop you." Anko laughed lightly, throwing a kunai at Naruto. Said genin quickly caught it before it hit and felt Anko appear behind him "Hmm... You have to be quick like Foxy her if you want to survive." She grinned leaning on him while licking his cheek making him blush and the other girls frown who saw that, before Anko kissed Haku deeply for a few seconds "And you should be ready to use any tactics." She grinned. Haku blushed while others who saw this felt jealousy at the boy, lust at the moment, while others felt creeped out and nervous. Anko then disappeared, reappearing in front of the forests fence again "Right! Now sign your papers, select a member to collect your scroll and go to an entrance way. You have half an hour before the gates open."

All of them went off while Naruto and Haku blushed and Sakura was gritting her hand so much she was drawing some blood 'My list keeps growing!' she thought in rage

When they got to the tent they got an earth scroll which Naruto took "If I hold onto it then they'll focus on me and give you two a chance to take them out." he told them in a whisper before they walked out.

 _ **'Sentimental fool.'** _ Kurama smirked

"Great idea Naruto-kun, as always." praised Sakura.

"Well... not always." Haku smirked, pulling his pants leg up lightly to show a yellow stained white shirt "Mix your colours and your whites again 'foxy'?"

"Uh...hehehehe." he chuckled embarrassed.

"Kankoro..." Temari started sadly "I... I think we should tell Naruto about the plan. Warn him to leave the village to save him."

"What?" Kankuro looked at his sister like he was crazy. "Temari have you lost your mind?"

"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID FOR OUR BROTHER!" She called while pointing to Gaara who jolted and yawned.

"You barely know him! You know damn well we need this to go on without a problem, and you're gonna blow it over some guy?"

"Gaara is finally at peace!" Temari snapped "He can sleep without any worry! He isn't being driven mad anymore! And it... It is all because of Naruto! Heck, you heard him! He is in the same situation as Gaara, this village must have him! I'm sure he'd be happy to leave if we tell him! We..." Temari clenched her fists, looking at Gaara "... We can finally be a family... And you want to treat him like everyone else when the plan starts?"

Kankuro went silent hearing that before looking away and gripped his hands. "No, I honestly don't, but if we told him then it would be a mess, for dad and the village."

Temari just mumbled softly, shaking her head "I just... Don't know what to do. And I can't think of how else to thank him... Except for THAT way, you creep." She explained before she glared at him

"What? What'd I do?" Kankuro argued

"I know you wrote suggest 'why don't you just sleep with him then', you pervert." She frowned. He went wide eyed and glanced away while she crossed his arms and Gaara blinked his eyes.

 _ **'Don't sleep too much or else you're gonna end up dead in there!'** _ The sand made single tailed beast warned with a growl

"Yes mother." he spoke making his siblings turn while he rubbed his eyes. "We need to stay focused, or we'll die in there."

"Oh no." Temari mumbled in worry, having heard that

Each team stayed at the openings while Hinata and Ino prayed Naruto would get through it safe and sound "BEGIN!" Anko called as the chunin at the gates opened them, making each team jump right in and start sprinting into the forest while the woman smiled. 'Good luck in there foxy.'

"Come on, sender to find another team quick." Naruto encouraged as the three ran through the trees

"Right." They nodded. They kept running until they found a clearing, Naruto summoning a few tracked foxes

"You guys spread out and see if you can keep an eye on any team you spot." Naruto explained

"Right big bro!" They nodded and ran off

While that went on, they were unaware of a certain team with the leader letting out a hissing sound. The grass ninja quickly moved, killing her team mates. Both let out choked gasps while the leader looked like a woman with long black hair and who looked ahead while licking her lips "Time for some payback." She hissed, following a scent

Meanwhile with Naruto's group, they stopped at a branch to take a second to catch their breath. They were all eating some fruit that Naruto had picked as it had been a while since they had eaten, and living in a forest for years helped Naruto know what was good and what was bad to eat "Mmm, this is really good Naruto." hummed Haku.

"Well you do like sweet." Naruto shrugged with a smile, finishing his fruit "Yours okay Sakura? Sorry if it's bitter, wasn't sure on your tastes."

"It's ok, I love it." she smiled while internally growling at Haku, but happy this fruit was given to her by Naruto-kun which helped her ignore the bitterness. She actually rather hated the taste but because Naruto gave it to her it was perfect

That's when one of the tracking foxes came back. "Big bro! I got some great news."

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"There's a team just a few feet from us staying low in some bushes, they didn't see me and don't look like they know where you guys are at." The fox grinned

"Sweet." Naruto smiled "Let's get that scroll!" All of them were about to move before a huge wind suddenly hit them from out of nowhere. They all gasped in pain, crashing into trees while trying to hang on as the fox poofed away "What was that?" Naruto asked

"Someone's making the first move." spoke Haku.

Sakura pulled out a Kunai, snarling as she looked for whoever was attacking them "Come out you coward!" she snapped

That was when the female grass Ninja jumped from the trees, landing on a branch facing the two with crossed arms "My my, a rather interesting team we have here." The ninja commented before she frowned "Now... Time for some revenge."

"Huh? For what? We just started." spoke Naruto.

The ninja was silent and charged forward, her body moving almost snake like as she fired a fire Jutsu

"Spread out!" Haku yelled, the three jumping out of the way. All of them found a branch and pulled kunai's out.

"How cute." The grass ninja hissed, unleashing a barrage of snakes as she charged at Sakura

"Snakes?!" Haku gasped, flashing through some hand seals quickly _**"Ice Style: Winter Wave!"** _ She called, blowing as hard as she could and unleashing a blue mist. As the snakes entered the blue mist they quickly froze and fell to the floor

"That's weird." Naruto frowned, cutting the necks of the snakes

"You robbed me of my prize!" The grass ninja hissed as she blocked Sakura's punch and hit her in the gut as hard as she could

Sakura gasped before getting backhanded off the branch with blood coming out from her mouth "What... the fuck?" She gasped

 **"Ice Style: Certain-Kill Ice Spears!"** Haku called, shooting ice spears at the Grass Ninja

 **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"** Naruto called while summoning two foxes

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet!"** One fox called, launching blasts of water

 **"Lightning Style: Static Chains!"** The other called, shooting a chain of electricity that linked both Naruto and the other foxes attacks making a swirling almost drill of shocking wind and water

The grass shinobi twisted her body under the branch and went towards Haku **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

"Crap." Haku's eyes windows, yelling as she was sent flying back

"Haku!" Naruto yelled while the grass nin grabbed one of the foxes by the neck and threw it into the other one making them poof away. "You bitch!" Naruto snarled, quickly flashing through hand seals **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Naruto called, blasting the fire into the ninja's face

The ninja managed to jump back, but wound up getting engulfed by the flames when she hit the back part of a tree. The flames soon dissipated, revealing that under the feminine skin was a white as snow skinned person who had a yellow eye

"Holy shit." Naruto gasped "W... Who the hell are you?!"

The being slowly grinned while grabbing the edge of the skin that wasn't white and began ripping it off "My name is Orochimaru, the Sanin."

"... What?" Naruto gasped, his eyes widening while Sakura and Haku managed to get back up near him.

"Now Little Jinjuriki, it is time I take you out of the equation." Orochimaru hissed, ripping the rest of his fake face away

Haku and Sakura froze, slightly scared... When Naruto started laughing

"What are you laughing at boy?" Orochimaru glared

"Oh, nothing." Naruto grinned, an orange aura swirling around him "It's just that you are super powerful meaning..." He opened his eyes, showing they were now red with slitted pupils _**"... I have to go all out."**_ He snarled


	9. Chunin Exams Part 2

**Lunae Nix** **chapter 1** : Thank you.

 **snake1980** **chapter 8** : Hey, I like cliffhangers. *grins*

 **blue-gender-yuji** **chapter 8** : Then she is doing her job.

 **AzuraWrath** **chapter 8** : *scratches cheek* I never saw myself as a 'sama', I ain't no lord. Yet I am GreyKING so... it IS technically right...

 **jtcookie96** **chapter 8** : He isn't blaming Naruto. He knows it is Sakura's fault as he is planning on killing all three of them, however the Kyubi is also a worry for him so... best to take out the whole of Team 7.

 **CW** **chapter 8** : It is a loophole. As Sasuke WAS a ninja and therefore a legal adult before he is then turned back to a civilian, he is still treated as a legal adult

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 _ **Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking**_

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 9: Chunin Exams Part 2  
**

* * *

We find ourselves in the Forest of Death, where the second round of the Chunin Exams was taking place. Team 7, Naruto, Haku and Sakura, where facing the rogue Sannin, Orochimaru who was after them for reasons they did not understand. Haku and Sakura where backed up, behind Naruto who's eyes where glowing red with slitted pupils and a slight orange aura flowing around him just an inch from his skin

Orochimaru smirked and let out a chuckle followed by a hiss "Silly boy, you think I am scared of you? Well, let's see what you being 'serious' can do. Maybe you can entertain me before I strike my vengeance!"

Naruto snarled lightly and bit his thumb, drawing blood before he went through hand signs just as Orochimaru lunged "I won't give you the chance!" while opening his mouth exposing the sharp fangs he had. Naruto slammed a hand to the floor, enough smoke to fill the entire forest appearing for a few seconds while a large tail smacked Orochimaru away

The sannin reeled back and growled before seeing a large fox the size of a bear with blue fur on the branch.

Said fox having five tails and its fur had a gleam to it, like it just came out of the water. On the ground in front of Naruto was a green furred fox that was as big as an elephant with six tails. And finally there was a red fox behind Naruto, as tall as a building with six tails and steam pouring from its body

"Say hello to some of my brothers, I thought maybe they'd like to meet someone like you who's so strong." Naruto grinned, turning to them. His chest was heaving gently, that summon having taken more out of him then he was expecting "Ryoma, Shippu, Goshi, I got you a play mate."

"Thanks brat." The red furred one snickered, letting Naruto get onto his back "Let's see if this guy is a challenge or a snack. Shippu!"

"On it!" The green six tailed fox nodded and charged, roaring

"A mere summon won't save you boy!" Orochimaru mocked

"Says you!" The fox snapped, suddenly spinning in the air "Fox Saw!" The spinning fox was surrounded by a a thin layer of wind, the trees around it shattering just from being near it

Haku and Sakura braced themselves as Orochimaru smirked and easily bent his body under the branch as the fox went over where he just was while digging into the branch. Orochimaru's eyes widened gently, feeling the wind slashed at his body

"Your turn Ryoma!" Naruto called

"I know brat, let me do my job." The red fox scoffed before he roared, his tails turning into flames and shooting out at Orochimaru striking him like whips

"Gaah!" Orochimaru gasped, twisting around and jumping to dodge the tails as best he could

"Go on Goshi!" The green fox cheered

"Got it." The blue fox nodded, shooting a barrage of large blasts of water. Orochimaru managed to dodge while going through hand signs.

 **"Wind Style: Great Breath Through!"** Orochimaru called, shooting a large blast of wind at Naruto

"Gotcha." Ryoma grinned before he gave a might roar and shot a fireball shaped like a burning spider web. The second the flames hit the wind Jutsu, said Jutsu disappeared while the fire web grew

Orochimaru hissed and jumped back before using the tree he was on to jump up on a higher branch away from the flames.

"Gotcha!" Goshi called as he jumped at Orochimaru from behind, aiming to bite his head off and nearly succeeding... If the pale skinned Sannin hadn't swerved out of the way like he had no bones

'These foxes... each almost as strong as an Anbu.' Orochimaru thought with a sweet drop of concern 'All three of them together... I cannot win without revealing my location and intent to the village.' he clenched his irritation, only to be slammed through several trees by Shippu

"This is like a game!" Shippu laughed while Orochimaru felt like a rib or two broke. "Let's keep track of how many points we get!"

"Don't be a kit, Shippu, you are better than that." Goshi frowned; forming several spikes of water and making them fly at Orochimaru

The sannin let his tongue out and managed to knock the spikes aside before it went out and wrapped around Shippu's throat tightly.

"Let go of my brother!" Ryoma roared as he charged, aiming to crush Orochimaru with his paw

Orochimaru smirked and twisted his head and slammed the Fox into Ryoma causing him to go falling towards the ground. Suddenly a large tidal wave came out of nowhere, racing at Orochimaru. He jumped up near a top branch and looked around. Naruto then jumped down with his blazing aura, aiming a slash with long claw like fingers at Orochimaru's throat 'Got him!' Naruto thought only to grunt in pain as he was kicked away and went craving against the bark with a grunt as the sannin laughed "I must say, I did not expect this much trouble coming from a brat like you." Orochimaru laughed "Perhaps I can make use of your body considering I lost what I planned for this exam."

Hearing the man mention using Naruto's body made Sakura, who had been observing, suddenly feel like a switch was flipped, and it wasn't the good kind. She roared as she charged in, her fist colliding with Orochimaru's cheek and you could hear the sonic boom the snake man caused as he was sent flying "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING NARUTO-KUN'S BODY!" Sakura yelled

Orochimaru frowned as he stood up, only to yell in pain as ice spears burst through the ground and through his feet

"Try running now." Haku grinned, having used a one handed Jutsu

He glared at her before giving a snake-like grin and casually pulled his feet off while ignoring the bleeding before pulling out three kunai and threw them at the girls, each with a paper bomb. The three giant foxes slashed their tails, sending the Kunai flying into the air before it exploded. That gave Naruto enough time to use the cloud to lunge at the sannin and deliver a right hook into his gut. The snake hissed, but as Naruto jumped back he extended his neck. Orochimaru's neck shot out like it was made of rubber, aiming to bite Naruto

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Naruto out of the way, the fangs sliding into her the flesh of her shoulder "AHH!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in concern

 **"Ice Style- Inner Freeze!"** Haku called as she launched a Jutsu at Orochimaru's body, a mist which would freeze his body blood first. The sannin retracted his fangs from the girl's body feeling his skin chill and jumped down to the ground to escape and scowled. While he has not been frozen, hyperthermia had started to set in quickly and his body was already heavily damaged

'Damn it, I need to retreat for now.' He thought, quickly flashing through hand seals and disappearing through the earth

"No you don't!" roared Naruto who lashed his tail at him and got the spot where he was just standing only for his tail to hit nothing "DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, kicking a tree and making it fall

"Well, that was a work out." Ryoma stretched and yawned

"Aw, I wanted to do more." pouted Shippo.

"We will see you later brat." Goshi said in a calm voice, smiling lightly at Naruto before the three poofed away. Naruto let out a deep breath as the chakra dispersed and jumped down here Sakura was with Haku already checking her neck.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked

"Right now it seems like he just gave her a bad bite, but I'll need more time to see if there's any poison." Haku explained

"Damn it." Naruto frowned, his breath a bit quick "We need somewhere for you to treat Sakura, I'll go get our other scroll."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Haku promised, noticing Naruto's short of breath "You okay?"

"Just a bit tired." Naruto assured "I'm fine."

 _ **'Guess using my chakra was more than you could handle kit.'**_ Kurama grumbled

'Maybe. But I also have never summoned three foxes of four tails or higher never.' Naruto thought back while patting his chest. 'Didn't think I'd get that tired this early on.'

 _ **'Then you better be careful.'**_ Kurama yawned _**'And make sure your friend isn't turning blue.'**_

'That's Haku's job.' Naruto thought and ran off

With Sakura she hissed and held her neck while Haku carried her. "Damn it, it hurts!"

"Don't pass out, don't want you dying on me." Haku urged "For all we know that guy injected you with poison."

Sakura frowned at Haku, but couldn't move out of her hold while feeling blood leak from the bite marks. Her body felt limp, like it would not obey her commands 'No, I can't die here, not before I show Naruto-kun I'm the perfect woman for him.' She thought in anger and determination as Haku set her down, her vision blurring "I...can't...die..." She whispered, passing out and falling asleep

Haku sighed as she examined the bite, checking Sakura's temperature and pulse. She felt warm and was sweating, but there was something forming above the bite marks "What's that?" Haku frowned, looking closely and noticing the mark was similar to a seal which looked like three commas together. 'Did that snake bastard apply this with his teeth?' She thought, running her fingers over the mark. Sakura flinched in her sleep making Haku move her hand away quickly.

'What even is this?' Naruto was jumping through the forest, soon hearing screaming "Huh. Better see what's going on." He commented, following the sound and seeing the sand siblings and what looked like three corpses covered in sand "... Okay, ew. That's nasty." Naruto commented lightly as he jumped down to join them

Gaara's head perked up before turning and saw Naruto casually walking over making Temari smile "Naruto." She greeted gently, Naruto grinning at her

"Hey Temari, hey Gaara little bro, hi Mr Make-Up." Naruto greeted, joking around as he rested his arms behind his head

"It's war paint damn it!"

"Whatever." Naruto waved off "So, how are you two?"

"We claimed our needed scroll." spoke Gaara walking over to one of the corpse's hands and picked up the scroll covered a little in blood.

"That's good." Naruto's nodded while seeing the sand move back towards the gourd and saw the rings around Gaara's eyes seemed lessoned. "Been getting plenty of sleep?"

"Yes." He nodded while giving a small smile. "I've never felt more better in all my life."

"And thats thanks to you." Temari admitted with a smile making him smile back and Kankuro inwardly groan

'Great, now she's gonna start going googly eye over him.' He thought "Should I start planning the wedding?" He asked them with a frown

"S-Shut up!" blushed Temari hitting his arm with Naruto chuckling nervously.

 _ **'Thats not a 'no' Kit.'** _ Kurama grinned

"Shut up!" he yelled out on accident making the group look at him confused. "I mean...shut up Mr. Make Up and stop teasing your sister."

"It! Is! War! Paint!" snapped Kankuro with an eye twitch as he grabbed the sling to his bandaged item. "I'm gonna shut your trap for good."

"Kankuro. Stop." Gaara ordered with a cold tone making him stop. "We have what we need, there's no need to fight him."

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto nodded "So... Question. You don't happen to have a spare Heaven scroll do you?"

"Actually yeah." spoke up Temari reaching into her bag and pulled it out.

"Sweet! Mind if I have it?" He smiled

"No/Sure." spoke Kankuro and Temari at the same time, respectively

"... Which is it?" Naruto blinked

"This is a competition Temari! We can't just give our opponents an advantage because he's your boyfriend!" Kankuro argued

"H-He's not my boyfriend! I-I'm just helping him for what he did for Gaara." she turned crimson.

"Well... You are pretty." Naruto said without thinking, his brain running in autopilot as he focused on the goal of getting the scroll... And then he blushed as he realized what he said 'Holy... WHY did I just say that?!'

 _ **'Because you mean it kit!'**_ Kurama laughed while Temari turned bright red and both Gaara and Kankuro frowned at him _**'And honestly, wow, I didn't think you'd come out and say it so casually.'**_

"... Sorry." Naruto coughed "So... About that scroll?"

"Take it." spoke Gaara before Kankuro could speak up.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded, taking the scroll from Temari, not looking her in the eyes "Good luck getting to the tower."

"You to." Temari nodded, debating in her head for a few seconds before she gave him a peck on the lips

His eyes widened along with her brother's before he turned and darted off with Kurama laughing in his head _**'Way to go kit! But I'm a bit disappointed you didn't ravage her mouth before bolting.'**_

'Okay, there is NO WAY IN HELL I would want a blowjob in front of her brothers!' Naruto snapped

 _'I didn't say have her do that to you, but it's good to hear you're planning ahead of things.'_

'... SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!' Naruto thought with a blush

 _ **'Hey, if I don't say something, that ice mate of yours WILL.'**_

Naruto just huffed, arriving next to the cave were Haku was waiting with Sakura laying on her back and with some ice over her forehead. "How's she doing?"

"Fine. From what I can tell, she's just sleeping." replied Haku while on her knees. "But something seemed strange when I looked at her neck. I think that bite might have had something to implant a seal on you because there's an odd mark on the back of her neck."

"Let me see." Naruto frowned, kneeling next to her and carefully moved Sakura a little and spotted the mark while noticing the fang marks were gone. "They healed?" Naruto frowned

"Maybe we should rest a bit, maybe for the night, before going to the tower?" Haku suggested

"Hmm, alright, but if she gets worst we book it there. I managed to get the scroll we needed." Naruto nodded, summoning a few foxes "Go and set up some traps, we need that defence."

"Right bro!" they nodded before darting off.

Naruto sat down against the cave wall, sighing "I didn't expect something like this right off the bat." he admitted

"Agreed." Haku sighed as she sat next to him, holding his hand "How are you feeling? You looked winded before."

"Never had to summon so many big foxes before, not really use to it." He admitted "Plus Kurama's chakra felt heavy and hard to move in."

"Kurama?" Haku asked, Naruto realising he had not told her about the fox yet

"Oh right, my bad." he chuckled embarrassed. "I never told you the whole story, at least not yet."

"What whole story?" She asked

"Well, since we'll be here for a little bit, it's a doozy. It all started when I was little..."

Haku nodded and leaned against the wall, listening intently as Naruto explained his story. Time ticked away, Haku entranced by the tale "And so that's when we came back to the village and the rest is history." Naruto finished

"Incredible." Haku whispered

"So yeah, right now it's a little hush hush." Naruto smiled, knowing Haku of all people would not judge him

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul unless you give me permission." Haku smiled lovingly

"Thank you." He nodded

"Question... Does that mean every time we have had sex 'he' has been watching?" Haku asked. Naruto paled while hearing Kurama burst out laughing.

 _ **'Oh maliciously! Ask her how big of a litter you two are planning! Oh Kami my sides!'**_

"Naruto?" She asked with a slight frown "Has 'he' been watching while we had sex?"

"Yes, but I swear if I could keep him from I'd do it!" NAauto yelled in fear

"It's fine." She nodded before she added "Just... Punish him for being a peeping Tom, please?" She asked, looking cute

"Oh trust me, I've got a few ideas in mind." he smiled while giving a dark laugh in his mind.

 _ **'I'd like to see your best shot kit, I've been around five times your age and have seen plenty of dark things. Nothing you make will work.'**_

Naruto cracked his neck, grinning 'Oh, okay then.' he thought, accepting the challenge

* * *

*Mindscape*

 _Kurama was walking around his cage, wondering what the kid had in store for him before he saw the water in front of him start to slowly bubble._

 _ **"Bubbles? Real scary kit."** He scoffed_

 _"It's not that." spoke Naruto's voice before a shape began to slowly rise up from the water._

 _Kurama raises an eyebrow, looking close at the figure and saw the water disperse to reveal a large octopus with long tendrils staring at him **"W... What?!"** Kurama gasped while seeing the creature seemingly have a heart appear over its head._

 _"I figured this would help you deal with any stress you might have while me and Haku go at it, have fun." Naruto shrugged  
_

 _ **"Wait... What are you talking about?"** Kurama blinked, suddenly having a bad feeling about this. The octopus made a gurgle sound and moved towards the fox while the arms wriggled towards him. Kurama took a step back, his fur standing up in fright _**_"Damn you kit!"_** _He yelled, the tentacles wrapping around him_

* * *

*Outside*

Naruto chuckled as he heard Kurama's screams "What is it?" asked Haku.

"Let's just say he's getting his just deserts." Naruto assured, holding her close "Now let's get some sleep." She nodded and cuddled against him while they slowly drifted off to sleep. Hours ticked away, Sakura's eyes opening suddenly with her green eyes looking almost fogged over She didn't make a sound and looked around confused before spotting Hakua and Naruto. Her eyes narrowed darkly, black markings spreading over her skin while feeling her hand twitch

'What...is that slut...doing so close to MY Naruto-kun!' She thought with a hiss, pulling out a kunai and sat up while feeling energized with the marks covering half her face. It was then she saw her face in the reflection of her Kunai. The black marks looked like flames and were also covering her left arm making her eyes widen "W... What happened to me?!" She gasped loud enough to make Naruto and Haku mumble in their sleep while she touched her face 'Oh crap oh crap oh crap.' she thought before putting the kunai away and tried staying cool while laying down. 'Where did these things come from? What happened when I was out? Did...Did that bitch seduce Naruto-kun?!' She was hugging herself lightly, taking deep breaths 'Relax, take it easy, we still need her to get through this, so deal with her later on.' She thought, the flame marks regressing gradually and went back into her neck mark just as Naruto's eyes started opening.

"What... Happened?" He yawned while not stirring Haku and saw Sakura being still and seemed to be sleeping just fine. He blinked and shrugged trying to get to sleep again

* * *

*Later*

The three members of Team 7 woke up, sitting up slowly while Naruto cracked his neck "How you feeling Sakura?" Haku asked

"Fine." She nodded while trying to keep from scowling and stood up on her shaky legs.

"Easy there, you should take it easy." advised Naruto.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, blushing and smiling at him "But, I am feeling a little tired, can you help me?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded, helping her up while Sakura inwardly squealed and could feel the muscles under his clothes. He let her lean against his shoulder, supporting her weight... she was leaning on him a lot

'Ahhhh! I'm so close to Naruto-kun!' Sakura thought, not noticing she was putting more and more weight onto Naruto as she tried to get closer and closer

"Uh, Sakura? You're kinda leaning on me a little bit much." Naruto sweat dropped

"Oh! Sorry Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she stood up straight, upset she wasn't touching him anymore. That was when the traps Naruto had his siblings set up began to go off

"We got company." Naruto smirked in anticipation while Haku was quickly up, ready to fight

The three looked around and spotted a figure wrapped in bandages come from the bushes. He was covered in tacs, pins, paint and feathers. The sight made Naruto snicker making Dosu glare with Zaku and Kin coming out in the same stuff although the latter two where not as heavily 'wounded'

"Your siblings can't just set up normal traps, can they?" Haku asked as she held back a smile

"Nope." Naruto smiled "So... What do you three Sound Ninja want?"

"Your head for this!" snapped Zaku looking the most irritated.

"Sorry, I kinda need that." Naruto joked before getting a serious look which was fake. "Besides, I prefer girls, but if you talk to your mummy pal there I'm sure you two can lend each other head all you want." Zaku and Dosu glared at him while Kin snickered lightly. Sakura and Haku chuckled making Zaku's eye twitch before he held his hands right in front of himself "And what are you going to do?" Naruto scoffed

 **"Decapitating Airwaves!"** he yelled before a supersonic blast of air went right at them.

Naruto, Haku and Sakura's eyes widened, jumping out of the way as the soundwave crashed into the tree with Dosu rushing right at Naruto while revealing his gauntlet. Naruto frowned and pulled out Kunai, throwing them at the gauntlets which bounced off and had to let go of Sakura to avoid the arm while Zaku took aim again.

That was when a fox jumped down, landing atop Zaku's head and covering his eyes "Ha! Try aiming without your sight!" The fox laughed

"Gah! Get it off me!" Zaku yelled

"Hiya!" Sakura yelled, punching Zaku hard in the jaw and broke it. He stumbled back and groaned while Kin herself pulled a kunai out as she faced off against Haku.

Haku smiled, looking at her in the eyes "Hmm. It seems as though you are out of your depths." Haku taunted gently

"Don't count on it, I'm not like the others." she frowned while keeping her eyes on the girl.

"So you are actually into girls?" She joked/mocked

She blushed and shook her head. "N-No! I mean I'm calm!"

"Really?" Haku asked, secretly going through a series of one-handed seals behind her back "Are you sure? You look pretty cute for my tastes, or maybe you were staring at Naruto?"

"Why would I be staring at the blonde weirdo?" She asked, blushing at being called cute

"Well I don't like to gloat, but he and I DID take the time to unwind in that small space." lied Haku with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Kin blinked in shock before it clicked and she blushed before Haku finished the hand sign and Kin suddenly felt a chill across her legs before looking down and saw them freezing to the ground. "What the fuck?!" She gasped, nearly falling over but her frozen feet kept her in place

"You might be cool headed, but you should work on noticing things around your environment." Haku taunted "Now be a good girl and stay there, I need to take care of your stupid friends." She ordered, walking away

"Damn you." Kim glowered at being tricked and struggled in the ice, using her kunai to chip away at the ice... only to suddenly have her arms tied against her stomach with ninja wire

"I warned you." Haku glared with a glint in her eyes "Last warning, stay still and be quiet or I will have to punish you."

"Okay." Kin shivered, not from the cold, but the way Haku said that while the situation gave her a bad feeling of another meaning behind those words. She could almost see Haku wearing leather with a whip in her hand... Why was there a sudden wetness in between her legs?

"Good." Haku nodded, tieing the ninja wire around a branch and keeping it taunt before she joined Naruto fighting Dosu. Kin turned beet red while Naruto tripped Dosu up and slammed him against a tree.

"You guys are really wasting our time here." Naruto commented

"I'll say." Haku commented, throwing several senbon into Dosu's neck and suddenly he found he was unable to move his arms

"H-Hey! What did you do?!" Dosu snapped

"Pressure points, I know just the right spots to immobilize any opponent." Haku commented, putting a hand on her hip "Just be happy I didn't put you into a death like state."

"She can do that to." Naruto nodded before bluffing and adding "She did it to me once when I forgot our anniversary."

"He didn't get any fun until I said so." she giggled going along with it. Dosu gulped, a fox hitting in the face with a rock to knock him out

"Ha! I'm the best!" smirked the animal.

"I wonder if our children will be like that." Haku thought aloud with a giggle before she walked off to help Sakura

'Our kids?' Naruto thought and blushed while coughing while Sakura herself picked Zaku's half-conscious body up with a scowl. She had been beating him with all her strength since the first punch... she was kind of shocked he was even alive

"You...bitch..." he got out while bleeding from his face and mouth before getting another punch to the nose.

"Shut up." She hissed, dropping him and gave him a stomp to the groin.

"Oooh." The foxes winced while Sakura moved her foot off and Zaku let out a pained whimper.

"Well, since you have had your fun we should head to the tower." Haku nodded

"Yeah, the sooner we finish this the sooner we can relax." spoke up Naruto.

"Right Naruto-Kun!" Sakura nodded quickly, the three walking towards Kin as she was in the direction of the tower

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Kin asked, shuddering

"Wait till your friends wake up and then do whatever you want." Haku said, releasing the ninja wire before she winked teasingly and kissed Naruto "We're passing this exam." She then slapped Kin's ass before Team 7 took off running

They did not hear Kin moan at that act or see her blush 'Damn her!' Kin thought eagerly, wishing Haku had her way with her

It took less than an hour for Team 7 to arrive at the tower, confident they were one of the first there "Alright girls, now that we're here, it's time we take a look at these scrolls." Naruto instructed, passing them the scrolls while he looked for any possible clues in the room

"It... Looks like half a seal." Haku muttered

"That's odd." remarked Sakura. "Mine does to." The two blinked, looking between the scrolls before they set them in the ground and crossed the scrolls so the ink lines lined up properly. In a puff of smoke Iruka appeared, grinning at them

"Iruka-sensei?" spoke Naruto in surprise.

"Ah, hello you three. You got here fast." The scared Chunin smiled

"Well we focused on getting the scrolls and coming here in the least amount of time as possible." stated Haku.

"You are the third team to get here, after the Suna team and Team 10." Iruka explained, grinning "Congratulations. You still have three days until the end of the task, so relax."

"Sweet." Naruto grinning, the three walking inside

* * *

*Later*

Naruto groaned happily, feeling the warm water of the shower wash over his tired muscles "Man, this feel so much better after a few days."

"I agree." Haku smiled as she hugged him from behind

"Wah!" he jumped making her giggle. "Not funny!"

"Was to me." She said, kissing his shoulder and running her hands over his stomach "... You got hurt in this." She added after a few seconds "Never seen you get hurt like that before."

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips "I'm fine. So are you."

"Still, I'm worried." she commented

"Well I worry about you to." He commented, kissing her

while she kissed back, both unaware of Sakura hearing it through the door.

SHE had been plotting on sneaking in and comforting Naruto in the shower 'THAT SLUT!' Sakura thought, which was ironic as she gripped the bed. 'First chance I get, I'll strangle her over and over!' She stormed off, huffing

Haku and Naruto continued to hold each other, not getting too sexual as they washed each other. Seeing the water wash over Haku's body made Naruto think of several figures dancing... And that's when his eyes widened "Haku. You are a genius." He commented, kissing her

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haku blinked

"I'll tell you when Hinata gets here." He nodded, kissing her again before kissing down her neck. She gasped from the move, but hummed and held him as he did that, and confused what he was going on about. His hands cupped her breasts and played with them gently, ready to show her his appreciation "I think we should take this chance to really go wild until the rest of the teams get here."

"O... okay." Haku nodded between moans, wrapping her wet legs around his waist and feeling his dick slowly getting hard against her stomach making her feel excited. "Stick that big Kunai in my pouch, lover boy." She purred into his ear softly, part of her wondering if she'd be able to feel her legs enough for the third task and the rest of her not caring at the moment

"Baby you know how to dirty talk." Naruto joked, pushing inside her as they both moaned

* * *

*Later*

It was day three as Naruto was exploring the tower, finding Team 10 in the middle of some kind of training exercise "Come on Choji! Put more weight into it!" Ino yelled, in front of her Choji and Shikamarh were practicing some sort of combo attack. Choji nodded while Shikamaru was using his shadow jutsu to hold onto him and had Choji rear his arm back before they both swung their fists out just as the jutsu was dispelled letting Choji add his own extra force with it before it made contact with a training dummy knocking its head halfway off.

"Whoo. Damn." Naruto whistled "Hey Ino!"

"Naruto!" She cheered and tackle him, hugging him tightly while Sakura felt her eye twitch and Haku look impassive. "You made it!"

"We got here yesterday, relaxed a bit." Naruto nodded while enjoying the spot. "I take it you three didn't have any problems?"

"Nope." Ino smiled "We luckily found a team quickly. I distracted them, Shikamaru then trapped them with his Shadow Jutsu and Choji knocked them out."

"Clever." Naruto smiled

"So you've been here since yesterday?" Ino asked with a pout before whispering into his ear "Why didn't you come find me? I would have been happy to help you... Relax?" As she finished her tone turned sensual, licking his ear before she pulled back

Naruto blushed and chuckled while keeping a cool tone. "Sorry, I was kinda busy with other stuff."

"Okay then." Ino nodded casually

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled "We still do not know what the third part of the test is."

"We are only half way through the forest tests time limit." Haku pointed out "They will most likely wait until the last second to tell us."

"I just hope it's soon, this place doesn't look like it has a cafeteria." spoke Choji.

"This is a big tower... We might be able to find a kitchen if we look hard enough." Naruto commented

Choji perked up while Shikamaru sighed "What a drag, I was hoping to rest and relax, but miss drill sergeant here said we need as much training as possible until everyone else gets here."

"We don't know what the third task is, so we should be in peak condition!" She huffed "We can't afford to let our focus slip!"

"Maybe a little rest is a good idea." remarked Naruto.

"B... But Naruto!" Ino gasped in shock before she frowned "... I respect your opinion Naruto but this is my team." She said, making herself clear. Yes she liked Naruto, would be happy to date him and would enjoy if they had sex but she was her own person and wouldn't go whatever Naruto wanted blindly "If you want to make me reconsider, then argue your points or offer proof."

Naruto blinked at Ino before he chuckled, smiling "Sorry Ino, I didn't mean to step on your toes. But maybe tone the training down? This is technically a competition; you don't want the teams from other villages learning your techniques because you train too much."

"... I see." Ino nodded, sighing as she had not thought of that "Okay then, we will do light training every day." She said, compromising with her team. The two sighed with relief, Shikamaru more so than Choji. He even gave Naruto a small thumbs up

"So, what happened to you two in the forest?" Choji asked

"Let's just say I ran into some familiar faces and one not so friendly." spoke Naruto.

"Huh?" The three blinked

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

Naruto was walking through the tower alone, having left an illusion clone with the girls. He and his siblings where making a map of the tower, exploring it. Trying to locate resources and to make plans in case things went south "Alright, half of the tower is covered, we're almost there guys." Naruto nodded, checking his self-made map while a fox climbed on his shoulder.

"Hey bro, me and two others covered the west area, all clear and I think it's some kind of storage area." the fox smiled/explained

"... Any food?" Naruto asked, considering only ONE of the two foxes came back. And they said it was a storage area, better to be safe than sorry

"Um...nope, none whatsoever." he replied averting his eyes just as one fox walked over while munching on a sausage before the first one tried making a cutting motion with his paw, which Naruto noticed.

"... You had better not have eaten it all." Naruto frowned

The second fox swallowed the sausage and shook his head quickly.

"Good." Nauro smiled, petting them and marking it on his map "Anything else I should know about?"

"Naruto? What are you doing up there?" Temari blinked just as he looked up from the map.

"Oh! Hey Temari, just doing a little map making, you?" he greeted

"Looking for a bathroom." She grumbled

"Oh, the girl's bathroom is down the hall and you just take two lefts and a right." he explained

"... Thanks..." Temari blinked in shock

"Hey bro, she another mate of yours?" asked the second fox climbing on his shoulder making the two blush. "Not bad, could use a little more in the rear though."

"... What was that?" She snarled

"Ignore him, he likes to be blunt and perverted." spoke Naruto covering the fox's muffle while frowning at him.

"My ass is not small!" She glared, clearly being a bit defensive "And it's not fat either!"

'Her chest could be bigger." muttered the first one before Naruto promptly closed his muzzle shut.

Naruto was sweating up a storm, kind of fearing for his life a bit "Hey Temari are you excited for the rest of the exam?" he quickly asked up.

"Naruto. Get down here." She ordered, ignoring him

'Shit, she's pissed.' He gulped but did as she said

Temari frowned... Before she pulled her shirt up, revealing her bandage covered breasts and put his hands on said breasts "They feel small to you?" She asked with a serious fire in her eyes

Naruto's eyes widened, he got red on his cheeks, and let go of the fox's mouths who let out whistles "Damn bro." The foxes whispered

"Well?" She glared

"S-Soft." He muttered

"Are they small?" She asked, like her pride was on the line

"N-No! Not at all." he quickly said.

"Good." She nodded, seeming to forget the fact Naruto was holding her breasts... Which was when Kankuro walked around the corner

"Hey T-WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed/roared

"Er..." Naruto murmered as his brain came to a sudden stop "... Bye Temari! See you later!" He yelled, running off

She watched him go with Kankuro going after him before registering what she just did and turned beet red, around her brother's hair colour red. Speaking of her brother...

"What was that?" Gaara asked from behind her, a brotherly rage in his voice which sounded almost alien coming from him

Temari jumped with a squeak and covered her chest while getting a shiver seeing the look in his eyes "G... Gaara!"

"Why where you and Naruto... Like... That?" Gaara asked, clearly angered and unable to say any word related to the activity his friend and his sister where in

"I-It's not what you think! I was just...having him check me for any injuries!" Temari lied quickly

"... What is your... 'relationship' with him?" Gaara asked like the protective brother he did not realise he was being, unable to hide his distaste at the word 'relationship'

"Well... Naruto is cute and funny and almost inhumanly kind." Temari listed off as she blushed before she shook her head "... Fine! Okay, I MIGHT have a BIT of a crush on him, so what?!" She snapped lightly, throwing her hands up in the air. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder and she froze, in her embarrassment she had forgotten who she had been speaking to...

"... If he makes you happy, I will stomach it." Gaara said simply, although his face showed how hard it was to mean those words "However if he hurts you, mother will feast on his blood. I do not care how many tails he has."

Temari looked at him in shock at his answer, but the threatening part though didn't make her feel worry considering Naruto could handle her brother... At least she hoped he could... Shaking those thought from her head she realised what he meant and she hugged him "Thank you Gaara."

Gaara just blinked in confusion and slowly hugged her back, the noise of Kankuro screaming and chasing after Naruto echoing through the halls

* * *

*Time skip*

Day four of five and Lee's team had arrived the night before... As the whole tower was aware of from the loud noises and screams of 'youth' that woke them all up two to three hours earlier than they all wanted. Naruto sat up in his bunk with an eye twitching. 'Oh Kami, does he have to do that THIS early?!'

Rock Lee was already doing an insane workout routine, as you could probably tell... And yeah, NO ONE was happy with him

Haku was trying to stay calm while Sakura herself tried using her pillow to cover her ears. 'Once I get rid of everyone trying to take Naruto-Kun from me... He will be at the top of my new list.'

"LEE! KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled Tenten. Her yell echoed though the tower, some of the team members walking out to take a look

"I can't! I need to make sure my flames of youth are properly burning bright before-" Lee ranted

Ino glared and slapped him "Knock it off! Some of us want to sleep!"

"Ow!" Lee yelled in pain

"This is ridiculous." Naruto grumbled, noticing how the girls where in their sleep wear as you'd expect "I wonder if he ever heard of the terms tone down."

"No he doesn't." TenTen sighed, shaking her head "It's like this ALL the time."

"Seriously?! How do you put up with him?" Naruto groaned

"It takes a LOT of mental focus." she said simply

Naruto nodded, sighing "Hi, I'm Naruto." He added

"I'm Tenten." She greeted simply

"Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded before he noticed a Hyuyga glaring at him "And you would be?"

"Neiji Hyuyga." He frowned

"And you're giving me the death glare because?" Naruto blinked

"Because you are an amateur, worthless. Fate has declared this." He stated, walking away "...hey Tenten, does he always have a stick up his ass?"

TenTen smiled and snickered lightly, nodding "A bit." She admitted

"Dang, sorry to hear you gotta deal with him." he asked again

"Honestly you get used to it." She shrugged "What I CAN'T get use to though, is Lee's obsessive working out."

"Yeah. How could ANYONE get use to that." Naruto nodded

"Let's get back to bed." yawned Haku. The others nodded, heading back to their rooms while Sakura noticed Haku hold Naruto's hand on the way back making her want to rip it right off, but she was too tired, for now.

Hours later the sun rose, Team 8 arriving who looked tired, but alive with Kiba holding the scrolls. "Glad to see you guys are okay." Naruto smiled making Hinata smile. "For a sec I was worried some team got you off guard Kiba."

"Please, like I'd lose like that you faker." Kiba scoffed, clearly still pissed about Naruto using foxes like how his family used dogs

"Hey Hinata." he greeted the girl while ignoring Kiba.

"Hi... Naruto." She blushed and smiled, hugging him lightly making Kiba glare at Naruto who hugged back with Shino being impassive, although with him it's hard to tell.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you in private?" Naruto smiled. Her face turned red at the implication and just nodded quickly "See you later." Naruto waved, leading Hinata away

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Kiba snapped

"... Another room to talk in private." Naruto frowned "So butt out of it."

Hinata hugged his arm, frowning at Kiba "Kiba-san, let me and Naruto talk alone." She then lead Naruto away, basically dragging him

Kiba himself felt irked while Shino was silent since he knew tossing his two cents in would just make the guy more annoyed. Kiba stormed off, pissed

When Naruto and Hinata got to a room he made sure to lock it "There, we should be good." He nodded, turning to Hinata who was taking off her clothes "H... Hinata? What are you doing?" He gasped at his lovers actions

"What? Isn't this the reason you wanted to see me in private?" She asked shyly

"I... No. I just... Worked out a way to fix your fighting style problem." Naruto explained while trying to keep from staring making Hinata blush and turn around before rushing to get her clothes back on.

"Sorry." She said, feeling a bit ashamed 'I can't believe I just did that!' She thought in shame

"So I worked out what we were doing wrong, when trying to adjust your fighting style." Naruto smiled "We were trying to rework HOW your fighting style worked, trying to make it so you could strike better without the uncomfortable stance... We were beyond wrong!"

Hinata looked at him confused with a tilt of her head 'What does he mean?' she thought

"We don't need to change how you strike or your stances... We need to change how you MOVE." Naruto emphasized, grinning like a mad man

"How I move?" she blinked in disbelief

"Exactly." Naruto nodded "When you stand under the shower, do you notice how the water moves? It waves and twists, it dances down the bodies natural curviture. If you hold your arm out horizontally, the water twists around your arm before dropping down from your fingertips. Water DANCES."

"I think I get what you're saying." Hinata nodded, looking down

"So... How about we practice?" Naruto asked, offering a hand out for her suggesting they practice dancing

"I'd like that a lot." Hinata blushed and smiled, taking his hand

* * *

*Time skip*

Day five, all of the teams had gathered in a large room with several walkways. All of them were grouped together and looked at a statue of two hands in the form of a hand sign with some screens next to it. That was when the Sound team arrived, clearly having arrived at the tower not too long ago. As Team 7 arrived Naruto smirked, making Dosu and Zaku growl in anger, while Haku made a mocking motion like she was slashing a whip, making Kin blush

"You've been spending too much time with Anko." Naruto joked as he saw Haku make said motion

"She thinks the opposite." Haku countered

In the room where all of the Jounin-Sensei of the remaining Konoha teams as well as Anko, the Hokage and a sickly looking Jounin. Said Jounin walked forward while coughing into his fist. "Welcome to the final part of the chunin exams. Here is where you all will be showcasing your skills from your respected villages and homes. Here is where you will face off against each other in randomized matches to see who will be allowed to go on ahead." He explained "Unfortunately we have too many contestants, at the moment. This is an elimination round to the final round. And from here on out, it is every ninja for themselves." That made them glance at each other or the other teams while the Jounin coughed again "Now I'll let the third hokage take over." The Jounin added, stepping back

"The Chunin Exams... Are war." Saratobi stated simply as he looked down at the Genin "It is an exam that IS to help determine whether you have what it takes to be a chunin, but to also show the prestige of your village. It helps showcase which village has the most power, which in turn influences leaders alike and helps decide whether the village has what it takes for more clients. The stronger a village is seen, the more clients they will get. The weaker they seem though, results in the opposite."

The Chunin hopefuls where silent, some nervously gulping

"When you fight, it's not training or sparring, its a battle with your skills and village reputation on the line." The Hokage continued making every Genin there either feel nervous, caution, or for others, already expecting something like that.

"Now the first two shall be selected." Anko called gesturing to the screen before names began to go scrolling through fast. Silence fell, everyone watching with held breath as their names flashed rapidly. And then it... Stopped

 **Haku  
Vs  
Desi**


	10. Chunin Exams Part 3

**Xerzo LotCN** : Glad you like it.

 **Chris657** : Considering you stopped at chapter 2 you have not seen how it is part of the plot.  
Also... a creepy version of Uno? Uno IS creepy. That's the point

 **daniel2610994** : The Kin thing was honestly just a joke we loved doing

 **The Sith'ari:** MAAAAAAAAybe *shrugs*

 **fresh prince1** : This chapter.

 **SaurusRock625** : WHAT gave you the impression I was going to do that shit? WHY would I use that crap meme?

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 ** _Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking_**

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

For those of you who don't know, today... tonight... tomorrow... Saturday the 19th is my birthday. I am posting this as close to that date as I can. Alongside a few other stories. If you like this one, check them out  
 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot:** Ghost and I will be doing our own version of this old classic cartoon, going for a more realistic feel while diving deeper into the characters. But we will not be loosing the fun _spirit_ of the show. And while we are trying to get the _characters_ more realistic... this _IS_ a show with a talking dragon. So we won't be going TOO far. Will be updated biweekly  
 **James Harem 2:** The latest in a series of stories about the Tennyson family and their legacy. This one a sequel to a previous story. A Teen Titans story. James Tennyson, Ben's oldest son, must learn to be a hero. Updated weekly, normally on Sunday's  
 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders:** A new story, a remake of Marvel comic's Spider-Verse with the Grey and Ghost twist. Embracing the fun and insane. celebrating the obscure and silly. I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride! Will be updated monthly.  
 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot:** Ghost and I will be doing our own version of this old classic cartoon, going for a more realistic feel while diving deeper into the characters. But we will not be loosing the fun _spirit_ of the show. And while we are trying to get the _characters_ more realistic... this _IS_ a show with a talking dragon. So we won't be going TOO far. Will be updated biweekly

Warning for those who do not know and are reading this AS it is uploaded, it takes at least half an hour for new stories to appear on a users page

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 10: Chunin Exams Part 3**

* * *

"That was fast." remarked Haku with a smile.

"Hey, it means you don't have to deal with it later." Naruto smiled while patting her on the back. "Word of advice, try not to rough him up TOO badly."

"Aww... Do I have to?" She pouted

"Well...alright, just try not to kill him, wouldn't want you getting disqualified."

Haku nodded, kissing him before heading down to the area with Dosu doing the same "Hopefully you don't lose so easily this time." Haku commented casually

"Tough talk, but I guarantee you this match will end badly for you." he frowned

"Really?" She smirked as they stood across from each other. "I should say the same thing to you."

"Contestants ready?!" The Jonin called. Both of them nodded while getting into ready stances "Begin!" the Jonin brought his arm down as the match officially began.

Haku pulled out some Senbon, holding them in one hand  
Dosu brought his gauntlet out before making the first move and rushed at her.

Haku stood her ground, preparing herself

Dosu swung his gauntlet arm towards her head while Haku leaned back, the gauntlets nearly touching her hair, before she pulled herself up and used her momentum to spin around and stab a Senbon into his side

"One." She commented, backing up. Dosu hissed from that before glaring at the woman and swung again, but this time gave his gauntlet a flick, causing an invisible wave of sound to come out. Haku did not see the attack coming and gasped, being thrown back as she dug her heels into the ground. She heard a ringing in her ears and tried covering them to block it out while giving Dosu the chance to charge and slam his foot into her gut, making her fall back on her back with some of the air knocked out of her 'What was that?' she thought, trying to catch her breath as Dosu casually walked towards her.

"What's wrong? Having a hard time standing up?" he mocked before kicking her in the side making her cough before he slammed his fist across her face making blood fall out as he grabbed her head with the gauntlet arm. "Don't worry; this next attack will help with your pain."

"Two." Haku hissed, jamming a second into his arm

"I don't know what you're trying, but it won't matter." he spoke before flicking the gauntlet again sending out another wave of sound which made Haku's ears ring louder however the attack when completely off course, going up and into the roof

"Three." Haku continued, punching his elbow and making Dosu release her before she slammed another senbon into his right thigh "Four." She put a foreign Senbon into his other leg before she managed to back up

Dosu had tried to counter her but he was having trouble steadying one of his arms, it was constantly shaking, and his legs felt like lead "H-Hey! What's going on?" He yelled

"Pressure points. Once I reach ten, once you can't move, I win." She grinned holding more up before throwing one into his left shoulder making it feel heavier. "Five."

"Why you..." He hissed, trying to walk and nearly falling face first

Haku smirked, a hand covering her mouth as she coughed up some blood from her earlier injuries. She also noticed her vision was a little off balance, but not too dangerous or life threatening 'The match has basically became, who falls first.' she thought, taking a few deep breaths before taking out two senbon and threw them at Dosu who stumbled to avoid them and tried running at her. It seemed like he was slowly adapting to how sluggish his body was. He tried using his one semi-useful arm to try and shoot another sound blast at her but his arm was shaking too much for him to aim

'Damn it! I need to end this before she gets anymore senbon in me!' He thought, just shooting random sound blasts

Haku gritted her teeth when some hit her feet causing the sound to transmit through her blood stream. She stumbled, catching herself and throwing a few Senbon at him. They got his chest making him groan "Seven." Haku smirked as she readied the last three, finally working out exactly how to dodge the sound based attacks. With one hand she went through a series of seals, a mist filling the arena

"You...won't...win!" Dosu hissed but he could not see anything. Two Senbon stabbed him in the back and he yelled in pain

"Eight. And nine." Haku's voice echoed from every direction "You can't see me, can you? You can't hit me, can you? Your entire attack strategy is based off point and fire. How pathetic."

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Dosu yelled only for one last Senbon to stab into his neck

"Ten." Haku counted, the most daring as the sound ninja fell to the floor unconscious with a loud 'SMACK'. Haku turned to the referee calmly "He will be out for several days. Will you call it?"

The Jonin nodded and held his hand up. "Haku is the winner and will proceed."

As Haku walked back into the stands she almost fell into Naruto's arms, smiling "I got him." She smiled

"That you did." He nodded and kissed her quickly

"Next contestant!" The Jonin called as the board changed names wagon

 **Choji  
Vs  
Kankuro**

"Alight! Time to show how awesome I am." Kankuro smirked as he jumped down

"Good luck Mr War Paint!" Naruto called down

"IT'S MAKE UP!" Kankuro yelled on instinct, not realising what he said, and froze

...

Naruto and Temari burst out laughing, Naruto nearly falling "I got him!" He cheered, holding his hand up for a high five. Temari returned it weakly as she whiped tears from her eyes. Naruto then moved the hand over to Gaara, asking for a high five. After a few seconds Gaara raised his hand and awkwardly returned the high five, tapping their palms together as Gaara had a small smile on his face

"Let's just get this over with." Kankuro grumbled as Choji walked down finishing up his chips and setting the bag to the side while cracking his knuckles. 'This won't last long, I'll get him in close and finish this in a minute flat.'

'Ok, just focus on what Ino taught you. Don't get worked up and come up with a strategy.' Choji thought

* * *

*with the Hokage*

"This will be interesting." Saratobi chuckled softly from Naruto's earlier joke when he felt a presence behind him

"Old man, don't react. No one else can hear or see me." Naruto's voice came from beside him, the teen seeming to appear out of nowhere "I am an illusion. Cast on you. I need to give you some info and it's too dangerous to send it through a messenger. Orochimaru attacked me and my team in the forest."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, but thanks to his years of experience he just gave a discreet nod while stunned and horrified.

"He intended to kill us. Nearly did to. Said one of us 'took what was his' or something like that. Attempted to bite my neck but he got Sakura instead, put some sort of seal on it." The Naruto illusion continued "Also you might want to get someone to look at the seal on Gaara's head, he holds the one tail. The seal is crap. Later." And with that the illusion faded

'My god, Orochimaru? Here of all times? This means he's planning something, but what? Could he be after the jinchuuriki? Is that why he tried to go for Naruto? To try and sway him? I'll need to stay quiet and make sure until AFTER the matches are done and then work on a counter move without arousing suspicion. If he finds out what I'm doing he'll pull back and we may lose this chance to stop him for good.' The elder Hokage thought 'The Kazekage has some explaining to do for not warning me his son was the One Tail's jinchuuriki. Wait... Went after Team 7 with the intent to kill. But why? I can see Feb advantage he could obtain by killing Haku and Naruto, gaining the genetics for the ice Keki Genkai and removing the nine tails jinchuuriki in one blow. The later implying he had something big planned. But Sakura?... Stole something from him? His obsession is to learn every Jutsu. Which could be helped with... The Sharingan. Which Sasuke recently obtained only to be blinded... Getting rid of Haku and Naruto was just the bonus...' Saratobi's eyes turned to Sakura, ever so slightly, with realisation and suspicion in them '... It is time I properly investigate you, Ms Haruno.'

Back at the battle Choji and Kankuro where going all out with Choji trying to land a strike with his bare fists and Kankuro ducking and dodging while landing a knee blow to Choji's stomach 'This is harder than I expected.' Kankuro thought, unwrapping the large bandage ball on his back revealing... A human sized wooden pulled making Choji's eyes widen before the puppet suddenly looked at him and lashed out making him jump back and narrowly missing its hands with threads of chakra coming from its back and leading to Kankuro's finger tips.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled "How the hell is he doing that?!"

"Kankuro is a puppet master." smirked Temari.

"The hell's that?" Kiba asked

"Just watch and you'll learn." Temari stated simply

Kankuro smirked and swung his hands up making the puppet lung at Choji who paled seeing the creepy face and dodged to the right. The puppet was moving in a very inhuman way

"Come on Choji! Don't get scared!" called Ino.

"Go Kankuro!" Temari called, the two glaring a bit

"Choji's gonna kick that make up wearing brother of yours ass."

"He is much stronger than your fatso."

And just like that, Ino and Shikamaru paled while Choji stopped just as the puppet latched around him with his eyes suddenly becoming shadowed.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered

"I'M NOT FAT!" Choji roared before forming a handsign even if he was restrained. **"Expansion jutsu!"**

Kankuro's eyes widened, seeing his opponent expand almost like a balloon which caused his puppet to let go as they saw Choji's limbs and head slide into his body like a turtle "What the hell?!" Kankuro yelled as he jumped back

 **"Human boulder jutsu**!" yelled Choji as he began to roll like a bolder making Kankuro turn and start running. It was almost like a cartoon, seeing the action going in before them. It was almost like a cartoon, the other Genin thought while seeing the action going on before their eyes as Choji rolled after Kankuro who brought his puppet up near him and made it open its mouth which caused it to shoot kunai out towards the human boulder…... and the puppet was then run over like road kill

"FUCK!" Kankuro yelled... Only to realise his Chakra strings had wrapped around Choji like a yo-yo, making the puppitear grin, swinging his arms with all his might and forcing Choji to crash into a wall

 **CRASH!**

The genin watching were surprised while seeing the huge shinobi embedded in the wall. Choji slowly shrunk down, unconscious

"Kankuro is the winner." The Jonin called

"Told you, flatty." Temari smirked, hugging one of Naruto's arms

Ino steamed up hearing and seeing this while Shikamaru headed down to drag Choji up from the floor "Shut it you sand bitch!" Ino glared, grabbing Naruto's other arm with the two quickly preforming a tug of war

Naruto groaned from the grips with Sakura watching this with a hollow look as she gripped her palms so hard they nearly drew blood "Can't we just get along?" He grumbled

"You seem close to that sand ninja, Naruto." TenTen commented casually, snickering "Did you two spend some 'fun' time before the exam started?"

"Not yet." Temari smirked at Ino making the blond grit her teeth with Sakura NOW drawing some blood at the images.

 **TenTen  
Vs  
Temari**

"Looks like you're up." smirked Ino as Temari let go of Naruto's arm.

"Looks like it." Temari nodded before she pulled Naruto into a kiss making Ino fume, TenTen blush, and Sakura look close enough to ripping her head off. Temari jumped down, ready for battle while TenTen did the same with a serious expression. Temari pulled her fan from her back, extending the massive weapon with a flick of her wrist

"Try to last longer, that is if you can." TenTen replied by pulling out a scroll

"Naruto..." Hinata mumbled as she walked up to him

"Huh?" He blinked, in a bit of a stupor from the surprise kiss making Hinata frown "Oh! H-Hey Hinata."

Hinata replied by kissing him deeper than Temari had while holding him by the shoulders making Sakura grit her teeth and Ino huff "He's ours. You want in, you talk to us." She frowned at Ino and Temari, pulling the still tired Haku close to them.

"Huh? I'm awake, what?" She blinked; exhausted from the injuries she had taken earlier

"Begin!" The Jonin said, cutting into this teen drama while thinking 'That lucky bastard. Wish I had his luck when I was his age.'

TenTen pulled out two scrolls and set them on both sides of her before she started going through hand signs. She opened the scrolls and began to unleash a barrage of different weapons while jumping into the air while throwing them where Temari was...only to suddenly see she was gone "What?" She blinked and gasped

"Are you blind? I'm over here." called Temari on the space to the right.

TenTen blinked and looked over only to be blasted back by a gust of wind which blew the weapons away too as it showed Temari with a purple dot shown on her fan with TenTen hitting the wall.

"You should aim before throwing them." Temari mocked, leaning against her fan. TenTen frowned and got back up before jumping into the air and moved her hands to her body with the weapons on the floor shaking before they rose up into the air.

"Damn she's strong." Naruto blinked before noticing how each weapon had a thin string wrapped each of them before TenTen sent them flying at Temari "The amount of strength to move that much metal via a piece of string... And so easily... Damn." Naruto blinked

Temari smirked and waved her fan, the weapons missing her by a mile as they embedded in the floor and a second dot was seen on her fan. "Wow, you must need glasses if you keep missing."

"Wind Jutsu." Haku realized while TenTen landed and tried running at Temari. "That's how she's moving so quick."

"And now she is deflecting the weapons, making it look like they are missing." Neji commented uncaringly

"I really am the worst person you could be facing, girly." Temari smirked before opening her fan up to show a third dot before pulling it back behind her and swung it, causing a huge gust of wind to crash into TenTen. TenTen flinched as she was sent flying back, gasping as she crashed on the ground and bounced

"What's with those dots?" Ino wondered with a frown

"A measure." spoke Haku. "Each of the dots represents the strength of the wind when the fan is swung. One is the weakest and it goes up the more dots are shown. It's like a door, if its opened a little it lets a little air in, but the larger the opening the more air will come through. Similar here, but in reverse."

"You're real smart Haku." Naruto praised

"Thank you." she smiled while Temari walked towards TenTen.

"Give up, it's over." Temari stated simply with a smirk. "If you do, I won't hurt your pride anymore."

"I'm not done yet!" TenTen snapped as she pulled out a GIANT scroll!

"Where the hell was she hiding that?" questioned Shikamaru.

"I don't WANT to know." Hinata flinched while Temari tried folding up her fan and swinging it like a club, but TenTen used her scroll to block and push it away.

"Time... For my finale..." TenTen hissed

"Then bring it panda girl." Temari frowned as she jumped up and released the contents of her scroll. To put it simply... It was a ball of death and pain

"Take this!" TenTen yelled as she threw the massive ball of weapons at Temari. The sand ninja smirked and unfolded her fan, unleashing powerful waves of wind one after another which blew them away and caused several to cut TenTen on her skin and clothes with some pinning her to the wall. TenTen gasped as all air left her lungs, soon falling... And landing atop Temari's folded fan, the blonde sand ninja holding it casually

"I win." She stated with a grin

"Winner, Temari of the Sand!" The Jonin called

"That seemed rather one sided." remarked Haku.

"TenTen was chosen to lose by fate." Neji stated

"A fate has decided you to be an asshole." muttered Naruto loud enough for Hinata and Haku to hear making both giggle

 **Naruto  
Vs  
Kiba**

"Aw hell yeah! It's about time I got a chance to kick some ass!" Kiba cheered, pointing at Naruto "Prepare to get your ass kicked looser!"

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing for you." Naruto smiled as he summoned a fox. The fox was tiny, looking very young. It yawned cutely, Naruto picking it up and tickling it gently as he walked down to the arena calmly with Kiba doing the same and cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto will win easy." spoke Sakura to Hinata while keeping her blood covered hands out of Hinata's view. "Kiba won't last five seconds."

"It won't be five seconds, but Kiba won't even touch him." Hinata agreed making Sakura growl internally.

"You ready Akamaru?" Kiba grinned, the dog barking

Naruto sat down, beginning to play with his baby sibling who let out a yip making most of the girls watching smile at how cute it looked.

"... Are you taking this seriously?!" Kiba snapped

"I'm taking you as serious as you deserve." Naruto grinned as he looked at Kiba making the Inuzuka's eyebrow twitch. "So do you wanna make the first move or shall I?"

"Begin!" The Jonin called

Kiba and Akuma yelled as they started... Fighting... Nothing?  
They were punching, biting and slashing in front of them like they were fighting someone, their bodies even jolting back and falling over like they were falling over but they were going nowhere close to Naruto and seemed to not even be paying attention to him

"Um...what's going on?" questioned Shikamaru looking at Ino.

"I have no idea." She blinked

Kiba cried out before quickly jumping back and hurled two smoke screen pellets in front which hit as Akamaru landed beside him panting. Naruto just continued to play with the kit, ignoring as Kiba fought his... Whatever it was

"I... Think he has Kiba and Akamaru stuck in his Endless Clone illusion!" Sakura gasped "Go Naruto-kun! Kick their ass!"

Naruto ignored her, still playing with his young sibling as his opponent fought in a fight that was not really happening that only he could see "Who's a good girl? You are." Naruto laughed as played tug of war with the kit while Kiba went flying and crashed into the wall "... Oh well, looks like is time to end it." Naruto frowned as he saw how tired Kiba was; clicking and removing the illusion which made Akamaru look around with Kiba groaning.

"W... What?" He blinked as he stumbled, looking around in confusion "What just happened?" Kiba asked before Naruto punched him hard in the gut. The animal like boy gasped, spitting out some blood, before he fell to the floor unconscious

"That just happened." he grinned before turning to his sibling who ran over to Akamaru and tackled him hard enough to where he rolled and stopped near Kiba, passed out. The fox was standing atop the unconscious dog, yipping happily as it ran around clearly thinking this was a game

"Naruto from Konoha is the winner." the Jonin called

"Sweet!" He smiled while the fox ran over and he picked her up before giving her chin a rub. "Good girl." He praised while walking back up to the walkway. "Hey guys." He smiled

"That was awesome Naruto!" Sakura cheered, hugging him

"You beat him without even fighting him..." Shikamaru blinked

"And I thought you were a knuckle head." Ino teased, pulling Sakura back suddenly making the pinkette growl and slap her hand off her.

'I'm going to kill that blonde bimbo!' Sakura thought without a doubt

 **Sakura**  
 **Vs  
Ino**

'Yes! Luck is on my side today!' Sakura mentally cheered

"This should be fun, huh Sakura? But I'm not going to lose." Ino smiled at who she saw as her rival

"Oh trust me, I don't plan on it." spoke Sakura in a cold tone.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Hinata thought, seeing the two girls go down to the arena Both stood across from each other while Ino could swear Sakura's eyes seemed a little... off. They seemed creepy... Insane

"Ready, fight!" The Jonin called

At once the two charged at each other, Ino with a smirk and Sakura with a scowl before they both swung their fists. Ino slipped to the side, letting Sakura's fist slip past her as she knew she was not physically strong enough to take her head on. Sakura however whipped her head to follow and swung her leg up which caught against Ino's arm and caused it to get fulled back when the foot caught on to her elbow.

"Ah!" Ino yelled in pain as she stopped which gave Sakura the chance to swing her other hand and made contact against Ino's cheek. The impact made a massive explosive noise, the blonde being sent back while Ino went skidding against the ground as Sakura calmly walked towards her.

"Did you really think it would be THAT easy?" Sakura snarled

"No, just was hoping to get the first hit in." Ino smiled as she went through hand seals. Sakura however pulled out some kunai and chucked them, aimed right at Ino's head. Ino gasped, dodging barley as some of the Kunai cut her hair slightly "What the hell Sakura?!" She yelled "You could have taken my head off!"

"Don't blame me; we're here to hold nothing back, so I won't." Sakura said emotionlessly

Ino frowned and flashed through several hand seals, flower petals covering the arena "Then try this!" She hissed

Sakura narrowed her eyes while getting a bad feeling on the petals. "Not this shit again." She mumbled

'Again?' Ino thought in confusion, having never shown Sakura these techniques before. In fact no one but her team has seen them before. So how did...  
Her thoughts where interrupted as Sakura threw a shuriken at Ino, but hit a few petals instead. The pink haired girl screamed as those flower petals seemed to explode, giving off a bright light that blinded her

"My eyes!" She screamed

Ino took that chance to charge in, tripping Sakura and getting her into a choke hold... Which worked for a few seconds until Sakura stabbed a kunai into her leg "Ah!" Ino yelled in pain as she staggered back, holding her bleeding thigh

"Did you really think that would work? I'm not stopping until you pass out or give up." Sakura said, however she did not mean that. She was not giving up until Ino was DEAD!

Ino hissed in pain and swung her hand up to grab part of Sakura's hair and started pulling the kunai out. Sakura copied Ino as she hissed in pain, reaching for another Kunai and swung it towards Ino's side. Ino caught the hand, using Sakura's Kunai against her by stabbing it into Sakura's back

"Ahhh! You bitch!" Sakura yelled, punching Ino in the chest making her get away and yank the kunai out with a hiss. Sakura stumbled slightly, trying to catch her breath while Ino was stunned at how savage Sakura was being when she expected something a little toned down.

'What happened to her?' Ino thought in fear 'She's acting like we're mortal enemies.'

'Killkillkillkill!' Sakura was thinking savagely while huffing and growling. 'I'll make sure this whore is made as an example for all those other sluts getting close to MY NARUTO-KUN!' She felt pain, the seal on her neck throbbing as the black markings began to cover her body. She charged at Ino, yelling... Only to pass out from blood loss and pain

"Sakura!" Ino called in concern, only to pass out as well

"Both contestants are unconscious! Double knock out!" the Jonin called

 ** _'Wow kit, your future mate didn't make it.'_** remarked Kurama **_'Well... One of them.'_**

'Not right now, this is serious.' he thought while noticing the marks receding back into the seal. He saw some ninja's pick up both girls, taking them off to be treated 'What happened to Sakura? It was like she was a completely different person.'

 ** _'The Thunder Brothers said she was trouble.'_** Kurama agreed **' _And I've always felt something off about her. Just under the surface. I assumed it was that drama with her mother.'_**

'Maybe I should talk to her after the matches are over. And make sure Ino didn't take too much damage.' Naruto thought, sighing

 **Shikamaru  
Vs  
Kin**

"Guess it's my turn." sighed Shikamaru. "What a drag."

"Alright, easy win." Kin herself cracked her knuckles while they both headed down.

"Wonder who will win this." Haku wondered

"Are both fighters ready?" The Jonin asked, the two nodding "Begin!"

Kin pulled out two senbon and threw them, Shikamaru dodging easily "Hey! She's stolen my style!" Haku called, joking a bit

"Don't be mad dear, I'll cheer you up later." joked Naruto slightly "... But why did you not use any ice Jutsu in your match, by the way?" He whispered to her, honestly curious

"Why did you just use just an illusion? Best to keep your tricks close to your chest." She smiled and kissed him

"I... I've been doing this for years!" Kin called back at Haku, blushing a bit before she threw more Senbon at Shikamaru who quickly avoided while not noticing a pair of bells on a few of them.

Suddenly he fell over, screaming in pain with Kin smirking as he tried covering his ears "AAAAHHHH!"

"Nice try, but that's not going to work." She taunted, pulling out the two Senbon with bells on them before tossing them at the boy.

Shikamaru moved out of the way, the bells ringing as the Senbon stabbed into the wall making him yell in pain again 'My head feels like it's gonna split in half.' Shikamaru thought

"What the hell?!" Kankuro gasped "How is she doing that?!"

"Something tells me it's the bells." spoke Temari.

"... I am noticing a pattern with these Sound Ninja." Gaara commented simply

Kin smirked while giving a tug on the bells, via nearly invisible wire attached to them, which kept making sound waves effecting Shikamaru's sense of hearing and balance. It was like the world was spinning and his skull was being cracked from the inside. He looked at the girl and swore he saw three of her making him grit his teeth. 'If I lose here, Ino won't ever shut up about it.' He thought as he went through some hand seals, ignoring the pain

"Whatever you're trying it won't work." Kin smirked as she prepared to throw a Senbon only to freeze, finding she could not move her body "W-What?"

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" smirked Shikamaru, standing tall with Kin struggling to move. "You fell into my trap without realizing it."

"W... What happened?" She stuttered while glaring at him.

"The string you put on the bells, look down under them." Shikamaru smiled as he moved his head down, Kin's head following his movement and went wide eyed. It was very faint and barely noticeable, but she saw the shadow of the wire connect to hers and his, which was looking darker.

"What... Is that?" She blinked

"My Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru smiled, calm and ready while raising his arms which made her do the same. "Even if it's tiny and hard to see, that doesn't mean wire still can't cast its own shadow, and you lead it straight to yourself."

"That is a dangerous ability." Haku commented while Shikamaru reached into his pocket, making Kin do the same as both of them pulled out a shuriken. He held them up to their necks, because of the height and body type differences the shuriken not actually touching Shikamaru whole Kin's shuriken was pressed against her throat "H-Hey!"

"Let's be honest, if I move, you slit your jugular and bleed out in seconds. On the other, if you make this easier and surrender, this will be over faster and I won't have to spend too much more time down here than I want."

Kin began to sweat, fear filling her body "Okay! Okay! You win! I give up!" She yelled in fear

"Shikamaru is the winner." The Jonin called, Shikamaru releasing the Jutsu and Kin almost falling over as she panted to try and calm her racing heart

"Now maybe I can take a nap." muttered Shikamaru going back up on the walkway.

Kin whimpered as she followed him back, feeling ashamed she was beaten so easy

 **SLAP!**

She squeaked, jumping as someone slapped her ass

"Someone needs to punish you for stealing my style." Haku whispered into her ear

"Haku, leave the pour girl alone." Naruto signed 'She has been spending TOO MUCH time with Anko.'

"Come now, I'm just being honest." she replied while Kin turned red and covered her rear. "It's not like you wouldn't get a chance to help out."

"Something please change the subject!" Naruto whined

 **Hinata Hyuga  
Vs  
Neji Hyuga**

Said girl suddenly felt pressure slam on her while Neji himself kept his frown and looked at the girl with a cold look before heading down "Me and my big mouth." Naruto mumbled, rubbing Hinata's back "It's okay, you can do this." He encouraged gently

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll do my best." She nodded, blushing nervously as she ran down and stood across from her cousin who didn't relax his stance one bit.

"Give up Lady Hinata, you are fated to lose." He stated simply

Hinata gulped while taking her own stance "I.. I w... will not back down, Neji..."

"Ready? Begin!"

At once the battle was on, Neji and Hinata engaging in combat with the same style as they tried to close off the chakra points to the other, but they were evaded or blocked with ease with Hinata doing more defending compared to her cousin. Both had their Byakugan active, their movement's string and precise... And even then it was clear Neji was winning

'Damn it, Hinata's falling back.' Naruto thought, upset 'Why is she playing his game?'

'I need to try harder and show Neji that I'm not going to lose!' Hinata thought, fighting desperately before one of Neji's strikes hit her in the shoulder. She stumbled back, holding her shoulder as Neji relaxed as if mocking her

"Is that all you're capable of lady Hinata? Defending and running away like always?" Neji mocked "Just give up, fate has dictated your lose."

'Does he ever shut up?' Most thought

'He's right.' Hinata thought, depressed before getting a strike to her lower midsection. She gasped up blood, stumbling back and holding her stomach before she fell to her knees

"Hinata!" two voices echoed

"Huh?" She blinked, looking up to see Haku and Naruto where cheering for her

"You can do it!" the two urged

Hinata smiled gently, nodding and looked at Neji who scoffed "You are right Neji. You are better with the Gentle Fist than I am." She commented as she unzipped her bulky jacket, letting it fall off her shoulders and hit the floor. The act revealed her tight black shirt with the fishnet shirt atop that, as well as her attractive body

"Damn..." Kiba muttered as he drooled, soon howling to show what he thought

Hinata fought back her blush, thinking about how Naruto and Kin believed in her while she got into a slightly different Gentle Fist stance "But I am not giving up." She frowned, ready to fight

"You wish to fight against fate? Those who try foolishly perish." Neji scoffed, glaring at her

"Hinata's gonna kick your fate loving ass!" called Naruto. "You can do it babe!"

She nodded while Kiba glared at Naruto and frowned at Neji. "I will not surrender." She commented, walking forward slowly and calmly

"Then you will perish." He spat, charging and aimed his next strike right for her stomach.

Hinata leaned back on her heel and twisted her body, basically pirouetting around his attack. With one arm she pushed his arm up while her other slammed into the left side of his chest right under his ribs. Neji's eyes widened and let out a groan from the impact. He quickly preformed another palm strike, Hinata leaning back and ducking under the strike which she ducked around. She used both arms, striking him hard in the stomach and closing off two chakra paths

"Keep going Hinata!" cheered Naruto.

Hinata was focused, beginning to battle her cousin seriously. Neji was still scoring several hard hits, but she was dancing around most of his strikes and fighting in a way that Neji found unpredictable because it was so different to the Gentle Fist

'What's going on? She shouldn't be this more confidant, let alone using a fighting style that's unlike the regular and proper method!' Neji thought in an almost blind rage as he lunged and aimed both hands towards her chest.

Hinata frowned and dodged the attacks, aiming a strike and hit his stomach making him cough up blood. Neji frowned as he felt like he was going to pass out, so he took a gamble in his fear and panic as he refused to loose. He did a blind strike, slamming his arms down and hitting her back making her face hit the floor

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in fear

"Na... ru... to..." Hinata groaned, finding it hard to even move

"I told you... Fate... Chose you... To lose." Neji muttered weakly, falling to his knees

"Neji Hyuga wins!" The Jonin called just as Hinata coughed up some blood on the floor.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, jumping down and running to her with Haku doing the same as several medics ran in.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun... I wasn't good enough." she smiled sadly

"Don't talk like that, you did great." Naruto encouraged, brushing hair from her cheek

"As... I said... A loser." Neji smirked before he passed out

Haku glared before they let the medics look her over. "Will she be alright?"

"She should be fine. She will be treated and need a few weeks rest but she will be fine." One assured

"Thank Kami." sighed Naruto before turning and scowled at Neji's unconscious form.

"I am going to pay you back for this." Naruto glared as the next match was announced

 **Shino  
Vs  
Zaku**

"'Bout time." muttered the sound nin with Shino being silent. The bug user simply walked into the arena, silent. They stood across from each other with Zaku smirking cockily.

"Begin!" the Jonin roared

Zaku smirked and held his arms out at Shino. "This won't take long, one hit from these and you're dead."

Shino did not seem to even blink "You can try, but that's a brash claim." Shino stated simply, his body language still and calm... At least as far as you could tell with that big coat on

"It's a fact, **Decapitating Airwaves!"** The Sound Ninja called, shooting a massive blast of air at Shino who crouched and dove to the side as the waves made a large impact against the wall. The attack made a massive hole in the wall, bricks falling to the floor as rubble. Zaku turned and saw Shino run at him, making him smirk. **"Decapitating Airwaves!"**

"This'll be troublesome." Shikamaru commented casually as they saw Shino seemingly get hit by the technique which kicked up a dust cloud that covered him.

"Shino!" Kiba gasped with everyone silent and looking at the cloud, but saw him crouched down and seemingly got hurt.

"That must have hurt." Naruto commented

"Ha! How do you like that?" laughed Zaku as Shino slowly stood up before he noticed something and went wide eyed. "What the hell?!"

Shino's cheek was covered in small bugs that actually seemed to be popping out of a few holes that were made from the attack with said nin not flinching or even acting surprised.

"That... Is gross." Temari muttered, a bit pale

'Kurama, please tell me I'm not seeing things.' Naruto begged

 ** _'Nope, those are real bugs kit, to be precise I think they're kikaichu.'_**

'Ki-what?'

 ** _'A breed of insect I've heard his clan uses, they're parasites who feed off of chakra. They must have a pact with the members to let them live in their body in exchange for the chakra and a home to help them in a battle.'_**

'... That's gross.'

 _ **'Hey, to us foxes, you humans are gross without fur all over your bodies.'**_

'Point.'

"Naruto, the fights over." Temari poked him

"Huh?" he blinked before looking down and saw Zaku on the ground with one of his arms actually blown off and some of the bugs in the hole in the palm of his hands. "Ok, really gross."

"And now for the final battle!" The Jonin referee called

 **Gaara of the Sand  
Vs  
Rock Lee**

"Yosh! It is time to show the flames of youth burning inside me!" declared Lee from his position.

"Gaara, please end this quickly." Temari said gently to her brother who looked at her silently.

"...very well." He nodded, smiling softly. Having been able to sleep his mind was clear. In a swirl of sand he teleported to the battle field

Rock Lee himself jumped down and landed across from him with his arm outstretched with the palm facing upwards. "May we show the skills our villages have taught us."

Gaara was silent, sand pouring out of his goard

"Ready? Begin!"

Rock Lee was off like lightning, charging at Gaara like a speeding bullet before the sand came from Gaara's gourd and rose up around him. Lee's fist collided with the sand, feeling like he had punched concrete. He swung again around the side to try a different angle, only to meet the same thing.

"That guys dangerous with his sand." Shikamaru commented

"My brother's defence can't be broken." smirked Temari.

"Defence?" Shino asked

"His sand won't let anything hurt him." Temari commented with confidence

"How?" Naruto asked "The sand... It's like it has a mind of its own."

"I think you'd be able to figure it out in no time." Temari teased, patting his cheek

Everyone watched. Whatever Lee did, Gaara's sand defended him. Every attack was ineffective. Lee did kicks, punches, flips, none of it effective. It was comical for a few moments but then it actually got a bit sad. Finally Lee jumped back and began to undo the bandages around his wrists and ankles

"What's he doing now?" Naruto asked with a frown

"I think he's getting serious, but it won't be enough." smirked Temari.

Lee removed several weights from his hands and wrists, bouncing around softly before he vanished on the spot making Gaara and the people watching widen their eyes in surprise.

 ** _'Fast.'_** Kurama thought in genuine shock, not expecting a Genin to be THAT fast

'You said it.' thought Naruto before they saw a section of sand suddenly get punched.

 ** _"Damn!"_** They both gasped before several other spots were hit at once making Gaara turn with surprise as he couldn't keep track of Lee.

'I must end him, fast.' Gaara thought before he put his hands together as the sand began to rise up and spread out. Lee was like a rabbit made of lightning, bouncing around at extreme speeds making it hard for anyone to see him as he tried going above Gaara 'There.' the red headed boy looked up before making the sand cover around him and made it lung out above.

Lee did not even have time to react as he was slammed against the ceiling with enough force to shatter steel. Some genin winced while the sand slid down to show Lee a little scuffed up with Gaara holding his hand up with the sand constricting Lee's limbs "Time to finish this." He stated simply, clenching his hand with a frown "Sand Burial."

 **BOOM!**

Lee screamed in pain as the sand crushed his limbs before Gaara put him down on the ground and receded the sand to show his limbs now bleeding. "Jonin?" He asked, waiting for the call

"Oh! Gaara is the winner!" The Joni called, being shaken from his shock of Gaara being so butal

"Bit harsh, don't you think Gaara?" Naruto joked as the other winners walked down to the arena floor again, Lee taken to the hospital

"Temari said to make it quick, so I did." He stated simply, his sister smiling lightly

The Hokage and Anko walked forwards, Anko carrying a purple box with a hand sized hole on the top. And several Chunin followed them, pushing a white board with a tournament match up chart "Alright, all of you who have managed to advance will come forward one at a time and take out a ball from this box which will determine who you will be facing in the next part of the chunin exams." Anko explained simply, holding out the box "Now hurry up, I don't have all day." The genin got in a line and began to slowly take their turns taking out the balls.

"7." Shikamaru commented

"2." Gaara said

"8." Temari said, smirking at Shikamaru

"Troublesome." He mumbled

"3." Naruto read off

"1." Haku flinched

"6." Kankuro read out

"Five." Shino stated simply

"Which leaves 4 for Neiji Hyuuga." Anko nodded, the names on the board

'Perfect.' Naruto thought, Kurama laughing evilly in his seal at the pain he knew Naruto would unleash

"The final round of the Exam's will take place soon." Saratobi explained simply "In one month you will all have a chance to truly show off your talents and see if you will progress further from genin into chunin."

The current Genin where silent, looking forward with pride in themselves and eager to further prove themselves

* * *

*Time skip*

We find Team 7, well well but Sakura, at a familiar ramen stand the next day "Man, that was sweet." smiled Naruto scarfing down his seventh bowl.

"... Can I begin the meeting now Naruto?" Kakashi deadpanned

"Oh! Right, my bad, go ahead." Naruto said nervously

"First I would like to congratulate you both and say I am proud you made it to the finals." Kakashi nodded making them smile. "But considering how tough the others are going to make the final round for you two, your training is going to need to be upped."

"Right." They nodded, Kakashi sighed

"And Naruto, I am sorry... But I do not think I can help you." Kakashi said sadly

"What?" Naruto blinked in shock

"Considering the training I have to put the two of you through, I simply CAN NOT focus on training you both at the same time. Haku has similar enough specialties that I can help her while you, Naruto. You have an unauthadox ability spread. With your illusions, your chakra reserves, your abilities and whatever else you are hiding from me. I have to say this but I would not even know where to START with your advanced training. At least for a meaningful improvement over a month." Kakashi frowned "Sorry about it."

"Damn." Naruto huffed "Now what?"

"Well, I do have a suggestion." Kakashi smiled

"What is it?" Naruto asked easily

"There is a white haired man, an excellent Ninja. As strong as the Hokage. He will train you." Kakashi smiled "Just tell him your name. He is normally seen around the hot spring."

"Really? What's he called?" Naruto asked cautiously

"Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. One of the three legendary Sannin." Kakashi said, Naruto's face turning dark

"I'll see you two later." He said, leaving the stand

"Naruto!" Haku called in concern

 ** _'Don't kill him Kit, you don't want to cause any problems.'_** Kurama tried to sooth

'Oh I won't kill him, now giving him a REAL painful scar? That's perfectly on the table.' Naruto thought, arriving behind the hot springs and looking around with a frown. 'All I need to do is keep it down so he doesn't see me coming.' Hearing perverted giggles he looked up, seeing a man sitting in a tree looking down at the women's hot spring 'There's the bastard.' Naruto thought, aiming and shooting a fire Jutsu at the guy's ass making him jump high into the air and let out a scream which alerted the girls on the other side of the fence. Time ticked off, Naruto watching and waiting before the man wound up falling down a tree, battered and bruised.

"You brat... Who do you think you are interrupting my research like that!" The man hissed

"Your godson." Naruto stated simply with a glare "Naruto Uzumaki. But you know my real last name, don't you? He was your pupil, right?"

Jiraiya blinked and frowned while standing up and crossed his arms. "Look brat, I don't know how you know that, but I'm-"

"Jiraiya, one of the sannin, and a complete pervert." Naruto cut him off.

"You taught Minato Namikaze. The fourth Hokage. Husband to Kushina Uzumaki. My mother. She was the last host of the 9 failed fox, the Kyubi. I am its current host. Now please stop playing dumb, it only makes you look like a moron."

Jiraiya blinked while Naruto leaned against a wall.

"So... Got anything to say?" Naruto asked "I mean you did kiss every one of my birthdays. And Christmases. Leaving here to be hunted and hurt."

Jiraiya saw the glare Naruto was giving and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll explain, but please understand I had a good reason."

"Don't care." Naruto stated simply "If you TRULY cared you would have shown up SOMETIME. There has been times you were in the village but you DIDN'T visit me. Oh, I know you payed for my apartment and stuff. Thanks. But what's that going to do when I am alone? Hated? When I NEED someone. A visit every chance you get, make it clear you couldn't stay but you'd be there for me. Something as simple as that. But no. You can from me, from your responsibility and tried to avoid it until it bit you in the ass, when I'd be 'worthy' of standing in your shadow. I was told to come see you for you to train me, but screw that. I came here to hurt you and then tell you I never want to see you again." As Naruto said that he spoke in a slow, cold disgust that dripped venom. He then turned around and began to walk away

Jiraiya went wide eyed while stunned at how casual and bluntly Naruto said all that without hesitation 'Damn it!' he thought, clenching his fists in anger at his failure 'I have to fix this!' he thought, running after Naruto "Hang on!"

"Forget it, I want nothing to do with you." Naruto dismissed

"I said wait, brat!" He snapped, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder before Naruto whirled around just as two foxes came jumping out at the sannin who jumped back in time to avoid their teeth which made him go wide eyed. "What the-"

"Back off!" Naruto snarled

"I... Listen. I'm sorry." Jiraiya sighed, running his hand through his hair "I... You were right. I did run. But not to run from you... I thought I was protecting you. I was... Am irresponsible. I would have done something stupid, probably end up getting you killed. But... You are right. It was the wrong move. I was stupid. I waisted, potentially destroyed, the last connection I had to those two wonderful people. I just... Please. Give me one chance to try and make this right."

"Forget it! You hurt big bro!" snarled one of the foxes making Jiraiya look at them confused.

"Big bro?"

"These Foxes. They and more at my family. I am going to become the first Fox sage, protect my family like they protected me." Naruto said passionately, glaring at Jiraiya "I bet you wouldn't even have a way to 'make this up to me', anyway."

"Wait." he held his hands up. "If you choose to hate me, I won't stop you. But at the very least, hear me out, I do have some stuff I can offer as proof that I'm sorry."

"I don't want any of that smut you write about. Unlike you, I have a few girls who are enough for me."

"It's not filt... Wait, a few girls? What?!" Jiraiya started only to gasp, amazed and proud

"Yes, so you can keep any 'special edition' or whatever volumes you have, and don't try to deny it. If you go around peaking on girls for inspiration, you probably have a few on hand just for autographs to some die hard fans out there."

Jiraiya had to fight back both his anger and pride, knowing there was something more important "Actually... I was going to give you something that is rightfully yours. Your parents legacies... I will teach you their techniques, or at least those I know. And will find any other of their techniques and give you the instructions." He offered, making Naruto's eyes widen

'My... My parents techniques?' he thought. This... This might the only things of theirs he could ever have, the closest thing to a legacy he could inherit and pass on "... Fine. You have a deal." He sighed, the temptation too much


	11. Training For The Final Round

**Scotus** : I try my best with the grammar *shrugs* My spell checker doesn't show much.

 **HyperA1985** : ... no

 **Mr . unknow** : Yes it would.

 **Tigerclaw97** : YF and I do our best.

 **daniel2610994** : This chapter.

 **Xerzo LotCN** : A lot of the 'how did they do that' stuff comes down to one simple answer. Chakra.  
Yes the point was that if Hinata had used her new style from the start she would have won. However she tried to make it fair  
Gaara is still a brutal fighter  
Because Kakashi admitted that he could not help. And Naruto didn't 'go wild' because he wasn't in a blind rage

 **doomqwer** : Yep, and it isn't even a stupid Marvel crossover

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 ** _Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking_**

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 11: Training For The Final Round**

* * *

Naruto was following the old white haired toad sage to a training ground, one he'd never seen before. A very large one. He was hiding details, lots of details. Not telling Naruto anything about his parents techniques as of now, just saying they need to go somewhere private first.  
Naruto wasn't stupid and was staying defensive, prepared for an ambush or an attack. He still hated and distrusted this old pervert

"We'll be there in the next minute." spoke Jiraiya while noting the glare Naruto kept on his face.

"You said that five minutes ago." Naruto frowned "I'm starting to wonder if you're stalling."

"Yeah!" Two foxes on Naruto's shoulders yelled with glares, making Jiraiya sigh.

"We are nearly there. I promise." He said again

'Doubt it.' The three thought, the two emerging from the treeline and arriving next to a waterfall rolling down a cliff into a river

"Alright, now we're here." Jiraiya said proudly

"Ok, not that much really." he deadpanned making the white haired man nearly trip up "We came all the way to a waterfall?"

"It is where I trained your father." Jiraiya frowned with crossed arms. "And it's where I'm going to teach you a technique of his own creation."

"Really?" Naruto asked, rather excited now

"That's right, a move that took him a long time to master mind you, but it's something that you can enjoy." smirked the sannin before holding his hand out as a blue orb began to slowly appear that looked like it was spinning and rotating around right in the center of it.

"What's that?" Naruto gasped, fascinated

"The Rasengan." he turned to a tree and lunged over before bringing the orb to the side of it, causing an indent to form from the shape before he pulled back and showed a large spiral in the center of it.

"Wow." The foxes gasped

"... I got nothing." Naruto blinked, unable to even think about how that technique might work

"This isn't something to understand at first, but with you you might be able to pull off a miracle." Jiraiya explained "After all, your father always told me this technique was incomplete."

"Wait, really?" Naruto blinked

"Yes. I believe you have seen Kakashi's attempt to complete it." the older man nodded

"Wait, you mean that technique he tried in mist?" Naruto frowned, trying to remember the techniques name

"Yes, the Chidori." Jiraiya nodded "His attempt to mix the Lightning element with the technique."

"So not even he could complete it." Naruto whispered with a frown. He, without hesitation, admitted Kakashi was a secretive genius. So this confused Naruto a bit before he remembered what he was taught by his family "Lightning is a straightforward forward element, literally." He mumbled before he blinked "The Rasangan has something to do with twisting or spinning Chakra, doesn't it?"

"Yup." Jiraiya nodded proudly, glad Naruto was working this out so well

"So then there's a strong chance it might have a better affinity towards one of the elements that's like that, right? Like wind or water since both of them don't really have a solid form." Naruto questioned, thinking about the possibilities "Rotating fire like that would put the flames out or risk hurting the user. And Earth is too sturdy, rotating it like that would break it down into something like sand but it would make it basically a big brick you hit someone with."

"... I didn't expect you to know this much." Jiraiya smiled with pride, crossing his arms "But that's for later. First you need to learn how to use the technique."

"Fine... What first?" Naruto asked

"Simple, you need to learn how to rotate your chakra around in your hand. I don't mean do what I do, just learn how to get it flowing around like a circle while keeping it as long as you can." Jiraiya explained as he pulled out some teaching tools. He tossed Naruto a small ball.

"... We're playing catch?" Naruto blinked

"No, the aim is to try and focus your chakra into that ball to see if you can get your chakra to move around in the right shape and make it burst open."

"Oh." Naruto blinked

"So go ahead and give it a shot, I'll be on the side." the white haired man commented

"Hmm." Naruto looked at the ball and nodded. Suddenly there where a thousand Naruto's surrounding them making Jiraiya jump.

"Woah, since when can you do shadow clones?" Jiraiya gasped

"Since I was about 12. And they aren't Shadow Clones... Well they are but not really. Similar technique." Naruto explained "The downside is that since they don't have any form of 'independent thought'. They are more like puppets."

"Damn, that's still pretty impressive, but why bring them out right now?" Jiraiya asked

"Don't you know about the memory trick?" Naruto blinked

"Oh! Now I getcha, clever." Jiraiya praised

"And while they are doing that I'm going to be training my body." Naruto replied "Unless you have a family fighting style or something I should know?"

"No no, go ahead. I'll give you tips." He encouraged

"Alright boys, get to it, I got to get to working up a sweat." Naruto ordered

"Right." The clones nodded in an almost creepily emotionless way before they started work with their given task

'I forgot how weird it is to look at your own face.' Naruto blinked before he started to do some basic stretches, looking around him to work out how best to train in this environment. The treeline, the rocky ground near the water, the cliff. Nodding to himself he began to jump from branch to branch, trying to complete his set course without disturbing the trees too much.  
He continued this for about twenty minutes before he altered the training, going as fast as he could to try and complete his course before the leaves touch the ground.  
A good twenty minutes later her started to practice his chakra control, jumping from the waterfall to the river it lead to to the rockwall of the cliff in a seemingly random pattern

All the while his clones were having a hard time with the ball but eventually, one after another, the balls began to burst "Alright, now we're getting somewhere." spoke one clone.

Naruto sat down, calmed down and finished with his workout while wiping sweat from his forehead as a few clones poofed away with the memories coming back into his head. Soon they where all gone, Naruto effortlessly popping a balloon by himself "That was easy." He joked

"Not bad for your first try." Jiraiya commented

"Technically my two thousand and fifteens." Naruto joked

"Now do the same with this." Jiraiya said, putting a water balloon into Naruto's hand

"A water balloon? That's gonna be twice as easy." Naruto smirked

"Oh really? Then show me." Dared Jiraiya making Naruto smirk.

"Just watch." He smirked and tried to do it... Only for the balloon to make shapes and do nothing "Huh?"

"Keep trying. You might get it." Jiraiya snickered

'Okay, I need to do something different. But what is it?' he thought looking at the balloon and tapped his head. The first test, bursting the ball. Spinning the chakra fast enough to pierce the balloon. This one... maybe it was about precision?  
"Maybe..." Naruto mumbled, trying again. This time making his chakra thinner, spinning through the water against the balloon's 'skin' 'If I make it hard like a blade, maybe I need to try and focus on a single point where it'll pop.' He narrowed his eyes as he focused, shifting his technique slightly as he tried different methods to try and get a single point in mind for the balloon. Time ticked by, for what felt like hours with the balloon not popping yet making him irked.  
"Okay. Fine. What's the trick?" Naruto growled, admitting defeat

"Oh? Is it too hard already?" Jiraiya smirked

"You said your teach me. Or should I leave?" Naruto glared

"Relax, I'm kidding." he cleared his throat. "You need to try and keep your power output strong without losing control. It's a matter of making it expand while not putting out too much chakra. If it burns too much then you may end up exerting more than what is needed."

Naruto nodded, doing as he was instructed and focused on the balloon while pouring more chakra into it. 'Alright, I can do this, I CAN do this.'

 _ **'No you can't, no you can't.'** _ whispered Kurama with a snicker.

'Oh stuff it.'

Kurama just started laughing, having enjoyed his joke. Naruto watched the balloon as it began to expand and then it burst making Naruto grin ear to ear "Hell yeah!" He cheered, pointing at Jiraiya "Told you I could do it, old man!"

"Pretty good gaki." Jiraiya nodded "But there's still one more step."

"Fine. What is it?" He glared

"Now you gotta take what you learned those two times and put them together, only you need to retain the shape WITHOUT using a balloon. If you can manage to do that then you've got it done." Jiraiya explained before he demonstrated and formed a spinning ball of chakra in his hand "See? Now you try."

Naruto nodded, focusing as he held his hand in front of him and tried to clear his mind of everything but a sphere. Slowly it began to form... And wavered 'Come on, stay together!'

"Come on, you can do it." Jiraiya encouraged gently "Just keep focused."

Naruto was clenching his teeth so hard you'd think they where going to break until, finally, the jutsu stabilized. It was fading in and out a bit, but it was there "I... got... it!"

"It could use some improvement but yes, you did." Jiraiya nodded, pride in his eyes 'He managed to make it in excellent timing. Just a little bit more and he'll have it down before he becomes a jonin.' The old pervert thought and looked to the sky 'Oh how proud you'd be Minato... And to think I ran away and missed so much. He could have been even more amazing if I had just stayed. Protected him... Like I promised... I won't make that mistake again.'

"So, what's next, Pervert-Sage?" Naruto asked, breaking him from his thoughts

"It depends. How good are you with seals?" Jiraiya asked back with a tick mark but fought back an angry response

"Er... don't know. Don't know anything about them besides I got one on my stomach?" Naruto shrugged

"Then looks like we'll be starting from scratch."

"... Why?" Naruto blinked

"Because your mother's family was amazing at seals, a natural talent." Jiraiya commented "Plus, your father's signifies technique."

"So they complimented each other." Naruto worked out

"In a way, but if we don't start from the scratch you might make a mistake, and trust me, with seals that's hard to fix if done badly."

"Wait a sec, I know what you mean by that." Naruto gasped

"You do?" he asked surprised "How?"

"I met someone who's like me. The seal on him is faulty and it's been giving him trouble for years." he replied while glancing down at his stomach when he said 'like me'.

"... Who's this?" Jiraiya frowned "This is very dangerous."

"He's Gaara, he's one of the sand shinobi who are in the chunin exams and has red hair with a gourd on his back. Apparently he has number one."

"... After today's lesson I would like to meet him." Jiraiya sighed

"I can't promise anything, he's probably training hard, but I should manage something." Naruto nodded

"This is for his own good." Jiraiya pointed out

"I know." Naruto sighed

 _ **"He sounds like a dad at least."**_ Kurama mocked

'If he was I'd feel bad for his son.' Naruto thought back with a laugh

* * *

*time skip*

"Man my brain hurts." Naruto commented, walking into the village once more hours later

 _ **'Oh suck it up gaki.'**_ Kurama scoffed

"Easy for you to say." Naruto grumbled "You didn't have an explosion in your face... You owe me a new headband to. Why are those things so flammable anyway?"

 _ **'How should I know what you humans make them out of? Do I look like I wear any clothes?'**_

"Way too many jokes there, furbags." He grinned

 _ **'Oh ha ha, you naked monkey."**_

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing clothes. I CAN'T be naked when I'm wearing clothes. I mean you can't be anymore wrong." Naruto smirked

 _ **'To us you are, now that you're done training for now, maybe you can find one of those vixens of yours to help you 'relax'.'**_

"Are you obsessed with sex or something?" Naruto huffed, noticing a figure walking through the streets of the village. It was a girl his age with short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners wearing a red kunoichi outfit from a village he didn't recognise

 _ **'Not much to really do other than watching you and your harem in here.'**_ Kurama thought before he noticed the girl as well ' _ **Oooh! Wow! Another vixen! She looks lost. Why don't you make your harem even bigger?'**_

'Not every cute girl I come across is gonna be into me.' Naruto rolled his eyes but he did head towards her "Hey, you okay?" He asked

"Yes, I'm just fine." The black haired woman said in slight irritation

"I'm Naruto." He greeted

"Kurotsuchi." She replied with a frown before walking past him making him turn.

"Um, where you heading to?" Naruto questioned

"To see the Hokage." She glared

"Oh! Do you have a meeting with him I take it?" the blonde ninja grinned

"Duh." She rolled her eyes and that was when Naruto noticed the symbol on her headband which looked like some rocks.

"If you like maybe I could show you where he's at." Naruto suggested, feeling like he should recognise the symbol but was coming up with blanks

"Alright, fine." Kurotsuchi sighed

"Cool. It okay if I call you Kuro for short?" Naruto asked

"Try it and I will cut off your dick." She replied with no hesitation

 _ **'Wow, she's a feisty one kit."**_ Kurama thought in shock and enjoyment

'Yeah.' Naruto nodded, oddly liking it before he walked down a road with her following "So, what are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked

"What do you think?" she deadpanned

"I don't know. It could be anything." Naruto shrugged "You wanting a trade agreement? Here to pick up something? Here to drop something off? Deliver information? Threaten war? Asking for a marriage contract, I think those things are stupid by the way? Are you looking for someone? A friendly visit? Trying to get someone else into the Chunin Exams? Want world peace? What is it?"

"The chunin exams." she replied with annoyance making Naruto nod.

"See? I was at least close." Naruto smiled "So... What about Chunin Exams? Your village got them next or something?"

"The one who was sending our applicant information for this year's exams was killed by bandits. We only realised when the Chunin Exams where already underway. So I am here to see if we can work something out." The black haired girl said simply with no hesitation

"Damn, if you waited any longer you'd have to wait until next time, that would have sucked." Naruto commented in sympathy "And I can tell, you are really good."

"Judging someone based on looks alone isn't enough in the real world." she shot back

"I'm not talking about looks." Naruto smirked softly "Ever since I said a word to you, your eyes have been wandering. Keeping close attention to where my hands are and their position. On possible escape routes. On the attire of everyone who passed us, looking for small outlines that might hint at a Hiden weapon. Heck your hands are close to your weapons pouch at all times, and half curled ready to go into a hand sign for a jutsu ar a moment's notice. Yeah you've got muscle and look tough, but the way you carry yourself shows why you're a good ninja."

"Wa..." Kurotsuchi looked at him in amazement before he stopped making her do the same.

"We're here." Naruto smiled

"Huh? Oh. Thanks." She blinked, looking up at the building before walking to the doors while stunned. 'He deduced all that without hesitation? He may be dangerous in the exams.' I might actually have some good competition. Must remember not to kick his ass too hard.'

"Later Kuro!" Naruto grinned before he disappeared

"B... Why you fucking prick!" She waved before she stopped herself, realising what he said, and yelled 'Okay! That's it! Kicking his ass and grinding his face into the dirt! And then, in the tournament, I'll cut his dick off in front of everyone!"

 _ **'Be careful kit, I might like teasing, but too much is gonna land you a vixen who will want your head, and I mean the small one, not in a good way either!'**_

"I know." Naruto nodded, sitting on a roof on the opposite side of the road "She's just cute when she's mad. Scrunches her nose up adorably."

 _ **'From her headband she must be an Iwa nin, so be aware of earth jutsus.'**_

"Iwa?" Naruto blinked as the pieces finally cliked into place

 _ **'Yup, meaning your wind jutsu might be tricky if she can make strong barriers from the earth itself. Now if you could get that rasengan move down, then you've got a strong ace against them and might throw them for a loop.'**_

"Isn't Iwa the place that hates my dad?' Naruto asked

 _ **'I think so, meaning you REALLY best be on your guard. Once they find out who you are, since that vixen didn't seem to hate you too bad, it means when she does they might be gunning for your head after what your dad did to them.'**_

"Believe me, I plan to take on anything that gets thrown my way." Naruto sighed "... I do wish we could settle this without fighting through."

* * *

*somewhere else in Konoha*

Elsewhere in the city we see Sakura going through her house, unaware of several Anbu watching her "I can't believe we've been ordered to keep an eye on her. I mean she's just a kid, there's no way she'd go and kill her own mom.' One commented

"The evidence all points to her." The other replied with a frown. "She may seem innocent, but underneath that expression can be the face of a murderer."

"I guess. But I can't see her being smart enough to not have been caught yet." The first added

"She was in situations where no one would believe it was her. 'Who would kill their own mother?', 'why would she hurt her own team mate?'. Most people would write her off as a suspect because of that." The other replied, clearly a woman "She has a good window to do both and we're gonna be sure. That's why we can't assume she's innocent until we're told to stop keeping an eye on her."

"Fine, fine, I get it." The other grumbled

Inside the house, Sakura was dressed in just her shorts and an apron as she cooked. She was cooking some ramen, trapped in one of her many fantasies "Naruto, baby, it's nearly ready!" She sang out with her eyes looking vacant

 _"That's good, I'm starving." Naruto's voice echoed through her ears, a voice only she could hear "Afterall, we can't make babies on an empty stomach."_

"Oh Naruto, you naughty boy." She giggled, plating up two bowls of food and placed them both on the table. But she was the only one in the house  
She began to eat, continuing her 'conversation' with 'Naruto'. A sad, twisted image of a 'happy family'  
... And suddenly Sakura snapped her chopsticks  
"What did you say?!" She snarled, suddenly tackling 'Naruto'. A chair fell over and crashed, Sakura sitting as if she was straddling someone's waist. Her fingers held like they where wrapped around someone's neck, squeezing "Why did you say that bitches name?! You're only supposed to think about me! ME!"

 _"P-Please Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" gasped out the imaginary Naruto trying to take her hands off while she squeezed harder._

"No you're not, I told you to never talk about her!" Sakura yelled "You're mine! Mine! MINE!"  
Several seconds later her hands relaxed, her grip 'loosening' with her hair covering her eyes while her fantasy faded away  
She got up and walked back to the table with the anbu sharing a concerned look at each other.  
She sat down... And suddenly there 'Naruto's bowl against the wall, shattering the bowl and denting the wall, before she sat down and continued to eat like nothing had happened

"... Even if she isn't the culprit, she needs psychological help." The other anbu commented "We should suggest Inoichi or one of the Yamanaka members see what's going on in her head."

"Agreed." the first nodded

"Soon Naruto. Soon my love. Soon you'll be mine." Sakura mumbled to herself

We zoom out, going across Konoha once more, as we return to Naruto as he arrived at his favourite ramen stand "Time for lunch."

 _ **'For the thirtieth time this week.'**_ Kurama mocked _**'And it's only Wednesday.'**_

"Oh shut up." Naruto laughed before entering and took his usual spot. "Hey Ayame!"

"Naruto! Hey! Did you do well?" She greeted and smiled

"Yup, made it to the finals, now I just need to take some time to train and get ready to kick butt." he nodded calmly

"You'll win, I know it." She smiled, putting her hand on his. Naruto smiled at the move while not bothering to remove it and just looked at her. Ayame smiled, moving her face closer to his with Kurama grinning in Naruto's mind and chuckling.

 _ **'Here it comes kit, have fun!'** _ he thought happily before Naruto finally registered what was happening and felt Ayame's lips meet his.

Naruto's eyes widened softly but he didn't resist, returning the kiss softly with Ayame jumping for joy in her head.

'Ok! He didn't pull back, keep it up and don't falter.' She told herself, grasping his cheeks gently and held the kiss with Naruto standing up and moved his hands up to hold her around the shoulders due to the awkward angle with the counter between them.  
It lasted a few more seconds before they carefully broke the kiss and looked at each other with blushes and smiles.

"I'm not complaining, but that came out of nowhere." Naruto joked

"I've been trying to tell you I loved you since you got back but every time something interrupted." She said nervously making Naruto blink and inwardly face palm.

 _ **'Real smooth kit.'**_

'Oh shut up hairball, I need to fix this.' Naruto shot back before looking at Ayame and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you hold off this long."

"It's fine... If you feel the same." she said simply "If you don't, I understand. But I don't want you to say you feel the same because you feel obligated."

He saw her look away and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He was sad she thought that of him. She had been the first girl he had ever thought was pretty!

 _ **'Quick! Show her a good time like your other vixens.'**_

'Quiet! I'm not just going to suddenly have sex with her! Who'd do that?!'

 _ **'Someone wanting to stake their claim that's who!'**_

"Naruto!" Ayame yelled, snapping him out of his argument with his foxy guest

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Ayame, I...zoned out for a sec, my bad." Naruto smiled nervously "But... I DO feel the same. And this is NOT out of 'obligation' or something stupid like that."

"Are you being honest?" she asked, slightly upset but also hopefully

"Of course I am." He nodded, looking her dead in the eye "And I'm willing to prove it."

"Prove it?" She asked, curious and excited to see what he would do

"Yes, right here, right now." he replied confidently

 _ **'Oh boy, this will be good!'** _ Kurama laughed before Naruto moved around the counter and pulled Ayame up close before pressing their lips back together.

Ayame gasped softly, kissing back after a second to her over her shock 'He's really doing it!' She thought. Her heart fluttered, her lungs almost out of oxygen by the time he finally broke the kiss and gasped when she felt his hands move down and give her ass a rub with a smile "N... Naruto." She stuttered in embarrassment

"Wow, you've really filled out back here." He praised "I never noticed through your uniform."

Ayame gasped and moaned the more he rubbed it before she felt a hand reach up and squeeze her chest making her squeak "N... Naruto!" She stuttered out in shock, amazed he was being so bold

"What's wrong? Want me to stop?" He asked, looking into her eyes showing the love and concern he had for her. He wouldn't go past what she wanted

"...no, but maybe we should do it where no one might see."

"Okay." He smiled

"Also. This does NOT mean you get free ramen." She teased as he lead her into the back room making him pout.

"Aw, then I guess I'll just have to taste something else that might be better."

"W... What would that be?" She blushed

"Hmm." He winked before tackling her to the ground and resumed kissing before rubbing both breasts this time.

'He... He's so wild!' Ayame thought in shock with a moan as his tongue moved into her mouth and rubbed across her own with her body getting warm. "Naruto." She whimpered "Stop... Teasing me."

"But I like teasing you Ayame-chan." he winked

"Yeah. I remember, you teasing me as a little brat." She smiled lightly and pinched his cheek playfully

"Hey." he pouted while giving her breast a poke on the nipples making her gasp. "That was mean."

"No. THAT was mean." She huffed and pinched his ass making him jolt. "Now quit teasing me or else."

"Yes ma'am." He grumbled, but couldn't hold back his smile before he started to slip his pants down.

"I... Wow. I've never seen one before." She gulped, seeing his member which was already rock hard making him chuckle.

"Getting cold feet?" he teased.

"No way." She gulped as he reached up and started to help remove her pants under the apron making her face turn more red.  
This was exhilarating.  
Naruto could break her easily, he was that much stronger than her. But he was being so gentle  
When he got her pants off he set them aside before spotting a wet spot on her underwear.

He moved her underwear aside, revealing her wet slit "Wow, you sure do seem eager." he grinned

"I've been waiting for this you dick." She huffed gently as Naruto moved the tip up to her entrance.

"Then I'll keep you from waiting any long." He kissed her once more, pushing deep inside her making her tense up from the sensation with Kurama applauding Naruto. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He assured as he felt the blood dropping down his length

"Mmm." Ayame winced and held on to him while crying a little.

 _ **'Try licking her tears away kit.'**_

'What? LICK her tears away? That sounds creepy!'

 _ **'I did that during my first mating.'**_

"It's .. it's okay... It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled weakly

"You sure?" he asked gently

"Yes. Please." She nodded gently

"Alright, then I'm gonna start going." he assured.  
Ayame nodded, holding him close before he started to move his dick in and out with a groan.  
"You feel... Good..." Naruto mumbled gently, holding her hips as he pistoned in and out of her at a slow pace

"T-Thank you." she moaned. Naruto smiled and kissed her, keeping up the gentle and slow pace while she felt her body growing warmer 'Now he's kissing me too, oh Kami I feel like the luckiest girl in the world!'

Elsewhere the several women who Naruto has already been with sneezed loudly

'That's weird, am I getting sick?' wondered Haku.

"Don't get distracted!" Kashi yelled, slashing at her with a Kunal

"Woah!" she jumped back.

"You need to be in top shape for your fight soon." Kakashi encouraged/berated ... It was complicated

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Kakashi nodded, the two flashing available.

* * *

*With the Hokage and Kurotsuchi*

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I have important business to discuss with you." The teen in red said with seriousness and the appropriate amount of respect... For now at least

"And what may I ask would that be miss..."

"Kurotsuchi sir, I came here with my team from Iwa concerning the chunin exams."

"What about them? Your team's application never arrived." Sarutobi frowned

"I came here to see if we can fix that because we did train and wished to participate in the exams." Kurotsuchi explained "And our application never arrived because banndits attacked and killed our messenger. I would say that this situation allows for the rules to be bent slightly."

"While I can sympathize with your reasoning, I must stand by the rules and the date line for the applications. Perhaps you and your team can try again next time, it will give you more time to hone your skills."

Kurotsuchi had to hold back her anger; she wanted to scream at this old man "Lord Hokage. The is unfair. We applied like every other village; refusing us access because of an outside force will look negative on you and Konoha. Especially considering the relationship between our villages."

He took a puff from his pipe and pondered that since the tension between them MIGHT grow worse, but at the same time if he gave a small slide for this team, the other villages might raise hell on him.  
"... I shall agree. If your team passes similar exams to those the others had to take before the finals." He suggested, compromising

"Thank you Lord Hokage." she bowed.

"I wish you luck." He nodded before he smiled softly "Tell me. Did you see a blonde ninja wearing orange on your way over here?"

"Yes... why do you ask?" she blinked and frowned

"Look on your back." Saratobi smiled as he pointed at a mirror behind her

"Huh?" she looked confused before turning her head.  
Looking into the mirror she saw the reflection of her back... With a kick me sign hanging on it  
She frowned and took it off while Sarutobi chuckled. "Why that no good little-"

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back with Naruto he and Ayame where getting dressed, our orange clad ninja suddenly sneezing "Are you ok?" Ayame asked in concern

"Yeah, someone must be talking about me." he remarked while looking at the floor at the juices and semen. "Wow, we made a bigger mess than I thought."

"I'll clean up." She assured while pecking him on the cheek with a smile. "And Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking her lovingly in the eyes

"Thanks, for everything." she said lovingly

"Any time." He smiled and kissed her making her kiss back before he left the stand. "I'll stop by later tomorrow!"

"Okay." She nodded

Naruto nodded, heading off. He left the ramen stand, going towards the hospital _**'Way to go kit, you did good.'**_ Kurama praised

Naruto ignored him a bit, heading towards Hinata's room and poked his head in to see said girl in a bed and bandaged up while resting. "Hey Hinata." He said gently, walking in slowly making the girl turn and smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She said happily, wearing just a hospital gown

"He are you feeling?" He asked, walking inside and sitting next to her

"A little bit sore, but the doctors say I should be alright if I take it easy for a while." she admitted

Naruto nodded, holding her hand "I'll get the bastard back for this." He said protectively

 _ **'Keep in mind, tearing a limb off DOES make a clear message to any others who would mess with your vixen kit.'**_

"Naruto... Don't." Hinata shook her head, frowning seeing him frown harder.

"But Hinata, he nearly killed you. He needs to pay for what he did, twice as much."

"He's family." Hinata frowned, holding his hand tightly "Please. Don't hurt him too much."

"But-"

"Please Naruto-kun, do it for me." Hinata asked, her eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to fall

"... For you." He sighed, kissing her forehead gently making her smile with him doing the same and held her hand tighter. "You know I spoil you." he joked.

"You do." She nodded lovingly as he leaned over and kissed her making her kiss back and Kurama chuckle.

 _ **'You two would my mate gush at the sight of this.'** _ Kurama mocked

'Oh, don't bring mum up right now.' Naruto thought in irritation

 _ **'What? She'd love seeing this.'** _ The old fox demon laughed


	12. Chunin Exam Final Round Part One

**Smaugtheterrible:** Nope. That's fine. Loving her is all the fun.

 **Guip2003:** ... you don't understand Yandere's, do you?

 **Mr. unknow** : ... YF is the expert on Naruto and he didn't point it out. Oops.

 **MidnightRE** : Because you DON'T ADD YANDERE'S TO A HAREM! THEY ARE MURDERY! THAT'S THE POINT!

 **Korin Dragoon** : That's the point, I need to look into that.

 **Biowind** : We have plans.

Co-writer: yugiohfan163

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

 ** _Tailed Beasts/Biju talking and thinking_**

 _Summon Boss talking and thinking_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Naruto: The Fox Sage**

 **Chapter 12: Chunin Exam Final Round Part One**

* * *

Naruto stood in the forest, looking at the night sky. "Alright, it's time to get the real training started." He commented, going through several hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground and vanished in a poof of smoke.

The leafs of the forest rustled, the sky dark as Konoha slept

* * *

*Somewhere else*

Naruto appeared in a large puff of smoke, deep in the Mugeinomori Forest  
Home of the Fox Summons _"Naruto, my boy. It has been too long."_ the strong booming voice of Kumsha, the mother and leader of the Foxes, said with a loving smile walking over and leaning down with Naruto giving her snout a hug.

"Hey mum, it's great to see you again." He smiled softly

 _"Hmmm."_ she sniffed and laughed gently _"Oh wow. You have gathered several mates my kit, you have grown."_

He chuckled with a blush before seeing numerous other foxes come walking or running over from the bushes "Big brother! Big brother!" they cheered before Naruto got tackled and wound up buried under a crowd of small foxes.

"Aaah! No! Can't breathe!" he yelled over dramatically with a smile while a few licked his face as he rubbed a few on the back "Come on! Get off!" he laughed playfully as he tried sitting up with a few staying on him and shook their heads.

"Nuh uh!"

"Back of kids, give him some air." an older fox joked, pushing a bunch of them off Naruto with his nose much to their annoyance while Naruto chuckled.

"It's great to see you all again." Naruto laughed a bit, sitting up

"We missed you, you little brat." a large fire fox smirked

"Yeah, course I figured you'd actually have less chubby cheeks." remarked a smaller one with a snicker.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" he huffed making a few of his sisters giggle while he crossed his arms.

"Relax, you still look adorable with them."

 _"Now, son, it is time."_ Kumsha said simply _"The next stage of the fox style."_

"I know, that's why I'm ready for anything, no matter how tough it is." Naruto said passionately, punching his hand "I have some important people to protect."

 _"Very well, then it shall be done."_ Kumsha nodded, a smirk appearing on her face

* * *

*time skip*

It was finally time for the final round of the Chunin Exam with people flocking to the stadium in groves, all excited and eager. Konoha was flourishing, the tourism this event was pulling in would help the city got years to come while people from all over were eager to see the big fights, even though ones from different villages tended to be on guard. It was the event of the year and everyone was excited. We zoom into the large arena set up for this exam, large and grand with people filling in the stands, mostly civilians with Chunin of the leaf on guard at entrances. We find most of the Genin of the Leaf together in a big group box with Ino looking down at the stadium in concern since Naruto wasn't there but the other competitors were.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked in worry, the contestants standing in the middle of the arena

"Maybe he's running late." suggested Choji, currently snacking on his fifth bag of chips.

"WILL YOU PUT THOSE DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS!" Ino snapped, concern for her fellow blonde evident as she hugged a small fox

"Ino, its okay. Naruto will be fine." Hinata assured patting her back while looking down at the arena. "He's probably getting everything ready and doesn't want to come up short."

"And wants to show off." Kiba scoffed making the fox Ino held snicker.

"Someone's jealous, mutt." Said fox mocked

"Shut it, brat!" he snarled with Akamaru staying out of this as the fox snickered.

"Or what? You're gonna try and gnaw on me? I've eaten bigger rabbits than you for breakfast."

"I... I think that-that is e-enough." Hinata warned the fox and Kiba softly, still a bit shy

"She's right, no fighting." frowned Ino sternly.

"Whatever." Kiba huffed crossing his arms with the fox snickering.

Down in the arena, Temari was looking around in concern 'Where are you Naruto-kun?'

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Kankuro mocked making her glare.

"Say one more word and I'll make sure you'll be eating that doll." Temari stated simply

"Temari, Kankuro. Shut up." Gaara stated simply without missing a beat. "We won't get distracted, for anything."

"Yes Gaara." both muttered with Temari inwardly feeling knots. 'I hope Naruto-kun makes it in time.'

Up high was the Kage box, where Saratobi was sitting while beside him sat a figure in robes like his own, but had blue instead of red "Ah, Kazekage. It seems your children are rather lively." Saratobi smiled

"Yes, they've always been such a lively bunch since they were young." The blue dressed leader nodded with the proctor in the stadium checking his watch.

'Very good disguise work, my student.' Saratobi thought 'But thanks to Naruto's warnings I have subtly upped security and have been paying more attention. Orochimaru, this will not go how you expected my boy.'

'The old fool will fall today just like the village.' the make Kazekage thought

"If Naruto Uzumaki doesn't show up in the next few minutes, he'll be disqualified."

 **Poof**

"Ha. I knew it." Naruto commented, appearing out of smoke standing on a giant rock with 'I TOLD YOU SO' written on the rock in bright neon green

The proctor and the audience were caught off guard with Temari smiling with relief.

"You owe me _so_ much money, you pervert!" Naruto called dramatically, jumping off the stone while giving a pose. "No way was I gonna end up late before I had a chance to kick ass."

"What are you talking about Naurto?" Temari asked, being the only one confident to ask

"My sensei was sure they'd wait until all contestants where here to start and would wait as long as necessary. I said otherwise and that they'd only wait for someone like an Uchiha. I won." he commented while puffing out his chest before walking over to stand in line. "So, if there's no one else not here, can we get started?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head as the proctor cleared his throat.

"Happy your boyfriends here?" Konkarou mocked lightly to his sister who elbowed him with a frown.

"Oh stuff it." Temari glared and blushed

"You have a boyfriend?" Naruto whispered to her in shock and confusion making her blush harder.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Temari assured, waving her hands a bit with Naruto raising an eyebrow while Kurama laughed.

"Now for the first round, Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neiji Hyuuga!" the proctor called with the blond smirking with Neji looking unfazed with the other combatants making their way out of the arena before the two turned to face each other.

"Good luck." Temari mumbled with a blush while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"I won't need luck to kick this bastard's ass Temari-chan." Naruto punched his hands

"You better not." Haku said, kissing him as she passed. She knew that Naruto hadn't been paying attention just now but since he arrived so late they moved his fight first just to get it out the way while hers against Gaara would be the last of the first round

"Luck will not help you." spoke Neji with a smirk. "It's fate that you fall by my hands on this day."

"I just said I don't need luck." Naruto commented, his eyes narrowing "After all, a fate worshiping potential family murderer isn't a challenge to me." Neji hardened his gaze as the proctor raised his hand up.

"Ready...begin!"

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto called without hesitation, charging forward like a golden yellow missile with Neji getting into his stance.

'The fool hasn't learned a thing. Summoning won't change fate.' he thought... Only for the floor to suddenly give out under his feet "What?!" he gasped, the ground collapsing under his feet as two brown foxes emerged from the ground

"Gotcha!" Naruto called, slamming his fist into Neji's face making him reel back with pain as the foxes snickered and dug right back into the ground and surprising Tenten in the stands.

"What?!" she blinked and gasped

"Never seen Naruto use Earth foxes before." Sakura gasped from the stands, grinning

"They must be tunneling underground, where Neiji can't see them. Not that he had been expecting them." Haku smiled

Neji managed to get his footing and glare at Naruto with a scowl who smirked.

"What's wrong? Mad you didn't get the first shot in? I'll be a nice sport and give you a free shot then." Naruto mocked as he jumped from foot to foot, rotating his arms and shaking his limbs loose

"One punch doesn't mean you've won fool." Neji snapped lightly

"No, just means you suck." Naruto said casually making Neji get more mad before the Hyuga ran at him and pulled a kunai out before chucking it at him.

'Go ahead and dodge that you foolish boy.'

'Gotcha.' Naruto smirked as he suddenly disappeared, the Earth foxes having pulled him into the ground before the kunai struck

"Not this time." Neji focused chakra to his eyes before veins appeared around the sides as his Byakugan activated and looked at the ground.

"Neji has activated his Byakugan! He's invincible now!" TenTen grinned while Neji spotted three chakra signatures under the ground with one moving under him.

"Hi!" a cheerful young voice said from next to him, Neji able to see another chakra signature right next to him. He turned his head and saw a young fox kit above the ground, catching him off guard since he didn't hear or notice it till now. It was a green and yellow one with two waving tails, the fox looking adorable

"Huh?" he blinked gently

"Shine!" she cheered and suddenly it began glow, glow brighter and brighter and brighter, with Chakra. Basically becoming a small sun not too far from Neji's eyes, making him yell in pain as he was temporarily blinded

He covered his eyes and growled in anger before the two earth foxes burst from the ground and bite down on both his legs. "AHH! Get off you damn rats!"

 **BOOM!**

"And now you've pissed me off even more." Naruto said as he burst out of the ground, preforming a quick and powerful knee strike to Neji's nose before he grabbed Neji's face and slammed the back of his head into the ground before he brought his leg up and slammed the foot into his gut, knocking the air out of him and shocking everyone watching. Neji coughed out some spit and blood before he saw an opening and slammed a punch into Naruto's own stomach making the blond reel back and stumble before the Hyuuga swung his arms down and knocked the earth foxes from his legs and looking pissed "You insulted my family. You tried to kill your own. You're scum." Naruto frowned, the green/yellow fox running over and hiding behind his ankle scared when he managed to regain himself.

"And you're nothing but a coward to rely on insignificant little vermin to do your fighting for you. That's why this time, I won't show mercy." he frowned before getting into his stance.

"... Okay... Okay... Okay. Okay." Naruto sighed "Fine. I won't be playing around anymore." he said, dead seriously before he took his own stance which most of the people in the stands didn't recognize and figured he was trying to bluff.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered sadly while holding her hands together while Haku patted her on the back.

"He'll be alright, he trained hard for this." Haku nodded

Stones crunched softly under Naruto's heel as he ground his foot into the floor, shifting his balance but not yet striking... Until Neiji started moving his arm, going from zero to sprinting in less than a second 'Your technique won't get by what I have in store for you.' Naruto thought with a smirk, simply sliding under the strike Neji was throwing and striking his shoulder with Neji momentarily surprised before moving his other hand towards Narutos side. Naruto caught his wrist and moved it back, using Neji's own hand to break his nose

"Ahh!" he cried out in pain before finding a foot slammed into his gut again.

Naruto moved back again, jumping around and shaking his body loose once more "Come on Neji, this isn't even fun." Naruto obviously mocked. Nejo rubbed the blood away and lunged again. Naruto's body was limp, simply bobbing and weaving to dodge every strike with the crowd confused.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Finish him!"

"Get rid of that demon brat!"

"Go Neji!"

Naruto growled and tripped Neji, kicking him in the chest and making him stumble back with the smaller fox behind him yipping in joy.

"Go big bro! Go!"

"You can do it!"

"Stand up and beat his ass!"

"Go Naruto, go big bro! You're strong!"

"Take that bully down!"

"We love you, bro!"

"How could you do it?" Naruto asked simply, standing tall with a soft smile from his siblings cheering

"Do what?" Neji snarled as he pulled himself up, his body stiff and painful

"Hinata." Naruto frowned "She is your cousin. Your family. But you tried to kill her. Why?"

"The things that happen in our family is none of your business."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Naruto roared "SHE CARES ABOUT YOU! WHY?!"

"Because she is the reason for this!" he yelled before reaching to his headband and started untying it. The audience gasped, seeing the symbol carved into his face with Naruto confused and Hinata herself covering her mouth.

"What's that?" he asked

"This is the birdcage seal, put on those of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan." Neji explained "It is a SLAVE seal!" Naruto's eyes widened with Hinata feeling guilty. He stayed silent, listening to Neji's story "This seal is put on all branch members and is used to seal the byakugsn when we die to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." Neji explained, his fist clenched with blood dripping down to the floor from how tightly he was squeezing "She knew what she would have to endure when she became a shinobi, so getting upset over me showing her what it means is nothing short of immature and petty."

"You had won that fight." Naruto whispered "You had won that fight. And you know Hinata, she looks up to you. You know she'd never hurt a fly let alone you, unless it was a mission. But you still tried to kill her. And why? Because of some 'fate' bullshit you use as an excuse for why everything doesn't go your way? "

"Was it bullshit when my father was killed because of this seal?" he narrowed his eyes. "Because he disobeyed his own brother, her father."

The audience gasped at that, the civilians feeling like they were being let in on the biggest secret ever with Haku seeing Hinata look even more guilty and tried hugging her. "It's alright Hinata, it's not your fault."

"I want to get rid of it." Hinata mumbled while close to tears as Neji put his headband back on.

Naruto had his head lowered, his hair shielding his eyes from the light

"That is why she failed, because she was too gentle and kind to lead the life of a shinobi, I merely showed no mercy, just as I will to you." Neji said heartlessly as he walked towards Naruto, believing he had surrendered with the smaller fox behind Naruto concerned.

"Big bro?" the small fox asked lightly

"What kind... Of self-righteous... Backwards... NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING TO JUSTIFY YOUR PRETENTIOUS SELFISHNESS!" Naruto snapped in anger, his eyes flashing to those of his tenant for a second with his tone making several people get a chill down their spine. "She is your FAMILY! If she is 'too soft' for the life of a Shinobi, then why haven't you HELPED her be ready for it before she graduated OR before the exam?! You had time! And showing no mercy?! Yes being a Shinobi INVOLVES killing but that's not all! And sometimes bringing your enemy in alive has more rewards than killing them!" Naruto roared "I'm not even saying you're wrong about us having to kill sometimes, but you sound like a psychopath with how you said that! And you are just using that and your destiny BS to excuse yourself on taking your anger out on everyone else! To talk down to people! Well, time for me to teach you some manners." he growled while holding one hand out and brought a clone out who began to move his hands over his outstretched one quickly and fast.

"What's he doing?" Haku asked with confusion as a small glowing ball of swirling chakra started to appear in his hand.

"You wanna talk about fate? Well here's what I say, fate is just an excuse for people who are too scared to make their destinies their owns. That's why here and now, I'm gonna shatter your belief that's my fate to lose here."

"Whatever you're planning won't work on my technique." Neji commented

"Really? Show me." Naruto grinned as he knelt down. As he did so shadow's covered his entire face, shielding a small transformation  
Neji went into a stance like before, but this time everything around him became black with a glowing green hue under him as a large yin and yang symbol appeared with numerous letters appeared on rings around it before he took off running at Naruto. However as he charged Naruto was already on him, the glowing orb of chakra slammed into his stomach making his eyes widen at the sudden force exerted on him and suddenly saw the word go spinning as he was propelled back across the arena and slammed into the wall with a crash.  
Naruto stood there for several seconds, his face visible once more giving a small glimpse at blue markings that retreated from his face as he panted  
 **"Ragengan."** he said calmly and simply

The arena had fallen to silence with the civilians stunned the demon brat defeated a Hyuuga prodigy with Haku smiling, along with numerous other girls "Naruto..." Hinata whispered in wonder with a blush

'Kyaaaa! Naruto-kun did it!' Sakura inwardly squealed while biting her lip to try and keep from breaking the silence.

"Procter? You gonna make the call?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence

"Oh, right." he nodded before going over to Neji to check his pulse, found it was still there, and raised his hand up. "The winner of the first round of the chunin exams is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Alright!" Naruto fist pumped

"Very well done Naruto." Saratobi said to himself in the Hokage box, smiling with the 'kazekage' narrowing his eyes.

'That brat, did he learn that from Jiraiya? He's going to be a bigger thorn in my side if he survives my plan.' Orochimaru thought angrily, and there was something odd about Naruto during those last few moments, almost like he had changed in more ways than one then just learning that jutsu. Like he had learned something ELSE. Like he hadn't just learned the Rasengan

Temari herself let out a relieved sigh to herself, which Kankuro noticed.

"That kid." Kurotsuchi commented from the stands, covered in some dirt from the Forest of Death with her gaze focused on him. "He might be trouble later on."... She gained a small smile and laughed "At least it'd be fun fight when I smash his face into the dirt. He's cute but that won't hold me back."

"Don't forget out job Temari." Konkarou reminded

"I know." she glared while Gaara was silent, but inwardly was conflicted, which Shukaku noticed.

 **"Oh? Full of confidence now, brat, after you needed that big bad nine tails to back you up?"** the Tenuki hissed **"Just wait until we leave this shit hole."**

'Be quiet and just be ready to do your job.' Gaara thought back, feeling confident while Naruto headed up to the stands while Tenten herself was blown away.

"Hey guys." he waved before standing next to them. "Amazed at my new move?"

"Yeah. Very." Ino giggled and hugged his arm making Temari frown. "I knew you would win."

"Exactly, my sexy student!" Anko laughed proudly as she suddenly appeared behind Naruto and hugged him, pulling his face between her breasts

He chuckled and hugged her with the girls feeling irked, just slightly. "Wow, you actually came to watch me."

"Of course I did baby, you'd think I'd miss out?" Anko purred softly and hugged him back

"Not really, but you sure seem like you just showed up, is dango really more important than me?" he asked with a mock pout.

"I've been here the whole time." she smiled "Waiting to surprise you."

"Well consider me not that surprised, your form of greeting is expected." he chuckled making her huff. "Might wanna change things up."

"Well I could do it naked next time if your prefer?" she smirked which irked the girls even more at the image.

"That's enough!" Temari snapped making Anko turn with a frown.

"What's your problem?" Anko frowned

"You're making a scene and it's disgusting." Temari lied, blushing and looking away with a huff "We don't want to hear about your sick fetishes."

"Oh really now? Well I'd say Naruto-kun here wouldn't mind listening to what I'm into, isn't that right?" she asked with a smirk, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Anko, stop teasing them." he sighed before breaking the hug as he walked over to Hinata. "I wasn't too tough on him, that alright with you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded with teary eyes and kissed him making him kiss back and hug her while rubbing her back to help calm her down "Everything is okay." she assured gently with Haku rubbing her back too.


End file.
